Final Fantasy 7: The Warriors of the Planet
by Rubyweapon14
Summary: Sure a video game may seem cool and entertaining, but what if it were real. Some where out there beyond humanly possible these moments in the game could actually be happening. Now this child has been transported to the world of Gaia that is well know in the game of Final Fantasy 7, and he is about to learn that it is more dangerous then anyone could have realized.
1. Chapter I: Begginings

My name is Tyquiil, my friends call me Ty. This is a journal of an adventure that I won't want to forget. So for insurance I have written these adventures in the time given in my journal, so that one day. If I do forget what has happened, this will act as a reminder, although it is doubtful that something like this could be forgotten. Let me start at the beginning.

It was another day at the apartment building that I live in with my parents, I'm still 14. It's just me, my mom, grandmother, my younger brother, and the four dogs that we own. With our family there wasn't much money for luxury. What money my mom made would go to bills, and save a little on the side when she gets the chance. While my grandmother gets food stamps once a month. Although with my appetite it isn't much.

As usual, I was in the room that my brother, Temon, and I shared. There wasn't much to do except play video games. I was playing "Final Fantasy VII".

Temon: Don't you ever get tired of that game? You already beat Sephiroth so why bother getting other stuff you missed?

Me: I may have beaten the boss, but there's still _WEAPON_ to deal with. So since I can't seem to beat either Ruby or Emerald, I'll need the other materia that's hidden.

Temon: You already have the characters at the max level and equipped with their best weapons, materia will only weaken those stats, and you call yourself a Final Fantasy game expert.

He said this with a laugh

Me: Well the guide book gives combinations of materia for great effects in battle. Some of which I don't even have. Besides the 'Knights of the Round' materia is said to be the most powerful one.

Temon: Well maybe if you haven't let the book fall apart, you would have the page that had the location.

Me: Hey! At least I've taken care of the book better than you have. Last night you left it out on the floor and one of the dogs almost peed on it!

Temon went silent after that, immersed in his DS. Those next few hours were spent hunting for the items needed to beat _WEAPON_. Eventually I did find the items needed. By that time it had gone dark, and was storming hard. The sound of thunder told us that the lighting storm was right above us.

Me: If this weather keeps up, the power will go out, and that won't help if I've just beaten one of the _WEAPONs._

Temon: Well so far you died each time you took on either one of those things, and that materia didn't help you at all.

Me: Well maybe not yet but it does major damage, all I need is to get lucky once and avoid an instant kill.

The lighting outside was becoming more fearsome, flash after flash after flash lit up the sky like the fourth of July fireworks show. Then things took a turn for the worst. Sparks suddenly started flying from the game console and cable box, the only light in our room blew, causing shards of glass to fly in all directions. Sparks even shot out of the sockets like sparklers. Screams and curses could be heard in the other room, mixed with the sounds of every other electrical thing exploding.

Temon: What the hell happened?!

Me: The storm! One of those strikes of lightning must have struck us! We have to get out now!

In a matter of seconds the room was already on fire. "How bad would the rest of the house be?" "Would everyone else from the other apartments be ok?"

Temon was the first out the door; the other room seemed to be just as bad as ours. Suddenly the TV screen burst, showering me with sparks, glass, and whatever else was inside; causing me to be knocked off my feet.

Standing up again, my way was blocked; flames engulfed the small hallway, too hot to get close to. My right eye was blinded by blood, I had been cut. I looked for another way out, I could risk going out the window, but the lightning hadn't finished its job and thundered on relentlessly. The smoke was burning my lungs; I couldn't stay in there much longer.

Me: Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice

I said to myself, encouraging me to take the chance. As I made my way to the window on the opposite side of the room, the TV sparked up again. Bracing for another explosion, I shielded myself. Nothing happened. The sparks continued to go off in the remains of our TV. They gradually turned from sparks to electricity, arcing from one metal object to another.

Me: What the-

Then the whole room lit up, a blinding light filled the room, causing me to shield my eyes. It took me a while to realize that everything had gone quiet. Carefully opening my eyes, I found that everything had stopped. Flames, smoke, and sparks hung in the air as still as statues.

Confused, I looked at the TV to see that a pale green light was shining inside what was left of the screen. Twinkling like a fallen star, it was the only thing that was moving, besides me. I should have taken this chance to leave, every nerve in my body told me to get out of there; and yet something about that light, made me want to reach for it.

As soon as my fingers touched the object, tendrils of light weaved their way through the whole room, whiting out everything as if erasing the room. The light wrapped itself around my out stretched arm, and I could feel myself being pulled.

In mere seconds the room was gone. I should have been terrified but the light was strangely relaxing, calming me down. I let it pull me away to who knew where. The light was like a warm blanket; I could have slept and not cared what happened. Then a voice brought me back.

?: Are we enjoying the ride?

Startled I looked around to find a figure shrouded in a dark cloak, a hood covered their face. By the sound of the voice, it was a man.

Me: Who are you?

He just waved his hand as if pushing the question aside.

?: That does not matter. What does matter is that you have a job to do.

Me: Job? What job? What's with this light and where is it taking me?

With each question, fear started to rise in my voice.

?: There is one thing that you should know. Do not fear what is to come. You will have friends by your side on your journey.

He stopped to let this sink in.

?: Once the ultimate goal is completed, then you may come home. But remember, after your journey you may feel hesitant to leave and want to stay. Do not worry though, you will see them all again.

Me: What are you talking about?!

The light started to wrap around the stranger, as if it were swallowing him.

?: Brace yourself.

Those were his last words. As soon as the light swallowed him, the light around me vanished behind me, as if coming out of a tunnel; in mid-air.

I was now free falling, and down below were the lights of a city.


	2. Chapter II: Dropping In

To start, everything hurt, every fiber of my body was screaming in pain. Breathing felt bad enough that I considered just suffocating to spare myself the trouble. I lay still, not wanting to move in the case of injuring myself even further, plus I'm sure I would have just blacked out. After that fall I wouldn't be surprised if my body was covered by one giant bruise.

Where ever I was, people were surrounding me, their shadows moving around on the inside of my eye lids. Their voices carried traces of surprise, worry, and concern. They sounded far off and distant; my ears had been affected by the fall.

?: What happened, did someone pick a fight again? I told you people, I don't allow fighting in-. Oh God! Who did this to him?!

Whoever was talking was a woman.

?: Everyone out now!

Sounds of protest went out from the other people that were in the area. There was the sound of a door opening and closing repeatedly, then silence.

?: Hey! Are you okay? Don't die here in my bar or I'll charge you!

She touched me as if to check. The sharp yelp in pain clearly told her I was still conscious.

?: Sorry, sorry. What hurts?

Me: Everything

I managed to say through gritted teeth.

?: Ok, don't move, I'll get some potions.

There were the sounds of footsteps getting more distant. "Don't move" she said, like that was even possible. Did she just say "Potions"?

Hurried footsteps announced her return. She gently lifted my head and pressed something to my lips.

?: Drink, this will help.

Doing what she said, I started to drink, cautiously at first. The liquid was cool and sweet. As it went down, my body seemed to ease. The pain diminished a fraction.

?: Good, one more.

I did as I was told, drinking it faster this time. Once again the pain eased.

Me: More

The words came out easier than before. Whatever she was giving me was healing my injuries instantly, but they seemed to only ease the pain. Whatever it was, I wanted more.

?: It won't help to use them all on you. I just needed them to lessen the work.

Things went silent in the room for a moment and before I could say something, my body started to tingle. It was subtle at first, but the feeling of a soothing warmth move over my whole body in waves. With each wave my body felt less and less pain. What was she doing to me?

It wasn't long before that the sensation stopped and was replaced by exhaustion and soreness.

?: There that should do it. Don't think that this will go unpaid. I expect some Gil after having me kick out my customers.

Gil? I knew what that was, but the fact that this person just asked me to pay them Gil put my mind on the fritz. Opening my eyes I was finally able to see the face of the person who saved me.

As I had guessed, the person was a woman. She was light skinned, long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and black shorts and boots. It was the first time seeing her, but it felt like I knew her.

Me: Thank you. I'll pay for the medicine you gave me.

?: That's a good start.

She stood over me offering me her hand. Once on my feet I nearly fell. I looked at myself, despite a few remaining bruises I was free of injury, and yet I felt completely drained. She held me by the arm and led me off. I allowed her to take me, I was too exhausted to resist.

We entered a small room. There was nothing there except a bed tucked into the corner and a desk with a single drawer. Sitting on top was a single candle. The sight of the bed was welcoming. She led me to it and gently eased me on.

?: Now try and get some rest.

I didn't want to sleep, not yet. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but my body betrayed me, and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter III: Fantasies Come True

Startled, I opened my eyes. Had it all been a dream, did any of that even happen? There was no way it could have happened, it just wasn't possible. Turning my head, I stared into another face. Startled, I leapt back and slammed my head on the wall behind me. If I wasn't awake before, I sure was now.

Girl: I'm sorry, did I scare you?

It was a little girl; she couldn't have been much older than 7 years old. Her hair was brown and cut short. She was wearing a pink dress. There was something familiar about her. Realizing, I was still in the same room, it wasn't a dream. Or maybe it was and I was still dreaming.

Suddenly the door opened and the woman who helped me entered the room.

?: Marlene, I thought I told you to leave him alone.

Girl: I didn't mean to wake him. I just wanted to see if he was ok.

Me: It's alright, I woke up on my own; she just startled me is all.

The woman walked over to the small girl and knelt down to her height.

?: Do you think you can go help in the bar while I talk to him?

The girl nodded and ran out the door. The older woman turned her attention at me.

?: So how are you feeling? Is there still pain?

Me: No, just a little sore. Thank you…?

?: Tifa, my name is Tifa

Me: Thank you.

Tifa: Hey don't go thanking me just yet. I still expect you to pay for the damages to my bar. Whatever you were doing caused a hole in my roof.

She looked me up and down with a small frown.

Tifa: But first you should get tided up. Those are for you, the stuff you have on now is torn and ragged.

She said this as she pointed at a pile of clothes on the desk. Sitting in front of it was a pair of boots. Looking at myself, I saw she was right. The clothes I had on were practically ripped to shreds from my fall.

Me: Well that depends, will I have to pay for that too?

She looked at me with a smile.

Tifa: No, those are on the house. They were just something a traveler offered as payment for a meal. I expect payment for the roof and the potions though.

She stood and walked to the door, just stopping in the door way as if forgetting something. She looked back.

Tifa: The bathroom is on the left from here.

Then she left.

I stood and grabbed the clothes she left for me and headed for the bathroom. There was a shower ready for me, even a cloth and chunk of soap. The warm water on my skin was refreshing, but went cold in a matter of minutes.

Finally dried, I took a closer look at the clothes Tifa had left for me. Over all they were a mix of clothing and armor; made to protect the wearer but to allow a lot of movement without resistance. Metal plates were arranged on the front, back, and sides of the top. While the left arm seemed to be completely made of armor; covering the shoulder to the fingertips. It was like a gauntlet. The right arm was the same as the front and back, metal plates dotted the right sleeve. The pants had metal knee pads; the right had dull spikes on it. Other than that they were fairly normal. The clothes hugged my body; they were practically a perfect fit.

While I was putting on the clothes I was thinking on what she had said. "I expect payment for the roof and the potions though." Potions, that was the same stuff she had me drink to help with the pain. Their names, Tifa and Marlene, and the fact that they seemed familiar… One idea came to me time and time again, and the more I thought about it, the more it seemed right. But at the same time the answer was impossible. It had to be a coincidence, or hopefully a dream.

Testing the movement and weight of it all, I found that the gauntlet was hard to move. Inspecting it more closely, small patches of red could be seen in the crevasses where it aloud movement. The armor was rusty.

Walking out of the room, I followed a hall into a larger space. I was behind a wooden counter. On my right were a stove, sink, and faucet. The little girl, Marlene, was cleaning the counter.

Tifa was on the other side having a discussion with someone. From where I was standing, the other person was out of view.

Tifa: Well? Have you thought about it some more?

?: I have. You're very persistent; you know that?

This person sounded male. By the sound of his voice he had a tired tone.

Tifa: You're staying than?

She said with a little more hope

?: Only for this next job. Once I get my pay, I'm leaving.

Tifa: But…

She started, but was than interrupted by a mechanical sound. Looking over to my left, I saw just in time to see a pinball machine go below the floor boards. The sound of machinery went on for about a minute and stopped. After a few seconds the sound started up again.

Looking back at Tifa, I saw she was now looking at me, with a troubled look in her eyes. As if I wasn't supposed to hear their conversation. Or see the lift.

The machine came back up with a large dark-skinned man. He had a flat haircut, like the ones you would see soldiers have, and a beard of short black stubble. He was wearing a pale green, unbuttoned jacket; the sleeves seemed to have been torn off. Underneath was a sleeveless white shirt. The most noticeable thing about him was the fact he was missing his left hand. In its place was some kind of machine; whatever it was, it wasn't meant for grabbing.

When the head came above the floor boards, his eyes locked onto me. His face was a mix of confusion and anger. I definitely wasn't supposed to see that. I wanted to leave the moment our eyes met, but I was frozen in place with curiosity.

Tifa: Barret, when were you going to tell me that Cloud decided to stay?

She said this too the large man on the lift as he stepped off. So the one from the lift was Barret; while the other must be Cloud. My heart stopped in my chest.

Barret: That was for him to tell you, not me. When were you planning on telling me that this place wasn't cleared out?

He was clearly talking about me.

Tifa: I didn't think he would be out this fast. I thought he'd go back to the room.

She looked at me again with a dirty look.

Me: _What did I do?_

Tifa: He's the one that ruined my roof yesterday. His name is…

Me: Tyquiil, Ty for short.

Barret: Well it doesn't matter who you are, what you need to…

I cut him off.

Me: Sorry, but I think that fall messed me up a bit. Where am I? What is this place?

They all looked at me with odd expressions; as if I should know where I am.

Tifa: You're in my bar, "The 7th Heaven", in the sector 7 slums of Midgar.

Hearing those words was like getting hit with a freight train. My thoughts were on the money.

I was in the "Final Fantasy VII" game; and I couldn't have been any happier; and more scared for my life.


	4. Chapter IV: AVALANCHE's New Member

The words rang inside my head, the hard and impossible truth was revealed to me.

The shock was so hard that my legs went limp and had to lean on the wall to support myself. My mind was now racing, thinking of all the possibilities. Would I be able to cast magics? Could I summon the creatures from the game? What would the monsters be like? Would I even survive the harsh conditions of this place?

Then a memory surfaced to the top; that strange figure in the tunnel of light before I was dumped here. "You have a job to do" he said. "Once the ultimate goal is complete, then you may come home". What could he have meant by that? What was it that he wanted me to do; the guy wasn't very specific on what I needed to do.

Tifa: Hey are you ok!?

She had rushed over to the counter with a face full of concern.

Me: Yah, guess I'm not fully recovered just yet.

I said this while regaining my footing.

Barret: Well if you're ok enough to stand, then you can leave.

He turns to Cloud.

Barret: You know the meeting spot; make sure you're ready before then.

Cloud simply nodded his head and left through the double doors of the bar. Barret then turned to Tifa.

Barret: You too, make sure you're ready.

Barret was making his way for the door now, but something was wrong. It felt like I was missing something. Rushing over to the other side of the counter, I ran up behind Barret, and placed my hand on his arm.

Me: Wait a second.

He shook me off and stared down at me with cold brown eyes. Looking into them, I could see that there was nothing but anger and hatred.

Barret: What?!

Me: You're AVALANCHE, aren't you?

His reaction was of pure shock, the same went for Tifa's. Neither of them had expected someone to figure out who they were or what they were up to. A thought had occurred. What if this was the job I was meant to do. There was the possibility that I was here to help AVALANCHE with their mission, and help destroy the reactor. It didn't all fit in; the game's storyline showed that they destroyed the reactor on their own. With the members they already had, so why would I be needed. It didn't make sense. I was probably here to do something else, but then again, it's not every day you get to be part of an adventure. If this is what I'm supposed to do, then I would go home once the thing blew.

I was so busy deciphering the words of that figure, that I was completely caught off guard when Barret put the barrel of his gun-hand to my head.

Barret: What do you know about AVALANCHE! You're Shinra, aren't you? You faked an injury to get in here to find our hangout, but I won't let you leave. Not without a bullet in your head.

Me: _Faked an injury?! There was nothing fake about it!_

Barret spoke with such rage that he spat out every word.

Tifa: Barret!

Barret: Shut up Tifa! He's Shinra, and if we let him leave then no one here is safe.

I thought; trying to make up a good enough lie to get out of this.

Me: I'm not Shinra. It just seemed like a possibility with that secret lift in the pinball machine. I'm sure no one here supports Shinra; based off the conditions of the slums.

Thinking about the design of the game, I knew outside those double doors, was a place full of garbage. It would be just like earths shanty towns during the great depression.

Me: I haven't been in this city for long, I only arrived yesterday. There's no way I could be working with Shinra. Besides I know about their power source, using the life stream as a power source. It's the life of the planet, and Shinra just uses it for their own gain. If they keep this up… The planet will die.

Barret seemed to lose some of his anger. I knew very well of his views and opinions of Shinra and the reactors. I had to use them against him to stay alive. And possibly…

Me: I want to join. Let me help AVALANCHE.

Barret's rage came flooding back. This time he grabbed me by the neck of my clothes, lifting me off my feet, then slammed me against the wall, keeping me pinned. He came in close, his face only an inch away.

Barret: Anyone can say that they hate Shinra. So why should I trust a single word that comes out of your mouth. You want to join AVALANCHE? Tell me why I should let you.

Me: Because the more that join the cause the better. The faster we take down Shinra and destroy every single mako reactor, the better.

Another idea came to me.

Me: Besides, Shinra is the reason why I'm here in the first place. They took my family away from me for harboring traitors. We lived out in the open, away from the closest town. There was someone who had betrayed Shinra and fled. The men hunting the fugitive found him hiding in our cellar.

Taking a deep breath to make it seem that this was painful to remember, I looked into Barret's eyes. But at the same time, I made sure to look angered.

Me: Shinra killed them. I was able to escape thanks to them. They had burned down our home, along with my parents and that fugitive.

My voice began to rise, almost to the point of yelling.

Me: They had no proof that they were hiding the man. They were killed for no reason. And I was forced to flee like a coward!

By now Barret believed my story; he had placed me back down, and had backed away. I had steadied my voice, almost to a gruff whisper.

Tifa: Tyquiil, I had no…

Me: Eventually I came here. I don't really remember the fall that much, so I can't explain that to you. But there is one thing I can tell you. I will take any chance I get that will let me hurt Shinra. Even if it means losing my life, I will do whatever it takes to get rid of them. Every last one.

They both stared at me with pained faces. Tifa slowly walked over to me and was the first to speak. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

Tifa: I am so sorry

Me: It's not your fault.

I turned to Barret.

Me: It doesn't matter what you say. I'll take Shinra on my own if I need to.

Barret: Well then, you won't be alone now will you? You're in.

I was surprised to hear him say that, but I held my game face.

Me: Good; what's the plan then?

Tifa interrupted, sounding concerned.

Tifa: Barret! What are you thinking? He's only a kid, and you're going to get him involved in something like this. He's acting out of anger; he doesn't know what he's doing.

Me: Tifa, I know what I'm doing. I am angry at what Shinra did to me, to my family, and they need to pay.

Tifa: But…

Me: Besides I don't have any money, this seems like a good way to work off what I owe you; don't you think?

I said the last part with a small smile.

She shook her head in disagreement.

Tifa: Fine. You just said you don't have any money right? Then take this.

She reached in to her back pocket and pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to me. As it landed in my hand, I could hear a faint jingle. Looking inside, I could see that the pouch was full of coins, varying in size and color.

Tifa: That should be enough to get ready. We meet at the train station at 7, which gives you 2 hours.

She was clearly against me coming, but wasn't going to argue about it. She walked out of the bar, most likely to the meeting point. Barret followed after her.

Me: What have I got myself into?

I walked out the bar, to finally get my first look of this new world.


	5. Chapter V: Preperations

I'm sure any person would be excited to explore some new place. Even people who might be scared out they're mind are sure to be somewhat interested to find out what was out there. Imagining what they would find, what they would do. That was me, when I walked out of those bar doors.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was just terrible; just one whiff of the air caused me to wretch. I covered my nose as best as I could, but to no help. It was so bad that even breathing in through my mouth caused my lungs to burn. The pollution of this place was even worse than what I imagined. Looking around, I did see that the place was much worse for wear than in the game. The buildings were made up of what was leftover building material and garbage. The ground was nothing but dirt littered with trash.

People walked around doing their daily routines. These people didn't even seem to be bothered by the smell. But their faces told it all; they were miserable. All the people up on the upper plates lived great lives, while the people in the slums had to live off their scraps. It was just sickening. I didn't really have much hatred to Shinra before, but seeing how this place was changed that. They couldn't care less what happened to the people here. To them, the slums were their sewers, and the people were nothing but vermin.

Shaking my head, I tried to refocus on what I needed to do. I had less than 2 hours to get some gear for the mission. Looking around, I tried to think of the layout of the game. Here it was bigger, but some things were still familiar. The building right in front of me was what I needed. Coming through the door, I found that I was in a weapon shop. Weapons of all kinds were hanging on walls or laying in display cases. There were swords, knifes, daggers, poles, and guns of varying shapes, colors, and styles. The owner of the store was laid back in a chair with his feet on the counter. He had a magazine on his face and appeared to be sleeping.

Me: Hello? Are you open?

The owner laid there.

Me: Excuse me. Can you help me?

He still laid there, giving off a snort this time. Banging my fist against the counter, I yelled.

Me: Hey! Wake up!

The man woke with a start and fell out of the chair and landed on his face. Regaining his self he stood back up, this time with a gun pointed at me. What was with me today? Twice now I had a gun pulled on me.

Weapon's owner: What do you want? You're not robbing me today, so just get out!

I now had my hands up to show that I wasn't armed.

Me: Hold on! I'm sorry, I was just trying to buy something but you were asleep.

I slowly reached into my back pocket and pulled out the pouch I got from Tifa; shaking it so the owner could hear the jingle of the coins.

The man broke into a wide toothy grin.

Weapon's owner: Well what are we doing then! Let's get you suited up. What did you have in mind?

He spoke as he widened his arms, showing off his wares.

It was actually harder than I thought to just pick a weapon and walk out. Some of them were too heavy for me, I didn't really know how to use a gun; plus buying bullets all the time would take a lot of money, which I didn't have. Others just didn't feel quite right to me. We had gone through just about every weapon there was.

Weapon's Owner: I just don't know kid; you're too picky. But I guess that's ok if you want to make sure it's the right weapon.

Looking around some more I found a chest. Inside was a bunch of old rusted pieces of armor and twisted metal. 

Weapon's Owner: Sorry but there's nothing but junk in there, not much use for a weapon.

I almost looked it over, but at the very bottom there was something wrapped in a cloth. Pulling it out, I uncovered it to find a sheathed sword and knife. The blades reflected the light of the room as if they were brand new. Both hilts were wrapped in a leather strap for good grip. Just at the end of the hilt of the sword was a strange symbol; and yet it seemed familiar to me. The sword was double edged while the knife had a single edge.

Fully drawing the sword I felt its weight and took a few swings. I had never used an actual sword before, but this felt right. I sheathed the sword and brought it to the counter.

Me: What about this then? How much for the sword and knife?

He took a strange look at the objects on the counter.

Weapon's owner: Haven't seen this in a while. A traveler once came here and just gave it to me; didn't even ask for money. I had put in that trunk and forgot all about it.

Me: So how much for it then?

Weapon's owner: Well since it isn't really one of my wears, I sell you the sword for 200 and I'll throw in the knife.

Pulling out the pouch I looked inside. This was my first time using Gil; I had no idea what was what? There were three different coins. Copper pieces about the size of a half dollar, silver ones the size of a quarter, and gold pieces the size of a dime. Hesitating, I pulled out three gold pieces and sat them on the counter. The man only grabbed two, so I grabbed the third one back along with my new sword and knife.

Me: Do you have grenades?

Weapon's owner: Ten Gil each.

I gave him a silver piece; in return I was given five grenades. Silver was 50.

Walking out, I took a staircase to the next floor and to the next shop. This one sold materia and items. Both were on display for customers to admire their many colors. The owner was a woman, and she was talking with another customer; Cloud.

Me: Well, didn't think I'd run into you until we met at the train.

Cloud: So he was telling the truth.

He said this without even looking at me.

Cloud: You should back out of this, it's no place for kids.

The owner came back with a small tray with six vials. Three were a light green color while the others were a light blue.

Owner: Your potions and ethers sir.

Cloud grabbed the vials and put them in a pouch on his right hip, then left without another word.

Owner: And what can I help you with sir?

Me: I could use some potions and ethers. Oh, and materia.

Owner: How much of each?

Me: Well… three each of potions and ethers. As for the materia; what do you have?

Owner: We have a wide array of materia here.

Thinking about the game, I recalled the basic materia you get from the start.

Me: What about bolt, fire, ice, and cure materia? That would be a good start.

She looked at me with an odd look.

Owner: A good start? Never mind, I'll get what you ordered. That will be 375.

She turned and walked into the back. After a moment, she came back with a tray. On it were six vials just like Clouds, three light green and three light blue. Along with the items were 4 small green, round orbs the size of ping pong balls. All four were identical, so I couldn't tell which was which; but I knew it was the materia.

She sat the tray on the counter.

Owner: Here you are sir.

I pulled out four gold pieces, thinking it was best to find out what was what. She grabbed all four coins and gave me a copper piece as change; so the copper ones had to be worth 25 Gil and the gold 100.

Opening the larger pouch in the back of my gear, I put the potions away. The materia was much trickier than I thought. In the game, there were slots for the materia to go in. There clearly weren't any slots in my stuff. I grabbed one of the orbs; it felt cool in my hands. I palmed it for a while, trying to figure out what to do. The owner let out a slight giggle.

Owner: This is your first time using materia isn't it? Most people know how to by your age.

Me: Well my parents were… strict against me using the stuff, so I never learned.

Owner: I see, well here.

She forcefully grabbed my arm and held out her hand, wanting me to give her the materia.

Owner: It's easy. All you need to do is place the materia where you want it and then just feel it.

She held the orb to my right arm. I just stared at her with confusion.

Owner: Just try it.

I was skeptical, but I did it anyway. Closing my eyes I focused on the materia on my arm, the slight coolness it was giving off. At first nothing happened, I was about to give up; thinking that she was messing with me. But then there was a sudden rush of cold through my hold body. Opening my eyes, I saw that the materia was gone. Looking at the owners face, I saw a small smile, as if she were admiring my handiwork.

Owner: See, nothing to it. It's the same to get it out, just focus on it and think of it coming back to the surface; it can be done with your weapons as well.

She said this as she pointed to my sword and knife I sat on the counter.

Owner: To cast magic, just focus on the spell you want to cast and then the rest will happen on its own.

I thanked the owner and gave her another copper for helping me. She was resistant at first but decided to take it. Once I left, I started to finally get ready. I focused on the materia in my arm and watched as it phased out from my skin. Grabbing the others, each one had a different feel to them. One was cold, another was warm, while one made me feel better, and the fourth seemed to give off electricity. I was clear that each materia gave off some power.

I placed the cure materia in my left arm, the ice back in my right, the fire in my sword, and the bolt in the knife. I then used the sword's harness and placed on my left hip at an angle, so the swords hilt went out in front, and the end went out behind me. I then concealed the knife flat against my back, under my shirt.

Once I finally got together I asked someone what time it was and where was the closest train station. Barret had forgotten to mention what station to go to, so my best shot was the one close by. The man told me that it was 6:12 and gave me some instructions to the station.

Man: If you hurry, you should make it.

I thanked him and began to run the route he gave me.


	6. Chapter VI: I Take a Train

Those instructions that guy gave me were useless, all it did was get me lost, and I was running out of time. I was in the middle of a more sturdily built part of the city. These building weren't made of leftover parts like the last ones. These were made of bricks and cement; there were even roads and sidewalks. I must have been in the suburbs.

The roads just kept splitting, I had no idea where to go and I couldn't remember the way back. At one point I found a clock by the road, I only had ten minutes to find the station. At that same moment I heard the sound of a whistle, it was faint and distant, but I knew it was the train. It sounded off again, calling out to all who wanted to ride. I ran off in the direction it came from.

As I ran, I noticed the sound of footsteps behind me. I stopped and looked around; I thought I saw someone run just behind the building on the other side of the alley. There were no more footsteps. It was completely quiet. It was then that I noticed something wrong; I didn't know why I didn't notice it before.

There was no one there. Not one person in this whole place; except for whoever was following me.

Me: _I don't have time for this, I have to keep going or I'll miss the train._

Before I could start running, three figures emerged from the alleys and blocked my path. They were in some kind of blue military uniform. One of them was different than the others; it had a red band on the forearm. He must have been higher ranked than the other two. This one carried a gun, the other two had swords. Two more showed up from behind, these two had their guns trained on me.

Me: _What is it about me that gets so many guns pointed at me in one freaking day!?_

Me: Can I help you?

I said this as I placed my hand on my sword. It wouldn't have done me any good; guns beat swords at long range, and there was no way I could get close to one of them without getting shot. Plus I still had no experience with a sword.

Me: _I could try magic, but I have no experience at that either. I don't even know if the spells would be fast enough. And even if they were, they were on either side of me. Whichever one I went for, others would have a clear shot. Well I don't have any other choice. I can't miss that train!_

I focused on the fire materia, imagining myself throwing flames from my hands. I could feel something build up in my body; it was beginning to get hot.

Suddenly two balls of fire came from an alley, hitting the ground just in front of the three people in front of me. The projectiles exploded on impact, causing fire and debris to fly in all directions. I didn't know who did it, but they were obviously on my side. I turned to the other two behind me; they were just as surprised as I was, almost.

Pointing my right hand at them, one word came to me.

Me: Fire!

A giant ball of fire that almost took up the whole street hurtled in the two men's direction. One was quick enough to jump out of the way, his friend wasn't so lucky.

Taking this chance, I ran past the other three who were sprawled out on the ground; they were covered in cuts and burns. Someone ran out from the alley where the other fire spell came from; it was Cloud. He began to run alongside me.

Me: What are you doing here? You should be at the train by now.

Cloud: That's my thanks for helping you? I was on my way when I noticed Shinra acting up, so I followed them. Turned out they were following you.

Soldier: Stop, you are under arrest!

Looking back, more Shinra soldiers flowed out of the alleys behind us like rats.

Me: _Where were they coming from? Were they all here just for me? Why?_

As we ran, we were constantly cut off by more and more of Shinra's men. Finally we were caught, our backs against a railing, and soldiers all around with their guns trained on us.

Shinra soldier: For the evading of an investigation, murder, and fleeing the crime; you are under arrest! Put your weapons down or we will shoot!

There was no way we could take them all on, even with both of us attacking with magic; we wouldn't win. Four Shinra soldiers started to move towards us, with their guns still at the ready.

Just then, a whistle sounded from behind us; no, not behind us, under us. I could feel the ground slightly shake under my feet. I looked at Cloud, we both had the same idea; the same idiotic idea.

We both fired spells at the ground to give us cover and jumped over the railing behind us. We landed on the moving train just as it came out of the tunnel. Cloud landed just fine, but I wasn't prepared and almost rolled over the side. A metal rod was all that was keeping me from getting ran over.

Gun shots and the sound of their bullets hitting metal filled my ears as the soldiers fired at us, only to lose us in the next tunnel.

We were on our way to the next reactor.

========================================================================================================= Well I hope these chapters were to your liking. Feel free to comment or message me about the story so far. Any thoughts on it would be helpful. The next chapters will be out next week. So until then hold on.


	7. Chapter VII: Change of Plans

The train was incredibly fast; the wind roared in my ears as Cloud and I moved along the top of the train.

After a few cars, Cloud went to a metal ladder and climbed down to the large door of a cargo car. He opened it and jumped inside, I followed after him.

Inside were Barret, Tifa, and three others that I didn't know. But thinking of the game I figured they were the other members of AVALANCHE. Tifa seemed to be relieved that we had made it; the other three looked surprised, while Barret looked ready to blow.

Tifa: Where have you two been? We were supposed to meet up at the station; we thought that you two were caught by Shinra.

Cloud: They almost caught us. If the train hadn't shown up when it did, we'd be dead.

Me: Yah; they were tracking me for a while apparently, hopefully not since I left the bar. They had me surrounded but Cloud helped me out. Turned out he was following them.

Tifa: Well as long as your both safe…

Barret: You better hope they didn't follow from the bar!

Barret had been sitting on a crate but now he had grabbed me by my shirt and brought me in close. His face was full of anger; and worry.

Barret: They better have not found our base. My little girl is there and if they were following you, and if they found the bar then she's in trouble.

He threw me down on my back.

Barret: If anything happens to her because of you, you're dead.

Barret went to a single door and went to the next car, slamming the door behind him. The others stared at me for a while, and then one of the newer guys walked over to me and helped me up.

He was about my height, had brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and camouflaged pants.

Biggs: Sorry about that, Barret is just worried about his daughter, Marlene. I'm Biggs. That's Wedge and Jessie.

He said this as he pointed to the other two I didn't recognize. They were the other members from AVALANCHE.

Wedge: Yo

Jessie: Hi

Tifa: Well, let's go to the next car and enjoy the ride while we can. We still have a mission after all.

We all walked into the next car, going through the gap in between. Seeing the tracks race by under my feet made me light headed.

The next car was well made. There were seats facing out from either wall. Leather straps hung from the ceiling, swaying as the train moved. It was well lit.

Jessie: Hey Ty, come look at this.

Jessie was standing by a console built into the wall, she was with Cloud. She was waving me over to them. Once I reached them, Jessie turned on the monitor and pointed at the image on the screen.

Jessie: So this is your first time in Midgar right? This is a map of the city. Originally it was a town built on ground level; that was where we got on the train. When the Shinra Company became the new government they decided to 'improve' this place by building a city over it, literally. So the city is on the upper plate, that's where were heading for now. It's also where the reactors are located.

Me: So we get off the train, sneak in and then what? It's a reactor that's most likely running on the same source its absorbing; Mako.

Jessie: Simple, we do the same thing we did to the last one; we blow it up. Now on the way, there will be a system check. It will scan the train, counting the number of people and the ID's they are carrying. Anyone without an ID will get arrested. So I created these fake ones to help. I've tested them, they can fool the system. Here is yours.

She pulled out a thin white plastic card with a series of bar-codes on it and handed it to Cloud.

Jessie: Now once we get there…

Suddenly a siren went off; red lights were flaring up, casting dark shadows in the car. A voice was now being broad casted.

 _Lock-down_ _sequence initiated, now locking car number one. Car number one locked, now locking car number two…_

Me: What happened?!

Jessie: I don't know! These cards should have tricked the system; we've used them before…

Me: Before what?!

Jessie: Before you joined!

She franticly checked in her pockets, pulling them inside out.

Jessie: That was the last one! I didn't think that someone else would join the cause, so I never had extras made. But it still doesn't make sense. The system check shouldn't have come up yet.

Cloud: The Shinra from before; the ones that were chasing us. They saw us jump onto the train. They could have sent out the alert to stop the train.

Jessie: We can't stay here, we'll get locked in.

We started to run, moving from car to car as they were being locked down. We made to another storage car where everyone had met up. Biggs and Wedge were now in different clothing; they now looked more professional. Barret opened the large door, creating an opening to the outside of the train.

Barret: We have to jump!

Me: Off a moving train!? You're insane!

Tifa: Tyquiil, if we don't jump before the train stops, we'll be killed.

The hard realization of her words shut me up.

Barret: Tifa, Cloud, the kid, and I will jump first. You three wait, and then jump. We'll meet up at the reactor.

Tifa was the first to jump, followed by Cloud.

Me: This is just crazy, we could be killed.

Barret: And our chances with Shinra are that we WILL be killed.

Barret pushed me off the train. The experience was extremely painful. My body tumbled and bounced, each hit felt worse than the last. When I finally came to a stop, the whole world was spinning and I was feeling sick to my stomach. Looking around, Cloud and Tifa were just getting up, and Barret had just landed not too far from me. I started to stand only to be stopped by a blinding pain that shot up my right leg. My ankle was badly broken, sitting in an unnatural angle.

Me: God damn! My leg!

Tifa and Cloud came over and looked at my broken ankle.

Cloud: Tifa…

Tifa: On it.

Cloud knelt down and pinned my leg down. Tifa grabbed my foot, causing me to wince in pain.

Tifa: Do you have cure materia?

Me: Yah, why?

Tifa: Good; now brace yourself. This is going to hurt a little.

Without warning, in one quick twist, she put my foot back into place. I did my best to not scream out in pain; it came out in a rugged grumble. Once my breathing leveled, I placed my hand gingerly over the ankle and focused on the cure materia in my left arm. Soon a pale green mist flowed from my hand to my ankle. The pain slowly faded from my ankle until it was a dull ache.

Standing back up, my head went light. I nearly fell, but thanks to Tifa I didn't.

Tifa: What's wrong?

Me: My head…

Cloud: You've used too much magic. It takes mental power, sometimes called MP. You're not used to using magic so your mind can't take much spell casting. The more you use it, the weaker you're mind becomes until you can't use your materia. Don't worry though, the more you use magic, the stronger your mind gets; like exercising a muscle.

I simply shook my head, understanding what she meant.

Barret: Let's go. The others will be heading there; we better move to meet up with them. The faster we destroy these reactors, the longer the planet will survive.

We all followed Barret into the metal labyrinth, making our way to the reactor.


	8. Chapter VIII: AVALANCHE Makes It's Move

Our party made its way through the twists and turns of the reactor's structure. We kept at jog, occasionally stopping to check if we were going the right way. As we moved along, we came across a few Shinra soldiers and robots. They could have been on guard, or looking for the unknown passengers that suddenly disappeared; us. They weren't much trouble. The others did most of the fighting, which was fine by me. I wasn't too comfortable about the thought of killing someone. By the time we reached the meeting spot, my sword had seen little action.

Our journey came to a halt when we reached a gate blocked off by lasers.

Me: What's this?

Jessie: A security system, if we touch those beams an alarm will go off. I should be able to hack it though.

Jessie removed her pack and pulled out a strange device. It almost looked like a laptop. She took one cord and plugged it into a security panel. Then she proceeded to type furiously on her pad.

Me: Should we even be doing this?

The others stared at me.

Me: I'm just saying that we are pushing it. We've taken out a few guards on the way here, the system knew we were on the train, and Shinra saw me and Cloud jump on. I doubt they're idiots. If we keep going, I'm sure that we will fall right into a trap.

Biggs: I was thinking the same thing.

Wedge: Me too.

Barret: Maybe so, but we have to keep moving. We're too close now to turn back.

Me: They would know that we are heading for this reactor. Why not just head for a different one. Shinra would be too busy looking for us here if we went to attack another.

Tifa: He has a point Barret, maybe we should listen.

Barret: I'm not going to take orders from some kid. We are going to destroy this reactor and that's that.

Jessie: I can't crack it; we'll have to take a different route.

The others started to walk off back the way we came, but I just stood where I was, looking around.

Biggs: Hey what are you doing!?

Me: I think I found a way around it.

My eyes had landed on an air vent cover. Drawing my sword, I plunged it in between the wall and the cover and forced it open.

Me: We can crawl through the vents; do you have a map of their air ducts?

We decided that it was a good idea and crawled through the air vents. We finally made it to our destination; the interior of the reactor.

We came to a closed door with a security panel. Jessie pulled out her tablet and started to hack into the machine. As she did this Barret began to tell us the plan.

Barret: Now Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, you three will go to the other passages and make sure our escape is clear. Cloud, Tifa, the kid, and I will head to the reactors core and set the explosive, when we do, there will only be 20 minutes to get out. Now go!

Biggs and Wedge ran off another hallway to take care of their part; the door opened and Jessie followed behind. It was about time I did my own part. The rest of us ran through more halls and down stairs until we came to an elevator. We entered the small room and went down.

Barret: Once it's set to detonate we have to move fast, there wasn't much time left from the last one. Hope your fast kid.

Me: I am. I've run a lot as a kid, even though my breathing could be better.

The others stared at me.

Me: I have a medical condition that causes my breathing to become restricted when I run, or do anything athletic, for a while.

They looked at each other than back at me.

Cloud: You mean asthma?

Me: Yah, I knew very well that this job will push me to my limits, but I have to do this.

Tifa: Why didn't you mention it before?

Me: Because, I don't need anyone worrying about me. Plus, my asthma hasn't been that bad lately. It mainly acts up seasonally. Any other time, I can go about three miles until I need to stop and rest. But that's at a slow run anyway.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on our floor.

Barret: Just keep up when we run.

We made our way across a catwalk that split off to our right. We took the split and headed to a heavy metal door. Opening it, there was a single walkway leading to a strange machine on the other end. It was the reactors core.

Barret: Cloud.

Cloud reached into his pack and pulled out a device and placed it on the core. He began to hit a few buttons and the thing powered up. A small timer lit up starting from 20 minutes and began to count down.

Tifa: Now let's get out of here.

We ran out of the room and started our way across the catwalk to our escape; only for it to be blocked by Shinra soldiers. We turned to find that the other way was blocked off. Suddenly wind began to pick up. I looked to see that a helicopter was coming down and dropped off a middle aged man on the path leading to the core. He wore a red suit, brown leather shoes, and had blond hair in a comb over.

I knew who he was the moment I saw him. The others seemed to know as well.

Standing on the last catwalk was the man responsible for all the pain and suffering of this city. President Shinra.


	9. Chapter IX: We Fall in to a Trap

The president stood on the walkway with his arms behind his back, smiling at us. Shinra blocked the passages to our left and right several on both sides carried either guns or swords.

President Shinra: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of trouble makers trying to destroy my precious reactors.

Barret: Your reactors are harming the planet; they help no one but yourself.

President Shinra: How can you say such a thing?

He said this looking sincerely hurt by Barret's comment.

President Shinra: I have done nothing but provide energy for the people of Midgar and many other places around the world. I am merely looking out for the people of the world by making their lives easier.

Tifa: So you say, but the people of the slums are suffering from the pollution. People's lives aren't being made easier, but have become harsher.

President Shinra: You are the ones that are hurting the people of this city, not me. I am nothing more than a business man trying to supply power to the people. While you are just terrorists, intent on harming others for your own gain.

Me: I think you have those roles backwards.

President Shinra: It doesn't matter what you say. You are the ones who blew up the reactor and are attempting to destroy this one. Who do you think the people will side with? The people who are bombing the city's main power source, or the person who has created all this and is the one being assaulted?

Barret lost it. Out of anger he took aim with his gun hand and began to fire. At that same moment the chopper came down and picked up the president. Barret's shots only managed to leave small dents. The Shinra soldiers began to move in slowly from both sides, guns at the ready. We had grouped up, trying to think of a way out of this.

Me: Well this is a fine mess. I told you that we should have moved to a different target.

Barret: Shut up.

Tifa: We're surrounded, maybe if there was only one group we could have handled it…

Cloud: We don't have much time, we have to get out fast or we'll get caught in the inferno.

Me: What about Jessie and the others?

Barret: They were supposed to guard the other ways here. Either they hid when Shinra came or…

Tifa: Don't think like that Barret. I'm sure they're fine.

The soldiers were getting close.

Cloud: Barret, spray some gun fire on both sides, the rest of us attack with magic. If we're lucky, that can take out enough of them to get through.

Me: Sounds like as good an idea as any.

Barret: Alright. On three; one, two, thr-

Suddenly gun shots went off from both sides, but it wasn't the Shinra that fired. A few of the soldiers went down. Looking I saw that the others had made it. Jessie was on our right and Wedge was on our left, both were on catwalks higher up shooting at the Shinra, giving us cover fire. Up above, more gunshots were heard. Biggs was higher up, in a vent shooting. It was our chance to attack.

Barret let loose with a blast of gunfire into both sides while me, Cloud, and Tifa went in close. I drew my sword and knife and began to fight by using the sword to deflect any enemy attacks while the knife was used to bring them down. Hearing their screams of pain and agony were unsettling; I could barely concentrate. It took all my concentration and fear to keep fighting. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. But unlike me they came ready to kill.

One after another they fell until the rest realized they had no chance of surviving, and so they fled.

My breathing was hard and heavy from being in constant motion. My body shook from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. The others were still on their guard, looking out for any other surprises.

Wedge: We need to get going now! There isn't much time left until the bomb detonates!

Barret: Get going, we'll be right behind you.

All three disappeared as they ran for safety.

Cloud: Now let's get out of here.

Suddenly there was the sound of machine gun fire; and the next second pain ripped through my right leg.

Me: Ahh! God Damn!

Tifa: Tyquiil!

I was writhing in pain, gripping my leg; I could see my blood soaked pants leg and three holes in my leg. And further past that was what shot me.

It was a large robot, big enough to take up the whole width of the catwalk. The thing had large arms; its fists were the size of my chest. Two tail pipes could be seen coming from the back, coming up so they were visible over its shoulders. And mounted on those shoulders was what shot me. On each shoulder was a mounted machine gun, a belt of bullets fed each gun, leading down somewhere in the machines shoulders.

What really got me was who was driving the thing. I had thought it worked on its own in the game, but it actually had a pilot. It was the same ranked officer from before; the one that was following me when I was on my way to the train. He was covered in cuts and burns, there was dried blood coming over one of his eyes.

Officer: You! You tricked me!

Me: ?

Officer: You knew that I was following you and led me into a trap. You're clever I'll give you that. But now look at me. Because of you I've been demoted and have lost all respect from my peers. I am going to make you pay.

Cloud: There was no trap; you were just stupid enough to let yourself be followed.

Officer: Shut up! I've had it with you people! If I'm the one to kill you, everything will go back to normal. I'll have my honor, my rank; I might even get an even higher rank than before. HA HA HA AHH!

Me: _Oh god, this guy's lost it; he's laughing like a maniac!_

The mad man then moved the robot at a great speed across the walk way, and I lay in its path.

With my injured leg, I rolled to the side, grabbing onto the side of the walkway as my body fell over the edge. The thing kept moving. Cloud had jumped over to the other part of the catwalk leading to the reactors core. The machine had passed Cloud and moved towards Tifa and Barret; forcing them to back away. I pulled myself up and quickly drank one of my potions; the gunshot wounds shrunk in size. After drinking another, my leg was completely healed.

Cloud was now attacking the robot from the back while Tifa and Barret were striking from the front; it was a two sided battle. He couldn't focus on both sides, luckily for us; the guns were mounted to only face forward. However, it was bad for Tifa and Barret. I joined in on the action.

Our swords weren't doing much but put scratches and dents in its paint job. Whenever it faced me and Cloud, we could see bullet holes from Barret's gun and dents where Tifa was striking with her fists and kicks.

Me: _Just how strong is she?!_

Officer: You can't win! The Air Buster is a new prototype designed by the Shinra corps. best minds in weapon design!

Me: Well then, if it's a prototype; then it has to have some flaws! Barret, Tifa, look out on the other side!

I focused on the Ice materia in my right arm, feeling its cold power surge. I saw what I wanted to create. Taking aim at one of the dents made by Tifa, I shot a blast of Ice magic. The shard was extremely sharp and had a lot of force to it. The shard pierced the Air Buster's metal plating creating a hole the size of my fist; and possibly went all the way through the other side.

Pulling out my knife, I focused on the Bolt materia. As I held the weapon, I could feel the electricity build up inside the blade, forcing it into the newly made hole.

Me: Bolt!

The power surged through; from my weapon to the inside of the machine, frying its circuits. The officer bellowed in rage as the machine came to a stop; it was done.

Officer: No, no, no!

He yelled as he beat the controls, desperate to make it work.

Me: let's get out of here.

Cloud: There's no way to get on the other side of this thing without falling.

I yelled to the others.

Me: Tifa, Barret; were going to have to split up. We'll meet you back at the base.

There was sudden laughter coming from the disabled robot.

Me: _Laughter coming from a guy who lost is never good._

There was a single gunshot, and afterward Cloud was down, gripping his left leg in pain. Another shot went off, this time he had been hit in his left arm.

Officer: Where are you going? The fireworks display is about to start!

The officer than slammed his fist down on something, causing glass to shatter. The words 'fireworks display' played in my head again. Realization of what he meant hit me hard.

Before I could react the thing exploded. The fool had hit a self-destruct switch. The blast spewed flames and metal shrapnel everywhere. The sheer force of the blast knocked me off my feet.

My ears were ringing and my vision was blurred from the explosion. The air was knocked out of me; there was a sharp pain in my stomach. Looking down, I could see that there was a jagged piece of metal embedded in my armor. Yanking it out, I saw that it did not go through.

Me: _Thank you Tifa._

The suicidal maniac had blown the cat walk in two. I was relieved to see that Barret and Tifa were on the other side. But where was Cloud?

Tifa: Cloud! Tyquiil do something!

Getting up, I ran to the edge of the walkway to see that Cloud was barely hanging on to a jagged piece of the catwalk.

Me: I got him. Tifa, Barret, you two need to get going. There's no time left to waste!

Tifa: No, not until your both ok!

Me: Barret, get her out of here.

He simply shook his head and picked Tifa up and threw here over his shoulder.

Tifa: Barret what are you doing?! We can't just leave them!

Barret: There's nothing we can do!

He ran off with a very frustrated Tifa, as she kicked and screamed for him to go back.

Turning back to Cloud, I started to reach out to him, managing to grab his wrist.

Me: I got you; let go.

He did as I said, letting go of the metal, giving me his whole weight. I quickly grabbed on with my other hand. I began to pull him up; until we ran out of time.

Right then, our bomb went off. It was a small explosion at first; muffled by the closed door leading to the core. Then, the door was ripped off its hinges by a bigger blast. The bomb had started a chain reaction. Other areas of the whole room started to go up in smoke and flames. Metal rained down on us like deadly confetti.

Then the big one came. A massive inferno erupted from the core, moving in our direction; threatening to engulf us both.

Suddenly the catwalk gave a groan and a shudder. I looked to see that it was coming apart and before we knew it, we avoided the massive fireball; and were now falling to our deaths.


	10. Chapter X: The Flower Girl

Alright! Thanks to those who have read my story, it has now reached over 300 views! I really am glad to know that there are some people who are enjoying it and hope you stick till the end. There maybe a twist to this little tale of mine. Without any delay, lets get started with Chapter 10! ===========================================================================================================

I only wanted to sleep. I was aware that I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes; my body just wouldn't let me. I was laid out on something that was soft, and my whole body felt warm and pleasant, only making wish I could go back to sleep even more. All I wanted to do was stay where I was and enjoy that feeling. To forget all my troubles, although it felt like I already had. The sensation was familiar, as if I had experienced it before. The only thought that occurred was _"So this is what heaven is like…"_ But why would that thought come to me?

Images started to come to me, like a video on You Tube with bad connection, coming in confusing pieces; a spiky haired guy, a giant robot, me with a sword. It was when I relived the explosion that everything came flooding back. Cloud and I had been knocked off the mako reactor when the bomb went off. There was no way that we could have survived; I had to be in heaven.

I laid there for who knows how long, feeling tired, unable to move, and at least enjoying the pleasant warmth that was blanketing my entire being. The experience was so familiar…

Cloud: How much longer till he's fixed up? We don't have all day.

?: Not too long now, he's only a child so his injuries are worse. It's amazing that either of you didn't die.

It was Cloud, and he was talking with someone… a girl?

Cloud: I guess we have this flower bed of yours to thank.

My eyelids were beginning to respond, although it was still a great effort. The image was blurred at first but began to come into focus. It was a woman, probably in her twenties; she was wearing a red button up dress and a short pink jacket. Her hair was brown, it was braided and there was a red ribbon in her hair towards the back. She had green eyes that filled with hope and relief when I looked at her.

?: Thank god you're ok

I was still confused somewhat about what was happening. I tried to sit up but my body complained with a rush of pain that interrupted the warmth and almost caused me to pass out.

?: Don't move, your injuries are pretty bad, their almost done, so be patient.

I looked at her again and realized why the sensation was so familiar. Her hands were outstretched towards me, palms out. Around her hands was a pale green light. Looking at myself, I too was enveloped in the same magical light; she was healing me with a cure spell. It wasn't for another few minutes that Cloud seemed to have entered my field of vision.

Cloud: Well, you took your time sweet time waking up.

Me: Not all of us are accustomed to falling from great heights like that.

Cloud: Last I checked, didn't you fall through Tifa's bar?

Me: Fair point.

I said this with a slight chuckle.

Me: So who do I have to thank for helping us?

Aerith: My name is Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough.

Me: Thank you Aerith, you really saved our lives.

Aerith: Your lucky to have landed in my flower patch here, it's the only place in this area that anything can grow besides weeds.

I looked towards the ground and sure enough I was lying in a bed of yellow flowers. Despite the conditions of the cities lower levels, these flowers were growing. There wasn't just a few flowers fighting to grow, there were possibly a hundred, maybe more, growing healthy. The smell of them was sweet and relaxing. There was something about this place, different than the rest of the city, and it wasn't just the flowers.

Cloud: I thought you looked familiar. You're that flower girl I ran into before, the one selling the flowers for a Gil.

Aerith: Oh, that was after that incident with one of the reactors. To be honest I'm glad that the thing is gone.

Me: I'm so sorry. Because of us, your flowers are ruined. I'll pay for them.

Aerith: There's no need, after all, you did take out the other reactor right?

Me: Yah well… Wait, what makes you think we had anything to do with it?

Aerith: I've run into Mr. Strife now twice, both times after a reactor blew. And this time he falls in and the reactor is just above us.

Me: _Damn, she was smart, just from that she figured that we were responsible._

Me: Ok, I still think I should pay you for the flowers; I just can't stop feeling responsible for this.

Aerith: Think of it this way, if you hadn't destroyed that reactor the bit of the life stream pooled here would have dried out because of it. So you saved them, not destroyed.

Me: _The life stream? Was that why it felt so peaceful?_

After that conversation, no one spoke. I was sure that Cloud was troubled by the fact that she knew that we were taking out reactors, but if he was he didn't show it.

Still not taking the risk to sit again, I turned my head to get a better look at the place. It seemed to be the ruins of an old church. There were holes in the ceiling above us, (Most likely ones Cloud and I made), a statue of what might have been one of this world's gods stood behind an altar where a preacher would stand. The statue had its arms stretched out and its head facing the sky, as if receiving a blessing, what was left of it anyway. One of its arms had completely fallen off, and there were dozens of cracks and holes all over the thing. The walls were made of some gray stone bricks, they were covered in some vine like plant snaking its way up the walls. Further up were stained glass windows with different images. One was an image of a group of people reaching out to the sun. There was one next to it showing a man that looked like the statue standing over a family in prayer.

As I made my way to the other end of the church I noticed the wooden double doors that had to be the main entrance to this place. There was light coming in from the door; to be honest I was surprised that much light even got down here. It was hard to notice at first, but examining it more, I realized that someone was standing in the door way, single shadowy figure.

Me: We have a guest.

Those four little words had identified a whole lot of trouble.


	11. Chapter XI: Enter Reno of the Turks

The man just stood there in the door way, not moving a single muscle. He was just simply staring at us. Aerith had stopped healing and was fixed on the figure, even Cloud was focused on our visitor; Cloud even had his hand on his sword, ready to fight if needed. All we did was stare at each other for what felt like hours before finally the figure started to move down the aisle towards us. At the same time Cloud started to walk towards him. Aerith tried to say something to stop him but no words came out. Looking closer at her, I realized that she knew who this was; and even more, she feared this person.

Me: _Just who is this guy? Whoever he is, the fact that she's scared means trouble._

I began to sit up again, despite my body's protest. My sword was laid beside me. Grabbing it, I returned it to its rightful place and stood defensively in front of Aerith. Cloud and the man seemed to be talking. This guy didn't seem dangerous; he had red hair that was standing up in a spiky pattern. Resting on his head was a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a suit; pressed white shirt and blue pants, there was also a matching blazer. If anything this guy just looked like a business man, but for Aerith to be scared by this guy told me otherwise. I felt her hand grab my arm. She was talking in a hissed voiced.

Aerith: We need to get out of here.

Me: Why?

I whispered back.

Aerith: We need to go now!

I could see the full terror in her eyes. This definitely wasn't good.

Me: Cloud!

He turned back towards us. At that moment I could see the man reach into the inside of his jacket, reaching towards the hip. I had caught the smallest hint of something metal in his hand.

Me: DOWN!

Without much thought or focus, I shot a blast of blizzard. The icicle sailed through the air, narrowly missing Cloud and went straight for the strangers face. It never reached its mark; the man had pulled out a metal baton and destroyed it, causing shards to scatter.

Aerith: Please, not here! The flowers!

Cloud had only said one word after that.

Cloud: Run!

Cloud was already with me and Aerith when we finally put our legs in motion. Aerith began to take the lead.

Aerith: This way, there's a back room.

Me: Cloud, who was that guy!?

His answer had made my blood turn cold as ice.

Cloud: Reno, he's a member of the Turks.


	12. Chapter XII: Escape!

We ran through a door in the back, as soon as we were through Aerith had closed it. Locking it shut with a thick wooden board.

Me: That won't hold him back for long.

Cloud: He's right.

Cloud placed his hand on the door; soon ice began to form around his hand on the surface of the door and began to spread like wild fire. In mere seconds the door was encased in an inch of ice. He turned to Aerith.

Cloud: Let's go! Is there another way out of here!?

She began to look around franticly, her eyes finally resting on the upper floor.

Aerith: There!

Right where she was pointing was a hole in the ceiling. There was light coming through, like a beacon of hope. We wasted no time in running to the nearby staircase.

Me: Cloud, who exactly are the Turks?

Cloud: They're the Shinra's elite force. They're only needed in the most important missions for Shinra.

Me: Than what were they here for? You don't think Shinra sent them to get us do you? You know, finish the job?

Cloud: No, they were after her.

We had just made it to the next floor when the door was blown down. The door splintered under the sheer force of an explosion, sending wood and ice everywhere.

Me: _So much for the blizzard barricade. What is with this guy? And why does Shinra want Aerith so badly?_

The man, Reno strode into the room, followed by four uniformed Shinra soldiers.

Reno: Kill the others, but I want that girl unharmed.

The soldiers began to open fire, causing us to take cover. Bullets hailed on us from their relentless machine gun fire, ripping the place to shreds. There was no way to get out without taking any fire.

Me: Aerith, run for it!

Aerith: WHAT! In all this?!

Me: You heard him. He wants you unharmed, they won't shoot you. We can give you cover fire just in case.

Aerith: I can't just leave you two here. I won't do it.

Cloud: He's right, they're after you. Our first priority should be to make sure you escape. Once you do we won't have to worry about your safety and can focus on them.

And I had just the thing to distract them. Reaching into a pouch I pulled out two grenades; some of the ones I had bought when making my preparations. I tossed one to Cloud. At the same time, we threw them at the soldiers. There were yells of warning just moments before the things went off. And like a starter gun Aerith ran for the opening in the ceiling. She was halfway there when the floor gave out from under her.

Me: Aerith!

I ran to the hole and looked down to see her laid out on the broken floor boards. She was dazed but otherwise unharmed. The only problem was our attackers were moving in on her. I saw as one produced a pair of restraints.

Me: Cloud, cover me! Use magic; just don't use fire or bolt. We don't want this place to burn down.

Not much thought was put through the plan. I just jumped into action, literally. I had jumped through the hole Aerith had made and landed next to her. The soldiers were surprised by my appearance. Taking the opening, I took out my knife and focused on the bolt materia within it. The moment the blade made contact, the body had gone rigid, and then twitched uncontrollably on the floor. This knocked the others into their senses, as they began to draw out swords. Suddenly another was taken out by a piece of ice sailing through the sky, creating a clear path to the staircase. I pulled Aerith to her feet and made our way to the stairs, with the two other soldiers on our tails.

We had just made it half way up when we heard Cloud.

Cloud: Get Down!

The next moment, a wooden barrel hurtled down the stairs. Aerith and I had just ducked down in the nick of time. Looking back I saw the soldier closest to us get nailed in the head with the thing and crashed into the other one behind him. The two of them lay motionless at the base of the stairs.

Reno: Must I do everything myself.

Reno then pulled out his metal baton and pointed it in our direction. I'm not sure how it was, but I knew that this guy was going to use a bolt spell. We had just gotten to the top of the stairs when the bolt was released. On instinct, I pushed Aerith out of the way and took the full force of the attack. The force of the attack sent my flying back, I could feel the electricity causing my muscles to tighten and convulse uncontrollably. I landed hard on an old wooden table that gave out on impact. The air was knocked out of me. But then I realized the feeling was gone. The effects of the spell seemed to have been short and only lasted a second. Getting back up, I focused on an ice spell and shot an icicle back at Reno.

Reno: How are you…!

He was forced to jump out of the way, he wasn't quick enough and the thing grazed his arm.

Cloud: Let's go!

Cloud was just inside the hole meant for our escape. Wasting no more time, I made a dead run for the exit. Once outside, Cloud led the way, making his way from roof top to roof top. Aerith was right behind him, while I brought up the rear. We were finally home free.


	13. Chapter XIII: The Bodyguard

Another Saturday, another upload of the next chapters of the gangs adventures on Gaia. I hope that you have enjoyed it this far and continue to like it to the very end. And as a little heads up, there have been ideas to continue Tyquiil's adventures to other final fantasy games... if he survives this one first. Enough hints and attention grabbers, here are chapters 13-15! ===========================================================================================================

We had gained enough distance from the church that it was no longer in sight. We had finally stopped on the roof of what appeared to be an apartment building. Cloud didn't show any signs of exhaustion, my breathing was a bit difficult, while Aerith was doubled over gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Me: I think this is good; we should be fine from here.

Cloud shook his head in agreement and jumped down from the building, landing effortlessly and then started to walk away. I followed suit, having to roll as I landed. I began to walk after him.

Aerith: Wait! You can't just leave me.

She was making her way down an old rusted medal ladder. One of the bars gave way under her foot. Before I knew what was happening, I found that the air was knocked out of me and Aerith was in my arms. Aerith was a bit shocked by the fall and was staring at me with wide eyes. To be honest I was surprised myself, Cloud even seemed surprised a little. I had closed the distance of at least 30 feet in a single second.

Aerith: How did you…?

I set her down on her feet and backed away. I didn't have an answer; I was the most confused of them all.

Me: Are you alright?

Aerith: I'm fine.

She said as she wiped her clothes off.

Cloud: Good, now we can go.

Aerith: Wait, you can't just leave me here!

Cloud: You seem to be able to handle yourself, you are armed after all.

He was right. Looking at her I noticed that on her back was a metal fighting staff. It had to be at least eight feet long and an inch thick. If she had a weapon she had to be experienced in combat, unless it was for show. Aerith wasn't standing for Clouds answer.

Aerith: You've helped me this far, can't you just take me home?

Cloud shook his head negatively

Cloud: No, we have somewhere to be and we've already lost time.

Aerith: Then take me with you.

Cloud: Out of the question.

Aerith: I can't go on my own. I could take on a street thug at least, but if I run into more of Shinra…

Me: You're both right. We do need to head back, Cloud, but we can't leave her unprotected. If Shinra wants her, this won't be the last attempt. Will you be safe if you were at home?

Aerith shook her head positively.

Me: Good. Cloud, you should go back and let the others know I'm okay. I'll take Aerith home, and find my way back.

Cloud: I don't like it, but it saves us time. Are you sure you can get back on your own?

Me: I think I can manage. If I need to I'll ask for directions. How long will it take to get to your place Aerith?

She looked around where we were, trying to get her headings.

Aerith: About two hours walk, maybe longer.

Me: Ok, then it shouldn't be too long for me to get there and back to Tifa's place.

We agreed on the plan and took our separate ways. Aerith led the way to her place; I followed closely behind her with my hand rested on my sword.

Aerith: So how long have you been in Midgar?

Me: Not long, I only arrived yesterday. It's a nice enough city, although it would be better without Shinra.

Aerith: Is that why you came here, because of Shinra?

Me: You can say that.

Aerith: Isn't your family worried about what you're doing? Blowing up reactors isn't something you do every day.

I was silent after that, where were my parents? It then came back to me. The fire, the strange light, the hooded figure. How could I forget all of that? Had the fall messed up my memory? It didn't take long to call up the story I told Barret. It felt natural almost as if it was true. It didn't take long to tell her the story. I felt bad for lying to her, she was so kind.

Aerith: I'm sorry.

Me: There's no need to be sorry. But thanks.

We were walking through what seemed to be a junk yard. There were dozens of piles of old metal, wood and garbage scattered around the place. We had to weave our way through. I was finally starting to wind down when we heard something from one of the piles. Instinctively, my sword was drawn and I had positioned myself between the source of the sound and Aerith. Aerith had drawn out her staff as well, holding it out in front of her for protection.

Whatever it was it had gone silent now; but I could still feel its presence. My body was nothing but a raw nerve. The smallest movement that I caught would send me into action. Suddenly a rat had run out of the pile, moving in our direction. I had swung my blade down to strike but stopped short realizing what it was. It was huge; it had to be as big as my foot. The thing was frightened by my attack and ran the opposite direction.

I couldn't help but laugh after that. I was worked up over a rat. Aerith started to laugh as well and then we continued on our way.

After another half-hour we were now walking along what seemed to be the base of a cliff. My feet were starting to kill me.

Me: How much farther do we have to go?

Aerith: Not much, my house is right around that corner.

She was pointing at a turn up ahead. The sun was now setting. Was it just me or was I hearing the sound of rushing water?

When we turned the corner I saw the most beautiful thing since I had arrived to that world. The house was set in front of a waterfall. What was even more breath taking was the garden next to the house. On two islands in the middle of where the water pooled, was a garden of the same yellow flowers that were at the church. There had to be thousands here. I had thought that Midgar was lost to the pollution of the reactors. Seeing this made me think we were in a fairy tale.

Me: It's beautiful…

Aerith grabbed me by my wrist and started to pull me to the house.

Aerith: Come on!

The door was unlocked; she had grabbed the doorknob and opened it. The door led to what seemed to have been the dining room. There was a table with a white tablecloth and flowers at the center. The table was already set with dishes and silverware. It was prepped for two but there were three wooden chairs with velvet cushions. The smell of food made my mouth water and my stomach rumble. I was sure Aerith had heard it. I hadn't realized that I hadn't eaten one thing since I came to this world.

Aerith: Mom, I'm home!

A woman that looked to be in her late forties to early fifties came from a room from the right. She was wearing an apron; it was covered in white and orange, it looked like flower and some kind of sauce. There was a smear of white on her forehead. She was wiping her hands off on a towel. No doubt this was Aerith's mom.

Aerith's Mom: Aerith, where have you…oh!

Clearly she wasn't expecting company.

Aerith: Mom, this is Tyquiil. He and a friend of his helped me out from Shinra.

Aerith's Mom: They were after you again?!

She hurriedly took off the apron and started to inspect Aerith; making sure she was ok.

Aerith's Mom: Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?

Aerith: I'm fine. Thanks to him.

She pointed to me. Her mom looked at me and then gave me a hug. She had caught me off guard and I couldn't react at first. She pulled away, holding me at arm's length.

Aerith's Mom: Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you.

Me: To be honest, I was in your daughter's debt. She had helped me when I was severely injured. If it wasn't for her, I could be dead by now.

Aerith's Mom: Please, why don't you stay for dinner? It's the least I can do as thanks. Your friend that helped is more than welcome to join us.

Me: I couldn't. Me and my friend had to split up, we had to be somewhere. Which is why I must be going.

Aerith had grabbed my wrist as I had turned for the door.

Aerith: Please? My mom's a really good cook, and she always makes plenty to go around.

I had refused again, saying that I wasn't that hungry, but my stomach betrayed me and rumbled like an earthquake. Both Aerith and her mom tried to stifle a laugh.

Aerith's Mom: That settles it, there's no way I'm going to send my daughter's rescuer out on an empty stomach. Wash your hands and sit down.

Clearly I didn't have a say in the matter. She had disappeared into the kitchen and then there was the sound of running water. Aerith led me out side to a water pump to wash my hands. When we had returned inside, a third place mat was made at the table which was now loaded with food.

The plates were loaded with some dark meat, what looked like mashed potatoes in an orange sauce, and some leafy greens. A woven basket took the place of the flowers I had seen earlier. Inside were freshly baked roles that were still steaming. Aerith's mom came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of ice water.

Aerith's Mom: Please, come sit down.

I had taken a seat at the table. Aerith was seated next to me, while her mom sat on the other side of the round table. Despite the odd look of the food, the smells were amazing. I noticed that both of them had their hands clasped and their heads down. I realized they were blessing the food. I followed suit and started to pray. No clue what people believed in, I sent a prayer to the planet. Oddly enough, it felt right to have done that. When I had finished, it was in sync with the others. We started to eat.

It was strange. The food was different from anything I had eaten from earth. The meat tasted somewhat similar to beef but the texture was like chicken. The greens were like a leafy salad. The leaves were crisp and refreshing with a slight bitterness. Trying some in the orange sauce, I found that it was sweet like honey. The white blob on the plate holding a majority of the sauce tasted exactly like mashed potatoes. The rolls that were made had a nice crispy outside and a warm soft inside. In less than five minutes I was getting up the rest of the sauce with my third roll. It was all so new to me, but somehow it was as if I had always eaten this. The others weren't even half way done. They were both staring at me.

Me: I'm so sorry; I just haven't eaten for quite a while.

I began to wipe my mouth with the cloth napkin next to my plate.

Aerith's Mom: No need to apologize. It's always nice to see someone enjoy my cooking so much.

I quickly stood up from my chair and gave a small bow to both Aerith and her mom.

Me: Thank you again for the meal. If you'll excuse me I must be going.

Aerith: It's already gone dark, do you really think you should go now.

Aerith's Mom: He isn't going anywhere at this hour. This city will eat you alive at night.

Me: I really must be going, I am expected and I can't impose on your hospitality.

Aerith's Mom: You won't be and I'm sure whoever it is that's expecting you would understand if you showed up tomorrow. Aerith, please show him to the guest room.

Aerith left her seat and grabbed my arm, leading me up to the house's second floor. She then proceeded to lead me to one of two doors right by the staircase.

Aerith: This is your room; mine will be right next door. The restroom is down the hall.

I opened the door to the room. The room was fairly small. There was a single bed up against a wall, a small desk and chair by a single window opposite of the door, and a dresser with a metal basin with water. Next to it was a cloth and a chunk of soap.

Me: Thanks again for dinner. I don't think I've ever had gysahl greens that well prepared before.

Aerith: If you need anything just ask.

Me: Actually, do you have anything to write with and on?

Aerith: There are some things in the top left desk drawer you can use.

Me: Thanks.

She disappeared into the room next to mine, the door closed with a soft click.

What was happening with me? How did I know they were gysahl greens? The name never came up during dinner did it? I thought about it, debating whether or not it came up.

Me: _What is happening with my memory?_

I decided that it was best to stop worrying about it. It was a strange world and there were bound to be some issues, right? I went over to the desk and found the paper and pens. In the drawer that Aerith mentioned. There was even some old looking parchment and a bottle of ink with writing quills. I couldn't help but use the out dated stuff. It's not every day you get to write with this kind of stuff. I pulled out a chair and began to write.

After everything that's been happening, especially the odd things happening to my memories, I had decided to write journals of what happens to me. I had written everything to arriving to this world up to this point in time. Based off how events went I had designated each section of pages as 'Chapters'. Two hours had passed by when I had finally finished the entry. I looked at a grandfather clock standing in a corner to see that it was past midnight. I took a pouch of inky dry from the drawer and sprinkled it evenly over the wet ink. Suddenly my head felt as if it were going to split in two.

Me: _How did I know what that was? I had never used anything like this in my life; hadn't I? Why is there knowledge and memories in my head that don't belong to me!?_

When the pain finally passed it felt like I had no strength left. My legs could hardly keep me up as I made my way to the bed. Before I even lay down, I could feel myself slip into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter XIV: Memories

I could feel myself floating through darkness. I felt weightless and especially tired. All I wanted to do was fall back to sleep and forget everything.

?: So, have you enjoyed your time here?

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. As if bouncing off walls and echoing back at me. The voice sounded familiar, as if I had heard it years ago. The time of when I heard the voice seemed to have been out of reach. The harder I tried to remember, the more tired I became.

Me: _What is happening to me?_

As if the voice had heard my thoughts he spoke.

?: Your memories are being changed by the planet. In order for you to help, you need to believe that you belong here. Only then can you give it your all in your struggle.

Me: What…?

?: Your true memories will still be with you, lying dormant within your mind. The time will come for when they will resurface. But it will be up to you what to do. Will you hold on to the memories of your real life, or will you cling on to false ones in hopes of a better life? That I do not know.

What was this guy going on about? I was so tired that I could hardly keep up with what he was saying.

?: The planet felt a danger approaching, a danger that would need the help of someone else other than what was available. A person that is destined for greatness. You are the one chosen by the planet to save it from destruction.

Me: _The planet? Did he mean Gaia? I had lived on Gaia all my life, was he talking about me going to another world? That was impossible. This has to be some kind of dream. I just want to sleep._

My mind had gone blank, and I drifted off into nothingness.


	15. Chapter XV: Trouble Follows

I woke up slowly; my head felt like it was full of lead. I could hardly remember what happened. Last thing I had done was…

Me: _My journal!_

The journal was where I had left it. There were about forty pages strewn out on the desk. The ink dry was darkened from the ink over the night. Taking each page, I dumped the used powder into a waste bin under the desk. Reaching into a drawer, I pulled out a role of twine and cut off a section using my knife. The vanilla colored pages were rolled up and tied. There may have been forty pages here, but it felt heavier than it looked, as if it held more than what was written on the pages.

Thinking about it then, holding on to the journal would be dangerous. It held info on AVALANCHE, if it fell into the wrong hands it could spell trouble for everyone involved. I first thought about giving it to Aerith or her mom but then decided against it. I got another piece of twine and used it to tie it to the underside of the bed. As long as no one looked closely under there, it would be left untouched.

It was strange; it felt like I would be back here again. Not wanting to take any chance of forgetting where the journal was hidden. I grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote down the location. I had titled it ' _JEL'_ which stood for Journal Entry Locations. Taking the paper, I folded into a small square and slid into my knife's sheath.

I caught a glimpse of the clock to see that it was a quarter past five in the morning. Thinking it over, it was decided that I would leave while everyone was still asleep. I stripped off my clothes and went over to the basin on the dresser. I stood in a metal tub as I washed myself. It felt good to get clean again. I could have gone for a hot shower but this was good enough.

When I was done and redressed I went back to the desk and took out a piece of lined paper and a pen. Writing a note to Aerith and her mom, thanking them for the meal and the night's stay. I left it on the desk along with a hundred Gil as thanks.

After dumping the used water out the window, I decided that this was my best way of leaving without waking everyone. I had climbed out the window and jumped down landing in the muddy water I had just created.

Me: Great, just what I needed to start off the day.

Without wasting time, I made my way back to the bar. I recalled the routes Aerith and I took and thought best to follow those back to where we split up with Cloud. There was an apartment building there; I could ask someone there for directions. I made a mental note to get a map of this city the moment I got the chance. To save time, I began to jog; I had kept everyone waiting long enough.

I was making great time; it wasn't long before I had reached the junk yard where I had almost run a rat through. Just then another sound came up from ahead, rat or not I drew my sword. There was the sound of footsteps, too big to be a rat this time, making their way towards me. I charged a fire spell ready to fire at my attacker. The moment the figure came into view it was released. I really wish I hadn't done that; from behind one of the piles came Aerith!

She wasn't ready for my sudden attack; honestly I had expected her to be back at her home still asleep.

Me: _What is she doing here!?_

The ball was hurtling at her and she was too shocked to move. I never tried it before, but I focused on the fire ball. This was something that I had created with my mind; it had to be connected to me in some way. I had created it, so I must have control over it. I focused on the fire, I could feel its intense heat as if it were moving towards me; and with a great effort I commanded it to change course. I could feel the strain in my head, like a building pressure. The results were worth it. The flame had veered to the left hitting a junk pile, causing scrap to rain down on us.

Aerith had finally come out of her shock.

Aerith: What was that for?!

Me: How was I supposed to know it was you! I had thought you were back at your place sleeping.

Aerith: That doesn't matter, you almost killed me!

Me: Well when you're in the line of work that I'm in you tend to keep your guard up at all times. Why didn't you say something?

Aerith: How was I supposed to know you would attack me!?

Me: What are you doing here anyway? Are you following me?

She had gone quiet for a moment before answering back.

Aerith: I went to check up on you to find you weren't even there. I saw you running off from the window; so I decided to take a short cut to catch you. Where are you going? You could have stayed for breakfast at least.

Me: I really need to get back, and I didn't want to have to bother the two you any…

Suddenly I felt extremely lite headed and collapsed to my knees. I felt something trickling down my face, just under my nose. Touching it, my fingers came back with blood.

Me: What…?

Aerith: You over did it! You hit your MP limit.

Me: The fire ball…

Aerith: To have that much control over the materia…

?: Would make him a very dangerous target indeed. This will make things a lot easier for us.

A man had come out of hiding behind one of the piles, and shortly after three more came out from separate areas; a man and a girl showed up from behind me while another man appeared behind Aerith.

?: I think you will agree that you have no choice but to do as we say.


	16. Chapter XVI: The Dangers of Midgar

Hello to all of you that have followed my story so far. The story has been getting quite a few views thanks to all of you. Followers and favorites are lacking; but as long as people enjoy it I will continue to write. Now I hope you enjoy these next few chapters and hold out till next week.

The four strangers were definitely not here to help. They all held wicked looking knifes in their hands and their clothes were mostly rags. Based off their looks I could guess they were a gang or a bunch of thieves; and they were thirsty for blood.

The one who spoke carried himself as a leader. His hair had once been long but was cut short by most likely a knife since it was all choppy and uneven. His hair was black and his eyes were cold and unforgiving. There was a scar that started from the corner of his mouth and traveled down his neck, disappearing under his shirt, while another ran over one eye; this guy had seen his share of fights. It looked like he was in his mid to late thirties. The one behind Aerith was dark skinned like me. His hair was a bit longer and curlier than mine; and he was definitely more muscular. His brown eyes bore into mine when they met; I saw no pity in them. The other guy behind me was a little scrawny and was taller than me. He had straight brown hair that went down to his ears and blue eyes. His face was littered with brown freckles. As for the lady; she was the same height as me, light skinned, and had green eyes flecked with gold. Her blonde hair fell just below the shoulders. There was a small scar on her left cheek.

It was looking at these other three that they seemed to have been around the same age. My age! These guys were all still young. It hurt my pride knowing that I was now going to be killed by some teenagers.

?: Looks like our little friend is a bit tired, let's help him up!

The guy and girl at my back grabbed me by my arms and forced me up, locking my arms so I couldn't use them; as if I could in my condition. I could hardly move or think straight after controlling the fire spell. Aerith tried to make her way over but was grabbed by the other flunky behind her. The one giving the orders started to make his way towards me.

Jackel: My name is Jackel, the ones holding you are Chris and Liz, the one holding your girl over there is Theo. What's your name?

Me: _Is this guy for real!?_

I felt a sudden hard blow to my chest; my breathing became sharp and pained. The guy, Jackel had just nailed me in the chest.

Jackel: You know its quiet rude to not give your name in return.

He pulled out his knife and held it up to my throat; I could feel the faintest warm trickle of blood run down my neck.

Jackel: Let's try this again. What is your name?

Me: Tyquiil.

Jackel: Tyquiil? What an odd name. Well Tyquiil aren't you going to introduce us to the young lady over there?

This bastard was really getting on my nerves. If I had my strength I would just blast them all away; starting with this Jackel guy.

Jackel: Still being rude are we?

He pulled his arm back, readying for another punch.

Me: Aerith, her name is Aerith.

Jackel: Well, well, he learns fast. What brings you to this neck of the woods? Going for an early stroll maybe?

Me: Nah just thought I'd go and do some exterminating. Found a rat here yesterday, who would have guessed I would find the king so soon.

The girl, Liz, Clearly didn't like my joke. Before I knew what happened my left cheek was burning in pain and there was the warmth of blood running down my cheek.

Liz: You think you can just insult our boss like that? You'd best learn respect if you want to get out alive.

Jackel: That's enough Liz, just because our little guest is rude doesn't mean we have to. You know that I don't tolerate that kind of thing.

Liz seemed to have lost her anger and was now replaced by fear.

Liz: Yes, yes, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Jackel: I'm so sorry for my college's outburst. Now where was I, ah yes! We don't just let anyone walk through our place for free. You want passage; you have to pay the fee.

Me: Ok, then just let us go and we'll just take a different route.

Jackel: Clearly you don't know who's in charge here. See, you come to our home; you should at least bring us a little gift.

I didn't even see his arm move, but next thing I knew he was picking my Gil pouch off the ground. He shook it in front of my face.

Jackel: I think this will do.

Me: You clearly don't know who you're dealing with.

He lifted my head up and brought his face close to mine.

Jackel: Then why don't you give me an idea?

I was out of ideas; the two holding me were still holding my arms back securely but were too focused on their leader. I couldn't reach my knife; it was just out of reach. Reaching into one of my pouch I could feel the cool smooth metal of one of the grenades I had bought. It was risky, but it was the only thing I could think of.

Without much faith in the plan, I pulled the pin and dropped the grenade.

Jackel: DAMN!

The moment they saw the ball hit the ground, all three of them scattered for cover. I got the results I wanted and did my best to get away. Thanks to that little chat, I had regained enough strength to run. In mere seconds the grenade had gone off, I was only about twelve feet away when it had gone off.

The other member, Theo, was still holding Aerith but was stunned by what he had seen. Aerith was able to escape his grasp and clock him in the head with her staff. She ran to my side.

Aerith: That was stupid!

Me: Well it worked.

I spoke as I chocked on the kicked up dirt and smoke in the air.

I reached into my other pouch and grabbed an ether. The liquid tasted a little tart, but I could feel the pressure behind my eyes recede. The explosion had given us a bit of a smoke screen; none of them could see us at the moment. But how long would we be safe?

Aerith: We need to get out of here!

I would have agreed with her there but…

Me: They have my money. I can't leave without it.

Aerith: It's just money; I'm talking about keeping our lives.

Me: Well the one thing I can't stand is thieves.


	17. Chapter XVII: A Power Within

Me: Aerith, you need to get out of here.

Aerith: What? What about you?

Me: I need to take care of these guys.

Aerith: There are four of them; you'd be killed!

I looked her dead in the eye.

Me: You need get out of here for safety. I just need to find Jackel and get my money back.

I held my tongue before continuing, I really didn't like what I was considering.

Me: How far can you use that cure materia of yours?

Aerith: I don't know, a few meters.

Me: If you won't go then I want you a safe distance from here and provide me with support. Heal me whenever I'm hurt, ok?

She shook her head in agreement and ran off out of sight. I just really hoped she leaves. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I could feel something setting my senses off. The feeling was similar to the one when I had forced the fire spell to change direction. But now it was coming to me more easily. As if this power was meant to protect me from harm. I could feel a much stronger power within my materia, as if I could bend it to my will more so then before.

Was I gaining some new power in my materia?

But there was a dark side to it. When I focused on that power, and let it wash over me, I could feel myself slip away as my emotions started to take over. As if I was consumed by anger and rage. I was afraid and yet wanted more than anything to use it. And I knew deep down that I was going to need it to get out of this.

I closed my eyes and let this new found strength come to me. First slowly, but then in mere seconds I was completely under the powers mercy. It felt like I was expanding, I could sense everything around me. My eyes were still closed but I knew exactly where everyone was. Aerith was hiding on top of a junk pile a few meters ahead of me. I could feel our attackers around me; their boss, Jackel, was the farthest from me to the left. Right beside him was Theo. Making his way towards me from behind was Chris and not too far to my right was Liz laid out on a pile, hiding.

Chris was the first to move. He must have known where I was because now he was closing in fast. I stayed where I was and used what came naturally. I still had my eyes closed, and yet I could still see the fire ball materialized above us and swooped down, dive bombing Chris, nailing him in the shoulder. He spun with the hit, but the projectile wasn't done yet. The fire ball was still flying, moving to my will, it came back around and caught his side. He yelled in pain, but I wasn't going to let up. The ball came back for a third run; Chris was aware and put his arms up to protect his self. With one last command, just before the flame made impact, the ball burst, creating a small controlled explosion, showering him with flames. Chris was blown off his feet and laid still on the ground a few feet away from me. He hadn't even gotten within striking distance.

Thanks to that explosion, I had lost the advantage of the dust cover created from the grenade, and was now exposed. Liz went into a rage when she saw here comrade on the ground.

Liz: YOU BASTARD!

She took out three small knifes and threw all of them at once at directed at my head.

It was like I wasn't even thinking about it anymore. When the knives were only a foot away from my head, a pillar of ice erupted from the ground shielding me.

Liz: HOW DID YOU…!?

Before she could finish, the ice pillar began to branch out at a rapid pace. Acting like spears, three branches stuck her through. One to the leg, another to the arm, and the last one struck her shoulder. She could no longer move. All that was left were Theo and his boss.

Not once had I moved, and not once had my eyes opened for the barest moment and yet I could see everything happening around me as clear as day. Jackle and Theo were arguing on whether they should fight or run. Theo was the sensible one, saying to leave while they could. What surprised me was Jackel's reaction to his follower's disobedience. Right then and there, Jackel had cut his throat. He laid there grasping his neck as blood gushed out and pooled around him.

I felt sick to my stomach. He was one of his own, and he had cut him down like it was nothing. He was killed in cold blood. I just couldn't stand there and let him die!

Jackel: Well you have been quite the troublesome little boy haven't you? You made me dirty my own hands with my comrade's blood.

He didn't waste any time to get here. He was right in front of me with his knife out. Theo's blood was dripping off the blade. He pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood off and tossed it aside. I opened my eyes to face him personally.

Me: I made YOU?! He had the right idea; you should have run while you still had your lives. But now, after seeing what you did, I won't allow you to live!

Jackel: Won't let me live, you were going to make an exception after you slaughtered the others? How are you any less cruel than me?

Me: I let them live. Chris is just out cold while Miss Liz is just immobilized. But for you to kill your own man just because he had other ideas…

Jackel: There's no need to have soldiers that won't listen to orders. Traitors will receive the ultimate punishment.

Me: You would kill them just for wanting to live?!

Jackel: I think you'll recall that I just hate it when people are rude. I look after him, gave him protection, fed him, and what does he do? He betrays me. If he wanted to live, he should have just done what I told him.

Me: No! You betrayed him!

Jackel: It just depends on how you look at it.

My anger was starting to get the best of me. I couldn't stand this bastard any longer. He was going to pay.

Me: Aerith! Change of plans, the guy Theo needs help. He should be about a few meters to your right. You need to help him now!

Seconds later, Aerith was seen running towards where I knew Theo would be.

Jackel: Where do you think you're going!?

He took out two small knives and threw them in her direction. I was not standing for his actions anymore. The knives never got close; the moment the blades left his hand a ten foot wall of ice had appeared and separated Aerith from the fray. At least I knew she would be safe. I just hoped that she would make it to Theo in time.

Jackel was not happy; he was bewildered at what I had just created. His face was full of anger and frustration, but it was only a mask; just under that hatred was complete fear.

Me: You know that you have no chance of surviving a fight against me. So why don't you run; although I wouldn't allow that to happen though.

I took a step towards him.

Jackel: Shut up!

He made for a blitz attack not giving anytime to draw my sword. But I wasn't going to use it, not yet. As he got within striking range he hurtled back landing on his face. His body was twitching slightly. At that moment I had created an electric field.

Jackel then changed tactics and began throwing knives at me in twos and threes as he ran circles around me. Each was blocked by an ice pillar erecting from the ground at different angles. Soon I was surrounded by my own personal ice prison. The ice was crystal clear; looking through it was like looking through glass.

Jackel: Stop hiding! You talk big for a kid, but all you've done is run! FIGHT BACK!

I planned on it. I focused power on the ice around me. I could feel it welling up with in not just me but in the ice as well. I was well aware of the streams of blood now flowing from my nose and the sharp pain behind my eyes, but I didn't care. The crystalline ice began to glow a pale green.

Me: Die!

As the words escaped my lips, the energy rushed out, as if a dam holding it back had burst. The ice around me disintegrated into small razor sharp particle that scattered outwards in such force, I was sure it would have pierced solid steel. The ground and everything around us sparkled as the ice caught the light. Liz and Theo probable would have died in that blast if I hadn't had so much control. They were basically the only thing not hit by the attack; besides Aerith and Theo. I really hoped she got there in time. I would help however I could when I was finished with this piece of crap.

Jackel lay on the ground on a bed of needle sharp ice. His whole body was torn to shreds; but he was still alive. His breathing was wet and shallow. I wanted this man to suffer, to pay for what he had done. If I left him like this he would drown on his own blood within the next minute; I was not about to give him the easy way out.

I began to make my way to him slowly as I drew my sword to strike fear.

Jackel: Please… have mercy…

Me: Mercy? You mean like the mercy you showed to Theo. In which case I would love to show you MERCY!

The guy was balling so hard that it was pathetic. He had no problem killing one of his own. He was talking so tough earlier, and now was begging for his life. My arm was raised for the final blow.

?: That's enough!

I turned around to see that it was Theo, I was glad to see that he was ok, but only for a moment. I soon realized he had Aerith with a knife to her throat.

Me: _What the hell!?_

Theo: I said stop it! Back away from him now or the girl dies.

Me: You; she helped you!

Theo: Maybe so but you're still my enemy. Now do as I said.

I had no choice. I threw down my sword. To be honest, I was only running on fumes after using that last move. All the ice that was around us melted instantly. Liz fell hard on the ground but would live. I collapsed on to my knees, my head hung in defeat. It took all that I could to not pass out. Theo let Aerith go and made his way to Jackel.

Aerith: Tyquiil!

I could hardly hear her; it was as if I was deep under water. She was knelt down beside me. My breathing was shallow and my eye sight was blurred; everything kept fading in and out of black.

Aerith:…have to…ink this…

I felt something pressed against my lips. I sat there as I let the cool liquid go down my throat. It was an ether, but it didn't seem to do anything. My body still felt as helpless as a newborn baby. I could see Theo standing over the body of his boss. It pained me to see that he was still breathing; both of them. He then bent over and put a vial up to Jackel's mouth; and I watched helplessly as he drank it greedily.

I couldn't hold out any longer. I blacked out; I could hear the faint sound of a yell of excruciating pain.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Allies One After Another

I really didn't want to get up, but despite my body's protests I had attempted to move. It was like I weighed ten times my normal weight. It was difficult enough to move my head. I could see that Aerith was standing in front of me; she seemed to be talking to someone, I couldn't see who though. I tried to speak but my tongue felt swollen three times its size; so when I tried to say 'What happened' it came out as…

Me: Blat plapened.

She turned around at once. She had a grim look but was replaced by relief at the sight of me being conscious.

Aerith: Tyquiil!

She rushed down to my height and hugged me. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't tell her. Besides, I was glad to see that she was ok.

I looked past her shoulder, and although some of her hair was getting in my eyes, I could see that Theo was only a few feet away with a knife.

On instinct, I pushed Aerith back and reached for my sword as I stood. My body hadn't recovered yet and I began to black out again. I was caught as I fell, and when I looked up I saw that it was Theo who grabbed me. He had a small smile on his face.

He set me up against something and backed away, giving me space. Then he turned away and let out a sharp piercing whistle. Shortly after, Liz and Chis showed up. They were both healed from our fight. The only signs of their injuries were the damage done to their clothes. They all looked glad to see me.

Me: _What on Gaia was going on?_

Once again, I slipped into unconsciousness.

I came to again at some point. I could fell the steady waves of a cure spell healing my body. I looked to my side to see Aerith.

Me: Thanks.

I was glad that I could talk again. Aerith kept on going with the spell as she spoke.

Aerith: You are so reckless.

Me: Well sometimes you just have to do what's needed.

I saw that Theo, Liz, and Chris were only a few feet away; all of them with their backs turned.

Me: What's going on?

I was now speaking in a whisper.

Me: Are they keeping us hostage? Why are they just letting you heal me?

Aerith: It's ok, their on our side.

Me: What?! Theo had a knife to your neck!

Aerith: It was all part of our plan. Theo would take me as a hostage and when his bosses guard was down, he gave him some kind of poison.

Me: Why…?

Aerith: He wanted him to pay for what he did. He had heard every word that Jackel said; all of them did. After that I healed the other two and they wanted to help. They thought it would be best to go somewhere else for you to rest.

Me: How long was I…?

Aerith: First time was three hours, this time it was only a few minutes.

Me: Well, I'm just glad that it's all over with. I've had just about enough of these distractions. I really need to get to Cloud.

Aerith: Am I a distraction?

Me: Of course not. What I meant was-

Theo: Well look who's awake!

He came over flanked on each side by Liz and Chris. They all seemed happy to see me ok.

Me: Well I have you to thank.

Chris: Are you kidding?! We should be the ones thanking you. If you hadn't sent your friend here to help Theo…

Liz: You even had the right to kill us after what we had done, but you didn't. Sure, taking a hit like that hurt like hell, but you are more humane than Jackel was.

I was touched by what they were saying, sort of. I still felt bad for what I did and they were brushing it off.

Me: Thanks.

With another great effort I stood to my feet. I held onto the rusted pole of a lamp post.

Me: Where are we?

Aerith: I told them you needed to get to sector seven, so they helped me carry you to the old playground just outside the gates.

I looked around me to see that we were in a playground; and it was in bad shape. It didn't seem to have been used or cared for in years. There were slides, swings, and statues that had seen better days. The equipment was either rusted, cracked, or both. It was kind of sad.

Just a few meters away from us was a massive wall. Written in faded white paint was a large seven. There didn't seem to be a gate anywhere.

Me: How do we get in?

Aerith: We'll have to wait for the gate to open. There's a Shinra post on the other side. They don't have one here so we have to wait till someone wants to leave the sector for us to go in.

Me: We?

Aerith: Yes, did you think you could lose me that easily just by playing hero.

Me: _Playing hero?!_

Me: I saved your life!

Aerith: You almost ended it in the first place.

God, this girl really liked to open wounds.

Theo: And we're coming too.

I didn't need this.

Me: What?

Aerith: They were saying that they wanted you to be they're boss the moment you were feeling better. I think it's kind of sweet.

Me: Boss?! Look, I'm quite flattered that you would want to work for me but there's no need. I spared your lives and you spared mine. I call it even.

Chris: But…

There was the loud sound of huge machinery. We all turned back to the wall to see an opening grow wider. There were two sections of the wall now receding into itself; creating a way into the sector seven slums. The doors stopped with a thundering thud. Then a carriage made its way out and took a left on a dirt road. What was pulling it was a great big yellow bird with long legs, wings tucked at its side and a long neck. The carriage was being pulled by a chocobo.

But what really caught my attention was who was riding on the carriage. Standing on a back platform with a sliver railing was a woman in a sleeveless purple dress. It was odd seeing her dressed like the way she was, but I knew without a doubt that the person who I had just seen was Tifa.

I tried to run after the carriage but my legs couldn't hold my full weight. Liz and Theo had to keep me up. The carriage disappeared around a corner. I wouldn't be able to catch up with her, not yet; and I needed to know what was happening.

I weighed my options.

Me: None of you are going to leave me no matter what I say; are you.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Me: Ok, this is what I need you guys to do.


	19. Chapter XIX: Don Corneo

Another Saturday=more chapters for the week. Thanks to some help from a close friend, some of my errors to this story have come to light. So some few updates to the chapters up now will me made sometime this week. Sorry if any of those who read this, were bothered by any textual errors. If you catch anything, don't be afraid to act like that annoying english teacher, tell me my mistakes by reviewing or even messaging me. Not all corrections may be used due to how the story is meant to be written. Hope you enjoy these next few chapters!

Me: Ok, does everyone know what they're doing?

Everyone shook their head in approval.

Aerith: I still think that I should be the one to go get Cloud. I am the only one who's seen him.

Me: Yes but your wanted by Shinra.

Theo: Don't worry boss, you can leave it all to us!

Theo, Liz, and Chris went off to do their jobs.

I needed to know what was happening, but didn't have the energy to do so. It was better to have the others go in my place instead of them holding me up. I had asked Chris to go find Cloud; telling him to go to Tifa's bar and ask for him by name while on the lookout for someone fitting his description. Honestly, finding someone fitting his description wouldn't be too hard. The guy carried a sword as big as he was. While he went to get Cloud, I had asked Liz and Theo to tail Tifa. Being in the dress she was in seemed the likely choice was she was going on a date; but that still seemed impossible. So I wanted them to watch, and to only make contact if she got in trouble. As for Aerith, she stayed with me while I recovered.

All there was to do was to wait. We were sitting on top of one of the slides. It was designed like some kind of cute animals head.

Me: So you still haven't told me why Shinra was after you.

Aerith: It's a long story.

Me: Can you at least tell me the short version?

She gave off a sigh as if she were giving in.

Me: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We all have our own secrets.

Aerith: What about you? Do you have anything to hide?

Me: Besides me being part of an organization to destroy the Mako reactors, not really.

We had gone silent for a while before Aerith started up another conversation.

Aerith: Cloud, he's in SOLDIER, isn't he?

Me: Ex-Soldier from what I overheard. I'm not too sure. I only joined up with them yesterday.

Aerith: Oh…

Me: Why? Is there something up with SOLDIER?

Aerith: My boyfriend is in SOLDIER. I haven't heard from him for so long.

Me: And you're hoping that he might know him and possibly where.

Aerith: Yes. You haven't seen him have you? He has black spiky hair like Cloud.

Me: Clouds' the only one I've met, sorry. But when he gets here….

Just then the gate was opening again. Chris was on his way over with Cloud right on his heels. I jumped down from my perch and walked to meet them. I was glad I could walk again without support.

Cloud: Took your time did you?

Me: Hey I tried to get here as soon as I got her home. Things just didn't go as planned.

Cloud leaned in towards me, now talking in a whisper.

Cloud: Who is this guy? He came to Tifa's place asking me to see his 'boss'?

Me: I'll explain later. Right now what's going on with the group? I just saw Tifa leave sector seven on a carriage.

Cloud was getting ready to explain when he was beaten to the punch. Liz was running towards us.

Me: _Where was Theo?_

Liz: Boss, we couldn't stay on her. She went into Don Corneo's place.

Cloud: Boss?

He kept looking from to me and the others.

Cloud: You really have to tell me what's going on.

It would have taken too long to have told him everything and just told him the short version. Liz and Chris threw in some details from time to time.

Cloud: Looks like you've had your share of troubles.

Me: You've got problems?

Cloud: Yah. Seeing as these guys work for you I guess there's no need for secrecy. We got a hit that Shinra has an informant in this sector. The guy goes by the name Don Corneo.

Liz: Which was why I came back.

Me: Who's Don Corneo?

Liz: Only the dirtiest man in this entire city. He's always inviting women over to his place and makes his pick and then gives the other women to his lackeys.

Me: So you sent Tifa?! What is she thinking? What were any of the others thinking when they let her go?!

Cloud: Only women can get inside.

Liz: That's why I came back. Theo couldn't go and they wouldn't let me just because of how I was dressed. I came back to report while Theo stayed to keep watch in case things changed.

She seemed particularly ticked off as she mentioned the fact about not getting in.

Me: Well I'm glad you didn't go in; I couldn't ask you to do something like that.

Liz: My blade is now yours, I will follow any order you give me.

Cloud: Quiet the devoted one, aren't you?

Me: So then you sent Tifa in to try to get info from this guy to give us an edge.

Cloud: Exactly. He's bound to know something important.

Me: Ok, then let's get going.

I started to walk off.

Chris: Where?

I spoke without turning back.

Me: To Don Corneo; we can't just leave her on her own.

We made our way on the matted down dirt trail. Liz led the way since she knew the location. Eventually our party made its way to where Theo was hiding. We ended up in an alley way with a cracked wall. And on the other side was Don Corneo's place.

Theo: Boss!

Me: Has anything changed?

Theo: No, so far no one else has gone in or out.

Aerith: Well that's good isn't it? If she's the only one than she can get the information that she needs easily.

Theo: Info?

Me: I'll tell you later.

We stayed in that alley for almost a half hour. This was still unsettling. It just wasn't in my nature to just sit there knowing that a friend was at risk.

Me: I can't stand this, we have to do something!

Cloud: She'll be fine. She hasn't had a chance yet. None of the girls get a chance to meet the Don until seven.

Me: What time is it now?

Cloud took a quick look at his watch.

Cloud: Quarter to five.

Two hours and there was even the chance that Tifa wouldn't get to talk to him if he chose another girl.

Me: Why can't we just blitz the place? There doesn't seem to be that much security.

Which seemed true, there was only one guy guarding the door and he didn't seem armed.

Cloud: He's a Shinra informant. Chances he gets paid handsomely and no doubt would have more guards inside. And it's because that he's a Shinra informant that we can't barge in. We force it out of him; he could have Shinra hunt us down.

Me: They're already doing that.

Cloud: Yes but if he lets them know, then they know what we know. And that could complicate things.

Me: Then it's simple, we just kill him.

I wasn't all that thrilled about killing someone but if it was necessary for everyone's safety…

Cloud: He's too valuable to kill. We would lose everything he could know in the future.

Me: Well she needs back up.

Aerith: I'll go.

I turned around and looked at Aerith.

Me: What?

Aerith: If you really think that she needs help than I'll go. That would give us some better odds of finding out things on Shinra.

Liz: I'll go too.

Me: Neither of you are going! Aerith, you're not part of this; and Liz, I told you I can't ask you to do something like that.

Aerith: I am involved.

Liz: And if you need help than that's what you're going to get.

Me: But…

Chris: They have a point. They are the only ones that can get in.

He was right; no matter how much I hated the idea, they were all right. I let out a sigh and hung my head down in defeat.

Me: Fine, but we need a plan.


	20. Chapter XX: The Informant

The plan was simple; somewhat simple anyway.

We would get Liz and Aerith dressed up so they could get in. Liz would smuggle her knife with her for when they were alone with the other guards after the 'selection'. If there wasn't too many of them, the two of them could dispose of them and let us inside.

Me: Wait, I can't get you guys the clothes. Jackel had taken my money.

Theo: He did, but I took it back.

Theo pulled out my leather money pouch, dangling it in front of my face. I grabbed it at once.

Me: When were you planning on telling me this?

He only let out a small laugh. I was going to have to keep an eye on this guy and his sticky fingers.

We left from our hiding spot and went out to get the girls ready. We had to get them dresses, make up, and get their hair done. It cost me quite a bit of Gil; I really hoped it would be worth every piece.

When it was all said and done with, they were both very beautiful. Aerith had chosen a pink dress from the store that went nearly all the way to the ground. The sleeves went down to her elbows. She had her hair in a braid that rested on her shoulder; she had kept the ribbon in her hair. Liz had chosen a sleeveless/strapless black dress that seemed to have sparkles woven into the fabric so that it shimmered as she moved. The bottom was cut short at the knees. Her blonde hair was straitened and cascaded down both her shoulders.

It was time to have things go under way. We were nearly there when Aerith spoke up.

Aerith: Wait, I won't have a weapon.

She was right; there was no way that they would let armed women enter the place. Liz had hers concealed somewhere, but Aerith wouldn't be able to hide her staff. I unbuckled my knife from my back.

Me: Here, you can take mine.

She was hesitant but took the knife and strapped it to her leg.

Cloud: You two should go on your own from here. They may get suspicious if you have an entourage with you.

The girls went on to the Don's place while we returned to our alley way. After another minute the girls came into view of our crack. The guard seemed all to glad to let them in; he didn't even bother to search them.

Cloud: Now we wait.

It was still going to be another hour before anything should happened based off of Clouds information. Theo insisted that I should get some rest, and after ten minutes of his persistence, I finally gave in.

I picked a part of the wall to sit against and fell asleep. It didn't feel like I had gotten any rest because soon I was jolted awake by Chris.

Chris: They're out.

We made our way over to the place quickly. When I arrived I saw the guard that was at the door was face down on the ground; there was the spreading stain of blood on his shirt.

Theo: Good work Liz.

Somebody came from behind the door and into view.

Tifa: Tyquiil!?

Me: Tifa!

Cloud: We need to get rid of the body. We can't have anyone getting suspicious.

Cloud and Theo grabbed the body and dragged it behind a dumpster.

Me: Where's Aerith?!

Tifa: With the Don, he had chosen her.

That was very unsettling. I was pinning all my hopes that Tifa would be the one chosen; I knew that she could take care of herself, but Aerith…

Me: We move now, no more wasting time!

Liz: Finally I can get out of this stupid thing.

She began to rip off the dress; literally rip it off. She had a pair of jean shorts and a yellow shirt underneath.

Me: _So much for getting my money back._

We went inside and locked the doors behind us.

Me: Where is he?

Tifa: The two of them went up to the second story.

Me: Ok, no one uses names for the time being. We don't need our identities falling into Shinra's hands.

We reached the second floor and made our way down a long hall that led to a single door. We suddenly heard yells and cries for help.

Me: Aerith!

I rushed down the hall and busted the door down. Up against the opposite wall was a short, fat looking man that was dressed up like a king. He had blonde hair that was in the form of a Mohawk; the rest of his head was bald. It was Don Corneo. I'm not sure why girls even bothered to come here, he wasn't the handsomest guy. A closer look at the situation helped me notice that Aerith had my knife pointed to his chest.

Corneo: Where have you been!? This bloody woman is trying to… Who the hell are you!?

Aerith: You're here!

Corneo: You know her?! Then don't just stand there tell this bitch to stop! I'll pay you handsomely!

Aerith: What did you call me!?

Corneo: HELP!

Me: Hey! Let's just calm down here.

I walked over and carefully took the knife from her hands. Despite her brave front, her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Corneo: Thank you! You sir have done a great duty.

Me: And you're going to repay me for this?

Corneo: I am an honorable man, of course I will.

Me: Good.

I took out my sword and held the tip directly to his nose. He stared down at it crossed eyed.

Me: Because you are going to tell me everything I want to hear.

Corneo: You're working for with that crazy woman?! I'll pay you double… no triple, to work for me!

Me: Not interested. Now my friend here wants to ask some questions, and you're going to be kind enough to answer them. And no lies!

Cloud then walked over and was standing over the man.

Cloud: What is Shinra up to?

Corneo: You're going to have to be more specific.

Cloud: Word is that Shinra is planning something in sector seven.

Corneo: I can't tell you, that is sensitive information.

I pressed the sword down further on his nose causing it to draw blood.

Me: I don't think you're in the position to negotiate. Now answer him or else I'll cut them off.

I pointed my knife down between his legs.

Corneo: AVALANCHE! They're looking for that terrorist group AVALANCHE!

He may have squealed but he was holding something back.

Me: What are they going to do?

Corneo: I don't know, they don't tell me anything.

Tifa: Answer him, or would you like me to crush them?

She punched a hole in the wall next to her. He gave off a small yelp.

Corneo: They want to kill them all! Plan on exterminating them later today!

Me: That wasn't so hard now was it?

Something just clicked and I didn't like what he was saying. It didn't add up. Cloud seemed to have caught it as well.

Cloud: You said that they plan on killing them today?

Corneo: Yes! In a few hours in fact.

Theo: But you said that they didn't know where AVALANCHE was.

Corneo was licking his lips nervously.

Corneo: I…I, I…

Liz was at her limit. She had gone up to the Don and in a flash of steel his pants were down to his ankles. I'm sad to say that he had nothing on underneath.

Liz: Listen here you piece of crap! My boss asked you a question and you should learn to answer when spoken to. Now answer the question before I decided to perform a vasectomy with this knife!

Corneo: THE PLATE! THEY'RE GOING TO USE THE PLATE TO CRUSH THEM!

Everyone had gone silent. There was now an eerie deadly silence. Had he just said what I think he said? I was hoping that I heard him wrong, but I knew with all that yelling I had heard him clearly. Tifa didn't seem to coup with it well. Her voice was hardly audible.

Tifa: What?

Corneo: They plan on blowing the support pillar to the sector seven upper plate.


	21. Chapter XXI: Down the Drain

Cloud: We need to leave now.

He didn't have to tell anyone that. We were all aware of what was at stake. Tens, if not hundreds of thousands of innocent lives were at stake. We needed to get to the support pillar and fast. As we made our way out of the room, Corneo started to talk.

Corneo: You won't make it in time, especially if you mess with a person like me.

Before he was even finished talking I could feel myself free falling. There were a few screams as we all fell into the darkness. Some of the foulest tasting water had managed to enter my mouth.

I picked myself up after falling hard on my back. I was glad to see that everyone else was generally ok.

We seemed to be in some kind of water way. It was damp, cold, and smelled terribly. Walkways made of grey stone bricks, now covered in moss, made elevated pathways through a maze of tunnels; keeping people from the foul smelling water that rushed and flowed.

Liz: I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!

Chris: Let's worry about getting out of here first. Where are we anyway?

Cloud: The city's sewer system.

Knowing that I was in sewer water made my skin crawl.

Me: Now what? We can't climb back up.

Tifa: We'll just have to find an exit.

Me: Then we need to move fast. We only have a few hours, according to what Corneo said.

Aerith: What are we supposed to do?

Cloud: We need to get to the pillar. Chances are that Shinra has a bomb.

We made our way through the many tunnels with no success of finding any means of escape. We had already lost a half hour and couldn't afford to lose any more time. The whole time Cloud had been leading the way; as we approached another corner he stopped abruptly.

Theo: What now?

Cloud: Shh!

He poked his head around the corner slowly and quickly drew his head back. He was speaking in a low whisper.

Cloud: There's a staircase up ahead, but we have a problem. There's a fiend guarding the exit.

Tifa: How bad is it?

Cloud: It takes up about half the tunnel. It won't be able to move easily so we should be able to take it.

Liz: I was hoping to get a fight in.

Me: Hold on, I don't think you're knifes are going to work if the thing is that big. Do you guys have any materia?

Liz, Theo, and Chris all shook their heads negatively.

Me: Fine, you can use mine.

I focused on all of my attack materia and summoned it to surface. I handed Liz the bolt, Theo got ice, and Chris had the fire materia.

Me: Aerith, you should provide support for us. Stay a good distance away and use your cure materia to help out.

Tifa: That means the rest of us face the thing. Can't have this take long, it's already been an hour.

With that, Liz, Theo, and Chris jumped from the corner first, flinging magic at the thing. Then the rest of us came out and charged. I had expected it to be big like Cloud had said but I wasn't completely prepared for the thing. I was huge alright; its skin seemed to be toughened like a natural armor. That would make things worse.

Tifa was the first to reach it and had leaped into the air and kicked the thing across the face. Despite the things size, Tifa had caused it some pain and had even knocked out one of its sharp yellowed fangs. I brought up the next strike with a slash at its leg. My sword had only bounced off the thing.

Me: _What the hell!?_

Cloud came in an instant later and pelted it with a blast of fire materia point blank to its chest. The thing writhed in pain but was far from defeated. I took a swipe at me and knocked me into a wall causing me to see stars. I was seeing double, but I still managed to witness Tifa being smacked by the things tail, flinging her at Chris taking them both down.

Staggering to my feet I made my way up to higher ground by using some stone steps close by. At this point I was level, if not higher, with the monster's head. Taking a leap of faith, I landed squarely on its back. Its skin was soft to the touch; I had found its weak spot!

I now had the advantage. Taking my sword and knife, I drove both through the creatures flesh with ease. The creature gave off a thunderous roar and began to kick and buck; doing its best to knock me off. It was only hurting itself, the wound got bigger every time it tried to shake me loose as I held on for my life.

Me: Up here! The back is weaker here!

The others got the message. They all moved in as the creature was distracted. I had lost my focus for a second and it cost me. With one big move, the thing threw me off. Not even a second after hitting, the beast was now standing over me with its face only inches from my own. I tried to swing at it but found that my body wouldn't move; and even if I could my weapons were still embedded in the things back. Bloody drool escaped its mouth, dripping onto my face as it reared its head and showed its giant yellowed fangs, readying to strike.

Suddenly without warning a massive blade, Cloud's sword, erupted from its chest and struck the ground next to my head. I was aware of a stinging sensation on my left cheek. The beast soon slumped over dead on top of me. If it wasn't going to kill me by biting my head off, it was sure going to suffocate me to death.

I found myself being pulled out from under the monster.

Liz: Are you ok boss?

Me: I can hardly move and I feel pain in my left leg. Other than that, I'm just great.

She gave a small laugh as she took out a potion.

Cloud: What's wrong?

Me: Can't feel my body, I can't move.

I spoke between sips of the curative liquid.

Cloud: Must have some kind of paralyzing affect. Aerith!

She came over right away and used a spell. Slowly I regained the use of my body. I stood and walked over to the massive carcass and retrieved my weapons; cleaning them as best as I could before returning them to their homes.

Cloud: Let's not waste any more time, we have a sector to save.


	22. Chapter XXII: Fight for the Plate

Ok guys, I know that this isn't my usual post day and this may throw some of you off, or even agitate those who didn't know it was posted early. Unfortunately my resources are limited and I will not have a computer available Saturday, 28. So I am going to post this weeks chapters early. And since I feel really bad and since Thanks Giving is upon us, I have decided to post a three course meal of chapters this week. That means instead of the usual three, there will be NINE new chapters available to the story. Also the textual errors pointed out by my editor have now been cleared. They were small and possibly unnoticed but I figured they were worth fixing. So I hope you continue to enjoy this little tale of mine.

We emerged from a trap door in the middle of a track system full of trains. The thing was, all the trains looked old, wrecked, and didn't even seem to work anymore.

Cloud: The train grave yard.

Liz: This is where Jackel first found me. Let's get out of here now.

Tifa: Easier said than done. This place is like a maze, and we don't know where in the yard where even in.

Me: Than we just move even faster. We can't afford to waste any more time.

Tifa wasn't joking when she said it was a maze. We had hit over a dozen walls and dead ends before we finally made our way to the base of the plate. We weren't too late; but there was the sound of gun fire coming from high above us at the pillars top.

Tifa: Barret?

Me: What?

Tifa: That's Barret's gun. He must be up there.

So he found out about Shinra's plan. I wasn't going to question how; I was too grateful. We had a chance here. If Barret was here than that would mean Wedge, Jessie, and Biggs would be here as well.

There were several bystanders around the fenced off area of the pillar's base; staring upwards wondering what was happening. We pushed our way through a small group and made our way to the fence; the padlock was blown off.

Woman: Look!

Looking up, I had only caught a small glimpse before a body hit the ground. Somebody had fallen. Cloud went over at once; having to push people out of the way. When the way was clear, I realized with great pain that it was Wedge. He wasn't dead, but he was seriously injured. He had gunshot wounds and there was no telling what damage that fall had caused.

Cloud: Hang in there Wedge.

Cloud pulled out a potion and had him drink it. The visible wounds began to close. He was going to be ok.

Cloud: Please, can one of you take him away from here.

A man in a Shinra soldier uniform walked up.

Shinra: I'll do it.

On instinct, I went for my weapon. He put up his hands up.

Me: You're trying to destroy the plate!

The people around us were now silent as the new reached their ears.

Shinra: Yes; we are. But I'm against it, I have family here. Destroying the whole sector, killing hundreds of innocent people, isn't worth one small group.

Cloud: Alright. Take him to safety.

The man bent down, picked up Wedge, and swung him over his shoulder.

Me: Are you sure about this?

Cloud: Not all of the people who work for Shinra corp. agree with their orders.

Chris: Don't worry, we'll make them pay.

Theo: That's right. Anyone that hurts a friend of yours is our enemy.

Liz: Were behind you one hundred percent Tyquiil.

Me: No.

Theo: What?

Me: I said no. I can't allow you to risk your lives like that.

Liz: Why do you keep doing this? We want to help.

Chris: Yah, you can count on us to cover your back.

Me: And the reason that I trust you is because you're my friends. And I can't put my friends at risk.

Cloud: Aerith, you'd better get going too.

Aerith: But…

Tifa: No, Aerith can you do me a favor? I need you to find my bar and get a little girl named Marlene out of there.

Aerith: Right!

She turned around and ran deeper into the sector.

Liz: You have to let us help!

I couldn't put them at risk I just couldn't. I was sure I was going to regret the choice I made.

Me: Fine. You three go to the sector and warn everyone about the danger. Have them evacuate as fast as possible. Don't stay too long. We can't take any chances in the off chance we fail to stop this thing.

Liz, Theo, Chris: Ok.

They all ran off after Aerith.

Me: _Don't you guys die on me._

Cloud: Everyone else needs to get out of here now. Get as far away from this sector as possible.

The people wasted no time in leaving.

Tifa: Let's go!

We took off up the stairs, going up three to four steps at a time. We reached landing after landing until we reached came across more bodies. Several of them were Shinra, all lying in their own and each other's blood. Sitting against the railing was Biggs, and he was hurt; bad.

?: Damn, he fought them tooth and nail.

I turned around to see Liz and Chris.

Me: What in the Hell Fire are you two doing here. I told you to evacuate the sector.

Liz: We know, but we still wanted to fight along with you. So Theo said he would take care of the evacuation and make sure word spread like wild fire.

Me: I'm not sure if I should feel grateful or infuriated. You guys keep this up and you're going to be the death of me.

Chris: Can't keep a good team down.

Cloud had been treating Biggs during our short conversation. He was unconscious; and it gave me an idea.

Me: Chris, I know you want to fight, but you need to get him out of here.

Chris: Don't need to tell me twice.

He lifted Biggs up and proceeded back down the stairs.

Me: Liz, stay close to me.

Liz: Right.

We continued our way up the steel staircase; going up countless steps.

Me: _Why couldn't_ _they have installed a freaking elevator!_

We had finally reached the top to see Barret protecting Jessie who was laid out on the floor bleeding badly.

Tifa: Barret!

He gave a quick look back at us.

Barret: 'Bout time you showed up!

Me: Liz…

Liz: I figured as much. Just can't worrying about our safety huh?

She said this as she grabbed Jessie and left.

Liz: Take a few down for me!

We were now on a large circular metal mesh platform; and in the center of it was the pillar. Looking up, I could see the upper plate. It was like a giant metal sky; threatening to crush the people below if we didn't stop the bomb.

Barret: I've managed to stop them from activating the thing. With everyone out of the way, they can't use it.

Me: So all that's needed now is to make sure they can never use it.

There was something coming our way. There was the sound of an engine; and soon enough a helicopter had risen into view. Barret took aim with his gun and began to fire. I tried to use my magic when I remembered that the others still had my materia. The chopper took evasive maneuvers and flew away only to quickly circled back. As it made its second pass someone had jumped out.

It took me a second to recognize the guy. It was the same guy who had attacked Cloud, Aerith, and I at the church; Reno of the Turks.

The moment he hit the ground he went into a dead run straight for the control panel. Barret gave off a few rounds only to be dodged effortlessly. No wonder the Turks were Shinra's task force. Tifa intercepted his path and lashed out with a kick aimed at his chest. Reno dodged it; sliding underneath and on to Cloud. He waited till he was close to use his giant sword. Despite its size, Cloud swung it with some speed; but Reno was faster and had side stepped the strike. And with one final movement he was at the panel hitting keys.

Reno: Mission accomplished.

Me: Get away from there!

I charged him, sword raised. He simply whipped out his metal baton and spun around avoiding my attack, then proceeded with a strike to my back. I felt my entire body go numb.

Me: _A stun wand!?_

I could still move, but my body wasn't moving like I wanted it to. I picked myself up and stepped slowly towards him. For every step I took towards him, he took a step back; until his back hit the safety rail. He was now trapped; or so I thought.

With one motion, Reno flipped over the railing. I looked down to see that the helicopter was waiting below and I could see that Reno climbing in. As it rose up Barret began shooting again causing the chopper to fly away.

Tifa ran over to a control panel near the pillar and began to hit keys and buttons in what seemed to be totally random. She slammed her fists down in frustration.

Tifa: I can't get in!

The thing was on its way back and Barret was taking aim for another shot when a sliding door on the helicopter opened; I threw all my weight into Barret causing him to miss.

Barret: What the hell are you…!?

Tifa: It's Aerith!

Sure enough there she was; in the helicopter, with her arms pinned behind her back by a man. He had long black hair, cold blue eyes, and was dressed in a business suit. He reminded me of someone, and then I recognized it. Reno had been wearing the exact same outfit.

He was a member of the Shinra's top dogs; the Turks.

Me: Another Turk!?

Cloud: Tsung.

Aerith: She's fine; I got her out!

Tsung: Shut up!

Tsung then threw her down on the floor of the helicopter.

Tsung: Well, looks like we really hit the jackpot. Shinra captures the Ancient and crushes AVALANCHE.

Me: Let her go!

Tsung: Why would I do that after all the trouble she's caused us?

Me: Why you…

Tsung: Good luck disarming it, only a Shinra executive can. I'm afraid we must leave you. I hope you enjoy your last few moments together.

With those last words the door slid shut the helicopter flew away. Tifa was still doing her best to disarm the device.

Tifa: There's only thirty seconds; the only chance we have is to deactivate this.

I looked around franticly for any chance to escape. The only way we would survive is if Tifa stopped the bomb or we all grew wings and flew away.

I didn't like our odds.

Then like a ray of hope I noticed a metal hook and cable lying on the floor near an edge.

Twenty seconds.

Me: Over here!

I grabbed the metal cord and looked franticly for something to attach it to. High above us were some steel pipes.

Me: Barret!

He saw it; without a word he took the hook from my hands and hurled it up. It swung once, twice, three times around before the hook snagged on the cord.

Ten seconds.

Disarming the bomb was a lost cause; the only chance of survival was to swing for it. Tifa ran over to us followed by Cloud. Each of us grabbed a hold of the cord and after I had sent out a silent prayer, we swung for it.

Five…four…three…two…one.

The sounds of the bombs going off were ear shattering. I was afraid how it would be when the plate crashed down. That was the least of my worries.


	23. Chapter XXIII: Hope and Despair

It felt like I had managed to get a concussion. I was on the familiar dirt ground of Midgar. I seemed to be getting in a lot of troublesome spots lately.

My ears were ringing. I was aware of the sticky feel of blood in the back of my head. The dirt and smoke in the air was so thick I could hardly see two feet in front of me.

I stood there a bit dazed, wondering what had just happened. And with great pain it came flooding back. The plate; we failed to stop Shinra. I started to look around in worry. I couldn't see any of the others.

Me: Cloud? Tifa!? Barret!

Barret: Kid?!

Me: _Thank Gaia someone is ok._

His voice seemed to have come from all around me.

Me: Where are the others?

Cloud: Right here.

I swirled around to see Cloud and Tifa emerge from the murk. Tifa's leg was cut pretty badly. I wasted no time to start using my cure materia. I was thankful that I still had it.

Thinking about the materia brought pain to my heart. I really hoped that the others got out ok. I know that Liz and Chris had taken our fallen comrades away from the place. But had they turned back in hopes of helping us? And there was still Theo; he had stayed to continue the evacuation. Had he gotten out of there in time?

Tifa: You're hurt too.

Me: Me? It's just a bump on the head, I'll be fine.

Tifa: Tyquiil…

It wasn't long until I had healed both my and Tifa's injuries. The dust was finally settling and now I could see the damage. I really wished it had stayed clouded.

We had landed in the same park that I woke up in after my battle with Jackel and his former gang. Only now the place was even worse. There were large pieces of metal strewn all over the place; either laid out on the ground or sticking out of the ground. The playground was in tatters. The swing set was now half under a massive chunk of concrete. The slide Aerith and I had sat on was now skewered by a steel girder. It was a sad scene.

I looked at the gate to the sector and realized that it could have been worse. If the gate hadn't been open then we would have been crushed. The opening was now barricaded by remains of the upper plate. Jagged metal was twisted into odd shapes by the ragging inferno that was still going. If it wasn't for the wall things could have been MUCH worse.

Barret had joined us. He looked defeated.

Barret: She's gone… my baby girl…

Tifa: I, I think she's ok Barret.

Barret: What!?

Tifa: Back on the plate, Aerith had said 'She's ok'. I had sent her to the bar to get her out.

Barret: But, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie…

Cloud: Taken care of thanks to Tyquiil's friends.

Me: Yah. I just hope they didn't come back there. If they did…

Tifa: I'm sure that their fine.

Me: But we don't know if Theo ever left the place at all. He was the only one doing the evacuation.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking that they could have been in that chaos, somewhere buried under all that carnage.

Shinra had caused so many people pain. And now they had destroyed an entire sector as if it were no big deal. Did they really think they would get away with this!? I had enough, it was time they paid.

 _'_ _Take a few down for me!'_

I started to walk off away from the carnage.

Cloud: Where are you going?

Me: To get Aerith back; and to pay the president a visit. I've got a few things to tell him.


	24. Chapter XXIV: S Move On Shinra

The others didn't make any objections to my plan of going to the Shinra building. In fact Barret seemed all too happy to go.

There was no way we could take the train. All train rides were now canceled due to the destruction of sector seven. Thankfully, Cloud knew another way.

We were now making our way back to the area where Don Corneo's place was.

Me: What are we doing back here? I hope you're not thinking of asking for help from Corneo.

Cloud: No. It's more of a hunch. While you were asleep some kids had climbed down from a wall. One of them said something about almost reaching the upper city.

Me: What?

Cloud: So if they weren't exaggerating, then that means that we can use that to get to the Shinra building. Not only that, but where that alley way was, it's just about right under the building.

We had made our way to the alley that was our hiding spot and view point of the Don's place. We had just passed the crack in the wall and I was sure I had seen something. Taking a step back, I took a closer look.

Me: Hey guys… better come look at this.

The others came back and watched what was unfolding. Shinra soldiers were tearing the place apart. Boards of wood were ripped up, nails and all, doors torn off their hinges. The higher windows suddenly burst to reveal that they had set the place a blaze.

Two men were right by the crack, close enough to hear them but we could still not be seen.

Soldier1: Sir, Corneo is nowhere on the premises. It would appear that he has fled.

Soldier2: Damn that man. He is more evasive than I thought.

Soldier1: What would you have us do now?

Soldier2: Continue with the destruction of the building and find him! The president made it clear that he wanted the traitor found and dealt with.

I spoke in a hushed whisper.

Me: So, our little informant has run with his tail in between his legs.

Cloud: He'd better hope if he is found that it's by us instead of them.

Me: Not with Liz…

I shook my head; trying to clear it. I needed to stay focused.

Me: Let's not waste any more time.

I started to walk away when I heard them the Soldiers talk again.

Soldier1: So did you hear what happened to Sector seven?

Soldier2: Heard what happened? I heard it happen.

Soldier1: They've already started operations to find any survivors. Although I doubt there would be any.

Soldier2: Yah. All those people dead and all because of that terrorist group AVALANCHE.

Me: _What!?_

Soldier1: What? AVALANCHE!?

Soldier2: Yah, I heard it from some of the others; said that the news came straight from the president himself. First the Mako reactors and now mass murder. Just what are they trying to do, destroy the entire city?

Soldier1: Well I can agree with you that AVALANCHE needs to be stopped. At the least, so far there have been no reports of any dead. There's still much more to search of what's left though.

Soldier2: No news is good news.

We all backed away from the wall.

Barret: That damned Shinra, try'n to pin the destruction on us!

Cloud: Causes the destruction and blames it on the one it was meant for.

Tifa: But he couldn't have found out we survived, could he?

Me: Impossible. We were lucky to have escaped at all.

Cloud: Well he must have something up his sleeve. He'll just either proclaim that our bodies were found or that we were dealt with. Make himself look like a hero, choose a few lucky men and women that work for him to be the ones who took us down.

Me: Wouldn't he have done that already?

Cloud: …

Me: Well it doesn't matter, they still have to pay.

We made our way deeper into the alley until we hit a dead end. The small alley opened up into a square big enough for a small building. The walls on all three sides were covered in graffiti. On the wall opposite of us there were some kids about my age were climbing down the thirty foot wall.

Looking up, I could see a bunch of machinery above the wall. A mix of wires and pipes created a metal web; and our highway to the Shinra building.

Me: Well it looks like it could take us up to the top. Climbing it could be a pain though.

Cloud: What happened to your resolve?

Me: It's as strong as ever.

I said this as I started to climb.

The wall was easy enough, there were a bunch of chunks missing from it that they formed perfect hand and foot holds. Once we reached the top it was a matter of picking and choosing the right routes to continue our way up. Several times my foot had caught on a wire, almost causing me to fall.

Me: You know what? I just remembered something.

Tifa: What's that?

Me: I hate heights.

We couldn't help but to laugh at my words. I'm not sure what the others were thinking, but my laugh was a way to relieve some stress. We were heading for the belly of the beast and I may have my reasons to keep pushing me on, but there were some serious risks here.

It took another hour of climbing before we reached the top, coming to a steel trap door that led to the end of yet another alley way. The difference was this one was in much better condition. There was no damage to it, and there was no trash in here at all.

Breathing in felt odd. I realized that the air smelled cleaner up here; I had become accustomed to breathing the polluted air of the slums, but the clean air was refreshing.

Cloud had moved on ahead to the end and was looking around.

Cloud: Called it right, the Shinra building is just up this road. We'll need to sneak in and go on unnoticed. I know of a way around back; we can use the fire escape to get up as far as possible.

Me: What about security and the people that work there? You expect us to get past all of them and most likely security cameras?

Cloud: …

Barret: We need a distraction.

Cloud: It could work; if they focus on the distraction then we move in and get to Aerith. The problem is what the diversion is and if anyone else gets caught.

Barret: I should go. You three go get that girl out of there.

Me: No, it should be me. I'm much faster. You have more experience and could come in handy when in a pinch. If I'm caught I'll think of something.

Tifa: I'm not sure…

Cloud: Sounds like the best option. Once were at the building, give us twenty minutes to get into place.

Cloud reached into his pocket and handed me a watch. I lashed it tight around my left wrist.

Me: Got it.

Cloud: Let's get moving.

We all rushed down the street towards the building. The place seemed like a ghost town, there wasn't a single person in sight.

Me: Where is everyone?

Cloud: This is private property of the Shinra corp. and only those who work here have access.

Me: If it's private property, then shouldn't there be security?

Cloud: There's only security posted at the gates to the area and inside the building. They didn't think it would be necessary for guards to be everywhere.

Me: Well lucky us.

We had made our way up some stone stairs and were greeted to the sight of the building. It was huge; there had to be at least a hundred floors.

Me: He's at the top isn't he, the president?

Cloud: Yes, but let's take this one step at a time. First we get Aerith and get out of here and leave. We'll deal with the president another day.

I knew what he said was for the best; I just really wanted him to pay for everything he's done.

Me: Fine. You sure those twenty minutes are enough? We don't even know where she is exactly.

Cloud: It should be plenty of time to get to the Shinra's records. Everything Shinra related is recorded there. There's bound to be a record that tells us where she's being held.

Me: Ok, I'll sit tight until it's time to light things up.

Tifa: Do you even have a plan to survive?

Me: I'll improvise, now go.

They ran off taking some kind of side path of the building and disappeared from view. I set the timer on the watch for twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes felt like a life time. There was nothing to do but wait for my move. I was grateful that they had given me some materia to use; but there were still limits. I could only rely on my magic so much and I only had two ethers. I could try the same thing that I had done back at the junk yard when I faced Jackel, but last time I did that I collapsed from exhaustion.

I was shaken back to reality by the small beeping of the alarm on the watch. I got up from my hiding spot and walked to the door of Shinra building.

The rescue operation was about to begin.


	25. Chapter XXV: Strike!

I stepped through the door, and straight into disaster. They had some kind of sensor at the door, and the moment I stepped through it had gone off. In mere seconds I found myself with my arms above my head and about five armed men in front of me.

Me: _Guns, why does it always have to be guns!? Why can't I be held up with a sword to my back!? Is that too much to ask? Well, at least I have their attention._

One of the guards was speaking into a radio.

Guard: We have an intruder surrounded at the entrance; awaiting further instructions.

The sound coming from the other end didn't even seem to be words at all but the guard seemed to understand.

Guard: He is to be taken in and interrogated. Don't make any moves or we will be forced to shoot.

I had no choice; in these conditions I had no choice but to use my materia, and most likely that power.

The other four men were now slowly making their way towards me, one of which was pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I focused on that feeling I had before in the junk yard.

It wasn't there! I had completely forgotten that I had given all my attack materia away!

Without much more choice I grabbed a grenade and tossed it into the air. Just as I hoped, the Shinra soldiers were distracted and scattered.

Taking out my sword, I charged the closest soldier and took him down. I quickly took his gun; it was an automatic rifle.

I ran for a set of stairs taking me to the next floor; taking the time to fire a few shots back to keep them down. The guards weren't playing around anymore, now they were shooting back. I dove into the nearest room; there was an intense pain in my left leg. Sure enough, I had been shot.

I quickly focused on my cure materia, using it to heal it enough to stop the bleeding. Things aren't going to go well. I looked around the room, seeing if there was anything I could use as a weapon. There were no weapons, but it was the next best thing. In the room was some kind of materia store. There were all kinds of materia; such as the ones I had given to my friends, to ones that could cause status effects on the person hit with the magic; they could come in handy. And even better there were different concoctions from your basic potions and ethers, to eye drops and antidotes.

What caught my eye was the materia that was labeled 'Protect'. I broke the case with the butt of the gun and grabbed the sphere, and with another thought I grabbed the materia labeled 'Poison', 'Blind' and 'Haste'. I had even taken materia to replace the ones I lost and placed them where they had been.

Me: Let's see how they like a taste of their own medicine.

I placed the blind in one of my arms and the poison in my knife. Just then two guards busted in and took aim. I had no time; all I could do was put my arms up in defense. I heard their guns go off and waited for the searing pain as the bullets ripped through me; but it never came.

I looked up to see that the guards were now laid down on the ground, injured. I was so confused; there was no one else here. Then I noticed that I wasn't looking straight at them; there was something between us. It was some kind of light blue field made up of small hexagons.

Me: _Thank you protect materia!_

I decided to take the downed guards weapons; I now had some new materia, two automatic weapons, and a hand gun.

Now I was on my way. I ran straight out of the room, catching the surrounding guards by surprise. Taking the blind materia I had for a spin, a blinding flash went through the room. The guards could no longer see; I was glad that I wasn't affected. I continued to make my way up, causing as much chaos as possible by shooting off a few rounds here, shooting out some magic there, and taking out a few of the guards. I was sure I had half the security after me.

Me: _You guys better have her by now._

I had now made it to the tenth floor of the building and was now starting to feel fatigue. Once again, more Shinra Soldiers had cut me off.

Me: You guys must really suck at your jobs if you've let a teenager get this far.

Guard: Why you!

Now was the time for the finale, I just hope that I was giving them enough time. We had never said how long it might even take. It had already been over thirty minutes according to my watch. It was about time that I made my exit.

Tapping into my powers, I summoned the full extent of them; letting myself to be engulfed. Without even pulling out my sword, I summoned the power of my bolt materia, creating an electrical wave that knocked every guard around me out cold. It felt as if my body itself had turned into electricity.

Reno: Wow! That was a very nice move. It's no wonder you're not dead yet. Have you ever considered of joining Shinra? I could help you get into the Turks; you definitely have the right stuff for it.

I swung around to see that Reno was standing at the top of another staircase and was actually applauding me. I was going to enjoy beating him far more than I should.

Me: Join you? You destroyed an entire sector just for one group.

Reno: A group that was a thorn at the presidents' side. They were his orders, I was only following them.

?: That's enough Reno. You know we're to capture him at once.

A dark skin man had appeared from an elevator and was slowly walking towards me as he looked me up and down. He was bald. He was wearing a pair of sun glasses, and just from looking at his clothes I knew he was a Turk. Things just got a whole lot more difficult.

Reno: R-right, sorry Rude.

Me: I have no intention to fight two of you. Now get out of my way, I have a meeting with your president.

Rude: I'm afraid that president Shinra is busy at the moment. Right now he should be talking to your friends. They've caused a bit of trouble for the Dr. and ruined his experiment by letting the bird out of her cage.

Me: What!?

Reno: Yah! That was pretty smart causing a distraction to help them sneak in like that. You sure that you don't want to be a Turk? The job pays very well.

Rude: Reno!

Reno: Right, shutting up!

Rude: Excuse my friend, but he does have a point. We Turks are charged with many tasks, one of which is finding new recruits. And seeing as you have gotten this far into the building is quite a fate.

Me: I'm flattered, but I won't be joining your little club. Now…

I drew my knife and the hand gun.

Me: Get out of my way.

Rude bent his knees and held up his fists taking a fighting stance.

Rude: I'm afraid; this is as far as you go.

Rude was a Turk for a good reason; he was fast and I mean FAST! There had to be a good three meters between us and he closed it before I could even react. He was right on top of me when I felt a sudden crushing blow to my chest. I jumped back immediately. A second look told me that he was wearing brass knuckles. I was sure he just broke some ribs.

Me: _Going to feel this in the morning…_

He came at me again, this time more slowly. I wasn't going to be pulling any punches or do anything flashy. The faster I took care of this guy the better. If what he said was true, then the others had rescued Aerith but had managed to get caught.

I raised the hand gun and let off a few rounds. This guy was unbelievable. He was so fast that he dodged each bullet as if it were nothing.

Rude: Got to do better than that.

He was on me again, but now I found myself dodging his punches. Was he slowing down or something? No, I could feel it, I was moving even faster now; I was now matching his speed. This had to be the power of the haste materia. My mind was reading his attacks so fast that it was like I could tell what he would do next before it even happened. But that still didn't make things any easier. I tried swiping at him with by knife, which was synced with the poison materia, and every slash was either dodged or blocked using his brass knuckles causing a few sparks to fly. Even point blank shots from my gun were useless. We seemed to be equals.

Reno: What are you doing Rude! Give that kid an upper cut!

Rude: Shut…up…Reno!

I was reaching my limit; I could feel the same pressure building behind my eyes when I had used this strength too long. I needed to finish this now and make sure I took both Turks down.

I let the power take full control, leaving myself and my opponent at its mercy. Soon ice and electricity were coming to my aid without even a thought. Shards of ice materialized in midair and sailed towards Rude and Reno while electricity lashed out at their legs like snakes in waiting.

Rude had his work cut out for him, he had more to focus on now but still was avoiding my attacks. It was getting close to using my trump card, and there was just about enough ice chunks to do it.

I stopped my assault on the two of them and quickly put my focus on the ice. The plan was to use the same attack I had used in the junk yard; my 'Diamond Dust' would be un-dodge able. My head was threatening to explode; I had to do it now.

With one command the ice shattered into tiny lethal shards that scattered in every way possible. In that instant, the entire space had become a winter wonderland. I cut off my link to the power; I could feel myself at the limit; that was all I had left in me. But I still had to get the others out.

I was starting to see stars, and the room was spinning; but I gained control and soldiered ahead to the next set of stairs. I now needed to free my friends, chances were, I would have to hide somewhere and rest for a while.

I had just reached the base of the stairs when I felt the cold touch of metal against the back of my neck. Before I knew it, a great force went through my whole body and I was laid out on the ground.

Me: _What the…!?_

Reno: Whew! Now that was Turk worthy kid, got to say, if we were normal Shinra we would be dead, no doubt about it.

Rude: Reno…

Reno: Shutting up.

Rude: You sure caused a lot of trouble.

There was the sound of a phone ring-tone, it was coming from Rude. He pulled out the hand held and answered. Rude walked away, out of earshot, and returned in only a minute.

Rude: Well count yourself lucky, looks like you get to see the president after all. He is quite eager to speak with you.

Both Reno and Rude grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into the elevator.

I was now going to see the face of the beast that caused me and my friends so much pain.


	26. Chapter XXVI: Capture

The elevators walls were made of glass giving its passengers a view of the city below. As it traveled, the ground became more and more distant. I watched with unease as the floor number changed.

20…25…30…35…

It wasn't long before we reached the eightieth floor. The ride had given me time for some feeling to come back to me; so now Reno and Rude weren't holding all of my weight, although if it wasn't for them, I would be crawling.

The elevator door opened into a long hallway with a red carpet trimmed in gold. On each side of the walls were pictures of different men. They all however showed some resemblance to each other; my guess was that they were all the past presidents of Shinra corp. Over a large set of wooden double doors was another picture of a pudgy looking man; he was very pale, as if he hadn't seen sun all his life. His eyes were a piercing blue and his blond hair was in a comb over. Just beneath the portrait was a plaque that read 'President Shinra'.

The doors opened as we got close, giving me a view of the room.

It was a large circular room; there were white granite columns around the edges of the room. The floor was lined with the same red carpeting in the hall, forming path ways to book cases that lined the walls. High above us was a crystal chandelier that seemed so fragile that even breathing on it looked like it would cause it to fall from its perch. The wall opposite of us was a glass observatory, giving you a grand view of the city below; at this height, it looked like a sea of light.

And just in front of this was a large desk that circled around into a loop, and seated in the center was the man that was in the portrait over the door.

President Shinra.

He was bent over some papers, reading some over and scribbling on others.

President Shinra: Just a moment.

He spoke without even looking at us. We stood there for a few minutes before he finally put his pen down and straightened his papers in a neat pile. He laced his fingers together and stared right at us.

President Shinra: So, I believe you already know my name?

Me: Your title at least. President Shinra, president of Shinra corp. which is in charge of the biggest energy businesses in the world.

President Shinra: Well, you certainly did your homework. May I ask your name?

Me: Tyquiil Alee Pollard, newest member of AVALANCHE, the proud leader of a former street gang, and a fair opponent against your Turks. I guess you could call me a jack of all trades.

I could feel Rude's grip tighten at the mention of our fight.

President Shinra: You definitely gave them a bit of a workout young man. Along with every guard you had encountered before them.

The president pulled out a small remote and clicked a button. Suddenly holographic screens appeared depicting my struggles through the Shinra building. I was quite pleased with my handiwork.

Me: I'm touched; I had no idea that you had such an interest in me. A little creepy, but I'm flattered.

I said this with sarcasm.

President Shinra: Oh, I am indeed quite interested in you, as I'm sure that was you're purpose. In fact I have asked these two to bring you in for a proposition.

Me: Look, if it's to join the Turks, the answer is no. Your buddy Reno already beat you to it.

The president merely shook his head as if I were some confused child and stood from his seat.

President Shinra: My dear boy, won't you at least give me the courtesy of telling you first?

Me: Waste of breath, but fine.

President Shinra: You see I do want you to work for me, but for the greater good. You know very well that the reactors create energy from Mako, don't you?

Me: And the fact that you take it forcefully from the planet.

He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

President Shinra: Mako can be hard to find, but there is one place that it can easily be obtained; a place of legend that only you and the young lady can take us.

Me: It wouldn't be the end of a rainbow would it? I'm afraid that's gold, not Mako.

He gave off a small chuckle, as if missing the fact I had just made fun of him.

President Shinra: Have you ever heard of the Ancients?

The word seemed to have rang a bell. But I couldn't remember where I heard it from.

Me: I think I have only heard the word.

President Shinra: They were a race of people that lived on this planet many years ago. They were a great powerful race; with such powerful magic's and abilities. They lived in a land that was full of life, full of Mako and they were the only ones who knew its location.

Me: The same place you are asking me to help you find?

President Shinra: The very same!

Me: Excuse me for bursting your fantasy of fame and wealth, but you said that the Ancients are the only ones who can find it and seeing as you used the word ' _lived_ ', they're all dead.

President Shinra: Yes, or so I thought. I had my suspicions of the young lady that was so rudely taken from me. But seeing you, I think that you could be of help as well in the case she refuses. But I would prefer if you both helped.

Me: What are you talking about?

President Shinra: You my boy are a descendant of the Ancients.

I was a bit thrown off by what he just said that I wasn't sure I even heard him right. Maybe that stun stick messed up my hearing.

Me: What?

President Shinra: You, just like that young lady, are a descendant of the Ancients.

Me: You're crazy! What makes you believe that I am an Ancient!?

President Shinra: Your power. No one on this planet has that much control on materia, not even my Turks. You use it as if it is nothing; changing direction, giving it certain qualities to fit your needs. This is the legendary power of an Ancient.

Me: You are just crazy! You said it yourself, it's a legend, make believe, a wives tale. You expect me to help you find a place that only exists in a fairy tale?!

President Shinra: Oh no, it exists.

He clicked another button on his remote, changing the images of me to those of some kind of stone with faded images and writing that wasn't even English; and yet it felt like I could almost understand it.

President Shinra: These are collections of tapestry's and artifacts pertaining anything to the Ancients. Every place where we found these artifacts, they had one thing in common; the promised land.

Me: It could very well be part of their religion, you know that right? Did mention the fact that you're crazy?

I looked at both Reno and Rude.

Me: Didn't I say he's crazy? I could have sworn I said it at least twice. What makes you think I would even help you, especially after all that you have done?

President Shinra: It would help you learn the truth. You would know about your ancestry, what you are entitled too. You and the young lady are the only ones that have the Ancients blood running through your veins. It is your own home, your roots. Don't you want the chance to claim it?

Me: Only for you to snatch it away? Sure why not, sign me up!

President Shinra: I would give you what you want most.

Me: In that case jump out a window.

President Shinra: I see that there is no talking to you as of now. Take him to his room; we will talk this over tomorrow, before his execution. Then we will see what his answer is.

Me: Execution! Why you dirty slime ball! Your just some big shot in a suit, you have no real power.

But the president was no longer listening, he was now seated and back to his papers. Reno and Rude were now dragging me out of the room.

My 'room' was nothing more than a cell. They had stripped me of my weapons, items, and even forced me to remove all my materia.

They threw me in and the electronic door closed and locked with a heavy 'thunk'. The cell was small, all there was in there was a too thin mattress with a thread bare sheet, an old rusted metal toilet in the corner that still had the last users contents. The sink there only dispersed rusted water.

Me: Let me out of here!

I rammed the door with my shoulder.

Me: I swear when I get out…

I hit the door again, with more force.

Me: …that I will kill that bastard!

Another hit, this one causing my arm to writhe in pain. I was sure I had just broken something.

Me: DAMN IT!

?: Is that you?

I looked around; I knew I just heard someone. But there couldn't have been anyone else here.

?: Tyquiil?

There was definitely a voice, it sounded far off and echoic. It seemed to have been coming from my bed. I looked underneath to find a dead rat and an air vent. It would have been a good escape route; if I had the tools to open it.

Me: Great, first the talk with the Turks, a talk with a loony president, and now I'm hearing a dead rat…

?: What?

It was coming from the air vent; and it sounded a lot like…

Me: Tifa!?

Tifa: Tyquiil! I knew it was you.

Cloud: Well, you sure did better than us.

Me: Cloud, you're there too? Where are you guys?

Cloud: In a cell, same as you. Tifa and I are in one together, the others have their own cell.

Me: Did you guys get Aerith out?

Barret: We got her, and she's right here with me.

Me: Aerith, are you okay?

Aerith: I'm fine thanks to all of you.

?: Don't worry; the young girl is alright with us.

This person didn't sound familiar to me.

Me: Who else is there?

Cloud: It's a long story.

Tifa: What happened to you? How did you get caught?

Me: Turks, as in plural; I ran into Rude and Reno.

Cloud: Two? Sounds like you had your work cut out for you.

Me: Trust me, it wasn't fun; especially the talk with the president.

Barret: Shinra!?

Me: Yah, that guy has a ton of screws loose upstairs. He kept spouting some nonsense about me being able to help him find some fairy tale land.

Aerith: The Promised Land.

Me: Exactly, he was saying that you and I were some part of race that died out called the Ancients, and that was why he had taken you. Wait how did you know what he was talking about?

Tifa: Are you ok Tyquiil?

Me: Oh yah, me and my dead rat here are doing just fine; especially with the fact that we're being executed tomorrow.

Cloud: You too?

Me: Well it was either that or work for him to find this 'Promised Land'. The way I see it, even if it were a hoax, there was no way I would work for him. I'd choose death any day over working for him.

Barret: Think we all can agree to that.

Me: Enough about me how did you guys get caught?

Cloud: We found out that Aerith was to be experimented on by Dr. Hojo. When we broke her out, we were captured when we tried to take the elevator.

Me: You didn't take the fire escape?

Tifa: It would have taken too long. We needed to get out as fast as we could. In the end we were also taken in by Turks.

Cloud: Tsung and Rude.

Me: I see; so much for the plan. It at least worked long enough to stop Hojo's work.

?: If it wasn't for you, I would be stuck there, as well as the young girl.

Me: No problem. So now what do we do? Were due for execution tomorrow, were locked in cells, have no weapons, and no means of escape.

Then I realized something.

Me: Barret, your gun hand…

Barret: No can do, they took all the ammo.

Easy come, easy go.

Cloud: There's no need to stress over it. When the time comes, I'm sure we'll come up with something. We should rest; get our strength back up for when we fight back.

I had to agree with him, sleep did seem like a great idea and the bed in the cell was starting to look like a new best friend.

I lay down, not bothering to put on the sheet. I soon drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	27. Chapter XXVII: Shinra Under Attack

I was startled awake when I felt a hand grab my arm. On instinct, I grabbed the arm and was ready to fight. There was no way I was going to be killed like a dog. My fist didn't reach its target, thankfully it didn't. The person who I tried to punch was Aerith and Cloud was the one to stop me.

Me: How the hell…?

Cloud: Not sure, the cell me and Tifa were in was open.

Me: Sorry about that Aerith.

Aerith: What is it with you and trying to kill me?

Cloud: Let's go.

I didn't really need much more explanation. We were free, now was the time to escape.

I got out of my bed and walked towards the door, the moment I was out I saw the downed guard.

Me: You took him out without any weapons? I'm impressed.

Cloud: No, he was already dead when we found that our cell was unlocked.

Me: What?

Tifa was kneeling by the body, examining it.

Tifa: One stab to the chest, he bled out.

Aerith: Who would want to break us out?

Me: Maybe someone who doesn't agree with the president. Where's Barret?

Tifa: He and Red went to find our gear. It should be somewhere on this floor.

Me: Red?

Cloud: The other one you spoke to.

It dawned on me that they were talking about the stranger that I had talked to yesterday, the one that the others had helped out.

It wasn't long when Barret came from around a corner carrying our gear.

I felt my blood freeze over, right behind Barret was some kind of four legged, red furred beast.

Me: A fiend in the building?!

I charged the thing, grabbing my sword from Barret as I ran past him. The others were shouted something, but I was too focused on the creature. I raised my sword to strike, but it was fast. Before I knew it, I was pinned on the ground by the full weight of the monster.

?: I am not a fiend.

That voice, it sounded a lot like…

Me: You're Red?!

Red: That's the name that the doctor gave me, Red XIII.

Me: How can a fiend talk?

Red XIII: I told you, I'm not a fiend.

Cloud: He's on our side.

Me: Right, sorry. Do you mind if you get off now?

Red XIII: Can you not attack me?

Me: Yes.

He stepped off me. He was fairly large; his body was covered in a fire colored fur. Under the fur, I could see his muscles ripple with strength. The tip of his tail was a flame.

Despite him being an animal, he had some humanly traits. He had golden bracers on each of his ankles, on both his front and back legs. His fur had a bit of a mane that was tied and beaded. Behind each of his ears was a feather that had to have come from a large bird. He had piercings as well; there were two earrings in one ear and three in the other; all of which were small gold loops. He had seen some battle before in his life; there was a scar that went across his right eye, but his piercing red eyes still seemed to work just fine. What was the oddest part about him were his tattoos. There was some kind of design that looped all around the calf of his left hind leg, and on the left front was some odd design and right above it was the Roman numeral 'XIII'.

We took the time to get our gear together, in only minutes we were battle ready.

Me: So next move?

Cloud: We leave, before our luck runs out.

We jogged down the halls taking a turn every now and again before we came to a staircase. There was a trail of blood on the set of stairs going up and down.

Me: It goes up stairs.

Aerith: What could have caused this?

Cloud: The same person who took out that guard. We better go now.

We went down the staircase and arrived on another floor that was littered with more dead guards.

Me: Whoever did this is making me look like a push over, and I took down a few myself.

Aerith: This is the floor where Hojo…

Barret: The blood…

Sure enough the trail of blood was here as well, but it couldn't have belonged to any of the guards, there was too much of it.

Tifa: It leads back that way.

We followed the trail past a large glass container. The glass to the door was smashed. When we turned another corner, there was a metal device that seemed to have held something, it was now torn open. It was the source of the trail of blood.

Red XIII: I don't like the smell of this.

Cloud: And I don't like the looks of this. We're heading back.

Me: What about leaving while we could?

Cloud: This is more important. I just have a bad feeling about this.

We started to head back, following the blood trail, all the while finding more and more bodies. The others were definitely on edge, especially Cloud.

Me: _What is going on here?_

We soon traveled up to the president's floor, the trail of blood led straight through the open double doors into the president's office. Bells were starting to go off in my head; there was definitely trouble ahead.

The moment we came through the doors everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

As unbelievable as it was, the president was in his chair face on the desk, and a sword through his back. President Shinra was dead.

Me: What the hell happened?

Cloud was the first of us to move. He walked over to the president, but was transfixed on the sword. It was definitely something; the thing had to be a seven foot long katana.

Barret: So that thing broke out just to kill Shinra? Serves him right.

Cloud: No, everyone we saw was killed by this sword, why would a creature like that use a weapon like this, and where would it even get it? Someone had come into the Shinra building, killed all the guards, took that thing, and then killed the president.

Me: What are you talking about?

Tifa: There was something in that metal capsule, something that was just…

Me: And so who ever took it is also responsible for everyone being dead. But why leave the weapon.

Cloud: A message, to announce who did it.

Me: Well, who was it then? There isn't a name on the sword is there?

Cloud: It was…

Red XIII: It doesn't end here.

Red was right, the blood trail led past the president's desk and out onto the observatory. We followed the trail to only find that it went over the edge of the building.

Me: He jumped!? He goes through all that trouble just to kill himself? That doesn't make any sense.

Tifa: Ok, we followed your trail, now let's go.

We turned back for the office when we heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. As it came into view, it could be seen that a rope ladder was flailing around, and someone was on it. With one pass, the passenger stepped off, not hardly even a jump when the ladder touched the ground.

This stranger was dressed all in a white business suit, black tie, and black dress shoes. His hair was an orange color and was greased back. His bright green eyes showed no interest in us. I wouldn't have thought he was much of a threat; if it wasn't for the double barrel shot gun in his hand and the hound moving in step beside him.

?: Good evening ladies, gentlemen.

Me: One after another, problems just seem to love us don't they?

I whispered this to the others.

Cloud: Who are you?

?: You don't know me? I suppose that's what I get for living in my father's shadow. I am Rufus, the son of the former and late president of the Shinra corp.

Me: _The guy had a son? That's a shock._

Rufus: I had gotten word of a 'disturbance' in the building. It was only on my way here that I learned that he was killed.

Aerith: We weren't the ones who did it!

Rufus: I already know this!

He snapped. Then regaining control of himself he smoothed his hair back and continued.

Rufus: I am fully aware of who did what, young lady. You are AVALANCHE, a thorn at my father, and this company's, side for far too long. I plan to deal with the man responsible for my father's death, and to finish what he had planned to do.

I didn't like that last part. I was already set for fight if it should happen. My hand was on my sword, and my magic was primed and ready.

Rufus raised the gun to chest level and let loose the buckshot. The moment he moved his arm, I had erected a barrier. I still didn't have a feel for this kind of materia; I could feel the field almost buckle under the sheer force of the blow. It had held, the bullets were stopped, but the shield was severely cracked and soon fell apart as if it were made of glass.

Cloud: Everyone get out of here.

Tifa: But…

Cloud: Go!

We didn't argue with him, the rest of us turned and fled while Cloud stayed to take on our newest enemy.

It had appeared that Rufus had brought some back up, because now there were more soldiers in the building. We needed to attract as little attention as possible and so did our best to sneak around, having to take out one or two guards every other floor. Another group was about to run into us when they got a transmission.

Radio: Targets located on the forty sixth floor. Total of six, all nearby men move to location.

Guard: Acknowledged.

The guards ran off in the opposite direction and went down a flight of stairs.

Me: Someone else besides us?

Barret: Doesn't matter, we leave now while they're busy.

We continued our decent of the building, still all the while avoiding any of the Shinra soldiers; all of which seemed to be on their way to the 'intruders' location.

We were on the forty sixth floor when we found out what the commotion was. And I couldn't have been any happier. Sure enough, there were intruders, six in total that the Shinra were fighting. In the center of the room was a battle field with several Shinra in hiding, only poking their heads out to try to get a clear shot at the gang.

I was so relieved to see that the others had survived the destruction of the plate. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Chris, Theo, and Liz were all down there in the chaos, returning the Shinra soldiers fire. They were all huddled up behind a large statue; it wouldn't be long before the guards got enough guts to move in. I was not about to give them that chance.

I ran into the fray, taking out a few soldiers with my sword and magic until I reached the others, leaping over the statues pedestal, landing on the other side. I had a gun my head the moment I landed.

Chris: Tyquiil!?

Me: Why is it always guns with you people! Who were you expecting, the president? I'm afraid he's a bit dead at the moment.

The others were all too happy to see me but had to focus their power on the surrounding enemy. Liz came over to me right away.

Liz: To think that we came here to save you, only for you to help us.

Chris: Wait, did you say that the president is dead?

Me: Well yes and no. President Shinra is dead and…!

A bullet flew just past my head, taking out a part of the statue.

Me: I'll tell you later, just fight!

Theo: That's something you don't even have to tell us twice!

I no longer had my guns, but I still had my magic. I sent shards of ice and bolts of lightning hurtling through the air. Tifa, Barret, Aerith, and Red XIII were on the other side of the mass of Shinra soldiers, fighting their way through. Our numbers were now up to eleven. But there were still maybe fifty of the enemy.

The moment the others entered the battle, the Shinra soldiers were thrown into confusion, now they were being attacked from both sides.

Me: So how did you know we were here!?

I spoke without stopping with my attacks.

Biggs: The execution; president Shinra made a broadcast yesterday proclaiming that you were captured and that there was to be a public execution.

Me: Well, the guy sure does know how to get some attention.

The guards numbers were thinning, there had to be about thirty of them now.

Jessie: What were you saying, about the president earlier?

Me: Which one, the one that's dead or the one that took his place?

Wedge: Took his…ok you really need to fill us in.

Me: Short version, the late president Shinra is out and his son took his place.

Theo: When did all of this happen!?

Me: All today I guess, we found the president dead in his office.

Wedge: You didn't kill him?

Me: No, and up until you asked about him, I had thought you guys had taken him out.

There were now twenty guards left, and they were now starting to realize they were fighting a losing battle.

Liz: Hey, where's that spiky hair guy, Cloud?

Me: Right now, he should be taking care of the new president.

Liz: Damn, I would have really liked to have gotten a hit or two on him.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that, even if we were in the middle of a fight.

Guard: Enough! We give up, just stop shooting!

There were only a handful of them left, it was about time they came to their senses. We took all their weapons and then cuffed them to various spots near the statue we had been using as cover.

Wedge walked over to Barret.

Wedge: So, what's the plan?

Barret: We leave, as soon as we can.

Me: Then we need the elevators.

Chris: No can do, they shut them down.

Jessie: You forget; I am a tech wiz.

Jessie walked over to the elevator and undid the switch bolted to the wall. She then took out her laptop and a wire that she used to connect her laptop to the mass of wires that were protruding from the wall. After a minute of furious typing, the elevator doors opened silently.

Jessie: Piece of cake.

There were a total of three elevators. Me, Liz, Theo, and Chris went on one; Barret, Tifa, Aerith, and Red XIII got on the second, leaving Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge with the last elevator. All three of them had walls made of glass, giving us a clear view of the city that stretched out before us and each other.

The ride was smooth, it didn't feel like we were even moving, we were already down to the thirtieth floor in only a minute.

The glass suddenly shattered at the sound of machine gun fire. In defense, I produced a barrier around everyone; the hailstorm of bullets bounced off harmlessly off the protect spell.

Flying in front of us was a multi-propeller attack drone. It was armed with duel machine guns on each of its wings.

Me: _Well, at least it doesn't_ _have any rocket launchers._

The underside opened up to reveal a payload of missiles.

Me: _You have got to be shitting me!_

The drone let loose three projectiles, one each heading to a different elevator. None of them hit, all were stopped by Barret's gun fire. We all snapped out of our state of shock and attacked back. The only one's not using a gun was Red XIII and Aerith. I was surprised to see that Red was using magic.

Me: _This guy is just full of surprises._

Our bullets seemed to have no effect on the machine, and easily evaded any magical attacks that we launched at it. We were safe from its attacks thanks to everyone's reaction skills.

It was a stalemate.

We needed to get out of there. I looked at the dial to see that we still had ten floors to go.

With a great effort I focused on my bolt materia and caused numerous bolts of energy to ark through the sky in multiple directions. There were too many for it to maneuver and so took hits, causing it to waver in the air and then caused it to fall back.

Me: What do we do!? I don't think I can take much more of this thing!

Jessie: We still have five floors to go.

Tifa: Not enough time, it's coming back.

Sure enough it had turned around and was coming back at a great speed; its payload of missiles was now visible and two were already making their way towards us.

There was only one more floor before the ground floor.

An idea hit me; I quickly grabbed the semi-assault rifle and set it to single fire. Looking through the scope, I focused past the missiles that were heading for us.

Me: Barret, I need you to take them out.

Sure enough, he did. Both projectiles burst in midair for what might have seen like a miracle. Smoke and flames billowed from the explosion, obscuring sight of the aircraft that was attacking us; but I knew it was there. I kept my focus on one spot in the smoke and fired off two shots.

We were now on the first floor.

There was an immense explosion not even the second I fired the second shot. The machine was now down, I had used its own store of missiles as self-destruct button; and it never saw it coming. I was putting the gun away when a single missile emerged from the vast smoke cloud, heading for the elevator I was on.

Me: _How…!?_

A bolt of energy arced through the air and intercepted its course, ripping it to shreds only a few meters away from us. It had been close enough for the explosions shock wave to knock some of us off our feet. I looked over in the direction of the bolt spell to see that Liz had her arm stretched out.

Liz: Try not to die; we went through a lot just to get you out.

Me: Yah, too bad you didn't succeed at that.

We all started to laugh. Not at my joke, but at the fact that we were happy to be alive. We had been through so many near death experiences that I knew I would need therapy later on.

We rushed out of the elevators and ran straight for the main entrance, I didn't know how the others had managed to get here but if it was faster, and safer for that matter, we would take their path. Barret was the first to reach the door and had hurriedly slammed the door close just after opening it. There was the soft pinging of bullets bouncing off of metal.

Barret: Shinra! They must have the whole building surrounded.

I took out the assault rifle and put in a fresh clip.

Me: Then we fight our way through.

I started to hear the sound of a motor. At first I thought it was another one of those flying machines, but this sounded like a car engine, nothing like the motors from the machine. The sound was getting closer, and it was coming from above us, I could faintly hear the sound of wheels screeching on the ground.

Me: _Who would be driving a car inside the building?_

The source of the sound revealed itself on the floor above us. Seated on a motorcycle at the top of the stairs was Cloud.

Tifa: Cloud?

Cloud: We have to go, Shinra have the whole building surrounded!

Barret: We noticed!

Me: How do you expect us to leave!?

Cloud: We ride.


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Speed Round

Cloud led us on the second floor to a room that was chucked full of vehicles on display. From motorcycles like the one that Cloud was on, to cars and trucks. This was perfect, if we used these to escape, we could out run them. And with a little luck we could all escape un-harmed.

Tifa got straight to work to hot wiring the vehicles. In no time, we had two pickups and another motorcycle at our disposal. Barret took the driver's seat of the blue pickup, Tifa got in the passenger seat, and Aerith and Red XIII got into the bed of the truck. Theo got into the driver's seat of the other black pickup; Liz got the passenger, leaving Chris, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie in the trucks bed. I was left with the other cycle.

Cloud: Do you know how to ride one of these?

Me: Of course.

I had never ridden a motorcycle; I've never been behind the wheel of a car! I was fourteen for Gaia's sake; I'm not even old enough to drive. But how hard could it be?

I straddled my legs around the machine and revved the engine; it was so powerful that my whole body shook.

Cloud: Ok, let's go!

Cloud took off out of the room; Barret's truck was the next to go, then Theo's, and finally me bringing up the rear. We followed him down a hall that ended with a large glass plate window; there were no turns.

Me: Cloud, what are you…?!

Cloud: Don't stop!

He drove on and straight out the window destroying the glass. The others followed suit without hesitation; including me. With a lot of doubt about what we were doing, I put in more gas and rocketed out the window.

Down below us was a mass of Shinra staring up at us, dumbfounded. I looked ahead that we were heading to a highway. The landing was a bit rough, but I had managed to keep riding once I hit the ground. For a fourteen year old, I was doing great.

We sped down the empty highway; there were no other vehicles on the road except for our own so we went at top speed. I was soon riding next to Cloud at the head of the group.

Me: So what now?

Cloud: We leave the city…and follow Rufus.

Me: He got away!? You should have let us help.

Cloud looked off to his right. Coming from another entrance of the highway were several Shinra on motorcycles.

Cloud: Trouble.

I hit my brakes to slow down and was now driving side by side with the two pickups.

Me: We got Shinra incoming from the exit on our right. Stay on guard.

The others in black pickup took out their guns.

Biggs: Don't worry, we got them.

Me: You should pull back a little, give cover to Barret's truck, they don't have much firepower. Cloud and I will take care of any who slip by.

Theo: Sounds like a plan.

Theo hit his brakes and slowed down drastically, leaving a gap of at least one hundred meters between us.

The Shinra were now on the same road as us and were gaining on Theo and his group. I watched with satisfaction as the Shinra soldiers fell from our teammate's gun fire. But more took their place. It was as if every man available was after us. It wasn't long before a few started to slip past them. Now it was time for me and Cloud to get to work.

Cloud had managed to pull out his massive sword and then slammed the brakes with it out to the side. The distance between him and two men were closed in a heartbeat and both were cut down with ease; problem was there were still more to handle. They were armed with guns and so had to be sure given them a moving target. I pelted them with magic, occasionally a spell would hit its mark causing the rider to fall off or to cause the bike to burst into flames. But they still kept coming.

Me: This is starting to get annoying. Cloud, can you take them while I try to focus?

Cloud simply nodded and engaged the soldiers.

This was going to be a bit tricky. I had never used my strength on a moving vehicle, and being on a motorcycle wasn't helping. When I brought it up I would become unaware of my surroundings and nearly crashed into a barricade. I veered off the main road and went down an exit. The thought of turning around came to mind, until more Shinra followed me off. I had to keep going and make my way back with the others.

These guys were just relentless, there had to be at least ten on my tail and none of my magic was working. It was a miracle that I hadn't been hit…yet. I looked up to see that the others seemed to be doing ok without me. Cloud seemed to be able to handle the ones who got pass Theo, and Red XIII was using his own magic as well on any who got too close for their own good.

A gunshot grazing my arm shook me back to my own troubles. I really needed to lose these guys. I tried to focus on my strength but couldn't with the fear of crashing and the sound of gun fire behind me. There was just too much interference.

I grabbed my rifle and shot blindly over my shoulder, I was sure I was going deaf in my left ear for having it so close. I soon ran out of ammo and switched to my hand gun, I had used the entire clip but I was sure that none of my followers were shot. And then I got a break.

Just ahead was another entrance to the highway, I put on all the gas and pressed my body against the bike to give them less of a target as I sped up the ramp.

I realized that I had lost sight of the others, did I fall behind?

I looked behind me to see that my enemies were still on my tail and gaining.

Me: _Where is everyone!?_

When I looked ahead, my heart skipped a beat. In shear fear I jumped off my bike, causing it to go out of control and slide on its side and off the end of the road. I tumbled helplessly and fell over the edge, only managing to grab on to a metal rod jetting out of the concrete. There was no wonder now that there wasn't any traffic. This whole time we were on an incomplete highway! My bike had fallen to its doom and I had almost suffered the same fate. I looked down to see that this thing ended at the city's edge.

Me: _Who builds a highway to nowhere?!_

I could hear the sound of footsteps making their way towards me and the faint sound of more vehicles on the way.

With me hanging like this I had only two choices. I could let them capture me and kill me, or I could let go and die. Both of those options really stank. I could get up and fight them off, but my guns were out of ammo and there were simply too many of them, even if I did use my magic.

Suddenly the sound of gun fire and shouts broke my thoughts. I pulled myself up just enough to see over. Right before my eyes were the Shinra soldiers now facing the other direction returning fire at my friends. We had somehow gotten ahead of them!

I quickly had to duck my head down as a stray bullet hit the ground near my hand. I built up enough courage and pulled myself onto the highway. Drawing my sword and knife, I plunged into the fray.


	29. Chapter XXIX: Highway of Hell

I had quickly cut down three of their numbers before they realized what was happening. They were confused and made my attack all the more easier. They were too focused on the gunfire from my allies to pay me much attention. But I had to look out as well, not just from them, but from the bullets that my friends were firing. I was sure that they were being careful not to shoot me, but anything could happen.

It wasn't long before we had dispatched all of the soldiers. We were now taking the weapons and ammunition from the downed men.

Me: Thanks for the help, a little later and they might have had me.

Liz walked over to me as I was reloading an automatic rifle and smacked me upside the head.

Me: Ow! What the hell was that for!?

Liz: What was that stunt you pulled?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!

Chris: Hey Liz, take it easy. If it wasn't for what he did, we could have all been dead.

Me: What is it that I did exactly?

Wedge: When you took that exit off the highway, a lot of the soldiers following us split off after you, a lot more than what was necessary and because of that we got rid of the others easily.

It had been an accident, I had lost focus and had to veer away from a barricade; but I wasn't going to admit to that.

Me: Well then, guess things worked out after all.

Liz: You are so pig headed! You're not invincible you know; you could have died.

I looked up at her to see that she was really upset, there were actually tears threatening to spill over.

Theo: Hey take it easy on him; he was only trying to…

Me: No, she's right. I should have thought it through. I didn't think that many would follow. I'm sorry.

Everyone was silent for the longest time when Liz spoke. She seemed to have gained some control on her emotions.

Liz: Just don't do it again, you have a gang to command.

Liz walked away in a fit.

Me: Ok, what's her problem?

Tifa: You really are clueless aren't you?

Me: What?

Tifa simply shook her head and walked after Liz. Some of the others were now staring at me.

Me: What!?

We didn't speak for a while we continued to gather up stuff at the end of the highway. The thing just stopped at the edge of the city, giving us a great view of the land beyond. The sun was just starting to set, causing the sky to go red, orange, and violet. Pretty soon it would be dark.

Biggs: We got trouble.

Everyone followed his gaze back down the highway to see that something was on its way. It was hard to tell what, but one thing was for certain; it was BIG. The thing had six massive wheels, but the sound it gave off as it came closer was the sound of metal striking the ground. It took up part of both sides of the highway as it sped in our direction. As it got closer, I could see that the wheels had massive steel spikes erecting from them. They had to be at least four feet long and were a foot thick at the base and ended with a dangerous tip. They tore up the road as it closed the distance between us. I was really getting tired of fighting.

Me: _Is it so hard to ask for a break!?_

Chris: You have got to be freaking kidding me.

Jessie: Afraid not.

As it got closer it began to slow down, moving at a much slower pace.

This was no doubt another kind of drone that Shinra decided to send after us. The machine was much larger than us; the tires it was seated on were as tall as I was. In the center was the main part of this robot.

It seemed to be just a series of nozzles varying in size on an elevated platform resting in the center of the wheels. I could smell something coming from the machine; it wasn't any engine fumes or exhaust, it smelled like…

Me: !

A small flame lit at the front of the large central nozzle, and then quickly grew and expanded into a fire ball. It was gas! The thing was one giant flame thrower!

Everyone was quick enough to react and jumped away, managing to escape the range of the inferno. The thing must have let out the gas ahead of time, as soon as the flame appeared it was gone. I looked at my right arm to see that the sleeve caught fire. I quickly started to bat out the flames.

Aerith: Tyquiil!

I looked up to see a large projectile sail right at me. I jumped out of the way and looked to see that the massive spike was impaled into the ground exactly where I had been standing not even a second ago. If I had been any slower…

Chris: Tyquiil!

Me: I'm fine. Watch out!

The thing launched another one of its deadly projectiles from one of its wheels in Chris's direction. It clattered harmlessly on the ground thanks to the barrier I had summoned.

Cloud: Stay focused! Use Ice magic and melee weapons, anything else will ignite the gas!

He didn't half to tell me twice, I had enough singed hair on my body.

It was definitely easier said than done, the thing had multiple flamethrowers that could easily rotate and locate a single target. The shear heat of the flames prevented me from getting anywhere close to the thing. Ice magic wasn't cutting it either. The shards simply shattered against the things thick armor plating. Aiming at the tires were no good, they seemed to be tougher than steel.

Wedge: Nothings working.

Me: Really? I thought we were getting somewhere.

Theo: Uh guys, we have a problem.

Sure enough he was right. This thing was slowly but surely forcing us back towards the edge of the highway. There were only a couple meters left.

Liz: What now?

There was nothing left to do now. This thing had us cornered; stuck between a mechanical inferno and thin air. It was looking at it that an idea came to mind.

Me: Guys I got something.

Barret: Well tell us!

Me: That thing is too big to turn around, not fast anyway. If we can get to the other side…

Cloud: Got it, you heard him, get to on the other side!

Everyone ran straight for the machine, doing their best not to become charcoal. The flames were easy enough to dodge; more or less. The problem was that my barrier had no effect on the flames. Every time a jet of flame came my way, it would burn right through the protect spell as if it were paper. At some point I gave up on it and focused on avoiding the flames and blocking the spikes.

One by one we each made it past the robot, Wedge being the last one to make it.

Just like I had hoped, it couldn't turn around quickly; it was so big that it had to move back and forth, only turning in short distances.

Tifa: We can't just leave this thing here; it's bound to catch up with us.

Liz: She's right. Now while it's stuck is the best time to destroy it.

Jessie: But how are we supposed to do that? Ice didn't make a dent and neither did our weapons. Fire or bolt will only cause it to blow.

The machine was halfway turned around, if we were going to do something, it had to be now. My eyes caught on the sight of all the metal spikes the thing had launched at us, all impaled in the ground, littering a vast area of the highway.

It hit me.

Me: Cloud I need you to use bolt on the spikes.

Cloud: What?

Me: Just do it!

I drew out the power of some bolt materia that I had taken from the Shinra building and launched a continues stream of electricity into a single spike. After a moment the electricity jumped to the next closest spike, forming an ark between the two. It then jumped from one to the other.

Cloud didn't seem to get the method of my madness, but did as I had asked and followed my example. Just like mine, his magic jumped from one spike to another. A third ark of electricity flew past me and into another spike, catching me by surprise. It was Liz.

With all three of us using our bolt materia, we soon had every spike electrified as a web of electricity formed. The robot was now facing us.

Me: Now push it!

With a great mental push, a great surge of power flowed through the spikes causing each to discharge violently. Soon a spider web of cracks snaked their way from spike to spike. I watched with joy as the section of the highway began to fall away piece by piece.

But we weren't done; we had to continue until it fell away. The machine hadn't given up either. In a last desperate attempt, it launched what few spikes at us, along with a massive fireball. Just as it fired, the ground right under it started to fall away, causing its last attack to sail harmlessly over our heads.

With one massive groan, a large section of the highway fell at once, taking the massive machine with it. The thing had blown from its shear fall, the force of the explosion shook the very ground beneath our feet.

It was over. I dropped to my knees with exhaustion. I was considering to just faking losing consciousness just to take a break.

Liz: We did it.

Cloud: Not yet.

Everyone just stared at Cloud. I really didn't like what he just said. They may have been two little words, but they were words with a lot of meaning.

Barret: What do you mean 'not yet'?

Cloud: I'm not done yet. I have to settle the score.

Aerith: With who?

Cloud: Sephiroth.


	30. Chapter XXX: The Legendary Soldier

We were all now resting in the inn of a village called Kalm. We were gathered in one of the rooms we booked for the night.

After that last fight on the highway Cloud told us who it was that killed President Shinra. The one responsible was some guy named Sephiroth, and by the way he talked about him, it seemed that Cloud knew him. Cloud was intent on following him; to 'settle the score'.

No one seemed to be able to change his mind and so Tifa was determined to go with him. It was after a long winded discussion that myself, Tifa, Aerith, Red XIII, Barret, Liz, Theo, and Chris would be going along on this journey of his. Barret had ordered Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie to stay in the city and keep an eye on Shinra and continue to cause them trouble. I had tried to tell my friends to do the same, that they would need their help; but their as stubborn as a wild chocobo and came along despite my protests.

Me: _What ever happened to 'Following any order I gave'?_

We had taken the time to stop at some shops to prepare for the journey to the next town. It was after gathering our supplies that Aerith had taken us back to her home. Just like Aerith had told us back on the support pillar, Marlene was safe and was being taken care of by Aerith's mother.

Barret was heartbroken to have to say goodbye to his daughter but did his best not to let her see it. He promised that he would be back for her and told her to be nice to Aerith's mom.

While they spoke Mrs. Gainsborough pulled me aside and spoke to me.

Aerith's Mom: I want you to promise me that you will keep my daughter safe.

Me: I can't promise that, after being through all that's happened these last few days…

Aerith's Mom: But you have managed to keep her safe.

I was silent for a moment and then reluctantly nodded.

Aerith's Mom: You were her bodyguard that one night when you brought her home. Please, just be her bodyguard again while you are away. If something happened to her I…

A small sob escaped her lips as she started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, doing my best to comfort her. She shook violently as her crying got worse. I really didn't know if I could protect her. She was asking me, a kid that was only fourteen, to protect her twenty year old daughter. Aerith would be better off protected by any of the others, why me?

Me: I promise. I will put my own life on the line if necessary to protect your daughter.

She had continued to cry for a few more minutes, but it wasn't as bad. After a while she seemed to have finally collected herself and walked back into the living room. She had hugged Aerith goodbye and wished her luck. After that we had reached Kalm in nearly a day's walk. I was all too happy when we booked some rooms at the inn. My feet were killing me and I didn't want to take another step.

And so with a little fiend trouble along the way, we finally reached Kalm; a small town outside of the city of Midgar. Bringing us to where we were now; in one of the rooms we requested, all gathered to listen to what Cloud knew about Sephiroth.

Apparently, Sephiroth was a legend among the special group of SOLDIER. Kind of like a junior Turks group. Both Sephiroth and Cloud were members at the time and that's how he knew him.

It was on one of their jobs that they had to go to a small town called Nibelheim; both Cloud's and Tifa's home town. They were there to check up on a malfunction that happened in the town's mako reactor up in the nearby mountains. When they had made it to the reactor, Cloud said that Sephiroth had started to act strange and had lost control of his anger for a moment; attacking one of the devices with his katana. Just like the one we had seen in the president's office.

After that, Sephiroth had locked himself up in the library of the Shinra manor back in town and hadn't come out for days. It was after the third day that Cloud had decided to check up on him. From what Cloud said he was a mess. Something must have really troubled the guy while he was in there. And what really got to me was what Sephiroth did to the town.

Sephiroth had gone on a full rampage and set the town a blaze. Both Tifa and Cloud had followed him to the mako reactor. Sephiroth had severely injured Tifa and went deeper into the reactor; and… that was it; Cloud couldn't finish the story.

Barret: What the hell do you mean 'you can't remember'?

Cloud: Just that I can't remember; it goes all fuzzy when I think about what happened after I followed him.

I looked at Tifa; she was very silent as Cloud talked. She had her arms wrapped around her as the memories came to her. No wonder she hated Shinra so much.

Me: So in other words were up against someone who managed to destroy an entire town and got away with it.

Chris: Wait, shouldn't Shinra have been looking for him if he was responsible then? I mean they may be a bunch of scum, but they still are a main form of enforcement.

Cloud: They did look for him, but no luck. At some point they decided to give up, on the account that he had gone into hiding or was possible dead.

Aerith: Except now, Shinra is on the search again, aren't they?

Cloud: Their last president was killed yesterday; they aren't going to just let this slide.

Liz: Then what are we doing getting involved. Let Shinra deal with Shinra.

Tifa: It's to make him pay. He destroyed my home, my family, and he needs to pay.

Me: I don't know, this guy single handedly destroyed a town, made his way through the Shinra building, killed the president, and escaped. What makes you think that we can even find him, let alone stop him?

Cloud: I'm not all that sure. But there's more to it than just revenge here.

Red XIII: The blood.

Cloud: Exactly. That 'thing' didn't escape, Sephiroth took it.

Barret: Why in the hell would he take something like that!?

Cloud: If I already had the answers I would have told you. This is trouble; everything about him taking that creature spells trouble.

Red XIII: Its blood, it was nothing like anything I have smelled. It belongs to something that is VERY dangerous.

Theo: Well, what's the game plan?

Me: Well, clearly Cloud wants us to risk our necks to not only settle some revenge with the guy, but to stop whatever the guy is planning. Am I right?

Cloud simply shook his head and turned to look out the window. The room was very quiet.

Barret: We should rest and leave early tomorrow. Make any preparations that you need before we leave.

For me I was just about set, all that I needed was a couple of items and maybe materia if they had anything that I didn't already have. For now I wanted to go back to my room and rest; but I knew I still had one last thing to do.

I had booked a room just for myself. Liz had offered to get a room for the two of us since it would be a little cheaper. I had refused the offer, sleeping in the same room with someone else seemed a bit odd. My room was a bit more spacious than the room that Aerith's mom had given me. The floor was made up of polished wooden planks. The bed was a fair enough size, definitely spacious; there was even a chest to store my things in at the foot of it. I had a desk right in front of my window and a dresser on the other side of the room.

I took off my sword and knife harness along with my top and stored them in the chest and made my way to the desk. Just as I hoped, its drawers had writing supplies; I went straight for the yellowed parchment and the ink quill.

I wrote everything that had happened to me and the others since I had left Aerith's home, which was where I had ended the last journal. Once I finished, I grabbed a fist full of ink dry from a small box that was in the drawer and sprinkled it onto the pages, making sure each one was evenly covered. I dusted off my hands and gladly surrendered myself to exhaustion.


	31. Chapter XXXI: Following the Trail

Hello everyone! I hoped you all liked the special Thanks Giving deal I did with the chapters; because of it, the story is moving along a lot faster on posts than I had hoped for. Don't worry I am still way ahead of you guys in terms of writing, so there wont be any draw backs. So I hope you keep on reading on and continue with Tyquiil on his adventure; because he is sure to have quite a few more to come. Now please enjoy chapters 31-33!

If four in the morning wasn't early enough for them I was going to kill somebody. I woke reluctantly, not really wanting to get out of bed. All of the struggles I had gone through these last few days seemed to finally catch up with me. Every muscle in my body was soar, I was sure even my brain was strained after all the magic casting I had done. There was no use to going to sleep; my body just wouldn't let me.

After lying there for hour in the dark I finally got up and checked on the journal. I took the pages and tied them up tightly with a piece of twine and looked for a spot to hide them. I settled on hiding it under the floor boards. After pushing the bed over, I lifted up one of the floor boards and gently placed the pages in the crevice, I replaced the board then pushed the bed back so that one of its legs rested right on the hiding spot.

I walked over to the chest at the foot of my bed and geared up, returning my sword and knife to their familiar places. I took out my small piece of paper and wrote down the location of journal number two and hid it back on my person.

Me: _Time to get ready._

When I opened the door I had to stop. There was a tray of food at my door along with a mug; the food and drink were still warm. I looked around to only see that the hallway was empty.

Me: _Well, an army travels on its stomach._

The food was just what I needed; I had no idea how hungry I was. The meal consisted of a role, two eggs, a slice of ham, and some coffee to wash it all down. I wasn't much of a coffee person; I never could stand the taste no matter how much sugar and milk I put in it. But this was actually pretty good. When it was all done I went out to the shops and explored the town.

It wasn't much, a lot of people called it the 'rest stop to Midgar'. They had a few item and materia shops, not much for weapons though. In the end I ended up selling some of the stuff I got off of fiends that the others said could catch value in the market and used up 500 Gil on potions and a shell materia that was supposed to protect against other spells. The shop keeper told me that it was only affective against spells, if up against a sword or anything physical, it would be destroyed. It was the same for the protect materia against spells. If they went up against something it was meant to go against and lost it would shatter. If it was against its opposite then it would tear. Afterwards I went back to the hotel to make sure if everyone was set to go, so far I hadn't seen any of them. I walked up to the front desk.

Me: Thank you for the meal earlier, it was perfect.

Manager: Meal?

Me: Yah, there was a tray of food at the foot of my door.

The manager looked at me oddly. I started to panic. What if that was a trap, poisoned by one of Shinra's goons, and I fell for it easily.

Manager: Sir, what room are you in?

Me: Room 27A.

The manager took out a clip board and flipped through some pages.

Manager: Ah yes, there was an order put in to your room.

Me: I didn't order anything.

Manager: The order was made by a young lady that said she knew you.

Me: Who?

Manager: Don't know, never gave me a name. Just the order and the number room.

I wasn't all to ok with it, but decided to leave the manager alone.

Me: _Who would just order me breakfast and not leave a name?_

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed the door open up right in front of me until I walked right into it.

Liz: The hell you… Ty!

Me: Liz, god that hurt. Did you have to open that thing so hard!?

Liz: Maybe you should watch where you're walking.

Liz went back to her room and slammed the door. Not too long after another door opened further down the hall. It was Theo.

Theo: What was that?

Me: Liz.

Theo: Never was much of a morning person; is it time to get going boss?

Me: Don't know but you better start getting ready, might as well wake Chris while you're at it.

Theo shook his head and went back into his room. I continued down the hall towards the room that Cloud had booked. I was just getting ready knock when it opened. Instead of finding Cloud, I ran into Aerith. She seemed to have been blushing.

Aerith: I- I was just leaving.

She quickly walked past me and hurried down the hall. I knocked on the door as I came in, even though it was now wide open.

Me: Cloud?

Cloud: In here.

I walked further in to see that he didn't have his shirt on and was just drying off his face.

Me: What was Aerith doing here?

Cloud: Don't know, she walked in and left without a word.

Me: I can see why…

Cloud: What?

Me: Nothing. So what's the next move?

I leaned against the wall.

Cloud: We move west, then north through the mountains. There are some natural caves that lead through so it will make travel faster. It will take us possibly take us two days to make it that far, after that… I haven't thought about it.

Me: Nothing like a fool proof plan.

Cloud just gave a mocking huff. He was now dressed and was walking past me to the door.

Cloud: We leave in ten minutes; I'll let the others know.

Me: I already told Theo to get Chris, so they should be getting set. Just be careful with Liz, she seems to be irritated.

Cloud: You say something to her?

Me: Not really, she hit me with a door. Well I walked into it and blamed her.

Cloud simply shook his head and disappeared around a corner.

Me: Did I miss something here?!

Cloud: Clearly!

Just like Cloud had said, we left after ten minutes. When we left, I noticed that Liz, Chris, and Theo had all bought short swords and armored clothing. Seeing them more prepared helped me feel more at ease. The trip was long and brutal; the sun beat down on us relentlessly as we traveled many miles to reach our destination. It was only close to night fall that we finally stopped in the middle of the plains we were trying to cross to reach the mountain pass.

We had set up camp, using some tarps to make tents and old moth eaten blankets as our bedding. For food we used some of the meat from some beasts that we encountered on the way. It was cut into strips and put on skewers and placed near the fire. Everyone was seated around the fire; we were talking about what to do ounce we reached the pass.

Cloud: There really isn't anywhere else to go except Junon Harbor. No one seemed to know anything about Sephiroth back in Kalm so the next stop is there.

Theo: Ok, and what exactly happens if he isn't at Junon Harbor? Then what would we do?

Cloud: The only place to go is across the sea, and the only place to make the cross is…

Tifa: Junon Harbor.

Chris: Hey, is anyone else getting blisters? I've got one the size of…

To be honest I wasn't really listening. I was just laid there on my holey blanket looking at the stars. I wasn't quite sure what to think at this point. I was a fourteen year old who somehow managed to get into a group fighting against the main force of the planet, Shinra corp., we went from fighting one group to hunting some rouge man who torched a town single handed, and on top of it all, some of its newest members were kids. Kids! What were we even doing wrapped up in this?

I stared up at the stars, thinking about what to do after all of this was over. Maybe I would start up a store or a business to try and make things better. Who was I kidding, what kind of a shop would I start? I couldn't stay in AVALANCHE, heck AVALANCHE seemed to have lost sight of what it was doing. How did we go from trying to make a change to catching some man? Once this was all over I was done. But what was I supposed to do about Liz, Theo, and Chris? Chances were they would still stick with me; they were still fixed on me being their boss and followed me into this mess despite what I told them. I just didn't know; there was so much going on that my head was spinning.

I realized that the only sound I could hear was the sound of the wood crackling in the fire. I looked up to see that the others were looking at me.

Me: What?

Barret: You up in the clouds or something?

Tifa: We were saying that maybe you should do some training.

Me: Training?

I sat up, now interested.

Me: Train for what?

Cloud: It's clear that you have great magic control; I've never seen anyone with that much power. But you rely on it too much; out of all of us, you seem to have the least amount of fighting experience.

Me: Me with the least amount of fighting experience? What about Aerith? No offence.

Cloud: She still has somewhat better skills than you do. But she was a close second to having the least experience. You act more without thinking it through. So as we travel you're going to be trained by all of us.

Me: All of you?!

Cloud: We each have our own skills; you could use some polishing on all of them. Sephiroth isn't like anyone you have ever fought; you're going to need to be ready.

Me: But by all of you? I use my magic and sword. Wouldn't I just need you to teach me?

Tifa: It isn't just those areas. What if you don't have your weapons and you can't use your magic? Then all you'll have is you fists. So I'm going to help you out with hand to hand combat.

Barret: Your reflexes need to be faster, so me and my gun hand will help out with that.

Theo: You have a knife, but you hardly use it, so me, Liz, and Chris will help out with that.

Red XIII: You maybe just a human, but I've seen better instincts.

Me: I get it, I get it. I clearly have a lot to work on. So when do we start?

Cloud: Once we clear the mountains. We'll make an extra stop to practice before we reach Junon.

Me: Fine, now just let me sleep.

I grabbed my blanket and went into my makeshift tent. The ground was cold and damp but I still managed to get some sleep. The next day we started again before the sun even began to rise. After a few miles a building came into view.

Chris: What is that?

Red XIII: I smell chocobos.

Me: Chocobos? Then it could be a farm or a breeding area.

Now that I thought about it, there were quite a few chocobos on the way here and I could still see a few herds. Having a chocobo farm here wouldn't be too hard to believe.

Tifa: If we can buy a few, that would make travel a lot faster.

Liz: What?! You expect me to ride one of those over grown birds!? No way, not going to happen!

Me: What, afraid of some chocobos?

Liz: I never said that! I just don't like them is all.

Me: Well then I guess we'll see you at Junon tomorrow.

Cloud: We won't be able to ride them all the way to Junon. Chocobos hate going underground; they wouldn't go even if we forced them to. The chocobos would save us half a day at least.

Me: Well we won't know for sure if we can use the chocobos until we get there.

It took us a few hours to reach the building, and like I had guessed, it was a chocobo farm. There were at least a dozen of the giant yellow birds penned up as we followed the worn trail to the house sitting right next to the barn. The birds grazed on the grass, a few stopped to look at us, cocking their heads to one side. One had walked over to the edge of the fence and Liz jumped back when it bent its head over.

Liz: Gaia I hate those things.

We found that the door to the house was unlocked. Cloud was the first to enter.

Cloud: Hello?

?: Just a minute. I didn't think you would be here so early for your order. Honestly, getting a hold of a dozen fine bred chocobos isn't… Who are you?

It was an elderly looking man that seemed to have been in his late 70's. The guy was wiping off grease from a tool with an old rag as he came from another room.

Cloud: Sorry, but we were hoping to use some of your chocobos.

?: My chocobos? I'm afraid that won't be possible unless you were my client. All them chocobos out there in the pen are for a customer, and the ones in the barn are mine. If you were to make an order I could definitely get you a couple.

Cloud: How much sir?

Bill: Sir?! Ha, haven't been called that in years. Please call me Bill. As for chocobos, they would be 1000 Gil each.

Me: _1000?! Was this guy trying to rob us!?_

Cloud: No can do.

Bill: Sorry, no Gil no chocobos.

Liz: Old coot trying to steal from us. The hell would pay that much for even one of those damn things?

I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

Me: Sorry about my friend here, she can be quite hot headed.

I leaned my head closer to hers and whispered.

Me: Look, I can agree with you on the fact that its extortion but there is no need to talk like that to the man. He's trying to do his best to make a living.

Liz wrestled free from my grip and stormed out the door.

Me: Again, sorry about her…

Bill: No need to apologize. I can understand her frustration. With Shinra and all demanding high tax money from me, I got to make 'em so pricey.

Tifa: So looks like we hike it to the mountains then.

Bill: You're not talking about the mountains up north are you?

Cloud: Yes.

Bill: Wouldn't walk it. It's far too dangerous now with the Midgar Zolems.

Theo: Midgar what?

Bill: Giant snakes, two of them that make the marshes up north their home. Very aggressive and territorial. If you try to cross by foot, you'll be dead before you get half way. The only way to out run the thing is a chocobo.

Me: You have got to be kidding me.

Bill: Afraid not, there were actually a couple of fellows that I told the same thing and bought my last three available chocobos. Saw another strange fellow the other day making his way there on foot. The feller is probably dead if he went into the marsh.

The room had gone completely quiet for the moment.

Bill: Did I say something?

Cloud: No, what did those few people look like, the ones that bought the chocobos?

Bill: They were all dressed in business suits. Two men and a young lady.

Cloud: Thanks.

Cloud didn't waste any time leaving the place and we all followed behind.

Me: Business suits, that has Turks written all over it. That means that the other guy was…

Cloud: Sephiroth; were on the right track. But a woman?

Me: What?

Cloud: There are only three Turks, Tsung, Reno, and Rude. There is no girl that's a member of the Turks.

Me: So who would the girl be; a new recruit?

Cloud: Probably.

Liz: Hey guys!

We turned to see Liz coming from the barn. As she ran I noticed the brown sack in her hand.

Chris: Where were you?

Liz: Well, after that old coot tried to rob us, I ran into the guy's grandson. The kid knows about what he does and wanted to help out.

Barret: So a child is going to give us some chocobos?

Liz: Not exactly, but he gave us something to help us catch them.

Liz handed me the sack. I untied it to find that it was full of some green leafy plants. The smell they gave off smelled like the chocobos.

Me: What are these?

Red XIII: Gyhsal greens by the smell of them.

Liz: Exactly. Those fields we passed through are full of chocobos. All we have to do is feed one a couple and it'll be tame as the rest.

Tifa: I thought you were afraid of chocobos? Why do you seem so interested in them all of a sudden?

Liz: I…I never said I was afraid of them, I just thought they were a bit odd is all. The kid helped me to get to know them better. Now snakes, that's another story. I won't go anywhere that has snakes.

That was just perfect. I tried to break it to her about the Midgar Zolems but Theo placed his hand on my shoulder. He was shaking his head.

Theo: Best not let her know. If we're lucky, we'll get through without even seeing the thing. She can't, and I meant CAN'T stand snakes.

Cloud: Looks like we'll be ridding bear back.

Me: Beats walking.

We left the farm behind us with a new determination and drive. We now had what we needed to pass a great obstacle and now we knew we were on the right track.


	32. Chapter XXXII: Guardian of the Marsh

We left the farm and wondered around the grassy fields until we finally found a group of chocobos, a total of 15; more than enough for each of us to ride one. The chocobos were definitely skittish around people. No sooner were we 100 meters of the pack, they hightailed it. We ended up with the same results another four times.

Red XIII: They smell you.

Me: Us? You sure they just think you're a predator hunting them? That's what I would think anyway.

Red XIII: Maybe so, but they still run from the notice of your sent.

Sent? That was it!

I pulled the bag of greens from under my belt and untied the leather string, leaving the bag wide open.

Me: I got an idea, just stay behind me.

As we approached the group again I had the open bag stretched out in front of me. If what I hoped would happen they wouldn't pay us much mind, they would possibly even come towards us. We had managed to get closer this time; they were only a few feet away from us when they started to get scared.

I whispered to the group.

Me: Don't move.

One chocobo from the group stamped its massive talon foot and slowly made its way towards us; cocking its head side to side as if trying to understand what I was doing. I stood as still as a statue as I held the bag as if making an offering. Which in a way I was.

It stopped mere inches from the bag and started to sniff the air, catching the sent. It bent its head down into the bag and took a single leaf of the ghysal greens. The leaf was gone in a flash and as if to signal the others it gave off a short 'Kweh'; the other chocobos made their way, wanting to get a taste.

Me: Ok, move slowly and try giving one some greens.

The others listened to my words and each took a few leafs to feed to a chocobo. The birds really like the stuff, just one leaf seemed to cure it of its unease towards us. After everyone had fed a chocobo I quickly sealed the bag and returned it to my belt. There was no telling if they were going to be needed again.

I noticed that the first chocobo that had come over seemed a bit bigger than the others; and oddly enough this one's eyes were red. Seeing that it had called the others over and was the first to approach, I figured it was probably the leader of the pack. Close up I could see the individual large yellow feathers attached to its body. The larger one stayed by me and had bent its head down as if asking me to pet it. Its feathers were the softest thing I had ever felt, it was almost like I was touching nothing. I noticed the large wings that were tucked into its sides. They looked like they could have been five feet long when spread out. As I was examining the wings I noticed something different about a patch of feathers just under them. I gently lifted the wing to see that there was a patch of red feathers.

Cloud: Tyquiil, what are you doing?

I turned to see that everyone had mounted their chocobo and were now waiting for me.

Me: Sorry I was just looking at its feathers and…

Barret: We don't have time for that. We have to get moving.

Me: Right.

As if the chocobo knew what I was trying to do it had knelt down to make it easier to climb on. Being on it was a lot more comfortable than I had thought. The feathers acted like a soft padding. I could feel its muscles move as it stood up, lifting me off the ground by at least three feet. It was so warm; I could tell that this chocobo was kind and yet I could feel a fierceness in it that would appear if threatened.

Liz: So are you going to help me up or are am I just going to have to walk?

I snapped back to what was happening.

Me: What?

Liz: I am not getting on one of these things by myself.

Me: I thought you said that kid had helped you get over your fear of…

Liz: I am not scared! I'll pet the damn thing, but there is no way I am going to get on one, not on my own.

Me: You really are something. Here give me your hand.

I lifted Liz up on top with me; she was having trouble trying to straddle her legs around the back of the chocobo. Suddenly, the chocobo started to protest.

Liz: What's with this thing!?

She was now starting to panic.

Me: Maybe you need to lose some weight.

Liz: What!

Me: Kidding, I'm kidding.

I looked down to see what could have been the problem. I noticed her leg placement.

Me: You need to move your legs, they're on his wings.

Red XIII: It's a girl.

I petted the back of the bird's neck.

Me: Sorry, you're on her wings. You have to move your legs.

Liz: You want me to move just because the bird is uncomfortable?

Me: You wanted to ride with me, besides just think of it as an order from your boss.

Liz gave off a grunt of annoyance but what I had asked her to do; more in fact. Instead of just moving her legs she scooted up closer to me. I really didn't mind, but now it was a bit uncomfortable.

Cloud: Let's go!

Cloud gave his chocobo a slight kick in the side and it started to run north. The others followed suit.

Me: Alright, let's get going.

Once the words left my mouth, the bird took off and easily caught up with Cloud; no nudge was needed. Liz had nearly fallen off when we started and so now had me in a vice grip. I would have told her to just hold on to the feathers like I was but she was squeezing me so hard I couldn't get a word out.

Riding on a chocobo was simply amazing. We were a few feet off the ground and as I looked down I could see as its giant talons are up the grass as it ran. Boy did it run fast; there was no doubt that it was much faster than the bike I had rode in Midgar.

After about a half hour, a line of trees came into view. We had reached the marsh; the Midgar Zolem's home.

Aerith: So now what?

Cloud: We keep moving.

Cloud urged his chocobo to move on into the marsh; the rest of us were right behind him. We were moving at a walking pace as we maneuvered through the thick grouping of trees, always hitting a patch too thick or an area where the mucky water was too deep. As were going, Red XIII was on his own, leaping from roots that were above the water.

Barret: I don't like this.

Me: Neither do I.

Liz: What do you mean?

Cloud: This is the Zolem's territory. Based off what that old man said there should be two and they don't take kindly with trespassers. We should have run into at least one of them by now.

Red XIII: I smell something and blood.

I turned to Red.

Me: Blood?

Theo: That's good then right? If you're smelling blood then that means its busy killing something else.

Tifa: Yah, but there could only be one killing and one still around. Or the blood is from something they killed already and are looking for something better.

Cloud: There's no point in stressing ourselves. Just keep your eyes out for any movement.

After about another 20 minutes the trees gave way to a large pool of water with the tops of large rocks just breaking the surface. The chocobos were becoming skittish being close to the water and so we had to go around.

Me: I wonder how deep it is.

Theo grabbed a berry off a low hanging branch and threw it into to water. There was the smallest splash that could be heard. I suddenly dawned on me that there wasn't even the slightest sound in the area except for the sound of the wind. All the way here I could hear the sound of birds, insects, and other creatures. Now it was as if we were the only ones there.

Chris: And what was that supposed to do?

Theo: Just trying to see if anything was in there.

I looked at the pool again.

Me: Uh, is it just me or have the rocks moved?

Liz: It's you.

Cloud: Red, can you tell if it's close by; the serpent?

Liz: WHAT! Are you telling me that this thing is some kind of snake!

Me: One, stop yelling in my ear! Two, don't worry, if we run into it then the chocobos would be able to out run it.

We were now half way around the pool. The chocobos were definitely scared of something. They were getting harder to handle. But the one me and Liz were on was acting out more than the others. Several times I had to calm it down before it threw us off its back.

One rock seemed to be very close to the shore and was now rising.

Me: _Oh shit!_

Me: Run!

Cloud: What?

Me: It's in the pool, RUN!

Sure enough a giant head rose from the depths of the water, the head of a giant snake that could have eaten me, Liz, and the chocobo all in one bite with room to spare. If this wasn't the Midgar Zolem, I wasn't looking forward to seeing it.

The chocobos needed no order to run. The moment the beast rose from the water they took off. It turned as it watched us attempt to flee; its large yellow eyes were fixed right on me. Then in an instant it lunged, with its fangs exposed, right at us, only just missed us and had succeeded in grabbing a tree. The tree was snapped in its mouth as if it was as easy as breaking a tooth pick. It soon lowered itself and began to chase, slithering behind us as we ran for our lives.

We were keeping the lead, there was probably a 100 meters between us. But it was slowly gaining; and unfortunately, Liz and I were the ones at the back of the group.

Liz: Can't this thing go any faster?!

Me: I don't know; why don't we stop so you can ask it!

But she was right; this was the alpha of that chocobo herd. Shouldn't it have been moving faster?

The Zolem was toying with us. In a quick movement, it had cut me, Liz, Tifa, and Theo off from the others. The serpent had its head raised, standing high over us as it tried to decide who to eat. The rest of our group stopped and edged their chocobos to come back. The snake turned its attention to them and gave a harsh ' _hiss!_ ' sound to ward them off.

Tifa: Go!

Cloud: But…

Tifa: Now!

They were hesitant but then ran off; all of them looked back as they disappeared into the thick.

Liz: Now what!?

Me: This!

I quickly summoned the power of my ice materia and launched a large shard of ice that was tipped. The projectile stuck the beast on the top of its head, shattering to pieces without as putting so much as a scratch on the thing. It didn't even seem to feel it.

Theo: Any other ideas?

Me: Just one.

Without warning the snake finally stuck, its head came hurtling down on Tifa with lighting speed; her and the chocobo were just barely able to dodge it. The impact to the ground caused dirt and small rocks to fly through the air nearly blinding me. I moved my chocobo over to Tifa's.

Liz: What are you-?

I pushed Liz off of my chocobo and onto Tifa's; she was straddled on its back.

Me: Run! I'll hold it off.

As the monster raised its head for another strike, I charged an electric attack and aimed it at its eye. The head jerked back and the whole body tensed and writhed in pain. Its left eye was completely gone, leaving a bloody void on one side of its head. It quickly recovered and looked at me with pure rage with its only good eye.

Theo: Are you crazy!?

Me: It's after me now, just go! I'll catch up.

The others were hesitant but managed to get their chocobos to get over the snakes coils.

Tifa: You better live!

Me: _Easier said than done._

Now it was just me, my chocobo, and a very angry 500 meter long serpent.

It reared its head back as it gave off a loud hiss, showing off its four foot long fangs.

Me: Alright, why don't you and I teach this thing not to attack our friends?

I said this to the chocobo. It replied with a hearty ' _Kweh!_ '

Me: Just what I wanted to hear.

We ran off in the opposite direction the others as the giant followed us. We were moving a lot faster than before, the whole time the chocobo was staying back to protect the other chocobos. And to be honest I had the same thought, problem was Liz was still with me. Now, neither of us was holding back.

I drew my sword out and focused on removing my ice materia and placed it into the sword. I focused on the materia and formed the image in my mind. Suddenly my sword started to feel heavier. When I looked, the sword was being encased in ice that was taking on the same form of the blade, acting like an extension. It wasn't long before the ice stopped spreading, making a blade of ice giving it another foot of length. The ice was sharply edged and ended with a point, just like the sword trapped within.

Me: Now were talking.

We had gained enough distance that the monster was out of sight, but I could still hear it as the thing slithered among the ground. We broke through the trees, reaching the same pool of water that the thing had emerged from. The chocobo didn't stop and continued to run towards the water without slowing. Then with a massive push, we soared through the air and landed on the other side. I pulled on the chocobos feathers to make it stop once we landed. We turned back to face the where we had jumped. The snake broke through the trees only seconds after our landing. We all stood there, measuring up the other, trying to decided what to do.

We were the first to move. We ran back around the right side of the water as I launched an assault of magic. None of them worked; fire, ice, thunder, all of my main attack spells were useless against the scales that acted like a suit of armor. The snake started on its attack, moving towards us with great speed, quickly closing the distance. With its head still down as it slithered, its mouth opened in an attempt to swallow us whole. The chocobo stepped off to the side at the last second. I swiped with my ice sword; I heard the sound of something fall to the ground and the snake hissing in anger. I looked back to see that I had managed to cut off one of its fangs. A foul green liquid was dripping out and pooled on the ground, instantly killing anything it touched.

Me: Come on, flesh wounds aren't going to kill this thing. Think!

Flesh; that was it! This thing wasn't completely protected.

My focus shifted to the empty eye socket. That was my target.

Me: Ok, think you can get me close to its eye?

We charged off again racing towards the monster before it regained itself. Its head had to be three stories off the ground, but that didn't seem to be a problem for the chocobo. It turned into the trees and quickly turned back, putting on more speed and headed straight for a tree. We jumped to the highest, strongest looking branch and pushed off with great force, causing us to go high above the snakes head.

Me: _Me and my big mouth. Well going down!_

Just as we were about over it, I jumped. I fell towards the head, using my sword to guide me. The snake had regained itself and was now looking up at me. It coiled up and then sprang up like a spring. Its speed surprised me yet again; the last thing I expected was for it to be a good jumper. It was moving too fast, I had no choice to twist in midair to dodge the strike. I was now falling towards pool.

If it wasn't dead before I hit the water I was sure to be dead. In a last desperate attempt, I threw my sword at the serpent just before I hit the water's surface. I felt weightless as I submerged in the warm water. As I looked around I couldn't really see much more than a few feet ahead of me except up. Light filtered through the disturbed surface of the water, causing it to move erratically. I looked up with horror to see a massive shape that could only be the Zolem, fall towards the water. I turned and swam as hard as I could. I felt the water push me forward as it splashed down. I swam on, knowing that it was all over, but I wasn't going to stop fighting till the very end. If it swallowed me whole, I would make sure I gave one hell of a stomach ache.

There was no other movement under the water, there was no sensation of pain as I finally made it to the surface and reached the water's edge. I laid there coughing up water as I tried to get air into my lungs. I looked back; ready to see the beast over me, ready to eat its meal. All I saw was half of the thing submerged in the water. It dawned on me what had happened as I watched the water turn red. I had managed to kill the thing.

I fell back, finally allowing myself to rest. I lay there, letting my breathing to return to normal and to give my body a break. Throughout that whole endeavor, I had been completely on edge and so my whole body was probably on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I could feel my heart beat start to slow as the adrenaline left my system. I could feel myself starting to drift off to sleep. Suddenly I heard a branch snap behind me. The memory of there being **two** Midgar Zolems came rushing back to me. Despite my exhaustion, quickly rolled over and drew out my knife. With how I was feeling, I wasn't going to last two seconds against the thing.

I saw that it was my chocobo, staring at me with its big red eyes. It was odd, now that I thought about it; the other chocobos had brown eyes. It walked over to me as I put my knife away.

Me: You did great.

I scratched it just behind the head. The bird seemed quite pleased by the gesture.

Me: I think I should at least give you a name after everything we've been through. How about Blaze?

The chocobo nuzzled its head against my chest, gladly excepting the new name.

Me: Alright. We should head after the others, but first I'm going to have to get my sword.

I faced the pool to see that half of it had now turned red due to the Zolem's blood.

Me: Great.

I dove in and swam along the surface until I was close to where the body was submerged. Taking a deep breath, I dove beneath the surface. Everything was tinted red as I looked through the bloody water. As I swam down I could make out the shape of the snakes head resting on the bottom. My sword was still encased in ice, impaled in the empty eye socket that was giving off a steady stream of blood that slowly mixed with the water. I reached the bottom and grasped my sword, pulling with whatever strength I had left, removing it from its fleshy prison. The swords weight was too much and I quickly dropped it, causing it to kick up a muddy cloud as it hit the bottom. I went back and as I grabbed it, I expelled the ice around the sword, removing the weight. Just before I was going to swim to the surface, I saw something red peeking out of the mud where my sword had landed. My lungs were starting to burn, crying out for air. I quickly swam back up, breaking the surface, and swam back to where my chocobo, Blaze, was waiting. I put my sword down on the shore.

Me: Be right back.

I swam back to where I was sure I was over the snakes head again and swam back down to the bottom. It had taken a bit longer then I had thought, but I had found the red object again. Removing it from the mud, I found that it was a red stone, smoothed out by the water after being here for who knew how long. It was more like a crystal then a stone, it was definitely red in color, but I could see through it, as if it were made of glass. I could feel something, some kind of energy coming off of the stone.

I reached the shore again grabbed my sword, putting it back into its sheaf. I had put the strange stone into my pocket.

Me: Ok Blaze let's get going.

Blaze: _Kweh._

I hopped on to its back and we rode off into the direction we came from. I saw where the Zolem had been following us and saw that it had toppled over trees in its pursuit. If we were to run into the other one, we would have no choice but to run and hope that it wouldn't follow once we left the marsh. We went at an easy pace, saving up strength in case we needed to make a break for it. After half an hour of traveling through the trees, I noticed that the trees were becoming less dense, and the ground was becoming dryer. Soon we left the trees completely and were on a grassy plain. Only a couple of meters away I could see the others.

Me: Good, everyone is ok.

The others met us half way as we made our way over to them.

Chris: They told me what happened after we separated. What were you thinking?

Me: I-

Liz: He wasn't thinking at all. You could have died!

Me: But I didn't. Blaze and I-

Liz: Blaze?

I nodded my head to my chocobo.

Liz: Whatever. What happened back there?

I recounted to them to what happened back in the marsh. They all seemed quite impressed at my survival. Chris gave off a low whistle.

Chris: Sounds like you called it a bit close.

Me: No kidding, I thought I was a goner when the body went into the water after me.

Aerith: What about the other one?

Me: Didn't see it, but no doubt it's going to be pissed when it finds its friend dead.

Tifa: Then we need to get going.

Me: Wait.

I looked around the group and noticed that one of us was missing.

Me: Where's Cloud?

Tifa: He had moved on ahead to scout.

Me: Alright then, so we wait.


	33. Chapter XXXIII: The Mythril Mines

We had taken a break from our journey after we passed the marsh. We decided to keep going a little to put distance between us and the marsh. If the other Midgar Zolem was to come after us, we needed a head start. We broke out our food and had a quick meal of dried meat, hard bread, and cheese. It wasn't long before we saw a lone figure riding on a chocobo coming from the mountains.

Cloud: It's clear.

He looked at me and gave a quick nod, I returned the gesture.

Cloud: But, there's something that the rest of you are going to have to see.

Cloud didn't give any explanations or details of what it was exactly. He seemed a bit disturbed mentioning it. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Soon the terrain changed from the grassy fields to hard compact dirt and rock. We weaved through a natural ravine in the mountain until we hit a clearing.

I had tried to prepare for whatever Cloud was leading us to; but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Aerith: Oh god…

Barret: What in the hell!?

Across the clearing was an old dead tree that had paled with age and had not one leaf upon its branches, what few it had left anyway. But what had us all in shock was what was on the tree, or maybe what the tree was in. Being held in place with the top of the tree going through its head was the other Midgar Zolem. Long gashes covered its body; the blood long since drained out and was now pooled around the tree now a dirty brown color.

Me: Sephiroth did this?

Cloud: No doubt. He came through here.

What had I gotten myself into! If this guy we were after could do this to a giant snake that I could barely defeat, then there was no doubt I was going to die. The others were right, if I wanted to live, I needed to improve.

Liz: At least we don't have to worry about the other one.

Theo: Yah, and if this one had gone this far out of the marsh then the other…, man I don't even want to think about it.

Cloud: Let's go. If we hurry, we might catch Sephiroth at Junon Harbor.

At the end of the clearing we reached the entrance of the pass that went through the mountains. We had to leave the chocobos; they wouldn't come despite what we did.

Aerith: They can't stand being underground.

I looked at Blaze. It was hard to just leave him after everything we had been through. He felt like a part of the group, even my best friend.

Blaze walked over to me and pushed me towards the cave.

Me: I get it. No good byes. I'll see you, I promise.

Blaze: ' _Kweehh!_ '

Blaze and the other chocobos turned around and ran back the way we came. Now that both Zolems were dead they would have a pretty much safe passage back. Theo came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Theo: Hey, it's going to be ok. Once this is all over, you can find it again and this time you won't have to be separated.

Me: R-right.

I turned back to join the group; they were waiting just inside the entrance to the mountain pass. I noticed that Liz was giving me an odd look then quickly turned away.

Cloud: Alright, let's go.

The naturally formed caves were dark and damp. The only light there came from cracks high above and from some yellow stones embedded in the walls, giving off a steady glow. Drips of water would occasionally fall from the rock ceiling high above us landing on my head. There were a couple of small lizards that would dart from our path into small crevices and poke their heads out, watching us pass by. There was an occasional fiend here and there, but noting that any of us couldn't have handled.

Me: So…

I spoke as I was re-sheathing my blade.

Me: This really leads to the other side of the mountains?

Cloud: Yes.

Me: And it's all natural. That's really something.

Cloud: Well, not completely natural.

Liz: What do you mean?

Cloud: This was the site of an old mine years ago. Miners would be working hard here trying to dig up mythril.

Me: Mythril?

Cloud: A rare and strong metal ore; hard to find and even harder to melt down for use. Won't rust as easily as other metals and is even spell resistant.

Barret: And let me guess, Shinra corp. was responsible for mining that took place here.

?: Right you are.

We all took a ready stance, weapons at the ready.

Liz: Who's there!

Coming into sight from a ledge about twenty feet above us was Tsung. His dark hair was greased back and was wearing a suit. Next came Rude from around a corner on the path we had been taking. He wore the same business type suit that the Turks would wear; he also had his sunglasses despite the lack of light.

Rude: Well we figured that we were being followed.

Liz: Followed, no you're just in our way.

?: Sir, area secured… Who are they!?

We turned back to see a third person behind us. This one was on a ledge even higher than the one Tsung was on. It was a women, not much older than 25. She had blonde hair cut short so that it went just past her ears; her eyes were a pale bluish-green. Seeing that she too was dressed in a business suit told me that she was a member of the Turks.

Rude: Elena, haven't you studied up on the files yet? These are the people who attacked the Shinra building.

Elena: What? Then we should dispose of them.

The girl, Elena, was getting ready to run off, most likely to find a way down to us. But then was stopped by Tsung.

Tsung: Elena, there is no need. It would be a waste of time since we are perusing a more important target. Besides if it wasn't for the rest of them, I would like to get rid of that dark skinned one who gave both Reno and Rude a hard time.

Elena: They were almost beaten by him?

She was pointing at Barret.

Rude: It would be less embarrassing if it were him.

Elena: The kid! You and Reno were almost beaten by a little kid!?

Me: Hey! This kid has a name, its Tyquiil and don't you forget it. Now why don't you come down here and this _kid_ can show you firsthand what he's capable of.

Tsung: As tempting as it is, we have some more pressing matters to attend to. Elena, Rude, move out.

Rude: Sir.

Elena: Right, proceeding to Junon.

All three Turks ran off and disappeared, leaving us alone.

Theo: Um, did anyone else notice the fact that the girl, Elena, just told us where they were going.

He was right. And now we knew for sure that we were on the track.

Liz: What are we waiting for, let's get going.

We went over to the base of the ledge that Tsung had been standing on not even five minutes ago and began to climb the roots of some plant up to the top. There was a bright light coming from around a corner, sun light.

Red XIII: We made it.

We had finally made it through. The sun was now beginning to set, turning the sky to fiery red that faded to a violet and finally a dark bluish-black. Before us was the sight of a large plain dotted with multiple hills. Since we were facing the setting sun, we had been moving west. Off to the north-west was a forest about thirty miles away from our location. Cloud had told us that was where we needed to go to find Junon. The Turks had only just left before us but there was no sign of them. To our south-west was a lone structure on a hill. It looked like a tower of some sort, the very top seemed to have been moving but I couldn't be sure.

Tifa: We should go there.

She was pointing at the tower.

Tifa: Maybe we can rest there.

We decided that it was a good and made our way to the building.


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Rebels of Fort Condor

Happy Saturday guys! I hope everyone out there is having a great December being that it is the month of the holidays. More corrections will be coming in from my editor who shall not be named for personal reasons. So those of you that noticed some errors that just bugged you, don't worry they will be fixed. Now enough of the small talk and boring stuff, lets get to what really matters! Chapters here we come! ======================================================================================================================

By the time we reached the hill that the building was on it had already gone dark. A full moon was just peeking over the mountains behind us and the sky was full of stars. Once we were at the base of the hill we discovered what the building was, Cloud was the first to recognize it for what it was.

Cloud: A reactor.

Barret: What?

Me: Looks like we chose wrong for our resting spot. We should go before some of Shinra decided to show up.

Red XIII: Too late.

Theo: What-!

Suddenly a bunch of figures had materialized around us, weapons drawn and pointed at us. There were about twenty of them.

Liz: We can take them.

She started to go for her knife.

?: Don't move. We have told you time and again that we will not let you take this reactor.

Me: _Again with the guns!_

Me: Look, I don't know who you think we are, but were just travelers trying to find shelter for the night.

?: Do you really think that I'm going to fall for that? You Shinra won't give up on taking back the reactor. We won't let you hurt the condors.

Tifa: We aren't Shinra, were actually against them.

The group surrounding us resolve seemed to waver, their weapons were being slowly lowered. Suddenly a light flashed in my face, it was from an oil lamp. A man shoved it into my face and inspected me and continued to do the same to the others.

?: If they are Shinra, I find it hard to believe with how they look, especially with the kids and that beast. Men, back off, return to your posts.

All of the shadowy figures stood up straight and gave off a 'Sir!' before they disappeared into the dark.

?: Follow me.

The guy with the lamp led us up the hill to the base of the reactor and circled around about half way to a hole in the side partly hidden by some boulders. Just before we entered there was a loud screech that seemed to have shaken the building.

Barret: The hell was that?!

Barret was pointing his gun hand up into the night sky, trying to find the source of the sound.

?: It's alright. Just keep moving.

Inside there was a single rope. The guy placed the lamp on a hook on a wire then began to climb the rope.

?: Come on.

We all looked at each other. If it were a trap we were walking right into it. But then again they had the perfect chance to get rid of us outside. We decided to follow. One by one we climbed up the rope, Red had to grab the rope with his mouth and be pulled up due to his lack of… um well, hands.

The rope brought us up to a large room with views of the higher levels. If this place was a reactor, it didn't show it. If anything it looked more like a base. There were people hurrying back and forth, relaying messages or delivering papers.

Jason: My name is Jason. Welcome to Fort Condor, the rebel base against Shinra.

Jason had his arms spread out, trying to show off the building.

Jason: I expect you're exhausted from your journey. Please, you're more than welcome to spend the night.

Cloud: Thank you.

Me: So how come you're against Shinra?

Jason gave me a sharp look, examining me.

Jason: I could ask you the same.

No one spoke for a while. Cloud was the one to spill.

Cloud: We attacked the Shinra building.

Jason's eyes went wide with shock. His mouth opened and closed multiple times but failed to get anything more than one syllable.

Jason: Come with me.

He hurriedly led us to another rope, this one leading down. Without waiting to see if we were following, he jumped down. We all climbed down to find that it was a bed room. Three beds were lined up against one wall. An old looking wooden table took the place in the middle of the room with six chairs surrounding it. A desk was on the other side of the room of the bed with an oil lamp that was already burning; there were several charts and maps scattered on the desk.

Jason: You killed the president?!

Me: Well news travels fast I'll tell you that much. But no, we weren't the ones who killed the president. We're part of a group that stood against Shinra in Midgar. Unfortunately, we are the ones chasing the presidents' murderer.

Jason: Not according to Shinra. News was that AVALANCHE had gone from blowing up reactors to attacking the Shinra building and killed the president.

Cloud: Then it's a cover up. They don't want anyone to know who the real culprit is.

Jason: And who is the real culprit?

Cloud: Shinra's very own Sephiroth.

Jason burst out in a hysterical laugh as if he had just heard the best joke ever. He looked back at us.

Jason: Ha, you are kidding right?

Cloud simply shook his head.

Jason: Well I can't say I believe you. That story is a bit far fetched to take. I won't ask you to tell me, your business is your business.

Tifa: Well, since we told you something about us, why don't you tell us why you are against Shinra?

Jason: Now that's hard to explain. Shinra hasn't used this reactor for a few years since the mako pool it was built over has dried out. But, about two months ago, a mother condor landed on the top and has been using it as its nest. Shinra doesn't seem to like it here and has been trying to remove it; we however won't stand by and let it happen.

Liz: Let me get this straight. You're fighting Shinra to protect a bird?

Jason: Not just the condor, she's laid an egg.

Theo: Not to sound like an echo, but a bird?

Jason: This is no ordinary condor. When you get up in the morning you'll see what I'm talking about.

Jason went to the rope and started to climb.

Jason: The gents will be sleeping here; you young ladies can follow me to your room.

Aerith: Thank you.

Once the girls left, everyone took their spots to sleep. Cloud sat against the wall, while Barret, Theo, and Chris took the beds. They both offered to switch with me, but I insisted that they take the beds. I would be sleeping at the desk.

I walked over and opened the drawers to look at its contents. As I hoped, there were enough materials to write another journal pertaining what had happened. I began to write. I was at the part of the Midgar Zolem when Chris came up behind me. Everyone had been asleep for a few hours and I didn't hear him coming up behind me.

Chris: What are you doing?

Me: Keeping track of what happened today since we left Kalm. I thought it best to keep a record of the journey.

Chris: Like a log entry.

Me: Pretty much. This is the third journal, one I left back in Kalm and the first is back in Midgar.

Chris: Why? Wouldn't you want to have them with you?

Me: Yah, but if we were to get caught by Shinra, they would know everything that we had been through. And the less they know the better.

Chris: Then why write them?

It was a good question, a question that I really didn't have an answer to. It just felt like I needed to write them for some purpose.

Me: To vent out I suppose. All of this can be a bit stressful.

Chris walked right up behind me and leaned his head over my shoulder to read what I had written so far. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

Chris: Well you better get some sleep. Not much use if you're tired out before anything of importance happens.

Me: Right.

Chris walked back to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I turned back and finished the last pages and set them to dry. Folding my arms, I used them as a pillow as I slept with my head on the desk. The darkness of unconsciousness took me quickly.


	35. Chapter XXXV: The Forest of Dreams

I awoke the smell of fresh air and a warm breeze. Sitting up confused and a little dazed, I saw that around me was a mass of trees and greenery. Light that fought its way through the tree tops came down in a greenish hue. How did I get here? Where was the mako reactor? Was it just a dream? And where were the others?

I got up to my feet and called out for the others but received no answer. This was not good.

I started to wonder the forest; my hand was rested on my sword, ready to fight if the time came.

Then there was the sound of movement in the trees, too much for some bird. I drew my sword looking in the direction of the source. It had now gone quiet and the sound was coming from a different tree. Whatever was in these trees was moving. From one tree to another I leaped without letting me get so much of a glance at what it was. Then as it jumped to another tree something came hurtling down at me. Implanted in the ground where I had just been standing were two small weapons with four points and a hole in the center.

Me: _Throwing stars!?_

It was a person. Was it a bandit, or could it be Shinra? As far as I knew, no one in Shinra even used these. Several more came my way from different directions as my attacker kept moving. Most were dodged while a couple were deflected with my sword. Just then I could feel something in my pocket. I looked down to see a bright red light emitting from my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the red stone from the Zolem's pool, the light it was giving off grew brighter and brighter.

As I was distracted, a massive throwing star broke out from the bushes and sped towards me. I couldn't seem to move. Just as it cut through me, there was a large roar from the sky and I found myself at the desk with a page stuck to my cheek.


	36. Chapter XXXVI: The Great Bird

I was covered in a cold sweat, my heart threatening to burst from my chest. I looked around to see that I was in the bedroom that Jason had given us. The others seemed to have woken quite abruptly as well as I was. They were all looking around the room.

Me: _Did we all have some kind of nightmare? How could we-_

Then a large cry with a mighty force filled the air. I grabbed my sword and looked around the room. The sound seemed to have been coming from everywhere, no from higher up. It was the same sound from last night, just as we entered the reactor. I put my sword back in its sheath and pulled the paper off my face. I turned to see that the pages I wrote seemed to have been undisturbed while I slept. I heard feet hit the ground, it was Jason.

Barret: You plan on telling us what the hell that was?

Jason: Follow me.

The others followed without question up the rope. I stayed behind and gathered my journals, tying them in a thick leather strap. There didn't seem to be any good places to hide it in the room and decided to hold onto it for the time being. I grabbed the red stone from my pocket and inspected it again. It looked like some sort of crystal, made smooth by the water of the pool from where I had found it from. An idea came to me and I summoned one of my materia. Sure enough, the two were somewhat similar. Both looked crystalline; the only difference was the color and shape. While the materia I had gave off something that gave a clue of what type it was, the red stone gave off a different reading. It felt… alive.

I shoved it back into my pocket and went for the rope.

After climbing up the rope I caught a glimpse of Red XIII being pulled up a rope ladder at the top of a staircase. I quickly followed and soon caught up with them. The girls were also here. We were all in an observatory room. There was a long window that took up almost the entire length of one wall showing the view of the valley and forest, and glistening right beside it all was the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but it paled in comparison as to what was just outside.

Resting outside was a condor. But this bird was bigger than any bird I had ever seen, it was bigger than any bird should possibly be. It had to be about half the size of the reactor; standing, it looked like it could have been about a hundred meters tall and with a wingspan of 200 meters. Its feathers were a golden brown, as big as doors, the eyes were a deep brown, and its beak and tail were the same golden yellow color. Its talons were the size of broad swords. It was standing in a massive nest made of large tree branches. And rested in the center was a large white speckled egg that could have fed at least 10 people and probably still have left overs.

Liz: That's what you were protecting?! It's so big!

Theo: Couldn't it protect itself. The only other massive beasts I've seen are the Midgar Zolems and both are dead.

Jason: You-you killed the Midgar Zolems?!

Jason shook his head and pointed towards me. Jason stood there dumb struck.

Jason: One your own?!

Me: I had a chocobo to help me. We didn't kill both; the other had already been killed by the person we're following.

Jason: To answer your question, yes it could defend itself. But since it made its nest here it has refused to leave. It will not leave for fear of its egg being harmed. We bring it food when necessary.

Me: But the problem right now is Shinra. They don't want it here, even though this place is useless.

Jason: Yes. Every now and again they attack, increasing their efforts every time they failed. And with every battle we have less people. If the egg does not hatch soon, we may all perish.

Liz: Then just leave. If the condor really wants to protect the egg, then it will fight if they come.

Jason: We cannot take that risk. Especially after everything we've done, after all the sacrifice.

Cloud: Then good luck to you and your cause.

Cloud gave him a pat on the shoulder and disappeared down the rope ladder. Jason stood there a bit stunned.

Jason: I had hoped that you would stay and help us. We need all the help we can get.

Tifa: I'm sorry, but just like you have your cause, we have our own job to do. And the longer we take to get to Junon the farther behind we will get.

Jason: I understand. I'll have one of my men give you some supplies for your journey. It will be about a day's journey on foot.

Tifa: Thank you.

We left the room and returned to the guest rooms that we were given to gather the rest of our belongings and to check our gear. When we went down the rope to the outside we found a man near the entrance with a bag.

Man: This contains some water and more than enough food for your journey. There are other items that should be of use. Good luck.

He handed the bag off to Cloud and went up the rope.

We started off in the direction of the forest. According to Cloud once we made it through, Junon would be close by. As we were coming over the crest of another hill I noticed movement at the edge of the woods.

Me: What's that?

The others followed my gaze. Cloud looked through the supplies bag we were given and pulled out a set of binoculars.

Cloud: Its Shinra, and a lot of them.

Me: What?!

Aerith: You don't think…

She looked back at the reactor. It was still clearly visible, as well as the bird that rested on top.

The fort was about to be attacked by an army of Shinra troops and we were right in there path.


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Fight for the Condors

I'm so sorry! I know a lot of people out there were disappointed and even upset that this weeks chapters were not posted this week like our usual posts. The truth of the matter is that I don't have access to a computer with internet access at home. So the only chance I have to post is on Saturdays when I go to the Gibson Library. Who knows, some of you reading this are close to me. Again I am very sorry for the delay. And to make up for it I will be posting six chapters today. I hope you can all forgive me and enjoy these next few chapters. ============================================================================================================

I rushed into the room and wasted no time in climbing the rope. When I came over the lip, I found the place in chaos. People were running around shouting orders and carrying guns and crates of ammunition. James was at a table at the top of a staircase. I weaved through the crowd and hit the stairs.

Jason: What are you doing here?!

Me: I-we saw the Shinra. They have a large army coming this way.

I spoke between breaths as I was bent over, trying to get air into my lungs.

Jason: We saw, but why are you here.

Cloud: We came to help.

He was just coming up the stairs; the others were right behind him.

Jason: That's great; we could use all the help we could get. We're preparing a defensive line along the northwestern side of the base. The area is mostly hard dirt and boulders due to past battles, but it provides great cover and hiding spots for us. All we have are the weapons that were originally here and whatever we can get from stealing from Shinra.

Jason called a man with a crate over to him. The crate was full of weapons of varying types. There were single action weapons, full auto, grenades, swords, spears. There even seemed to have been the launcher for a rocket as well. Everyone took a weapon except for Barret, Red XIII, and Aerith. I had grabbed a large rifle and three grenades.

We followed everyone else out the reactor and out to the area that Jason had described to us. Everyone went to their own spot and hid waiting to ambush the enemy. I hid amongst the top of the hill along with others with guns similar to my own. The perch gave me a clear view of the area.

We all laid in wait in our hiding spots, ready to attack the oncoming troops. After about an hour they could be seen coming up from a hill just before this one. I looked through my scope and trained my focus on a soldier in the front row. My hand moved towards the trigger as another sniper crawled beside me.

Marcus: The name's Marcus. Don't shoot yet. We save that for when they reach this hill.

Me: Why? We could take some out before they even get close.

Marcus: Trust me, whatever you here just focus your sight on the group. You'll see what I'm talking about.

Marcus stayed beside me but had gone back to looking through his scope; I did the same. I didn't know what exactly what he wanted me to see but I focused on them like he had told me. Soon there was the sound of something snapping, like a rope, I still focused on the army and waited to see what happened. I noticed a shadow streaking across the ground in the direction of the army. Without warning a boulder came crashing down and took out about ten soldiers.

I stared dumbfounded.

Me: What the hell was-

Marcus: Catapults.

Another snap sounded from somewhere and seconds later another boulder crashed down on the oncoming forces. By know they had dispersed and the attack didn't have much of an effect as the first. One after another the sound of catapults being fired came from my left and right, raining boulders on the enemy.

Marcus: We're up!

I focused on the base of the hill we were on. And sure enough, there were soldiers running up. I pulled the bolt on my gun and focused on a soldier, just as I was about to shoot he was taken out the instant Marcus's gun went off. I focused on another and pulled the trigger, his fall was almost instantaneous. Shots sounded from around me, each felling one or two soldiers at a time. I pulled my bolt again and fired another shot, killing another man just before he reached our defensive line. Our shots were accurate, but they weren't enough to keep them at bay. In short time they were nearing the top and our other forces engaged.

Several people below me sprang from their spots and opened fire with their guns or engaged in close range. Our job now was to provide support fire. Several times our shots saved others. While I was shooting I saw that my friends giving the enemy hell. They fought back with their guns, blades, and even their materia. Aerith moved along the battle field along with an escort to wounded men and healed them. Red XIII was moving with great speed, tackling people to the ground and killed them quickly before others could react. I noticed that when I pulled the trigger that my gun hadn't fired. I was out.

Marcus: Here.

He handed me another clip. I inserted it into my gun after removing the empty cartridge. Suddenly, dirt started to spray up from the ground to our left and was making its way towards us.

Marcus: Move!

We quickly dove out of the way of the machine gun fire and tumbled down the hill. I stopped once I hit a boulder; the blow knocked the air clean out of me. Marcus continued to roll.

Me: Marcus!

He reached a leveled out portion and used his momentum to somersault back to his feet and pulled out a hand gun. He stuck down two men as if nothing had happened. I stood back up and placed my gun on top of the boulder focusing on another target. Then I saw trouble. Another wave of men was reaching the top of the hill before this one. The first row of soldiers held large weapons on their shoulders. The group stopped and the first row knelt down while the row behind them loaded the weapons. They were launchers.

Me: RPG!

Whoever was positioned at the catapults saw the oncoming threat and soon boulders sailed through the air. At the same time the enemy had fired their deadly projectiles. Two boulders were intercepted by the missiles and blew in midair, causing rocks to rain down on us. The rest of the missiles sailed past me and struck the crest of the hill. I looked back to see the sniping spot I was at before was now full of craters. My heart sank as I located the catapults and found them destroyed.

I focused my attention back on the new wave. The boulders had done a good enough job and caused the enemy to falter. I trained all my ammo on anyone I saw carrying a rocket. I could hear gun shots coming from behind me, there were still some snipers left. Once I ran out of ammo I left the rifle and pulled out my hand gun as I ran into the fray.

The field was a hail storm of bullets. I kept on the move, constantly stopping at rocks or ditches large enough to provide me cover as I fired. My clip was quickly used and so had to be replaced. I could hear footsteps approaching from the other side of the rock I was hiding behind. I ended up drawing my gun on Theo, his gun was also pointed at my head.

Theo: Tyquiil.

A soldier came from my left, a knife in his hand. I turned and shot him down. I heard Theo's gun go off as well, I turned to see he had shot another one coming from behind. We both got behind the rock.

Me: Thanks.

Theo checked the dead man I had shot and grabbed two clips of ammunition. He handed me one.

Theo: Good luck.

He jumped out and went back into the action. I did the same, moving in another direction.

More and more people went down around me from my gun. I soon had to lose it and use my sword and materia. At the moment we seemed to have been doing great. We were holding them off well.

Then a ripping pain went through my shoulder. I dove into a ditch and put my hand on the shoulder. It came back stained with my blood. I looked around for my sword to see that I left it about five yards from where I was. I had been shot in my sword arm and had dropped it. Reaching back into my pocket I pulled out a potion and un-corked it.

Aerith: I'll take care of it.

I swirled around, alarmed, to find Aerith and her guard in the trench with me. Aerith held her hands close to my injured shoulder. Soon a pale green energy moved from her hand and to my shoulder. I watched as the hole soon closed up and the pain subsided to a dull ache. Aerith seemed to lose her balance a little but stayed up. The man handed her an ether.

Me: You ok?

Aerith: I'm fine.

I could tell she was lying. She had been running around taxing herself trying to help others.

Me: Maybe you should-

I suddenly felt something. Like a presence coming from beyond the fight.

Me: What is that?

Aerith: What is what?

The sensation was similar to that of when I fought Jackel. I suddenly didn't need to look around to see anyone, I could just feel them. I could sense their presence. Everyone was on the move never stopping. Some of the presences I felt suddenly would just disappear. But what I was feeling was away from everyone else. I could see them, no feel them. There were at least ten of them coming in this direction. I could tell they were people, but there was another presence among them. They were surrounding something that was giving off a greater signal than the others. It felt alive but at the same time it wasn't.

Me: Something is coming from the other side of the hill.

Aerith: I don't see- wait I can _feel_ it

Me: _She could do it too?!_

Me: Any idea what's going on here, or why you can sense it as well as I can.

Aerith: You can feel that?!

She seemed just as shocked as I was about her.

Me: I don't like this. I'm going to the reactor, this could be trouble.

I dashed off up the hill, taking the time to grab my sword, and made it into the reactor. People were running around transporting ammo to those who needed it outside. There were a couple of armed men inside, waiting as a last resort if the enemy broke through. I looked around and found the staircase I was looking for. I felt the presence build in strength and then suddenly I could feel it coming in, fast. Just about halfway up, the whole building shook and I was blown over the guard railing, landing hard on a table.

I got up to see a massive whole in the wall facing the battle field. The room was filled with smoke and debris. Several people lay on the ground stunned by the blast, others would never get back up. Looking through the hole, I could see a small group of people on a hill further off. They were working hard at some machine, I was sure that it was responsible for the damage.

Jason came down a chute and ran up beside me.

Jason: The hell was that!?

Me: I think our friends have definitely increased their efforts.

I pointed at the small group of soldiers. Jason pulled out a pair of binoculars, after looking through them he handed them to me. The soldiers were moving around a machine that looked like a cannon. I could see a light starting to build up in its barrel. I could feel the strange force building up again. It was coming from the cannon.

Me: Shit!

I moved closer to the hole and fired off a powerful bolt spell, sending the electricity towards the device. A great explosion flashed before my eyes, the blast had completely destroyed the top of the hill it was on.

Jason: That was close.

Me: Not as much as you think.

I was focused on anything strange and sure enough another reading, just like the cannon that was destroyed, was coming this way.

Me: Another one is coming this way.

Jason: How do you know? I don't see anything.

Me: It's coming from the other direction, off to the left.

I ran up the stairs and reached the rope ladder. Going up two rungs at a time, I reached the top and bolted out the door that led to the roof. The Giant condor's feathers were ruffled a little and was crouched low over its egg. It stared at me with its great big eyes.

Me: I'm a friend; I want to help protect you and your egg.

It continued to stare at me. I didn't have any time for this. I rushed over to the edge of the roof, moving in the direction of where I could feel the cannon. It looked like it was about a mile away. I could see a light from the cannon grow brighter; no it was coming towards us! It had already fired!

Taking a steady stance I summoned a barrier to intercept and block the blast. The cannon fire ripped through it like paper and struck the building. The sheer force of the impact caused me to lose my footing and fall over the side, I held on to a ledge.

Me: It's a magic cannon?!

I looked down to see that the shot had blown a hole at the base of the reactor. Our forces were starting to fall back as a third wave of soldiers came over the hill closest to us. As I climbed back up the cannon began to charge, this time it was aimed at the condor. It was now a half mile away. I stood back up and positioned myself between the cannon and the condor. This time I focused on the shell materia, willing as much power as I could into it. A large light green barrier that took the shape of half a sphere appeared. The cannon fired.

The shot connected with the barrier and dispersed around us. The impact was great; I could feel the strain on my body as if I were blocking it myself. The blast continued, never ending or letting up. They had gone from a shot to a beam this time. I could feel the protective shield begin to waver, I put in more power.

Then I felt it, it was another cannon charging up somewhere behind me, further away from the one that was still attacking. There was no way I could stop it from attacking.

Me: You have to get out of here!

I was yelling at the bird.

Me: Go!

The condor stayed where it was, un-phased by my words. Its attention was focused on the shield that was keeping us alive.

Me: Damn it. Somebody stop it!

Suddenly my pocket began to glow a bright red. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was near blinding. The whole sky lit up. I braced for the blast from behind. There was a great explosion, even bigger than the one created by the cannon I destroyed. I didn't feel a thing. There was no destruction where we were. I took a quick look back to see a plume of smoke rise up from a distant hill. As I was looking, the sky lit up again, this time I could make out the sound of something flying through the air. I turned back in time to see a beam of light strike the last cannon, causing a huge explosion. It had the same results of what ever took out the other one.

The constant pressure of the beam was removed instantly. Looking at the magic barrier I could see cracks spread all over. I released the spell, causing it to vanish. I fell to my knees in exhaustion and fear. I had almost died again. You would think I would be used to something like that. It had been a close call I had been sure I would be finished along with the condor.

I turned towards the battle field to see we had won. The third wave of soldiers had turned tail and was falling back. What few were on the battle field fled. We had done it, the condors were safe. But what was strange was what our group was doing. I would have expected them to be cheering, but instead they were all staring up at the sky. A powerful roar came from above me.

Looking up I thought that seeing the giant condor or the Midgar Zolems were the most impressive things I had seen, not to mention the most terrifying. But neither stood in comparison to what was flying above me. High up in the sky was a massive scaly creature that was roughly the same size as the condor, maybe even bigger. Its giant wings were leathery like a bat's. A long spiked tail whipped around as it used its wings to hover. Its body was up right, as if standing in the air. Its arms and legs were covered in the dangerous looking armor like scales. The claws on each one had to be about as big as my arm. And on top of it all was a fearsome head with piercing yellow eyes. I was looking at flying dragon.

My pocket began to glow red again, quickly growing with intensity. Just as the light was unbearable, the dragon gave off another roar. When the light faded the dragon was gone without a trace of where it had gone.

I collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.


	38. Chapter XXXVIII: Q & A

I woke up with a pounding head to find myself in a small room. There were hardly any furnishings. There was a chair set next to my bed and on the other side was a desk. Sitting on a metal tray were several phials of ether. I noticed that my gear was hung on a hook next to the only door in the room. Sitting up, I grabbed one of the ethers and chugged it down. I could feel the pain in my head subside a little. I drank another two before the pain subsided.

I sat there trying to remember what had happened. We were helping the people of Fort Condor fight off Shinra. They had some kind of magic cannons; I was protecting the condor when… The dragon! A dragon had just appeared and disappeared in an instant. I remembered the light that came from my pocket. Reaching in I pulled out the stone, it was in the same pocket the glow had been coming from, and there was nothing else in there.

Me: What are you?

I thought it over and over again. The most memorable thing was its roar. I had heard it before, but where?

The door suddenly began to open and I shoved the stone back into the pocket. It was Aerith and Liz. They both seemed happy that I was awake.

Me: How long?

Liz: You were out for a day.

Aerith: What do you remember?

Me: The last thing I can remember was that dragon and then it just disappeared.

Aerith: Tyquiil, we need to talk.

She turned to Liz.

Aerith: Alone.

Liz: Why?

Me: Liz, please, just wait outside.

Liz didn't seem too happy but did as I asked and stepped outside, closing the door just after she gave a second glance.

Me: Now what is it you want to say?

Aerith: How did you know? About the cannons being where they were.

Me: I don't know how. I could just feel a kind of energy coming towards us.

Aerith: This isn't the first time you've done this, is it? You did it before when you fought in Midgar, when you and I were attacked.

She was talking about Jackel.

Me: Yes, I did.

Aerith: What did you feel exactly then.

I thought about that day, recalling all that I could. It seemed so long ago.

Me: I could just feel their presence. They were all similar, yet different. It was the same thing during that battle. I felt everyone's presence, even yours. They all felt different in some way, some just vanished. But when I saw, no, felt the cannon it was something else about it. There was something more, and somehow I could tell it wasn't alive.

Aerith: I see.

She seemed to be a bit troubled.

Me: What is it?

Aerith: Nothing. I'll let you get some sleep.

She got up and started to walk away. I grabbed her by the wrist.

Me: It's not nothing, you know something. What is it?

Aerith looked me in the eyes, debating with herself on whether she would tell me or not.

Aerith: The president was right.

Me: About what?

Aerith: You are an Ancient. Just like me.

Maybe I didn't hear her right.

Me: What?

Aerith: We're Ancients.

Me: You're joking right? Did you hit your head in that fight?

Aerith: I'm serious! How else could you do the same thing I can do?

Me: You can do it as well?

Aerith: Of course I can, I'm an Ancient. The Ancients have a special connection to the planet; they can link with it and sense the life stream.

Me: Life stream?

Aerith: The energy from the planet; mako. All living things are born from the life stream and carry some of it with them. It's like the soul. When a person dies, they return to the life stream.

Me: So you're telling me that I was sensing peoples souls back there?

Aerith: In a way, yes.

Me: How? The cannon gave off the same thing and it wasn't alive.

Aerith: There was a difference though, you noticed it didn't you.

She was right, I had felt something…lacking.

Me: It was mako; they were using some kind of mako cannon!?

She shook her head.

Aerith: Yes. The Ancients, the Cetra, have the ability to sense the life stream. And those things had a fair amount of it.

Me: Ok, but why didn't I block it with the protect materia? Are you saying that the life stream is some kind of magic?

Aerith: Do you know what materia is made of?

Me: I don't know some kind of crystal? What does this have anything to do with what I asked?

Aerith summoned up a piece of materia from her arm.

Aerith: Close your eyes.

Me: Why?

Aerith: Just do it.

I didn't know what she was trying to do but I did as she asked me. The room was silent. After a moment she spoke again.

Aerith: I hid the materia just now somewhere in this room; I want you to find it.

Me: Fine.

I opened my eyes and started to get out of bed.

Aerith: No, stay here with your eyes shut. I want you to sense it, just like before with the cannons.

I sat back down and closed my eyes. I tried to do what I had done before. Soon I could sense Aerith beside me, Liz just outside the door along with someone else. I could feel people moving around the whole building.

Me: I don't get it. All I can see are us and everyone else in the building.

Aerith: Focus on the materia.

Me: I'll try.

I thought about the materia she had shown me. I could feel pressure behind my eyes and cold sweat starting to build on my forehead. Then I could see it. There was something small, giving off a power similar to those I had sensed before. But this one seemed more concentrated, like the cannon, but not quite as strong. I could then feel others similar in ways but some had different qualities than others. I could feel a lone one off in the corner of the room.

Me: There.

I pointed towards it without looking. I heard Aerith stand and move in the direction I had pointed to. As she moved, I saw two presences in the room that were very different from the others; one with me and the other with her. I opened my eyes to see Aerith at a trash bin. She moved it aside to reveal the materia.

Me: They're made of mako?

Aerith: Materia was once made naturally in springs, its crystallized, condensed life stream. Based off the conditions it would have different abilities. But there's another reason.

Me: What?

Aerith: The Ancients were said to be the first to use materia and since they had a deep connection with the planet they could use it in ways never seen. Like what you did back in Midgar. When the Ancients died, their knowledge of the spells was sealed in the materia.

Me: So now you're telling me that not only is materia mako, but it's also made up of a civilization?

Aerith: No, they were the first to link with materia and so they have a special link with it; a link that can unlock different aspects of the materia.

Me: So then you can do the same thing that I can, better control on the materia?

She shook her head.

Aerith: No, some Ancients have different control over materia. You seem to have a knack for attack based materia. As for me, my healing magic is very strong.

Me: This is a lot to take in. It really is.

Aerith: I'll let you rest. The others are set to leave; we go once you're set.

Aerith walked out the door without another word. I was left alone with my thoughts.

I got out of the bed and started to put my gear back on. I remembered the journal I had written and pulled it out. Walking back to my bed I drew back the sheets and took out my knife. I cut a hole in the side and stuffed the pages as far as I could in to the stuffing. After putting the sheets back, it looked like nothing was disturbed.

I remembered the strange materia I had seen and pulled out the red stone. As I had thought it was one of the two I had felt. But what was the other one? I tried to will the materia to my weapon with no luck; I got similar results when I tried to put it into my body.

Me: _What the…?_

It was materia, but it wouldn't work. All it seemed to do was glow at random times. Now that I thought about it, I remembered the dream I had the other day. Thinking about it reminded me of how it ended. There was a flash of red similar to the one the stone had gave off during the battle, then a loud roar, that now that I thought about it, was exactly like the dragons. Were the stone and the dragon connected somehow?

I walked out the door to find that no one was there. I asked a man for directions to the exit, the man was happy enough to show me the way. We were nearly there when Marcus came running up to me.

Me: Marcus, you're alive!

Marcus: And I am glad to see you too. You need to come see this.

Me: What? What's wrong?

Marcus: It's the condors; Jason wanted me to bring you to see.

I quickly followed after Marcus up the rope ladder that led to the observatory. The door to the outside was wide open; Jason could be seen standing just out of the doorway. We both went out the door.

Me: Jason, what's wrong with-

My voice trailed off as I looked at the nest. The condor was standing over the egg eyeing it as it began to crack. The egg was hatching!

A piece of the egg shell fell away and we could hear the cry of something inside. Piece by piece, the egg fell apart until a golden brown bird the size of a chocobo was visible. It actually did look a little like a chocobo, the body type was similar in some spots. The only difference was its color and wings. The wings were somewhat larger that of a chocobo's. The baby looked up at its mother and gave a small screech. The mother returned the gesture with a small cry of its own.

The mother stood up tall and started to flap its wings. The sheer force of its wing flaps were that of a gale, nearly blowing me off my feet. The mother soon started to take off. The baby began to do the same, and despite my disbelief, it too started to fly. The two took off together towards the forest and turned back towards the mountain, giving a loud, proud screech as it flew overhead. They flew over the mountains and out of sight giving off one last distant cry.

Me: Thank you. I'm glad to see that they were able to leave safely.

Jason: No, thank you. If it weren't for you they would have been killed.

I shook my head.

Me: I only protected it for a while. The real hero is that dragon that showed up. Any longer and it would have been game over.

Jason: Well where ever that dragon is, I hope it continues to look out for those two. I suppose you were on your way?

Me: Yes. The others are waiting, I should get going.

Jason: Good luck on your journey.

Marcus: Stay safe.

Me: You too.

They both went into the observatory and disappeared down the hole. I stayed and looked at the mountains. As I was getting ready to leave, the stone started to glow again. I pulled it out to see that it was a faint glow. From the corner of my eye I saw something red. It was a small glint of red coming from in the branches that were woven into the nest. As I walked closer the materia in my hand grew brighter and so did the light coming from the nest. I climbed in and continued towards the light. The light coming from the materia and the one in the nest were similar in color. Whatever was in there was reacting to my materia. When I reached the source coming from the nest the light from both of them died. I stared into a small gap in the nest and saw something. I reached in and grasped something, my hand came back with a piece of materia that looked like the one I had in my other hand. The one from the nest felt different somehow.

I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and quickly shoved both pieces of materia into my pockets and went to meet the others. They were all down at the base of the hill.

Cloud: Let's go.

We were back on the move, heading for the forest. And beyond that was Junon Harbor.


	39. Chapter XXXIX: Secrets of the Cetra

We had traveled for a long ways until we had reached the forest. We occasionally took time to rest and eat. After meals the others began with the training they had mentioned. Sometimes I would take on Tifa in hand to hand combat. Cloud would help with my sword skills. Red was trying to help sharpen my senses and instincts. Liz taught me to throw my knife. And Barret had even modified his hand gun so that it shot nuts at me to help with my reflexes. Aerith acted as the medic for when I was injured.

Night had fallen when we were deep in the forest. We set up a camp and ate some of the dense flat bread and dried fish we were given back at Fort Condor.

Cloud: So, can you tell us what was with that light show back at the reactor?

I pulled out both the stones and tossed one to Cloud.

Cloud: Well this is definitely materia, but the colors different and I don't feel anything. Where did you get this?

Me: I found that at the bottom of the pool after I killed the Zolem. This one was in the condors nest. Try using it.

Cloud placed it on his arm; a look of confusion went over his face. He tried it on the sword and nothing happened. As he did so I tried to use the other one I had found. I only gained similar results.

Cloud: It won't work.

Me: Exactly the same thing happened when I tried to sync it to my arm and sword. As far as I know these do nothing but act like a light from time to time

Cloud: How did you find the other one then?

Me: They seemed to have reacted somehow.

I told them what happened.

Me: No clue how their connected, but I have an idea as to what it can do, at least the one you're holding anyway. Hand it back.

Cloud tossed it back. I stood up from my thin blanket and held the orb in my hand. I focused on the orb as I thought back to the moment the dragon had appeared. I was sure that somehow these two were connected.

I could feel a presence coming from the materia, at the same time it started to glow, it wasn't as bright as the other time it had done this. This time the light was just a faint glow. A fearsome roar came from above, startling everyone, causing them to go for their weapons.

The same dragon from before came down on us from the sky and landed about thirty meters away. It stood on two legs staring at me. I could hear a voice in my head.

Me: Bahamut…

Barret: What!?

Me: Its name. It just told me, didn't you hear it?

Bahamut: _They cannot hear my words young one. Only the one who summoned me can hear my words ring in their mind. And only a Cetra has the ability to summon._

Me: _Summon? So the materia brought you here?_

Bahamut: _Precisely. The Cetra are a race with deep roots in the planet and so are the only ones who can summon us._

Me: _Us?_

Bahamut: _The other stone you gained from the birds nest is like mine. It will summon the bird of life and rebirth; Phoenix. Normally you can summon us on command, but we will aid you in times of need even without your call, like I did in your battle._

Me: _So you were the one that destroyed those cannons. You saved my life._

Bahamut: _Yes. You are the first to have summoned me in many years. I had thought the rest of the Cetra had died off thanks to Jenova. But I am glad to see that you and the girl are alive._

Me: _You can tell she's a Cetra?_

Bahamut nodded its head.

Me: _You said that my ancestors died because of Jenova? Who is that?_

Bahamut: _Jenova was a being that came to this world and acted as a disease to the planet. It was thought that it had been successful in killing off the Cetra, but clearly it failed. But be warned, Jenova still lives and will stop at nothing to kill you and this planet._

Me: _Why would it want to kill me and Aerith?_

Bahamut: _Because you are in its way. As long as even one of you live it cannot complete what it came here for, for the risk that you may stop it._

Me: _So it's alive? What is its goal?_

Bahamut: _To destroy the world. It is a creature that is a parasite to the planet. As the people learned of the creature they devised a plan and sealed Jenova away. But it cost them their lives. You and the young lady are indeed Cetra, but you are somehow different._

Me: _So if Jenova is sealed then the planet is safe._

Bahamut: _Jenova is no longer sealed away. I can feel its presence. If it is free then you, the young lady, this planet, no one is safe._

Me: _Then it's our job as Cetra to stop it, like our ancestors._

Bahamut: _Yes. If need be, summon us to your aid. There are more of us out there, scattered around the world. I am one of three of the dragon lords._

Me: _I will make sure to remember that. Will Aerith be able to summon you as well?_

Bahamut: _Not every Cetra is able to summon. There were actually few who could do so back when your kind prospered. But that does not mean that she cannot do so._

Me: _With other materia, I'm able to sync it with either myself or my weapon. Why couldn't I do it with you or Phoenix?_

Bahamut: _Our stones differ from others. Our simply cannot do it._

My body went rigid as a massive wave of pain took me over. I fell to one knee as Theo came over to me; his hand was still on his knife. I found that my face was covered in a cold sweat.

Bahamut: _You are at your limit at keeping me here. It is amazing that you were able to keep me in this existence for so long. I must leave you before you exhaust yourself._

Bahamut took off into the night sky and disappeared.

Theo: Are you ok?

Me: Yah. I'm fine.

Tifa: What was that about?

Me: A lot more is going on than I could have imagined. I'll tell you about it later. We should get some rest.

Chris: Good idea, I'll take first watch.

Reached into my pocket and pulled out an ether. I let my tired mind take me into sleep.


	40. Chapter XL: Theif in the Dark

I woke up in the middle of the night. I could have sworn I heard something, a twig snap, something breaking. Someone was moving around, but whoever it was, was trying to move with stealth. I kept one eye shut and allowed the other to crack open a little. The fire had died down and now the only light was those of the last remaining embers. It wasn't much, but it gave off enough light to see someone crouched over Cloud. There was a small glow of light and suddenly the person was pulling their hand back, in it was a piece of materia.

Me: _Did they just un-sync his materia?!_

The orb was then put in the persons back pocket and they then moved over to another one of my friends. Everyone else had fallen asleep, even Chris who had been on watch was slumped on a tree snoring loudly. I noticed that Red XIII was missing. It didn't matter where he was now, we were being robbed!

The person had their back towards me and couldn't see me. I slowly started to sit up when a twig under be broke. The person turned towards me in alarm. I had quickly faked sleep and moved as if I were just adjusting, giving off a couple of mumbles for good measure. I could now hear them slowly making their way towards me making little sound. Soon I could feel them standing over me. I had managed to grab my knife when I was nearly spotted and now had it hidden under me. My hand gripped the handle, ready to strike once the person was close enough.

I could feel their hand now entering my pocket.

Me: _The summon materia!_

With a quick motion I lashed out with the blade only to find air. The figure had jumped back landing in fire pit.

?: Damn!

Even though they had burned themselves, the person had managed to keep their voice to a whisper. They jumped back again smacking their leg. I saw the summon materia on the ground. I dove for it only to come short and watched as the person quickly snatched it up and hide it away.

?: Thank you.

Me: Wake up!

Everyone started to stir but did not get up.

?: Sorry, no help for you. Now why don't you just give me the rest of your materia and I'll be on my way.

Based off their voice I could tell it was a woman.

Me: How about you give me back our materia and I'll let you live. You can't use that red one anyway.

?: Please, no way I'm going to give up a materia that summons a dragon. That is far too powerful to pass up.

Me: _So she had been watching us._

Now that I had a closer look she was somewhat smaller than me. There was something on her back. If I could just tackle her I could pin her down easily. But she was fast and alert; she had managed to avoid my first attack.

Suddenly she swung her arm and two knives flew through the air. One going for my head I barely avoided, only giving me a small cut on my cheek. The other was blocked by my armored arm. I rolled over to my sword as she threw another two and quickly drew it. When I looked I saw her fleeing into the woods. I ran after her. I couldn't see her anymore and had to follow based off the sound of her footsteps. Once I couldn't hear them anymore I stopped. I looked around for any sign of where she went. I picked up a large stick and used my fire materia to set one end ablaze. The light only illuminated a small area before being swallowed by the suppressing darkness.

This time two throwing stars came at me. It took me a moment that they looked exactly like the ones I had seen in my dream. When I looked around the plants that were growing around were similar to those of what I had seen in the dream. It was repeating itself in reality. Which meant…

I ducked down as the giant star came flying out of a bush from my right. I quickly drew my knife and threw it in the direction of where it came from. I heard the sound of the blade glancing off a stone. Something was now coming from behind; it was another large throwing star. I jumped back as it landed in the ground. The moment it hit, a bright light emitted from the weapon, blinding me.

I was now knocked onto the ground and was being held down. I fought back with my attacker, not knowing how I was doing. Most of my blows hit nothing but air or collided with the person's armor. One punch gave off a satisfying _crack_. I found that I could no longer move my arms, or legs, or anything else.

?: God damn! You broke my nose.

I could still move my mouth at least.

Me: Sorry, I'm a little blind; I meant to punch your throat in! I'm not letting you get away with the materia!

?: Like I said before,

She pulled out the summon materia.

?: I can't let materia this good get away.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

?: What? Come on! Come out you stupid dragon!

I couldn't help but laugh.

?: Wha-whats so funny?

Me: It's like I already said, you can't use that materia. It might as well be a paper weight in your hands.

?: If it wasn't for me thinking you were cute I would kill you now.

Me: What?

?: Tell me how it works.

Me: As if.

She pulled out one of the same knives she had thrown at me earlier and bent down low. Suddenly a red blur flew through the air and collided with the girl knocking her off of me. I couldn't move and so couldn't see what happened. Red XIII walked back into view.

Me: Red!

Red XIII: Sorry about that. I had sensed her presence and hid myself to attack. Just when I was about to take her, you struck first. I should have helped out earlier.

Me: Hey, don't worry about it. Better late than never. I can't move, what happened?

Red XIII: Paralysis materia. Don't worry it will wear off with time.

Me: Where is she? Did she get away?

Red shook his head.

Red XIII: No. When I tackled her, she hit her head on a rock and was knocked out.

After some time I was able to move again. I stood up and walked over to the limp body of my attacker. It was a girl, about my age, maybe a bit older. Her hair was black and short, just going past her ears. She wore an odd outfit. She wore a short green top that showed off part of her stomach. A metal shoulder piece that connected to some kind of soft armor piece on the left arm was kept in place by two leather straps; the right had a fishnet stocking type piece of clothing that started on its own just below the shoulder and ended with a finger-less glove. She wore a pair of shorts. Coming from under the left pants leg was a series of straps that connected to a metal knee bracer with three dull spikes, further down from there it turned into the same material that was on her right arm. On her feet she wore long socks and what looked like everyday sneakers. Just hidden by her hair was a headband with a metal plate positioned to protect her forehead. I couldn't help but think she was kind of cute.

Red XIII: What should we do with her?

Me: First let's fix that nose of hers. Then we tie her up and keep her here until morning. We'll see how much she knows about us.

I used a cure spell to fix her broken nose and to stop the bleeding that was coming from the back of her head. I removed her weapons and took back the materia she had taken from us. I took back my summon materia and put back into my pocket. She had throwing knives like the ones she had used and throwing stars. I placed the weapons with the large throwing star that had blinded me. With a lack of a rope, I took off my sword and used the belt to tie her wrists, then using the remaining length I tied her to a thin but tall tree. After words I went through the brush and found my knife.

Me: That should hold her. So, why is it that the others didn't wake up?

Red XIII: Could have been a sleep materia.

Me: Then why wasn't I still awake like the others?

Red XIII: I wouldn't know.

I looked back at out attacker.

Me: What should we do with her?

Red XIII: For now you should get some rest. We can decide that in the morning. I can keep an eye on her.

Me: No, you've been up longer than I have. Besides you saved me, you earned it.

Red XIII: Alright.

Red laid down, and with a yawn that sounded like an odd growl, went to sleep. I stood against a tree not too far from which our prisoner was now tied too. I held my sheathed sword in my hand, ready to draw if any fiends approached or if our attacker decided to try something. It wasn't long before my eyes began to droop down. My head started to nod several times while I still stood.

Red XIII: You should sleep.

I started, almost drawing my sword on Red XIII.

Me: Are you sure? I at least got some sleep earlier.

Red XIII: It's nearly dawn. Get some sleep while you can.

He was right; even with all the plants around it was starting to get brighter. I slumped down against the trunk of the tree and fell asleep.


	41. Chapter IXL: The Ninja Yuffie

Chris was the one to wake me up. My cloths felt damp from the morning dew. The others were already up.

Me: Chris? What are you doing here?

Chris: Red got us. He told us what happened last night. Don't worry, everyone has their materia back.

I looked at the tree to see that the girl was no longer there. I quickly stood up.

Me: Where is she?!

Chris: Still trying to escape.

He pointed up into the tree. I followed his gaze to see that the girl was still tied to the tree and so was trying to climb up. There were several newly made stubs where branches had recently been broken off. She was halfway up the tree, kicking furiously at a branch. The others were standing back watching the show. I walked over to Red.

Me: How long has she been at this?

Red XIII: A few hours. This is the fourth time she's tried this, every time so far she fell kicking.

Just then her foot slipped and came plummeting back to the ground below.

?: Damn it, that hurt!

I walked over to her.

Me: You ok?

?: You! You're the one who tied me up! LET ME GO!

Me: I will, but first you tell me something. How long have you been following us?

?: What?

Me: Answer the questions or I'll leave you here.

?: How can you be so cruel!?

Me: I don't know. How can you be such a thief?

Yuffie: I am not a thief! I am the great ninja Yuffie.

Me: Just answer the question.

Yuffie: I've been tracking you ever since you entered the forest.

Me: Why?

Yuffie: Because I was after your materia.

Me: Last one. Are you working for Shinra?

Yuffie: Shinra!? You're kidding right?

Me: Ok, I believe you.

I walked to the other side of the tree and undid the knot then did the same for the one binding her hands. After putting my belt back I walked over to her gear and gave it back to her. She seemed surprised that I had kept to my word.

Cloud: Alright let's go.

The others started off, heading northwest towards Junon.

Me: Let's do this again sometime Yuffie. Don't make me regret letting you go.

I quickly followed after the others.

Liz: So did she actually say it?

Me: Say what?

Liz: Red could hear the whole thing. Apparently she said you were cute.

Me: She probably said that to get me to resist less or to throw me off. It actually did.

Liz: What did you think of her?

The question caught me off guard. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, I kind of thought she looked cute. But what was I thinking, she attacked me and tried to make off with our materia. I shouldn't be falling for someone like that.

Before I could answer, someone dropped out of a nearby tree. It was Yuffie!

Yuffie: That's rude, just leaving me behind before I can get everything together.

Me: What?

Yuffie: I'm coming with you. You are enemies of Shinra right?

Me: Yah, but-

Yuffie: Then it's settled.

Liz: Who said you can join us?

Yuffie: Me.

Liz: Oh really!?

Yuffie: YAH!

The two of them were now in each others faces, giving death glares. I quickly decided to separate the two before one of them pulled a weapon.

Me: The two of you just calm down. Give me one good reason why you should come with use?

She pulled out a small leather pouch, jingling it in front of my face.

Yuffie: Oh, I think this is enough of a reason.

I quickly searched for my wallet even though she had it right in front of me.

Me: Ok, you're good at stealing. I'll give you that much. Any objections from anyone?

The others didn't seem to sure but said nothing. Even Liz, who seemed strictly against it did not protest but continued to give Yuffie an evil look.

Me: Looks like you're one of us now.

I stuck out my hand.

Me: I'm Tyquiil, Tyquiil Pollard.

Yuffie shook my hand.

Yuffie: Yuffie Kisaragi.

Cloud: Enough introductions were already days behind our initial goal. Sephiroth has probably already left Junon.

Me: Right.

We continued our journey at a jog until we left the forest to take a break for a quick meal. I sat down next to Yuffie who was on her own on a rock.

Me: So, you said you're a ninja right?

Yuffie: Yep, one of the many from Wutai.

Me: That explains the weapons you used. By the way where's the other one?

Yuffie: Huh?

Me: After you had thrown that large throwing star, another one came from behind me. You know the one that blinded me.

Yuffie giggled a little.

Yuffie: It was only me. Watch this.

Yuffie stood up and removed the large throwing star from her back and threw it with all her might into the sky. I watched as the weapon spun through the air, heading out of sight. It must be a pain to have to go all that way to retrieve it. Then it began to change direction and was now coming back to us. Yuffie was squatted down, ready for the deadly weapon.

Me: _She's not thinking of catching it is she?_

As it came towards her, she stuck out her armored arm. The weapons landed with a dull _thunk_ in her arm.

Me: Are you ok?!

Yuffie: Just fine.

She removed the weapon easily, not even phased by the force the weapon had hit her with. She showed me the armor on her arm. The outside was a thick leather layer that then went down to metal.

Yuffie: See, it was the same weapon that came at you on the way back.

Me: So it's like a boomerang, only a lot more dangerous.

Yuffie: Yep. And the armor on my arm catches it; it's come in handy when dealing with sword users.

Me: Do you think you can show me how to use those weapons?

I said as I pointed to her throwing knives and stars laid out on the grass.

Yuffie: You interested in ninjas?

Me: I always thought ninjas were really cool.

Yuffie turned away quickly.

Yuffie: You think I'm cool?

Me: I don't know? Did you mean it when you said I was cute?

Me: _What was I saying?!_

Yuffie wasn't expecting that at all. She seemed to be blushing and was a bit flustered.

Yuffie: I- I mean you-… I'll show you how to throw the kunai and shuriken some other time.

She shoved her half eaten fish in her mouth, quickly grabbed her weapons, and walked away.

I wasn't sure what just happened, but I just got myself another teacher.

As we started up again I recalled the conversation with Bahamut. I told Aerith about it as best as I could. About the summon materia and especially about Jenova.

Aerith: So I was right.

Me: Yah and now were both on the run. We need to find this 'Jenova' and stop it once and for all.

Aerith: How, we don't even know where it is?

Me: I was honestly hoping you would know. Bahamut doesn't know where it is exactly, only that it's free.

Aerith: We have to find it. If it really is out to destroy the planet, we have no choice but to stop it.

Me: In that case take this.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the summon materia I had found in the condor's nest.

Me: Here. I'm not sure if you will be able to use it. Not every one of the Cetra could; but if you're ever in danger, use it. It contains Phoenix.

Aerith: Thank you.

Cloud: There it is; Junon harbor.

I looked up to see a mass structure built right at the water's edge. The thing was elevated, its metal building shining in the setting sun light. What really caught my attention was what stood near the top. Situated at the top of the city was a giant cannon. The weapon jutted out like a horn pointing out to sea.

We had finally reached our destination. Now it was time for the man hunt.


	42. Chapter VIIIL: Junon Harbor

We reached the town of Junon during late afternoon like Cloud had said. It didn't seem to be much though. There was only a hand full of houses where we were. High above us was a great big metal structure. It reminded me of the slums back in Midgar; I hoped the others were alright.

Me: This is Junon? Seems pretty small if you ask me.

Cloud: This is only the harbor. See those doors?

I followed his gaze to see a pair of giant metal doors under a stone arch. Just above it was the Shinra corp. logo. A guard was standing close by his gun leaned up against the wall.

Cloud: That leads to a lift that will bring us up to the actual town of Junon.

Tifa: Will we have any problems getting through with that guard standing there?

Cloud: Chances are we will.

Yuffie: I say we sneak in then. Find another way up.

Liz: Nobody asked for your opinion.

Yuffie: Well at least I'm trying to be useful.

Liz: Why you-

Me: Hey! Do I seriously have to separate you two? You both act like a bunch of children. Look I think that Yuffie's idea is a good one. If we can't find another way up then we'll just have to get past the guard.

Liz: Fine.

Red XIII: It would have to be where no one is around. If we were to climb around here, we would surely be caught.

Chris: There don't seem to be any buildings down that way.

Chris started down a case of stone stairs; it was as good as a place as any to start. The stairs led down to a small rocky beach. The ground was pure rock made smooth by the water that had lapped over it from the tide. A small girl was standing at the water's edge, the water lapping at her feet when it came in.

In the water was a series of machines, beside it was a metal tower that seemed to have been a support for the town above.

Suddenly the girl screamed and started moving deeper into the water.

?: Mr. Dolphin!

I saw that she was trying to reach a dolphin in the water that was swimming fast, leaping into the air as it made its way to the beach. There was a large dark shape moving just behind the dolphin, giving chase.

Cloud: Kid, get out of there!

Suddenly with a huge spray of water, a fiend jumped out of the water, soaring over both the dolphin and the girl. The wave it had created from it outburst caused the girls head to go under. The creature was some kind of mutant fish. Large fins jetted out of its body, two long whiskers stuck out of its brown scaly head. The rest of its body was the same shade of blue as the water, going from the base of its head ending at its twin tails. Despite of its lack of wings, the creature hovered just above the water's surface and was now making our way towards us.

Cloud: Hang on we're coming!

Without much thought all of us took out our weapons and charged the creature. Aerith managed to get past the beast and ran for the girl who was now on the back of the dolphin, unconscious.

As hard as we could, neither me, Cloud, Tifa, Liz, Theo, or Chris could reach the monster. Every time we were close enough to strike it, it would hover even higher out of range. The only ones doing any harm with their weapons were Yuffie and Barret. Red would manage to jump on to the creature and attempt to maul it, but the scales were too tough and he only caused flesh wounds to the large fiend.

The thing was becoming enraged with every hit that landed. Twice it had picked me up using its whiskers and thrown me into the water. As it approached Chris, it spewed large bubbles towards him. He easily sidestepped the first one and dove under the second, but the third had engulfed him and was beginning to float away. Chris struck at it with his sword, only to bounce off harmlessly. He was grabbing his throat as he began to suffocate. I used my fire materia to pop the bubble. Chris splashed down in the water next to me. He breathed hard, trying to fill his lungs with air.

Chris: That thing! I couldn't even pop it.

Me: It's ok. Stay back for now and help Aerith protect the girl.

Chris shook his head and joined Aerith. I turned my attention back on the creature. The thing had just smacked Barret back with its tails. Red was on it again, trying desperately to go for its eye. I summoned the power of my thunder materia and shot a bolt of energy, hitting it in the side, just behind its gills. Cloud took another swing, only to miss by inches. Yuffie continued to throw her weapons, some only glancing off the scales while others found their way under them, stuck in the creatures flesh.

The battle seemed to have lasted for hours. Then, in an amazing act of luck, Red had managed to rip up its eye, causing it to go into an outraged frenzy. Half blind, the creature flew straight towards the metal structure. As its body collided, sparks flew and smoke began to rise from its mouth. The monster fell into the water, twitching and going into spasms.

Theo: That was too close. To think we were going to try and climb that.

Aerith: Cloud!

Both Aerith and Chris had made it to shore with the girl. She lay on the ground soaking wet between the two. We rushed over to them.

Chris: She isn't breathing.

Cloud: All of you back up.

Cloud bent down and started to perform CPR. After breathing into her, filling her lungs, he started to perform the compressions. After the fourth water spewed from the girls mouth as she coughed. She was going to be ok.

Cloud: We need to get back to her home.

Cloud picked up the child and ran back to the stairs with us on his tail.

Tifa: Help! Is there a doctor around here?! We need help!

A middle aged woman stepped out of her building as we passed her.

Woman: What is all the- Priscilla!

She charged down the flight of stairs that led to her door and quickly grabbed the child from Cloud.

Woman: What happened?!

Cloud quickly explained what had happened at the beach.

Woman: Bottomswell. I told her not to go near that beach. Oh Priscilla. You, all of you, come.

The woman turned around and went up the wooden stairs two at a time. We followed after her into the house. As we entered I saw her gently putting Priscilla on a bed in the corner of the room.

Woman: She's going to be alright. Thank you for saving her.

Cloud: It's ok.

Woman: I had told her time and again to stay away from that beach! A few days ago a fiend known as a Bottomswell had started hunting near the beach. Once all the fish had left or had been eaten, it turned its attention to the people. It never goes into town; it only stays in the beach. That's why no one goes there anymore. How did you kill it? The Shinra couldn't even seem to manage it.

Me: _Couldn't manage that?! Boy if only she knew about the mako cannons they were using._

Cloud: It flew into the electric tower. It was blind so it couldn't see where it was going.

Woman: So it's dead. The beach is finally safe.

Cloud: I'm glad that your daughter is safe. Not to be rude but we should be going.

Woman: It's getting dark out. I have some guest rooms; you're more than welcome to spend the night.

Cloud looked around, looking to see how everyone else felt. There were no objections to the offer.

Cloud: Alright.

That night we spent the night in her home. There were two guest rooms so the girls got their own. As for the rest of us, the room was cramped, so some of us had to sleep in the living room. Me and Chris were the ones to sleep there.

Me: You take the couch, I can sleep just fine sitting.

I walked over to a table and sat in the nearby chair.

Chris: Are you sure?

Me: Yah, trust me. If I'm tired enough I can sleep anywhere. And I definitely feel tired enough.

Chris: Alright.

Chris laid down in the couch and soon fell asleep. I laid my head in my arms and closed my eyes.


	43. Chapter VIIL: Celebration

I woke up to the smell of cooking food. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed that Chris was no longer on the couch. Checking the other rooms, I found them all empty. I came back to find that our host was in the kitchen. Little Priscilla was at her side helping to make breakfast.

Me: Good morning.

She turned with a start.

Woman: My. You're finally up. I don't think I introduced myself last night. My name is Jane Austin.

Me: Tyquiil. You feeling ok Priscilla?

I bent down to her level and rubbed her hair a little.

Priscilla: I'm ok. Thank you for saving me.

Me: I didn't do it alone. Mrs. Austin, do you know where the others went?

Jane: Please, call me Jane. They left a while ago to walk around the harbor. Unfortunately the gate way to Junon has been sealed for the celebration.

Me: The celebration for what?

Jane: For the new president. Rufus is supposed to arrive today and so Junon is throwing a sendoff.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

Me: A sendoff? Didn't you just say he's only arriving though?

Jane: The only thing I know is that he's taking a boat over to the other continent from here.

Priscilla started to tug at my sleeve.

Priscilla: I have something to give you.

Jane: Right! After she woke up, she snuck out and looked for some stones on the beach for each of you as gifts. The others already got theirs.

Priscilla: I hope you like it.

Priscilla held out a red crystalline stone. I recognized it for what it really was; summon materia.

Me: It's beautiful. Did you really find this on the beach?

Priscilla: Yah, it washed up on the beach when I was looking.

Me: Well then Priscilla, I'll make sure to keep it close to me always.

I turned back to her mother.

Me: Can you tell me where exactly they went?

Jane: I don't, it could be possible that they made it through the gate before it was sealed.

Me: Do you know of any other way up to Junon. I really need to catch up with them.

Jane: I'm afraid there is no other way.

Priscilla: I know how! Come on I'll show you.

Priscilla grabbed me by my arm and led me out the door.

Jane: Priscilla, please be careful!

Priscilla: I will mom!

She pulled me all the way to the stone beach where we had first met her. Priscilla ran to the water, only going far enough to where the water was up to her ankles. She took a deep breath, and putting her fingers to her mouth, gave a sharp pitched whistle.

Me: That was very good; I could never learn how to whistle like that.

Suddenly I saw something swimming towards us; it was just coming past the corps of the Bottomswell. I quickly ran to Priscilla's side with my sword in hand.

Me: Priscilla run, I got this.

Priscilla: No, it's ok. It's Mr. Dolphin.

I looked back to see that it was a dolphin, the same one from yesterday. It now came as far as it could to the shallow water; Priscilla went the rest of the way and began to stroke its back.

Priscilla: Mr. Dolphin is a great swimmer and a great jumper. He could help you get up to the top.

Me: Um. I don't think your dolphin will be able to help me get all the way up there.

Priscilla: Yah he can, watch.

As if on command, the dolphin swam back in the direction of the electric tower. It closed the distance in short time and then leaped through the air, sailing over a metal beam that was probably ten meters up.

Me: That was incredible. But could he really get me up there? Wouldn't I just weigh him down?

Priscilla: Yah, you can make it no problem.

My eyes settled on the Bottemswell.

Me: No, there is a problem. That tower is electrified, there's no telling if that portion is safe or not. But I'll find out.

I took the time to unstrap my gauntlet and swam out until I was close to where Bottemswell had crashed into the electric tower. Taking a steadying breath, I threw my piece of armor, the moment it made contact; sparks had sprayed out in all directions. No visible damage could be seen once I found the gauntlet and with another heave, I threw it at the beam. There was no reaction, no sparks, just the sound of metal hitting metal.

I turned to Priscilla; she was still standing at the shore watching.

Me: Looks like it's a good spot. Now what?

Priscilla: Don't worry, Mr. Dolphin can handle the rest.

With a short whistle the dolphin swam back to her. All I saw was her pointing at me and the dolphin suddenly went back under. The dolphin quickly started to come into view from below me, the water had been deeper here than I had thought. Without much warning, the dolphin hit me full on in the stomach and lifted me in the air along with it. I was momentarily stunned by what had just happened.

Me: _Did this fish just sucker punch me?!_

I looked up and noticed the fact we weren't going to make it over, I was too heavy. With a desperate attempt, I grabbed the edge of the beam, almost slipping in the process due to my wet hands. I dumped the gauntlet on top and grabbed on with both my hands. I pulled myself up and lay there for a moment, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

Priscilla: Are you ok?

Me: I didn't get electrocuted, so yah, in my book that's ok. That dolphin has one heck of a punch you know that.

The dolphin was down below me making a squeaking sound that I swear sounded like laughter.

Me: What are you laughing at flippers?

I couldn't help but laugh; I had actually made it up here with the help of a dolphin. The others were not going to believe this. Then it came to me.

Me: Hey Priscilla, do you think that you can find my friends and help them up here? We all needed to get up to town.

Priscilla: Sure, I don't think Mr. Dolphin would mind at all.

Me: Thanks, can you tell them that I've gone ahead?

Priscilla: Sure.

Priscilla ran up the stone stairs and out of sight. I turned to the tower, testing the portion with my gauntlet; no reaction. It seemed that only a part was electrified.

After fastening the gauntlet back into place, I started to climb. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. In only a few minutes I had reached the top and had ended up on a heliport. It was separated into two sections. The one I was standing on had two spots where a helicopter would land. On a slightly higher section was a landing strip. Lined up on either side of the strip were several airships. Most seemed to have been for military use, being that they were painted with a camouflage design. Their wings were folded in on themselves, each airship had four propellers. The only one there that wasn't like the others was a larger airship that was hovering in the air with the aid of two large propellers; it was tethered to the ground with a large chain. The airship was much older than the others. Its paint was peeling off in patches and exposed metal showed signs of rusting. I took my attention off the things and refocused on the task at hand.

I needed to get my gear fixed and look for Sephiroth. I went over to a door and was getting ready to enter when I saw a troop of Shinra soldiers through the window. I quickly ducked down and peeked carefully over the edge just enough to see them march by. I was standing back up when a door started to open; I would have ducked down again if I hadn't seen the spiky yellow hair. Cloud had stepped into the hall of the building and our eyes locked. I was surprised to see that he somehow got here before me.

An officer in a red soldier uniform stepped out of the room and spotted Cloud right away, I ducked down before I was noticed. I kept watch as I saw Cloud get led away by the soldier. I got up and followed behind them, keeping enough distance between us so I wouldn't be seen. Cloud had entered a room with the man and after another few moments the officer left the room with another man in uniform. I dove into a room before I was spotted as they made their way towards me. I was in a closet; peeking through the door, watching as the officer walked past, the other stopped directly at the door.

Cloud: You ok?

Me: Cloud? What are you doing dressed like that?

Cloud: The guy thought I was out of uniform; he's taking me to the ceremony for Rufus.

Me: How did you get here? Priscilla was supposed to help you get in the way I did.

Cloud: We had already found another way in when she told us. Did you really get up here using a dolphin?

Me: I recommend not doing it again, or even once for that matter.

Officer: Hey, what are you doing?!

The officer had come back. Cloud quickly stood at attention.

Cloud: Sorry sir! My shoe lace got untied sir!

I had forgotten that he was former military for the Shinra corp., he was really good. The officer looked right at me. It felt like my heart skipped a beat. His hand reached slowly for the door knob and swung it open swiftly. I had just gotten behind the door. The officer stepped inside, looking around.

Officer: I could have sworn I heard something in here.

Cloud: Maybe it was mice, sir!

The Officer stepped out and slammed the door shut.

Officer: Alright, to the ceremony. Double time!

Cloud: Sir!

I could hear their footsteps grow faint as they marched away. I started to look for a way out of the military facility, taking care not to get caught. I stumbled along a locker room and found one of the locker open with a soldier uniform inside. Thinking it over, I thought it best if I went on looking like them; hide in plain sight, sort of thing. Besides, walking around in my clothes would most likely get me caught.

The uniform consisted of two layers. The first was of a bullet proof armor that covered both my upper and lower body. The second was the familiar blue uniform that the soldiers wore. Blue shirt and trousers with black combat boots and a black leather belt. The look was complete with a blue helmet with a red tinted visor for seeing.

Seeing as I was in a Shinra uniform, it would look suspicious walking around with my own gear. I wrapped up armor and my weapons in a cloth and carried them under my arm as I walked around until I found the town.

All the buildings looked the same. They were all apartment buildings, some of the many windows had their shades down, some had lights on, and others were dark. I stopped by a building and asked a man that was sweeping dust off his steps. The man stopped what he was doing and gave me a sharp salute. I had forgotten that I was in disguise; I returned the salute.

Me: Excuse me sir, but can you direct me to where I could get this checked out.

I unbounded my gear slightly, revealing a part of the armor.

Man: I don't see anything wrong with it.

Me: I want it checked out, in case anything may be damaged after what happened in the water.

Man: You went in while Bottomswell is still loose?!

Me: Its dead actually, the body is still lying there in the water.

The man's eyes widened.

Man: So it's finally dead. This is great news to hear. Oh, right the shop. If you go further down to building 24 A and go to the third floor you will enter Max's shop. He's an armor shop owner.

Me: Thank you.

As I walked away the man spoke again.

Man: Shouldn't you already know where everything is though? It is your job.

Me: I'm…new here, I was brought in to help out with the ceremony for the president.

Man: Than I hope you do well in welcoming him.

I followed the man's directions, stopping at building 24 A. The entire third floor was one armor shop. There was no one there but a man at the counter polishing a shield.

Me: Excuse me, are you Max?

The guy looked up and dropped his shield right away, and gave me a salute. I saw a pained expression cross his face once the shield hit the ground. He still held the salute.

Me: That isn't necessary, are you ok?

Max: Yah. Think I might have broken a toe or two.

Max sat back down in a chair and pulled off his boot revealing his injured foot.

Me: Allow me.

I summoned my cure materia and watched as a trail of green mist move from my hand to his foot quickly mending it.

Max: Thanks' a lot sir. What can I help you with?

I placed the bundle on his counter and revealed the contents.

Me: I need to get this checked.

Max took the gear and inspected it for a while.

Max: This armor seems to be in good shape, although there is slight rusting in the joints of the gauntlet.

Me: Good, how much do I owe you?

Max: Free of charge seeing as how you're military and you healed my foot.

Me: No, I would prefer that you charge me like any costumer. How much?

Max: One hundred and fifty.

I took out my wallet giving the man two hundred and told him to keep the change.

Me: How long exactly?

Max: Probably 'bout two hours.

Me: Thank you again.

Now was the perfect time to work on finding Sephiroth.


	44. Chapter VIL: Target Spotted!

I walked around the streets in hopes of finding anything at all that could lead me to Sephiroth. I just secretly hoped I wouldn't find him on my own. The last thing I needed was to get cut up into little pieces by a seven foot katana wielding maniac.

I had decided to walk into a building and ended up coming into a bar. There were several off duty soldiers that made up most of the people that were there. A bar tender was wiping the counter, occasionally stopping to serve someone food and drink. Others were seated at tables, both male and female soldiers were scattered around talking. They seemed like normal people just having a good time.

?: Hey you!

I turned to look at a man out of uniform that was seated with three others. He was waving for me to come over. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't trying to get someone else.

?: I mean you! Front and center!

I went over to him and gave him a salute.

?: Sit down.

Me: I'm sorry sir but now isn't the time. I have some-

?: Are you disobeying an order?

Me: No sir!

I sat down as he told me to. I was next to a red haired girl with freckles.

Thompson: And enough of that sir business, I'm off duty, just call me Thompson.

Me: Right.

Thompson: This is Rachel, James, and Johnson.

He said this as he pointed to the red head, then a man with short black hair and another man that was a brunet.

Me: Doe.

Thompson gave me a strange look.

Thompson: I don't think I've seen you in this city before. Do you work down in the underwater facilities?

Me: Um…

Rachel: I would recognize him, I know all the personnel.

Johnson: What did you say your name was again?

Me: Doe, sir.

Thompson: Enough with the 'sir' crap. You need to wind down. Take off your helmet.

Me: I couldn't. I'm new here, brought to help with the ceremony. I'm fresh out of training.

Thompson: Humph, that explains a lot. You need to learn how to relax kid. Have a drink.

Thompson waved down a waitress and gave her three fingers, using his thumb, middle, and ring finger. The waitress shook her head and went to the bartender who then disappeared into the back. He then returned and placed something on the waitress' tray and she brought it over. It was a small shot glass filled with a bright green fluid.

Thompson: You should unwind a little kid.

He slid the glass towards me.

Me: I can't I am still on duty.

Thompson: It's one drink.

Me: I don't drink alcohol.

Thompson: You will drink it.

His voice now had an edge to it. The others were staring at me, waiting to see what I would do. Honestly at this point I probably would have stabbed the guy with my knife; unfortunately they were also at the shop. But I couldn't afford to blow my cover.

I took the glass and brought it under my nose, giving it a sniff. I almost dropped the contents, the smell was almost unbearable. The inside of my nose burned. Tears actually came to my eyes. The others were still looking. With one move I downed the liquid in one gulp. I had avoided tasting any of it, but it didn't help once it hit my throat. The burning feeling was even worse, if felt like I could have been drinking molten lead. I started to cough uncontrollably as the others watched with amused looks on their faces. It was a while before the sensation was bearable enough to let me speak.

Me: The hell did you make me drink?!

My voice was horse.

Thompson: That, my boy, was a devils tonic.

Me: Thanks. Now I know what not to order, I think I'll skip out on any other alcohol while I'm at it.

I waved the waitress over and ordered a bowl of chowder and some water. The chowder was creamy and contained bits of vegetables and different kinds of sea food. I was all too happy to get rid of that devils tonic that was still in my throat.

I was half way done with the bowl when I overheard what the others were saying.

James: I can't believe that they got me on a man hunt. They didn't even give us a damn name just a brief description of the guy.

Rachel: What does he look like?

James: Ha, the only thing they gave us to go on was that the guy has silver hair and was wearing a black coat.

I almost chocked on my chowder.

Me: What did you say?!

James: Yah, a guy with a silver hair and a coat, that's all they gave us at the briefing. Unbelievable right?

Me: Has there been any sign of him?

James: No, despite the little description it's amazing we haven't at least found one guy who fit the bill. And get this; the commanding officer said that these orders came from the new president himself.

I stood up quickly. This was what I needed. It wasn't much but it helped to know that Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. So he was either really good at avoiding trouble, or we already missed him.

Me: Thanks for the drink.

I ran out of the bar and started my search up again. There was still another hour of searching. I was running down the side street when I saw someone sitting in the alley way.

Me: Excuse me, can I ask you a few questions?

I walked over to the person; it was a guy in a soldier uniform. They sat there asleep with their head slumped over.

Me: Hey, buddy, you don't want to fall asleep out here.

I shook him by the shoulder only to have him fall over. His lifeless eyes stared up back at me. There was blood on the wall he had been resting on; a single wound to the chest was all that was visible. I quickly went down and found that he had no pulse.

Me: _Damn it! Just what I needed; I spoke of the devil and he decided to show up._

I was a bit worried about what to do now. The last thing I really wanted to do was fight Sephiroth. But the blood seemed dried, he was probably long gone by now.

I looked up to see a quick movement. I caught the smallest glimpse of silver hair and a coat.

Me: _God damn it!_

I sprinted away from the body and further into the alley, following the figure. I reached the end to see him turn around another corner.

Me: Stop, freeze!

I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with him. If it really was Sephiroth I was going to need back up, any back up. I searched my pockets to find a small metal whistle. I took a deep breath and blew as hard as I could. The whistle was high pitched, its sound bouncing off the walls. I gave it another blow and shouted for back up. Hopefully someone was nearby to help me out.

The figure was fast, only giving me small glimpses as he disappeared around the corner just when I reach the same passage. I could hear more footsteps, the sound of boots slamming on the cobble stone paved ground of the alleys.

I could hear someone's voice behind me.

Soldier: What's the problem!?

Me: The wanted man has been spotted. Silver hair, black coat and is suspected to be responsible for the murder of a soldier. I want a third of you to split off, right, another third goes left, and the rest will stick with me. We are to capture him at once.

Soldiers: SIR!

I heard most of the footsteps disappear; there were still a couple of them with me.

Soldier: Where was the downed man?

I tried to recall my location when I had found the body.

Me: Just in the entrance of the alley between building 32 B and 32 C.

The soldier was now running alongside me, speaking into a radio.

Soldier: Reports of an officer down in alley way of 32 B and 32 C. We are currently on a foot chase of a man with silver hair and a black coat.

I heard the sound of a gruff man's voice come from the radio.

Radio: That's the target. The one wanted by the president! Do not let him escape! You have orders to shoot on sight.

Soldier: Understood. You better have your gun ready.

Me: Don't have it.

The guy gave me a hand gun as we continued to run. I could hear gun shots coming from our left.

Me: This way!

I turned the corner to see that one of the squads was completely wiped out. All of them were killed by a sword; one of them was actually cut in two.

Soldier: Damn! He got away!

I couldn't believe it. Despite what Cloud had told me about Sephiroth I thought he wouldn't be too tough to catch since he was only running. But seeing all of these people, ten soldiers who all had training and were armed with guns…

Soldier: How can one man do all of this?!

Me: We need to find him fast now.

Soldier: R-right.

The guy turned to the others.

Soldier: You heard him, split up into squads of five. Do not engage the target alone, if found follow and call for back up.

They gave of a quick salute and split up. The Soldier had radioed in the casualties; a medic squad would be there to claim the bodies shortly.

As for me, I needed to go back and get my gear from Max's place. It didn't take long before I had reached his shop.

Max: Sir, your gear is fully restored. I say it is a fine piece of equipment you have. It's really hard to get armor like that to rust.

My stuff was sat on the counter, armor and weapons lay on the cloth I had wrapped it in.

I grabbed the clothes and left without another word. It would be best to try to find a secluded location to change, but Shinra troops were now swarming the area, the only ones I didn't see on any important business were soldiers that were marching the parade for the president. I watched from an alley as the group marched by, every person in sync with the person next to them. I was walking around when I felt a blade to my back.

?: What do we have in the bag mister? Why don't you drop it and we can all walk away with something?

I had my hand on the knife inside the bundle.

Me: Alright, please just don't hurt me. I'm going to drop it now.

I said this trying to make myself sound scared. The gear hit the ground, the sound of metal rung off the brick walls.

?: You guys sure act tough, but once you're in danger you just piss your pants.

I swung around with the blade to hit nothing but air; my attacker had ducked down under the swing. I was surprised to see that it as Yuffie. She countered with a swing with one of her knifes. I was only just able to block it with my own.

Me: Hold on a sec!

Yuffie: If you're going to fight me, better be ready to finish.

She came at me again with the knife, faking a blow to my side and swept my legs out from under me. I fell hard on my back, my helmet had fallen off and so my head felt like it had cracked open.

Yuffie: Tyquiil?!

Me: What is it with you robbing me? Do you want my stuff that badly?

Yuffie was definitely thrown off; her cheeks had started to go red.

Yuffie: No, I mean, why are you dressed like that?

Me: This was the best shot I had to keep from getting caught. I saw Cloud; he has a uniform as well, so no more attacking Shinra soldiers for the time being. At the moment they're on our side.

Yuffie: Our side? Why?

Me: Because I saw Sephiroth.

Yuffie: That guy you're after?

Me: Yah, he took out ten soldiers when we tried to capture him. Right now there's a town wide search, so if they were looking out for us they won't be anymore.

Yuffie: Now what?

Me: I don't know. I say we find out what Rufus is up to. It could give us some leads.

Yuffie: Rufus is supposed to head for the ship docks. Let's go.

Yuffie ran off, I quickly grabbed my helmet and gear and followed after her.


	45. Chapter VL: Set Sail

I followed Yuffie across the tops of the buildings. She had climbed up to the top of one of them using a ladder and had been running across the roof tops like she had done it all before. Her arms were back to her sides, as if letting them trail behind her as she ran. She leaped over gaps that spanned about ten feet without even showing any sign of worry. It was a struggle just to keep up.

Yuffie: Hurry up!

Me: Easy for you to say! You're not the one carrying their stuff in a bundle. You're the ninja, not me.

I took a few backwards steps and took a readying breath before I leaped over the next gap. My foot had clipped the edge when I landed.

Me: Why are we even going this way?!

Yuffie: Keeps us from being seen.

I jumped another gap. I saw Yuffie peering over the ledge of the other end of the building. I walked over and crouched down beside her. Down below was a large old looking ship docked at a dry bay. There were people in Shinra soldier uniforms and others in navy uniforms moving crates onto the boat.

Me: This is the ship that Rufus is supposed to be taking? I had expected something a little less…dull.

Yuffie: Yah, this is it.

She jumped off the building and landed lightly on the ground, keeping to the shadows. No one had even noticed the girl jump off a roof. I took a more sensible way down, the fire escape. Once I was on the ground I couldn't see Yuffie anywhere.

Me: _Don't tell me she went on the boat._

Taking a breath I walked out of the hiding spot and went straight for the boat as if I belonged. No one tried to stop me as I entered the cargo hold. As I was making my way through the maze of boxes I was roughly pulled down to the ground.

Me: Will you stop doing that?!

I spoke in a whisper.

Yuffie: Well if I talked someone could have heard.

Me: We're talking right now.

We stared at each other and then started to laugh quietly. She was ridiculous, but I wouldn't want it any other way, she was one of the greatest people I had ever met.

Our laughing was then stopped by the sound of machinery. I took a glance between two crates just in time to see the massive door to the cargo hold close shut.

Me: Great!

I still had my voice at a whisper, but now it was nearing a yell due to my frustration.

Yuffie: What?

Me: We're stuck on this hunk of junk. Unless we can get off without being spotted we're going to be going on a little trip.

At that moment I felt the entire ship lurch. We were already on the move.

Me: Just perfect.

I poked my head out to check for anyone nearby, the coast was clear.

Me: Ok, let's move. If we hurry the swim won't be that bad.

I got up and started to walk away. When I turned, I saw Yuffie leaned up against a crate, bent over.

Me: What's wrong?

She replied by throwing up on the ground.

Yuffie: Sea sick. I can't stand being on boats.

She puked again. The smell was so rancid I thought for a moment I might actually lose it.

Me: Stay here, and please try to keep that to a minimum.

She slinked back into the crates. After walking around for about ten minutes I had found a set of metal stairs. I looked around and decided to hide my gear in one of the crates.

What hit me first at the top of the stairs was the air. The breeze carried the spray from the ocean, causing it to taste salty. I saw that there were hardly any soldiers on the deck. There were several people in sailor uniforms running back and forth tending to their duties. There was one soldier up on a raised deck. Had I just seen a tail?

I cautiously went up to the deck. The soldier was moving strangely; His arms were extended out in front of him as he took small short steps around, wobbling around as he walked as if he were off balance. But the strangest part about it was that there was a tail, and at its end was a flame.

Me: Red?!

The man turned towards me awkwardly. He had his shirt pulled over his face, but I could still see a few strands of red fur sticking out.

Red XIII: You made it.

Me: What are you doing here?

I was now whispering to make sure no one overheard us.

Red XIII: We all snuck on board. Cloud heard that Sephiroth had left Junon and so Rufus is still on the move.

Me: Then where is this ship taking us?

Red XIII: Costa Del Sol.

Me: Where are the others?

Red XIII: They're all disguised. Every soldier up here is one of us.

Me: But why are you dressed like that? Wouldn't have been best to have stayed below deck in the cargo? Look, never mind. You should go down there, Yuffie could use some help.

Red XIII: Ok.

Red turned and ran down the stairs on all fours. I wanted to yell to him, but it would only make things look worse. Luckily no one seemed to have seen him go down into the cargo hold. I went back down to the deck and walked up to the front of the ship. As I came around the corner I saw that Barret was keeping his head against the door. I had almost broken out laughing! He was wearing a navy man uniform. It looked so odd on him knowing how Barret acts. I couldn't help but think of him swearing like a sailor!

Me: What are you wearing?

Barret: I-I was just inspecting the door sir!

He gave me a salute with his left hand as he tried to hide the gun hand behind his back. I loved this disguise. Taking a step closer, I lifted my helmet up far enough for him to see my face. His expression changed from surprise to anger.

Barret: What are you doing sneaking up on me?!

Me: Keep it down. Do you want to be caught? What were you doing anyway?

Barret: Rufus is in there with a guy named Heidegger.

?: You two!

We both turned around and gave a sharp salute. The officer we were facing lifted up his helmet; it was Cloud.

Cloud: We need to be careful here. So stop standing around and actually do something.

Suddenly an alarm started to ring. Someone was speaking on an intercom.

Intercom: Attention all personnel, an intruder has been spotted on the lower levels. The intruder is to be captured at once. The man in question is carrying a long sword.

Me: Sephiroth!

Cloud: Here?!

We all took off for the stairs. Others were moving in that direction as they threw off their clothing. One by one, they revealed themselves as one of our group; Tifa, Liz, Aerith, Chris, Theo, they were all here. Cloud and Barret had done the same thing and had been wearing their normal clothing just underneath.

Me: This doesn't make since. When did he get on?!

Cloud: What?

Me: Back in Junon, I saw Sephiroth.

Cloud: You what?!

Me: He got away. It didn't make any since that Rufus would be going on if he was really after Sephiroth. Especially since there was now proof and evidence he was at Junon. He must have not gotten word yet. But now… now he's here and we're in trouble. He had killed ten soldiers, all armed.

We had already gone down below to the cargo. The others were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Chris, Theo, and Liz seemed happy to see me. None of the others had heard what I had just told Cloud and Barret. They had both gone silent.

Aerith: Where's Red XIII?

Me: With Yuffie. Neither of them will be able to help out.

With no time to waste I had only grabbed my sword and knife. I still had the gun the soldier back in town had given me. I held it with my finger just off the trigger, ready to shoot when the need arise. We continued through the maze of crates until we came along the spot where Yuffie had been hiding.

Me: Hey, you guys there.

Red XIII poked his head out from behind one of the smaller crates.

Me: How's Yuffie?

Red XIII: No better than before.

Yuffie: I'm fine; let me get a shot at that guy. Urp.

She dry heaved hard, causing her whole body to shake violently.

Tifa: You are in no condition to fight.

Me: Red, make sure Yuffie doesn't do anything reckless.

Red XIII: You be careful as well, Sephiroth is not the only one dangerous on this boat.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Red XIII: The thing from the lab, it's here as well.


	46. Chapter IVL: Sephiroth and Jenova

We rushed down several corridors while we kept our eyes open. What Red XIII had told us still echoed in my head. We were dealing with more than one opponent. Not only had Sephiroth come aboard the ship, he had brought whatever that creature was from the lab back in the Shinra building. The others said that it didn't even look alive, but after everything I had been through, I knew not to underestimate anyone.

We had already made it past the cargo holds and deeper into the machinery of the ship, working our way to the engine room. As we went there were several bodies that lay on the ground. Most were already dead, but a few were fortunate to still be alive. Despite the others protests, I stopped to help them, either using a cure spell or giving them one of my potions. They may have been working for the enemy, but they were still people that needed help.

There was the steady thrum of machinery coming from the next door. When we entered the room we saw that there was a lone soldier with his back turned to us. There was the familiar sound of a blade sinking into flesh, at the same time the soldier seemed to have tensed and fell. Once he was down, we could finally see who we had been after: Sephiroth.

He stood over the man's body staring down at him with cold green eyes that seemed to glow slightly. His sword, a seven foot long katana was covered in blood. When his eyes settled on our group I felt my blood ice over. His eyes showed no mercy, all I could see was intent to kill us. His expression had not changed; he seemed board somehow, as if killing the man had no effect on him what so ever. I was shaking with fear, I had seen what he had done to those soldiers back in Junon, I knew what he had done back in the Shinra building, and I knew what he had done to Clouds home town. I couldn't seem to snap out of it, his gaze alone was enough to make me want to run, but I was frozen with fear.

Sephiroth: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it Cloud?

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: I would like to stay and chat, but I have a planet to destroy. It is what my mother would want. I will continue to do what she could not thanks to those people.

Me: !

Aerith: !

The others charged him at once; me and Aerith were the only ones that stayed where we were. Sephiroth was not human, he just couldn't be. As they got closer to him, he started to levitate and without warning flew right past them all and was heading for me and Aerith.

Cloud: Tyquiil! Aerith!

I snapped out of my fear and fired. The shot was way off and had missed Sephiroth completely, striking a pipe. He looked me as he passed by, his face no more than an inch from mine. Even though I had the helmets visor down, it felt like he looked deep within me. It had only been a second, but I could have sworn I had seen a small, cold smirk cross his face. I slumped to my knees, my whole body felt warn out even though I hadn't done a single thing.

Cloud: What were you doing?! You let him get away!

Tifa: Cloud…

Cloud was furious, we had finally found Sephiroth and he had escaped. He punched the metal wall closest to him in frustration.

Me: I'm…Cloud behind you!

Something had snaked its way down from high above and whacked Cloud across the room. The tendril was grey and fleshy covered in some kind of mucus. The tendril continued to come down, soon it was more than a tendril, but a whole disfigured body of exposed grotesque flesh was coming down from the darkness above us. The creature was a mix of red and grey, the smell of decay filled the room in only a matter of seconds.

?: _So…my ancient enemies…thought to be dead…still squirm around on this planet…_

I could hear its voice, it was like something was clawing at the inside of my head, and it felt ready to burst. I saw that Aerith and Cloud were grasping their heads.

Me: Who are you?!

?: _Pathetic…you don't even know…your own kinds…murderer…_

Me: You?! You're Jenova?!

Jenova: _This planet…is mine. All those…who stand in my way…MUST DIE!_

A tendril struck like lighting, hitting Barret before he could react. Tifa managed to get close to strike its body, but her foot just sunk into the flesh and was soon pulling the rest of her in. Theo launched a fire spell at one of its arms, causing it to singe and writhe in pain, making it release Tifa. I took careful aim with my gun and fired all of the rounds, every bullet hit its mark, but they all sunk in to the creature with no effect. Chris and Liz went in close with their short swords and cut off parts of Jenova's arms. They squirmed on the ground as if they were independent. I fired a bolt spell to stop them before they posed a threat.

Suddenly there was a light coming from one of its appendages that was higher up out of reach. The light shot out a thin beam that was cutting through the metal and was heading straight for Aerith. I quickly pushed her out of the way, the beam searing some of my hair as it passed by. Cloud had reentered the battle and cut a deep gash in Jenova's body. The creature gave off a high pitched scream that actually caused my ears to bleed. There was no blood that poured out from this thing, it was only being cut up or burned. We may have injured it, but we drew no blood what so ever, not even one drop. Finally while it had been distracted by a spell attack from me and Theo, Cloud had come from behind and managed to strike it in what looked like its head. With one final scream, the thing went limp. Cloud removed his sword, as he did the body gave a sudden jolt of movement, causing us to bring our guard back up.

The body started to squirm and recede into itself as if shrinking. Whatever pieces we had cut off stayed motionless on the ground. Soon the massive writhing pile of flesh was nothing more than a grey skinned decaying arm, it was missing three fingers.

Barret: You got to be shitting me. All that was one arm?!

Tifa: This means that the rest is still out there.

Theo: More of it?!

Liz: You mind explaining why Sephiroth was able to fly?

Cloud stood there staring into space. He was thinking about something. I noticed that the machines in the room had stopped.

Me: I think the ship docked, we should get going before any Shinra decided to come aboard.

We all started to head for the door, but I stopped to inspect the arm. It was hard to believe that we had just gotten done fighting one freaking arm. If this thing was that strong, then the rest of it would be dangerous. I noticed that there was something under the palm of the hand. Flipping it over with my knife, I found that there was a piece of summon materia. Jenova must have absorbed it at some point. I quickly stuck the materia into my pocket and followed the others.


	47. Chapter IIIL: Dock at Costa Del Sol

Outside it was a lot hotter than before. The sky was a bright blue and had little clouds. The ship had stopped at large dock that seemed to have a military feel to it. There was a cruise ship docked to the right of the boat, to the left was a plane that could land and take off from the water. On land, there was even a heliport, there was a helicopter already making preparations to take off. Our group had made its way back up to the deck of the ship and was now crouched low near the edge, trying to get a sense of what was going on. Just below us, several soldiers started to enter the ship, all of them were armed. As they went in, a white suited Rufus and his worker Heidegger were now leaving the boat. It was a bit difficult, but we were able to pick up some of what they were saying.

Heidegger: Sir, the intruder was indeed Sephiroth, but he has escaped.

Rufus: Find him; I don't want him to interfere with any of my plans for this company.

Heidegger: There is more sir. There were reports of AVALANCHE being on board as well.

Rufus quickly turned on Heidegger. He didn't seem too happy to hear that.

Rufus: All of them are to be found and disposed of. None of them are to interfere with my search for the Promised Land.

Heidegger: Yes sir.

Heidegger went off to some of the soldiers and delivered the orders. As for Rufus, he had gotten on the helicopter and flew off.

Chris: So they knew we were here.

Me: Maybe not for the whole time. If they did, they would have caught us earlier.

Tifa: Unless they were too busy with Sephiroth.

Me: Speaking of which, I know you told us about him Cloud. But you forgot to mention the part that he could FLY!

Cloud: He couldn't do that before. He must be using some kind of new materia or something.

Theo: Well now what, we don't know where he went. Unless you have any ideas as to where he went to on this continent, we're stuck.

Cloud: We'll rest up here and try to resupply. I'll come up with something by tomorrow.

With that the party dispersed, heading off to do their own thing. Aerith, however, stayed by me. I already knew what was on her mind.

Me: This is bad.

Aerith: Jenova and Sephiroth are working together.

Me: You don't think that Sephiroth can fly because of that thing, do you?

Aerith: I don't know, but if Jenova is really that strong we can't beat her alone.

Me: Then it's good that we're traveling together. Just us alone against Jenova would be bad. But now knowing that Sephiroth is somehow involved makes things even more difficult. Our goals are tied; Cloud wants to beat Sephiroth and we need to destroy Jenova. I'm not sure if we were lucky or not.

Aerith: Now what?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the summon materia that I had gotten from Jenova. I gave it to Aerith.

Me: Jenova somehow had this, whatever creature is in that materia is probably happy to be back in Cetra hands.

Aerith: We still don't know if I can summon.

Me: Then I guess we find out once we leave. Best not to try it in a serious situation for it not to work.

Aerith: I'm going to get my room at the inn.

Me: Ok, stay on guard, there could still be soldiers around here.

Aerith walked away leaving me alone on the docks. I looked around; trying to see what was around and decided to go the same way as Aerith. Once I came up the top of some stone stairs the entire scenery seemed to change. Now I was standing in a square. The ground was made up of yellow painted cobblestone paths. To my left was a stone brick arch with a path leading away from the area. The place wasn't even a town. There was a small inn off to my right tucked into a corner, right next to it was a large building; the word 'Bar' was painted right by its door. I made sure to steer clear of that. I stopped by the inn and bought myself a room. I asked the manager what this place had to offer. Apparently it was a great vacation spot, down another set of stairs at the back led to a beach. The large building wasn't just a bar either, apparently most of the building was actually a summer home for the president. But since the president had died and Rufus had no plans to use it, the thing had been up for sale. I would have loved to have bought it, but the thing was 300,000 Gil. There was still plenty of daylight so I bought a set of swimming trunks and went for the beach.

The white sand shifted as I made my way to the water. There were a few trees around the beach, providing shade for those wishing to get out of the heat. All along the beach were lounge chairs and umbrellas. Out on the water people were ridding rowboats or surfing. Others swam around and waded in the water. I ran straight for the water and dove in. The water was warm and pleasant. I could feel all my tension from my journey wash away as I swam around under the water's surface. I could feel the waves coming in and going just over me, slightly pulling me back to shore. I came up for air and floated on my back, letting the wave's rock me. We had gone through so much already, but we didn't seem to be anywhere closer to the end. Sephiroth had escaped, Jenova was still out there, and we didn't know where either of them went to. A large wave suddenly put me under, snapping me out of my thoughts. When I came to the surface I saw that Cloud was on the beach along with Aerith, they seemed to be talking to someone. I swam to shore and walked over to them.

Me: What are you two up to?

?: Another nuisance; don't you people see that I am trying to take a vacation.

They had been talking to a man that seemed to have been in is late forty's. His dark brown hair went just past his shoulders, two sections of it was going over his shoulders. He claimed to have been on vacation but he was wearing a lab coat. Wire rimmed full moon glasses hung on his face, just behind them were brown eyes. He had sounded irritated by my interruption, but at the same time seemed to have taken an interest in me.

Cloud: This is the guy that was trying to do experiments on Aerith; Hojo.


	48. Chapter IIL: Dr Hojo

Me: You?!

My anger got the best of me. I grabbed Hojo in a blind fury and brought him in close. This was the guy who was supposed to do some kind of tests on Aerith just because she was an Ancient. The girls in bikinis that were serving him had scattered.

Me: Give me one good why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Hojo: Because I was about to tell your friends where Sephiroth went.

I felt my jaw drop open.

Me: And how do you know where Sephiroth went.

Hojo: Now boy, do you think you should question the information I am giving you right now? You hardly know what to do now as it is, you really have no choice but to listen to what I have to say.

I threw him back into his chair; my anger was still at a boil.

Hojo: Now that that is done, what makes you think I should tell you after that little brat threatened me?

Me: You-

Cloud had to actually hold me back before I strangled the creep.

Cloud: What would you want us to do, have him apologize?

Hojo: Apologies won't mean anything if they aren't meant, won't they? No, what I want is information in return. I am a man of science, any information that I deem intriguing will be enough. If not, then you will get nothing from me.

Me: You were meant to conduct experiments on Aerith because she was an Ancient, right?

Hojo: I don't see what this is leading to, but yes, I was supposed to test the Ancient.

Me: What if I told you that she wasn't the only one?

Hojo: I would believe you, seeing as Sephiroth is also an Ancient.

My blood went cold. I suddenly felt light headed by what he had just said.

Me: Sephiroth is a…no that isn't possible!

Hojo: It is possible, especially since he is the son of Jenova.

And like that, he threw me for a loop. First I hear that Sephiroth is an Ancient, now I find out that his mother is Jenova, in less than two minutes. At this rate I was going to hurl. I tried to regain myself, but knew very well that it wasn't working. I did my best to hide the disgust on my face and in my voice.

Me: Well, I have to say, your information is definitely interesting. But I think you will like mine.

Hojo: And what would it be exactly?

Me: I am also an Ancient.

Hojo's eyes went wide with surprise. He leaned in forward, now interested.

Hojo: Impossible.

I reached into my pocket and showed him the summon materia. I willed for a reaction, and my response was a red glow.

Me: You know what this is right?

Hojo tried to reach for the materia but I snatched my hand back. He looked up at me with his brown eyes, trying to decide what to do.

Hojo: A reacting red materia, you are indeed an Ancient then. Things have become more interesting.

Me: I think that my little piece of info was quite intriguing. Now tell us, where did Sephiroth go?

Hojo: Head south to Mt. Corel.

Aerith: Thank you.

Hojo: I wouldn't be thanking me just yet. Sephiroth won't let you interfere with his plans; he will do anything to stop you.

Me: He can try, but he would have to get through me first.

Hojo: The first chance he gets it, he will kill the two of you.

We turned and left the beach, all three of us heading for the inn. After that little episode I just wanted to sleep; there went my beach day. As I lay in my bed asleep, I was woken up twice. First it was Yuffie asking me to go to the beach with her, then it was Liz about an hour later; I said no to both of them. I couldn't go back to sleep after Liz had showed, so I decided to write my journal. Taking about three hours, I wrote of our journey from Fort Condor to Junon, and then here at Costa Del Sol. I placed the ink dry on the pages and walked around the space of my room, thinking about what had happened today.

We now had all the information we needed to continue. We needed to head to Mt. Corel, then after that…well I didn't really know. But some things were troubling me. Sephiroth was the son of Jenova, and was thought to be an Ancient. But Jenova wasn't an Ancient, me and Aerith knew this at least. The only theory I could come up with was that Shinra had Jenova's body because they thought it was an Ancient and hoped it would provide clues to where the Promised Land was. But what was really bothering me was the one simple question; how could Sephiroth be Jenova's son?! The thing was ancient (No pun intended), how could he be its son? I thought over it for hours and finally gave up on the problem. When we came to it, we would find a way somehow.

I got into the bed and went to sleep.


	49. Chapter IL: Mt Corel

The next day I woke up early. I could never seem to sleep in when I wanted to. I got dressed in my gear and decided to leave the shorts I bought, chances were I wasn't going to the beach anytime soon. I grabbed the pages of last night's journal and hid them in the bottom of the dresser drawer; there was a space between the drawer and the bottom of the dresser perfect for the pages. Someone else must have thought so because I had found a wallet with over thirty-thousand Gil. Seeing as it was covered in a thick layer of dust, I decided to take it. I checked the rest of my gear and headed out. The others were waiting up at the path leading out of the area.

Me: Ok, let's go.

We had traveled for about three hours before we reached the mountains that Hojo told us about.

Me: Is there a town in the mountains?

Cloud: No, the next town Corel, on the other side of the mountain.

I turned to the others as we started to climb the mountain trail. I noticed that Barret had been unusually quiet and seemed troubled. I considered talking to him, but I didn't want to take any chances with getting my face punched in. Once we came over the first peak of the trail I was at a loss for words. Down in a small valley below us, nestled in the rocks, was a mako reactor. Smoke curled up from the top of the factory as it used the Lifestream as energy, pulling it out and sending it off somewhere else. There was the sound of a piercing whistle and then a train pulled out of a station, probably taking mako or materia.

Chris: We just can't seem to get away from these things.

Barret gave the thing a hard look and kept moving on without us. We had to rush off after him. We continued on the trail until we reached a rock slide there was no other route but to take the old rail road tracks that would lead to the town. The tracks didn't seem to have had a train on them for years so we didn't have to worry about being run over.

The wooden planks looked rotted and eaten away by insects and other creatures, the iron rails looked ancient in the thick layer of rust. After about a half hour we reached a problem. The tracks continued on, but they went over a gorge. With the condition of those tracks, it wouldn't surprise me if they fell apart the moment one of us stepped on them. We looked around; there was no other way around it.

Me: Looks like the only way we can get across is on the track.

Liz: Are you crazy? It looks like a leaf could cause it to fall apart.

Cloud: If we walk across the metal rails we should make it.

Chris: That's a big IF.

Yuffie: Hey!

We turned to Yuffie's voice to see that she was a few meters out on the track already. She was perfectly balanced on the four-inch wide rail as she waved to us.

Yuffie: What are you guys waiting for?!

I couldn't help but admire how she just went on. Without waiting for the others I started to walk across. The rail wasn't wide so I had to place one foot in front of the other. After what felt like hours I was standing right in front of Yuffie.

Yuffie: Not to bad balance, you could probably learn to fight like a ninja of Wutai.

Me: Wutai?

Yuffie: It's my hometown. Now if you can keep up with me, I'll teach you how to fight like one.

I looked down at the gaping chasm below. At the very bottom was a river that just looked like a snaking blue line. I could see large boulders and rock spires sticking up all around.

Me: Do you think that's a good decision? I mean, I'm sure you're skilled enough to cross this no problem, but I'm not too interested in dying, despite with the journey were already on.

Yuffie: Well you do want to be a ninja right?

I nodded my head, interested in what she was saying.

Yuffie: Then you have to have balance, so keep up!

Just like that Yuffie turned and started to actually run along the metal rail. I was caught off by her sudden take off, but I started to follow after. I moved slowly at first out of fear of falling, but my nerves began to settle and my speed increased. I watched how Yuffie ran and tried to mimic the movements. I was squatted down a little as I ran; I kept my arms trailing at my sides. It was odd, but I quickly gained balance and was able to move faster. I was moving at nearly a sprinting pace, staying just a few meters behind Yuffie. I could hear warnings coming from the others behind me, but they were faint, and to be honest I didn't care much.

Becoming more and more confident I leaped from one rail to the other with ease. I was now running alongside with Yuffie. She looked at me with a big smile, like this was the best thing she had ever done.

Yuffie: Not bad, I'm surprised that you caught up that fast.

Me: Don't underestimate me; let's not forget who beat whom in the forest.

She gave me a sharp look and pulled out one of her knifes.

Yuffie: Ok smart-ass; let's see how you are at fighting like this!

She swiped at me with the blade, forcing me to duck my head.

Me: Are you crazy?!

Yuffie: Nope, just trying to make you a ninja.

I pulled out my own knife as another strike went for my chest. The impact of our blades through me off balance almost causing me to fall. I regained my footing and chased after her.

Yuffie: You're going to have to be better than that!

Just then the section of rail she was running on fell from under her. I watched with horror as she failed to grab hold of something and plummeted to the ground below.

Me: YUFFIE!

I leaped off the track after her. I didn't know what was going through my head, I didn't care about my life at that moment; only that I saved Yuffie's.

I positioned myself into a dive to gain speed. In a matter of seconds I caught up to her and grasped her arm. Then, taking out my sword, I focused on the ice materia and struck my sword into one of the support beams that sped by as we fell. The moment the blade made contact, the sword, beam, along with my arm was encased in ice. It had spread out in spikes, puncturing numerous wooden beams and supports. The ice was numbing but I ignored it as I tried to get a better grip on Yuffie.

Me: Grab on to the beam!

I swung her over to the closest one and she grabbed on tight with her free hand. Letting go, she pulled herself in and sat straddled over the piece of wood. I focused on the ice materia and had the ice melt away from around my arm. Once it was free I swung over to the beam beside Yuffie.

I noticed that my breath was deep and heavy, not from exhaustion, but from the fear and the adrenaline that was still pumping through me.

Me: Are you ok?

Yuffie: Yah, thanks. How did you do that?

She asked as she pointed at the ice that had come from my sword.

Me: I was desperate. Now that I look at it, it was just plain stupid. I could have caused this whole thing to come crashing down.

Yuffie: Hey don't beat yourself up. It didn't fall, that's what matters. How are you going to get your sword though?

Me: I guess I'll have to leave the ice here; otherwise it could all come crumbling down.

I stood and moved over to where the sword was. Once again I started to melt the ice, this time only around the sword. Once free it was returned to its sheath. I looked up.

Me: Now how do we get back up?

Yuffie: We could move along down here, it seems more stable.

She started to move across the beam and I followed her on my own. There was no need to run. It was about twenty minutes until we reached the other end and climbed up the cliffs face. At the top the track continued downhill and around a bend. There was no sign of the others.

Yuffie: Do you think they went ahead?

Me: I don't know. I think we should keep moving just in case. We shouldn't be too far from Corel.

We continued to follow the track, staying on the lookout for any fiends or sign of the rest of the party.

Yuffie: Hey, could you do me a favor?

Me: Um…

Yuffie: Please don't tell anyone about what happened, ok?

Me: Sure.

After we made it around the bend a small group of ruined buildings lay at the base of the mountain. The buildings looked ready to fall apart, as if they were bombed. As we got closer I realized that there were people moving around.

Me: This is Corel? Looks worse than the slums of Midgar.

The town in fact was Corel. The people that lived there looked tired and worn by whatever that had caused the damages to the town. There was little to buy that would help replenish either mine or Yuffie's stocks. After asking around, we discovered that the others had actually passed us and had gone through the town to the ropeway to the Gold saucer.

Yuffie: The Gold saucer?!

Me: What's the Gold saucer?

Yuffie: How could you not know about the Gold saucer?! It's only the most famous amusement park. There are rides, games, even gambling.

Me: An amusement park? Why would they go there?

Yuffie: I don't know, but if we hurry we could catch them at the ropeway.

Yuffie grabbed my hand and pulled me at a run in the direction we were given. Surely enough there was a large blue trolley on two large metal cables. The thing didn't have any wheels, but sat on tracks that abruptly ended over the edge. On the sides of the vehicle were two propeller engines. The others were just going through its blue double doors. Yuffie and I quickly slid through as they began to close.

Cloud: Where have you two been?

Me: We, uh, did a bit of sparring once we crossed and got lost.

Yuffie: He isn't half bad.

The others seemed to have bought it, all of them except Liz. She looked between me and Yuffie for several moments until she seemed troubled and moved to a window and watched the scenery go by as we took off.

Me: _Does she know we're lying?_

Me: So, do you mind telling me why we're going to an amusement park when we should be looking for Sephiroth? I highly doubt he would have business there.

Tifa: It was Aerith's idea. She thought it be best for us to relieve some stress. To be honest it sounds like a good idea.

Barret: We don't have time to be messin around playing games!

Barret's face was full of anger and frustration as he moved to the back of the cart. There were a few other passengers that looked at him awkwardly before returning to their own conversations.

Me: I can agree with him on that, but why is he so frustrated by this?

The room suddenly became silent. Everyone seemed to have been debating what to say. Chris was the first to speak up.

Chris: We found out that Corel was Barret's home town.

Me: Corel? Man, well now it doesn't seem to be doing ok, looks like a disaster struck.

Chris was shuffling from one foot to another.

Yuffie: What? You're holding something back, aren't you?

Chris was about to say something when Tifa interrupted.

Tifa: Shinra destroyed it.

Me: What?!

Theo: The reactor we saw on the way here was one that had been rebuilt. It had been destroyed because of some malfunction and Shinra blamed it on the people of Corel.

Me: It certainly explains some things. So any idea of where we should go once we're finished at Gold Saucer?

Cloud: No idea, no one seemed to have seen Sephiroth. We could head to the next town and try there.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a flash of light outside. On instinct everyone in our group had taken a fighting stance. Seconds later there was another bang and there was a flash of green as sparks burst through the air outside.

Liz: Its fireworks!

Everyone moved towards the windows as a fireworks show started outside. Rainbows of colors burst in the air around us as the Gold Saucer grew closer. It was a large golden looking tower that resembled some kind of tree. Branching off of the tower were large platforms that seemed to have housed different events. Down below at its base was what looked like a desert. Small building could be made out below us. Just ahead of us was a tunnel that was shaped like a chocobo's head.

Me: I'll have to agree with Aerith, we could use a little brake.


	50. Chapter L: Fun and Games

As everyone piled out of the rope cart, I took in my surroundings. The tunnel we came through on this side was shaped like a large pink creature with two enormous bottom fangs. We were in a closed space where the domed ceiling was designed to look like a night sky. Everywhere I looked, there were people of all ages enjoying themselves as they talked with friends and snacked on food. I caught up with everyone as they made their way to the entrance to the actual park; there was a woman standing just beside it.

Woman: Welcome to the Gold Saucer, the only place to have a great time! I see that there are quite a few of you. So will everyone be purchasing a single day pass or maybe you would like to buy a lifetime pass?

Cloud started to dig in to his pocket.

Cloud: How much?

Woman: 3,000 Gil each for a one day pass, and 30,000, for a life time pass.

Cloud looked up startled at what she had just said. I didn't blame him, those prices were outrageous. She made that old man's prices back at the chocobo farm look cheap.

Chris: You're kidding right?! How could anyone afford this place without being bankrupt!

Woman: Now, now, hold on. A life time pass would allow all of you to come in anytime. It would be a lot cheaper.

Liz: And where exactly are we supposed to get that much coin?

As the others continued to rant on about the price, I remembered the wallet I had found back at Del Sol. Quickly counting it and re-counting, I found that it contained 37,000 Gil.

Me: I got the money!

Everyone turned in surprise by my announcement, even the ticket seller. Walking up to the front, I handed her the thirty-thousand Gil. She continued to look dumb founded as she handed me a plastic card with the words "Gold Saucer" printed in flowing golden letters.

Woman: Please…enjoy your selves.

We walked on into a large circular room full of chutes before anyone said anything.

Yuffie: Ok, how did you get that kind of money?

Me: I found it back in Del Sol, I guess some one before me had hidden it away behind one of the drawers and forgot it. The thing was covered with dust and full of money; there's still seven-thousand left in it.

Cloud: Well it certainly came in handy. Now what?

Aerith: Now we have fun!

Aerith grabbed Tifa's arm and pulled her towards the large chute with the word "Wonder" above it. Without any hesitation, Aerith jumped in, dragging Tifa down with her.

Me: Well she sure is energetic. I don't blame her though; I could use a break from the real world.

I looked around the room. It was large and circular space. The walls were mainly yellow with images of grassy hills with chocobos running around. Seeing them made me remember Blaze, I still missed her.

On the opposite side of the room was a billboard with an electronic map of the Gold saucer. The giant structure was separated into eight sections, each one named with a single word. By the names was a button that gave you the information of what that area was. There was the Chocobo Square where people could bet Gil on chocobos in races to earn GP which was this place's version of currency. The Event Square was a stage where plays were performed all day. Round Square was a gondola ride around the whole park so people could enjoy the sites. The Speed Round Square was a roller coaster ride where the riders shoot targets, the higher your score the better the prize. Then there was the Ghost Square which was a haunted themed hotel in the Gold Saucer for those who wanted to stay for more fun. What caught my attention the most was the Battle Square, it was a battle arena where people could take on fiends as challenges. The Wonder Square was basically an arcade zone. And lastly the Station was where the rope way was to enter and leave the Gold Saucer.

In the time I took to check it out almost everyone had gone on their own. Liz, Theo, and Chris ran off to the Speed square while Red XIII went with Cloud to the chocobo races. Barret, being in a mood, had said he was just going to wait around until we were set to go. All that was left was me and Yuffie.

Yuffie: So, where to?

Me: What, you were waiting on me? Why didn't you leave with any of the others?

She just shrugged.

Yuffie: The others already grouped up; you were the only one left.

Me: Alright, how about the arcade, that sounds like a fun place.

I walked over to the chute that was labeled _Wonder_. Looking in, I could only see endlessly down the tunnel that was lit with built in lights.

Me: So do we just jump in or-

Suddenly I found myself falling in head first and was then sliding on my stomach. I picked up speed as I went, feeling all the twists and turns as I went down; the chutes themselves were a great ride on their own. Just when I was enjoying it I reached the end. Completely unprepared, I landed hard on my face. If it wasn't for the padding nearby I would have broken my neck.

I laid there as I heard someone land beside me.

Yuffie: What are you doing on the ground?

Me: Why did you push me down the slide?!

Yuffie: You were taking too long.

Me: _Man she is so infuriating sometimes!_

Yuffie: Come on; let's get to the games already.

Yuffie hefted me up to my feet and proceeded to pull me to a building with several spot lights displaying images of different creatures and objects on the Gold Saucers ceiling. In side were several games for people to enjoy. Over in one side was a super dunk basketball game, alongside it was an arm wrestling game. To the other side were a dance machine, claw games, and pinball machines. There was another room further back; in there was a motor cycle racing game, virtual skiing, a one on one battle game, and a submarine search and destroy game. All of these required the use of GP; luckily there was a woman that did a Gil-GP trade. With 100 Gil, we got 10 GP which allowed us to play several games, most of which Yuffie kicked my but in. We were on our way to the Chocobo Square to win more GP when we heard someone calling out to us.

?: Hold on a sec!

We both turned around to see a large creature walking towards us. It had short smooth looking pink fur, cat like ears and small bat like wings protruding from its back. When I looked at the two large fangs like teeth coming up from its mouth, I realized that it resembled the entrance of the tunnel of the Gold Saucer.

Me: Us?

?: Yes you, I can tell that this is your first time here at the Gold Saucer.

His mouth didn't move when he talked.

Yuffie: What are you exactly?

?: You act as if you've never seen a cat in your life.

Me: Well your one odd, big looking cat; no offense.

?: Big looken- Oi, Mog, you big bloke, your standing in the way.

Suddenly a black and white cat jumped up onto the creatures head. The cat was mainly black except his under belly, part of its face and the tip of its tail were white. It was wearing a small crown, white gloves, and a little red cape.

Cait Sith: Cait Sith's the name, teller of fortunes is me game. Now I'll tell your fortunes.

The large pink creature began doing an odd dance when there was suddenly a muffled ding and a slip of paper was hanging from its mouth. The cat, Cait Sith, urged Yuffie to take it. She looked it over before reading it aloud.

Yuffie: "There is more to what you strive for". That sounds a bit ominous. What is this thing anyway?

She asked this as she poked the large pink creature.

Cait Sith: This is Mog, very helpful in my fortune telling and my way of getting around. Now it's the blokes turn.

Me: _Is he referring to me?_

Once again, Mog did a dance before another slip of paper hung from its mouth. I read the fortune out aloud.

Me: "Your beginning will start near the end". I guess that's a good one.

Cait Sith: What the heck? These things are always more happy and joyful, let me try again!

Mog did his dance several times, producing several fortunes for me and Yuffie. Yuffie's fortunes were different every time but were no clearer than the first one she got. What was creepy was that mine were the exact same message.

Cait Sith: This has never happened before; you feeling ok Mog?

Cait Sith knocked on Mog's head causing another fortune to pop out that read "100%".

Me: Well, it's been fun having our fortunes read, but I think that we should get going.

We started to walk off when I felt a hand grab me by the neck of my gear.

Cait Sith: Oh no you don't! I don't know what's happening, but I'm coming with you!

Me: What?

Cait Sith: I'm sticking with you to see if that fortune comes true and that's that.

Yuffie: You got to be kidding me.

Me: Excuse me and my friend here for a second.

Yuffie and I walked out of ear shot and started to talk in a hushed tone.

Yuffie: This is ridiculous! There is no way that we can travel around with a talking cat; he would just get in the way.

Me: I agree, but let's go along with it for now.

Yuffie: What?!

Me: Listen, he works here. We'll just let him travel with us in the Gold Saucer; he won't be able to follow us out.

She didn't seem to sure but agreed.

Me: Alright, then let's get going. I wanted to try the Battle Square next.

Going through another chute, we arrived at the Battle Square. A castle stood at the top of a large purple carpeted staircase. I had been thrilled about getting in some fighting practice; I wanted to show up Yuffie for beating so many times back in the arcade. But all excitement left me once I saw the body at the base of the stairs.


	51. Chapter LI: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Yuffie: What the hell?!

We rushed over to the body; it was a man in a Shinra uniform.

Me: He's gone…

Yuffie: Is this part of the theme here? I would expect a dead body to show up in the Ghost Hotel but-

Cait Sith: This isn't part of the park.

Yuffie: You don't think that it's Sephiroth do you?

Me: I don't know…

I looked up at the castle.

Me: …But we need to find out what is going on.

Me and Yuffie drew our weapons and made our way up the stairs. Despite what I said to Cait Sith, he wanted to follow. He may not have been good at fighting, but he insisted Mog had some power to his punch.

At the top we found another body half inside a door way that led into the castle. Yuffie snuck a peak through the gap before jerking her head back.

Yuffie: There's someone in there.

With a silent agreement, we kicked the door open and charged in, moving towards the closes moving body, ready to strike. I stopped short when I realized that it was Chris; my sword was just short of his face while his rested on my neck. From the corner of my eye I could see that Yuffie was on the ground from an attack from Tifa and Mog was surrounded by the others.

Cait Sith: Oi! What's with the hostility?!

Liz: A talking cat?!

Chris: Tyquiil! S-sorry about that; we thought you were the ones that might have done this.

I returned my sword to its sheath.

Me: We thought you might have been Sephiroth.

Cloud: Well unless he started to use guns, it wasn't him.

He turned one of the bodies over for a better look. Sure enough, the guy was rattled with bullet holes.

Aerith: This one is still alive!

We rushed over to Aerith. She was kneeling over a man laid out on the ground. I saw the familiar sheen of cure magic flowing to his wounds.

Man: …came out…nowhere…

Aerith: Please, don't talk.

Man: …gun…hand…

These were his last words.

Theo: A gun hand?

Tifa: I know what you're thinking and there's no way it could have been Barret.

Honestly I would have believed her, but I had my doubts. With how Barret had been acting since we arrived, it made the most since of it being him. Besides how many people had a gun surgically grafted to their hand?

While I was thinking, there was the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. We all turned to see a man that had nothing on but a pair of shorts that a boxer would have worn. He was unnaturally muscular and had a mullet.

Cait Sith: Oh no, it's Dio; the parks owner!

Cait Sith quickly jumped off of Mog's head and hid behind him.

Dio: Mr. Strife, I did not expect to see you here and with so many accomplices as well.

Me: You know him?

Cloud: We only met today when I went to the Speed Square.

Cloud made his way to meet Dio.

Cloud: I understand that this looks bad, but we had nothing to do with any of this.

Dio: I wish I could believe you Mr. Strife, but the evidence is stacked against you. I can't allow any of you to just roam free.

Yuffie whispered to me.

Yuffie: What do we do, run for it?

Me: No. As much as I hate this right now, running would only make us look guilty. It would be best if we just went along with what he says.

Red XIII: I would have to agree with him; less resistance could allow this man to see we aren't the culprits.

Suddenly, several large robots entered the room from every entrance.

Dio: Throw them into the prison!

The others drew their weapons and took fighting positions. I grabbed Yuffie's arm and looked her in the eye. I looked in turn with the others and they all caught my meaning. Slowly, they each put their weapons down.

I raised my hands and walked slowly over to Dio.

Me: Alright, we won't resist. But please listen, we had nothing to do with this. Look at the bodies, they were all shot; none of us have a gun.

Dio: A gun could have easily been hidden and disposed of. The only proof here is that you are the ones responsible.

The robots came down on us, quickly restraining our arms and lifting us a few inches off the ground. Our weapons were then stripped from us; they had even found my concealed knife. The robots then began to follow Dio down a series of dimly lit halls that led to an old, foul smelling room made up of greying bricks that were covered in moss. A single man took a position to the side by a switch.

Tifa: Please, just listen to us!

Dio: There's no need to listen. Pay for your crime down below!

On cue, the man pulled the switch, causing an opening to appear in the center of the room. A hot air flow could be felt coming from below. One by one each of us were thrown down into the dark abyss.


	52. Chapter LII: Ghosts of the Past

Sorry guys, I know I haven't left the usual message that I leave at the beginning of a new installment as well as the fact that I didn't put one up on the usual Saturday; my head has been else where. But the story will not suffer and will continue. Now for those who have played the game of Final Fantasy 7, then make sure to check out the message at the end of this chapter. If you have no clue what FF7 is about or don't remember what happens, ignore the bottom message if you want to avoid spoilers. Now enough of that, Lets get to to!

It was unbearably hot and dry. The sun beat down relentlessly as I walked around the so called prison. It was more a junk yard than a prison; there were several scrapped vehicles and old structures that were falling apart all over the place. The chute Dio had us thrown down led to the Corel prison that was located at the base of the Gold Saucer. Who has a prison and an amusement park in the same place was beyond me. I had offered to take a look around to find a way out of there while the others took a rest.

Just from looking around, I saw that there didn't seem to be any guards or anyway to keep prisoners from escaping. I told the others this once I returned; they were all gathered in the shade of a rusted building that had large metal tubes protruding from it and snaked their way into the ground.

Cait Sith: Well of course, this place is a natural prison. This entire place is surrounded by quicksand.

Cloud: Is there any break in it? It seems hard to believe that it's completely surrounded.

Cait Sith: Of course I'm sure, it's the whole reason they made a prison here!

Theo: But if they made the prison here then there MUST be a way to get in and out.

Cait Sith: A buggy could enter and leave the desert no problem. But there was a time where a person had managed to escape.

Liz: How?

Cait Sith: Well-

He was cut off by the sudden sound of gun shots not too far from us. And being that we were always looking for trouble, we followed them. As we came around a large junk pile of car parts, we saw Barret standing over a body.

Barret: It's not what it looks like.

Despite us catching him, he seemed very calm, sad in fact. He had a pained expression on his face as he continued to stare at the body.

Barret: You should know what happened when Shinra attacked.

He walked off towards an old house and waved us over. I was a bit skeptical about all this. We had just heard gun shots, found a dead man who had been shot, and found Barret standing over him. It didn't look good for him; then again, the same thing must have gone through Dio's head when he caught us. Still I was ready to act with my magic; we may have had our weapons taken, but we still had our materia.

The house was in a lot better condition than it was on the outside. A large couch with a matching chair and a rug took up the space in the center of the living room. Set up against two of the walls were wooden book cases with half their contents strewn across the floor. The white paint on the walls was peeling and the air was thick with dust.

Barret: Like I already said, Shinra thought that the reactor explosion was a terrorist attack from the people of North Corel and so they torched the town. But I wasn't there when it started.

He took a steadying breath before he continued.

Barret: Me and my friend Dyne were out in the mountains, it was one of our jobs to check if everything was OK up there. On the way back we saw the fire, we had no idea that Shinra was behind it at first. When we were making our way there to help, we were ambushed. Dyne fell of the edge of a cliff when they shot at us. I had a grip on his hand. I tried to pull him up but I got shot and… It's because of that attack that I have this thing.

He was talking about his gun hand.

Me: But what does that have anything to do with what's happening.

Barret: Because there has only been one other operation like mine, only to the left hand of a person; the same hand that I held onto when Dyne and I was shot. If he survived then he must be the one doing this. And according to the people around here there is someone who fits his description.

Yuffie: So then we just catch him and clear our names!

Barret: No!

His sudden outburst caught everyone off guard.

Barret: This is my past; I have to be the one to deal with it. Besides…I have to let him know that Marlene is safe.

Barret went straight out the door. Tifa got up to follow when Red blocked her path.

Tifa: We can't just let him go!

Red XIII: This is his fight; he should be the one to deal with it.

It was decided that we would wait and hope for the best. I wasn't too thrilled to just sit around and do nothing. So to get my mind off it I brought up the conversation we were having earlier.

Me: Cait Sith, weren't you mentioning earlier how someone had managed to escape?

Cait Sith: Well it ain't going to be easy; unless one of you was a retired chocobo jockey.

Liz: Chocobo jockey?

Cait Sith: Yah, the bloke who escaped made a bet with Dio. If he could beat his best jockeys in a chocobo race he could leave. Little did Dio know that this guy had been a great racer himself.

Me: So if we were to make the same bet with him and win the race, we could all get out of here.

Cait Sith: Dio isn't one to back away from a bet.

Me: Then the question is just which one of us does the race.

I noticed that all eyes were on me.

Me: Hold on, I don't have that much experience with a chocobo; and your all thinking I should be the one to do it?

Tifa: You were the one to kill the Midgar Zolem back at the marsh.

Both Yuffie and Cait Sith's eyes went wide.

Yuffie: You KILLED that thing?!

Cait Sith: Blimey, you best not be pulling my tail.

Tifa: If you did kill it, then you had to have ridden that chocobo with skill. You're the only one who could do this.

Me: This is crazy! It was one time; the first time I had even ridden a chocobo and now you're going to let me risk our freedom?! I'm only fourteen for Gaia's sake!

The door swung open as Barret walked in. His face was full of pained sadness.

Tifa: Barret…

Barret: He…he did what he thought was right.

Barret opened his hand to reveal a silver pendant with a single smooth baby blue stone in the center.

Barret: It was Eleanor's; Marlene's mother. He still had it after all this time. I had hoped he would be the one to give it to her but…

Aerith: Its OK, you don't have to tell us anything.

She waited a moment before adding.

Aerith: We may have found a way out.

Cait Sith: We should rest for today before we try it. I know just the fellow to get us in contact with Dio.

Now for those who know what happens in the world of Gaia. I'm sure you all know what is coming up soon; a terrible loss that I am sure caused some of you to cry; Aerith's death. I know I hated that part and felt that she should have lived, but with how I planned, that must happen. But I know some here would like to see her live and that is what I plan on doing; that is, at least, based off of your decisions. I am going to let you, my readers, influence me to write a bonus chapter of Aerith's survival. However, with that bonus chapter, the story would end there and there wont be a branch off of it. So I am going to post up a poll (Just as soon as I figure out how to do that). Once it is created I'll let everyone know what the window of opportunity. If you have any questions about the poll and it's time line,(or would like to help me figure out the stupid poll), message me here on the site or send me an email at Zackwhite513 . (Seriously though, can't figure it out to save my own life; and I've been kicking but so far on Gaia!)


	53. Chapter LIII: Gambling Money and Freedom

The next day Cait Sith led us to a building that was built right up against the base of the Gold Saucer. Inside was a man that went by the name of Mr. Coates; a man who dealt with contacts between the prisoners and Dio. He wasn't all too sure about letting us speak with him; but once he was shown the pendant he agreed. Apparently Coates knew Dyne and Barret. After a few hours, Coates came back and delivered the news that Dio accepted the deal.

Mr. Coates: So which one of you will be participating in the race?

I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders and the tickle of fur on my neck and cheek.

Cait Sith: This bloke here will be doing the racing.

Me: I hope you have nine lives, because if you don't get off in the next ten seconds, you're going to lose one.

Cait Sith: Right, sorry about that; just got excited there. We are depending on you!

Me: Thanks for the reminder.

Mr. Coates: Come with me.

I followed behind him towards a back room that contained a well-kept lift. As we shot up I thought about my chances of winning. There was little to no chance at all that I would win against professionals. I had only ridden a chocobo once; and if anything, Blaze was the one that was amazing. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead.

My thinking was interrupted by the sudden lurch of our stop. The double steel doors opened to reveal a well lit room. Lights hung off the walls and were built into the floor along the perimeter of the room. Music came from juke box tucked into a corner. Several people wearing identical gear were sitting around a table playing cards. A couple looked up only giving me a second's glance before returning to the game.

I stepped off the lift.

Mr. Coates: Good luck; you're going to need it.

The doors closed before I could give him a smart remark. With nothing else to do I walked over to the table and watched the game. They were betting their winnings from past races. Each jockey wore a different colored ridding gear; red, orange, yellow, blue, pink, purple, white, green, and black.

Yellow jockey: Will you sit down, you're throwing me off.

Pink jockey: Yah right, you've been losing from the very start!

Yellow jockey: Well not with this hand.

He placed his cards down revealing six cards total containing a nine, ten, jack, king, queen, and ace.

Yellow Jockey: Royal table, let's see any of you beat that!

The black jockey placed down his cards, eight total, revealing four kings and queens.

Black Jockey: Royal meeting.

Everyone slammed their cards down on the table in disgust as he grabbed the cash from the center of the table. He had a several stacks of 25, 50, and 100 Gil coins next to him. If I had to guess, he had to have at least 70,000 Gil total.

Green Jockey: So, you the one trying to win a bet with Dio?

Me: Unfortunately…

Red Jockey: Well you got your work cut out for you. No offense, but you don't seem to be the ridding type.

Me: And you would be right.

Purple Jockey: You want in?

Me: Don't play cards.

Black Jockey: Here.

The black jockey slid several coins over to where I was sitting along with a deck of cards.

Black Jockey: You'll learn, and you won't even have to risk any of your own money. I just ask for one thing in return.

Me: Will I have to pay you back? I still lose money that way.

He gave off a small laugh before continuing.

Black Jockey: No, just don't disappoint me in the race today. Anyone who has the gut to face Dio is a man that deserves his freedom.

Me: It's not just about me; I have friends who are counting on me.

Black Jockey: Then you better give us a good show.

After a few moments of watching another game, I picked up some of how the game worked. Each person was given a deck of cards that was spread out in front of them face down. Each person then rolled a pair of dice in the middle of the table to decide the number of cards they held. That person would then select that number of cards from their deck. Each person would then see their hands and choose to keep or exchange. If you wanted to exchange, you chose a person to choose the same number of cards your holding from their own deck and you can exchange any of your hand for the cards that the other gave you. The person with the best hand won.

After several games I had won 7,000 and lost 5,000 in bets. I had started with 10,000 and by the ninth game I was up to 13,000. I was placing a bet of 2,000 when a woman had walked in on us.

?: Alright boys, enough playing around; it's time to saddle up. Jeff, Will, James, Gale, and Max; you guys are racing.

At that, the ones wearing red, yellow, white, green, and purple stood up and made their way out of the room.

?: And I guess you're the one that's racing them?

Me: Yah.

Ester: My names Ester, it's nice to meet you.

Me: Tyquiil. So do you think I have any chance of winning?

She had a pink barrette in her long red, curly hair. She wore a pink dress with a white front that resembled that of one a waitress might wear. A white strap around her waist tied into a bow in the back and pink heels completed the look.

Ester: Honestly I would be certain that anyone would have a chance to win; but with the circumstances…

Me: What is it?

Ester: I'm a racing manager so I have a great amount of jockeys I sponsor and provide chocobos for them. But the problem is that there is a shortage of them of late.

Me: You're telling me that I don't even have a chocobo to race with? There was no point in me coming here anyway.

I sunk back into my seat, my head hung in despair.

Ester: It's not that there aren't any chocobos.

Me: Then what's the problem.

Ester gripped the skirt of her dress; she seemed troubled by what she was trying to say. She was a very nice person. She had hopes that I would win this and was worried about what she would have to tell me.

Ester: The last few chocobos I have are all still wild; none have been broken in yet. If you were to try and race with one of them-

Me: That doesn't matter. If I have even the smallest chance to win this I'll take it!

Ester: You don't understand. If you try to ride one of those chocobos you could be seriously hurt. You should just back out for now until I can get one ready. I'm sure Dio would want someone to have a fighting chance; he's always been a man of sportsmanship.

I would have agreed with her there, but we still had important things to take care of. We still had to find Sephiroth and Jenova; and the longer we took to get out the further they would get. And the less time we would have to save the planet.

Me: No. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't afford to let my friends stay there any longer. I have to race now.

Ester: A-alright. I'll take you to the stable; you can choose your chocobo there.

I followed Ester towards.

Black Jockey: Hey kid!

I turned towards him.

Black Jockey: Give 'em a good show! I've got all my winnings on you.

Me: You really must want to lose then.

Me: _Like I didn't have enough weight on my shoulders._

We took an elevator down to the stables. The room smelled strongly of hay, greens, and of course, chocobos. There were four in total according to Ester. She had recommended that I use the chocobo in stall seven; it had been the one with the most training and would be the best for me to control. I checked out the one she mentioned, it may have been the one with the best training, but it still tried to snip at me with its large orange beak. Two others were squawking and _kwehing_ like crazy. But where was the fourth?

I walked over to the end of the stalls to find the last chocobo waiting for me. Ester had said that they were all still wild, but this one seemed to be very calm.

Ester: I wouldn't choose that one. Everyone who has tried to train it has been put in a hospital; we were thinking about releasing it.

Me: Her.

Ester: What?

Me: This one doesn't like being call "it". In fact she already has a name; don't you…Blaze.

The chocobo looked at me with its red eyes before it answered with a happy sounding _kweh._


	54. Chapter LIV: A Day at the Races

I couldn't have been happier to have seen her. So many emotions and questions went through my head. All I could do was ask…

Me: How did she get here?

Ester still seemed to be a bit thrown off by what she was happening.

Ester: We found the chocobo roaming around the fields outside of the desert.

Me: That doesn't make any sense. Can chocobos cross the ocean on their own?

Ester: Not that I've heard of. Do you already know that chocobo?

Me: She the only one I ever rid; it was once, but it's a ride I'm sure we won't ever forget.

I began to pet Blaze on the neck.

Ester: I've never seen it-

Blaze gave off a sharp _kweh_ directed at Ester.

Ester: Sorry, I've never seen her been so calm around anyone before.

Me: Well I think my chances at this thing just went through the roof.

With only five minutes to the race I got onto Blaze bare back. I patted her on the size.

Me: We have to win this to get everyone else out. Do you think you can do this?

She gave me a look that seemed to have said "Who do you think I am?"

Ester: Alright, go get them kid.

Blaze and I went onto another lift. Once we came to the top, I found ourselves lined up next to the other jockeys that had left from the card game.

Purple Jockey: Looks like you decided to show up after all. We were worried we scared you off.

Me: Don't worry about me, just don't think you'll win so easily; or at all.

White Jockey: Let me guess, Pierce has money on you, doesn't he?

Me: Which one was Pierce?

White Jockey: The one wearing black.

Me: How did you guess?

White Jockey: That idiot always likes to bet on us when we race. Your attitude would be the perfect reason for him to bet on you.

Me: Why's that?

The countdown had started.

White Jockey: Because you would remind him of himself.

At that, the starting signal went off and the race was on. Being as this was an amusement, the race track wasn't a normal race track. We had started in an archway that was shaped like Mog and were now running through a rainbow colored tunnel. Once through, we came to a grassy area that had two paths that were separated by a large tree; there was a sign pointing the racers to go left. I stuck close to the rear, wanting to pace Blaze and pick up on any riding patterns from the other racers. The trail continued onto a spiraling rainbow path that then led us to a rocky cavern with carved granite pillars and crystals erecting from the ground. I had gained speed and was now moving into fourth place.

The ones ahead of me were the white, red, and green jockeys with red being in the lead. The other jockeys weren't going to let me win so easily. He kept blocking me off whenever I attempted to pass; and the others were starting to gain again. We had just crossed a wooden log bridge and were moving on a dirt trail that seemed to be in a grassy ravine. Faking a right and then taking a left, we slipped by the white jockey and quickly overtook the green. We were now entering a space themed area when I noticed that the red jockey was pushing his chocobo to the limit. There was no doubt about it; we had to be close to the finish line!

Me: Come on Blaze!

I leaned my head forward to where it was practically resting on Blaze's shoulder as she sped up and went into a dead sprint. The last jockey had a big lead on us but was quickly shrinking; the lights of the finish line were in view.

Me: Just a little more!

We were now running side by side now; it could have been anyone's game. Before I knew it, a victory fanfare echoed through the area as we passed the finish line. Blaze had been moving so fast; she couldn't stop until we had gone a good twenty meters past the line and had to turn back.

I could feel the quick rise and fall of her breathing with my legs. I patted her on the neck.

Me: You did great.

The other jockeys made their way to meet me on their chocobos.

White Jockey: That was incredible for a new comer.

Red Jockey: I'll say; that has to be one of the closest races to ever happen.

Me: She did all she could, so know what?

Green Jockey: Well normally the winner would have been declared already. But seeing as how you two ended with a photo finish, it's going to be a while. Now we head back to the lounge.

We took the chocobos back to the stables to let them rest and went back to the lounge. When I stepped out of the doors, everyone else that was inside congratulated me on my race. The results hadn't been announced yet and so we sat around a television waiting.

Pierce: Kid, that was one hell of a race out there. You have a real act for this kind of thing.

Me: I can't take the credit, my chocobo is the one that did all of the work.

Pierce: Either way, if you won, you two made me a lot of coin.

Me: _He wasn't kidding?!_

Pink Jockey: Shut up! It's starting.

The television showed the entire race along with the announcer's comments as it had happened. When it showed the finish, it had repeated mine and the red jockeys finish three times. The first in normal speed, then in slow motion, lastly with a zoom of the finish, freezing it just as the chocobos' heads crossed; giving us a view of both sides. The one showing me, there was no sign of the other chocobo's head; but on the other side viewing the other chocobo, the tip of Blazes beak could just be seen ahead. An image that someone must have snapped of me during the race took up the screen with the words "WINNER" flashing in neon lights.

The others around me applauded and slapped me on the back as one of them started to pop bottles open and pass them around. I took the bottle but didn't drink any. Last thing I wanted to drink was alcohol. It was at the point when Pierce was collecting his winnings from his bet that Ester came up to me with an envelope; it was from Dio.

"Boy, if you're reading this letter, then you must've won. And won a victory that I am sure you earned. A deal is a deal, I have supplied you and your friends with a buggy to leave through the desert. All you're party's gear will be inside. When you're ready to leave, just let Mr. Coates know. Good luck out there" –Dio.

Me: This is great. We can finally get out of here!

I suddenly thought of the stables.

Me: Ester, do you think it's possible to take Blaze with me?

Ester: Sweet heart, you just won your freedom. You can take all of them if you wanted!

Me: Just the one thank you.

Pierce: Leaving without even staying for your victory party?

Me: Sorry, me and my friends really have to go. We have some important things to take care of.

Pierce: Then take this; you did earn it after all.

He tossed me a leather pouch, the sound of coins could be heard inside.

Pierce: You're winnings, along with some from that bet I won.

I opened the pouch to find that it was full of gold Gil pieces and a piece of summon materia.

Me: What's with the stone?

Pierce: A good luck charm of mine. I'm sure you don't need it, but I think you should have it.

Me: Thanks, you make sure to keep on racing.

Pierce: Hopefully I get the chance to race you.

Me: That, I look forward to.

I made my way to the stables on my own to find Blaze resting on a bed of hay.

Me: Blaze, thanks to you we won; and now I'm going to get you out of here.

Blaze began to squawk happily and seemed to be doing what might have been a dance for chocobos. Then a red light started to shine from under her wing. She kept going on as if nothing was happening, but I was completely caught off guard by what I was seeing. The light soon engulfed Blaze and filled the room with blinding intensity. When it was over, a red stone floated into my hands.

Me: Blaze?

The words were caught in my throat. I heard a gentle voice in my head.

Blaze: _Thank you…_

I couldn't have been more surprised by what had just happened. This whole time Blaze had been a summon. I couldn't even wrap my mind around what this meant. With one last look, I placed the stone, Blaze, into the pocket. This made six pieces of summon materia found; and three of which I didn't know what they would summon. I had to remember to give Aerith another two for safety; if she could summon that is.

After some good-byes and farewells I was sent back down to the prison to meet up with the others. They were all waiting exactly where I had left them; although this time they were eating some kind of stew.

They all looked at me expectantly.

Me: Mr. Coates, we'll be taking the buggy now.


	55. Chapter LV: An Enemy Among Us

As Cloud drove the buggy, since he had been trained to do so when he had worked in Shinra, I told the others about what happened in the Gold Saucer. I even mentioned that Blaze had been a summon. At the mention of that I handed Aerith two pieces of the summon materia I had; when we got a break we would see if she could summon or not.

We had traveled for a good few hours before taking a break to eat and train at the side of a river. As Yuffie promised, she taught me how to throw the stars and knives she had. It was a lot more difficult than I had thought. When Yuffie threw her knives they sailed straight through the air without so much as a waiver. But when I threw them, they spun through the air and only sometimes the blade managed to hit the tree we were practicing on. As for the stars; Yuffie could manage to get a curve on her throws when she wanted me to hit a tree directly behind the first. Mine didn't even hit the first tree half the time.

Me: You must have gone through a lot of training to be this good.

Yuffie: This is just the basics. If I could get to my home town, I could get supplies and show you some real ninja moves.

Me: Well hopefully our journey doesn't take us there.

Yuffie seemed a bit hurt by what I said.

Me: I don't mean it in a bad way! I just meant that if Sephiroth went that way he could end up causing trouble there.

Yuffie: My town is full of people trained in the art of combat. They'll fight till the last man.

Me: Let's hope they won't have to fight him at all.

I grabbed the weapons the let me use and tried to hand them back.

Yuffie: You should keep them, just in case.

Me: Thanks.

I now had three kunai and five throwing stars to add to my weapons.

After we packed up, we crossed the river and continued to a spot on the map called "Gongaga Village", which was located in a jungle. The plan was to just stop and get more supplies. I took the time to count out the money Peirce had given me; it was a total of 50,000 Gil.

Liz: I'm happy that we got to leave and all, but did we have to bring the cat?

Cait Sith: You got a problem with cats?

Liz: Not with the ones that can't talk.

Me: He's stubborn that's for sure. Just give him a few days and I'm sure he'll head back to the Saucer.

After what was about two more hours we had parked the buggy outside of the jungle and made our way thorough. Besides a couple of fiends, it was very easy. Just as we were rounding a bend in the road…

Red XIII: Someone is up ahead.

Cloud was the one to move ahead and check what was happening. After a few moments he returned with a tired look. He spoke in a whisper.

Cloud: Its Turks; Reno and Rude. And from what I overheard, they were planning on ambushing us.

Me: They knew we were coming?!

Tifa: You don't think that someone like Dio or Mr. Coates could have let Shinra know where we were, do you?

Me: No, they wouldn't have known where we were heading.

Theo: Could someone have been following us?

Aerith: Even if they did, they wouldn't have known where our next stop would be. We could have easily skipped the town and moved on to the next.

That only left one option left. I looked to the concerned faces of the others and knew what they were all thinking; all but one anyway. There was a spy in the group.

?: They're over here!

We turned around to see that Elena was behind us; and was warning the other Turks where we were. It wasn't long before Rude and Reno showed up. Everyone in the party took a fighting stance.

Rude: Well if it isn't AVALANCHE, fancy meeting you here.

Reno: Hey now's the perfect time for you to get even with-

Rude gave him a dark look that quickly shut him up and had him draw out his metal baton.

Elena: I'll go get Tsung!

As she ran I gave a quick look at Liz, Chris, and Theo. They got the message and took chase after her Red XIII and Yuffie made a split decision to follow. Seeing as she was also a Turk, they were going to need numbers. That just left me, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, and Cait Sith. But seeing as Cait was only a cat, he ran off into the brush to take cover. It was going to be a fight of 5v2; and I knew we would still have trouble.

Rude: This is where it ends AVALANCHE.

Barret: We'll see about that!

Barret started it off with a torrent of bullets from his gun hand that were quickly intercepted by a bolt spell launched from Reno's baton. Cloud then ran in with his sword raised, striking with a horizontal slash that was easily dodged by Reno and was countered with a few blows to the chest. As Cloud staggered back, Tifa and I quickly moved in. Even with two of us coming at him at once he was able to keep his own. And when Reno joined in, it got worse for us.

Reno's first move was a bolt spell directed at me when I was focused on Rude. Electricity coursed through my body, causing it to go numb and fall limp on the floor paralyzed. Rude took his opportunity and struck down with a stomp directed at my face. But surprisingly enough I had quickly recovered from the effects of the spell and rolled to the side.

Rude: Again?!

Using the strength of the Cetra, I struck back with an ice spell that traveled across the ground, causing tipped shards to spread towards Reno. He jumped to the side and moved in close to be stopped by another attack by Barret. Cloud and Tifa continued to take on Rude, but with no luck. I quickly looked around for Aerith; chances were if the other Turks were to show up, their main target could be to capture me or Aerith to help in the search of the Promised Land.

I spotted her back a ways knelt down on the ground with hands clasped as if she were praying. I gentle red glow was escaping the breaks in her hands. I had only seen it a few times, but I just knew that it was the summon materia. It still didn't seem to be ready; we just needed to buy her a little more time before they noticed.

Reno shot a bolt spell towards Aerith.

Me: _They noticed._

The electricity flew through the air in her direction but then suddenly changed its course and started to fly upwards into the sky which had now become blanketed with dark, ominous clouds. They began to course with electricity; bolts of lightning arced through the air, lighting up the sky. Everyone was a bit distracted by what was happening but still fought on. The electricity started to pool in the sky, moving to one point in the clouds until it was as if they couldn't hold any longer and shot a large bolt of energy down to earth.

There was no great explosion, no earth shattering noise; only a sudden bright flash that caused all of us to cover our eyes. When I looked up; standing right where the lighting struck stood an elderly looking man. He wore a brown robe and carried a weather worn wooden staff. He was bald on the top but gray hair remained on the sides and a long white beard hung from his chin.

Ramuh: I am Ramuh, master of lightning. You shall not hurt this girl or her companions while I am here to protect them!

The old man, Ramuh, pointed his staff at Rude as electricity started to course through it. An arc of lightning closed the distance instantly, nailing Rude in the shoulder, causing him to spin. Tifa took this opening and delivered a solid kick to his chest that sent him flying into a tree.

Not knowing what to do, Reno shot another bolt spell at Ramuh that just vanished in midair.

Ramuh: I am the controller of electricity; it will have no power over me!

He launched an attack back at Reno. I had expected the same results it had on Rude, but Reno was ready. He raised his baton seemed to absorb the power of the attack once it made contact. He then shot the energy into the ground, causing rocks, dirt, and smoke to fly through the air. Through the haze, I could just make out the shape of Reno helping Rude up before they disappeared.

Barret: They got away!

Tifa: Calm down, we at least fought them off right. Even with the spy telling them where we were heading.

Cloud: So, I wasn't the only one thinking it.

Me: I'm sure everyone thought it. But we can't let that get to us. The way I see it, if we throw suspicions on our party members there will only be distrust. We should just keep going as if nothing happened. Shinra may know what we're doing, but that doesn't mean that they'll get in the way.

Ramuh: Wise words from such a young child.

I turned to face Ramuh standing close by. I looked behind him to see that Aerith was still in the same spot as before; she hadn't even looked up or opened her eyes.

Ramuh: She is using all of her concentration to keep me here in this existence. She was wise to summon one of us at this time. It is my understanding that the Turks are a formidable foe indeed.

Me: Thank you, Ramuh. Without you, this battle would have ended much differently.

Ramuh: I am sure you would have won most definitely without my interference.

He then leaned in close to me and spoke so only I would hear.

Ramuh: But know this, you may have a link with the knowledge of the Cetra's use of the materia, but it is a risk to use. A single mistake would allow it to go rampant.

I was a bit caught off guard by what he just said.

Me: What do you mean?

Ramuh: I have no more time, I must return before the young lady reaches her limit.

He began to walk toward Aerith; as he did so, a red light began to grow as he drew closer to her until there was a sudden flash. All that was left was an exhausted looking Aerith. Cloud quickly made his way towards her and gave her an ether.

Barret: You mind explaining what the hell just happened?

Me: You remember that piece of red materia that summoned that dragon back in the forest?

Barret: Yah.

Me: Well there are others like it that can summon other creatures and beings. That was one of them.

Barret: You've been carrying around materia like that and haven't used any of it sooner?

Me: It's taxing on the mind, you're constantly using MP when they're here; and it takes a lot for that.

Just then the others came back on the trail ahead.

Me: What happened?

Liz: We lost her; ditched us in the thick of the jungle.

Me: Probably for the best, she went to find Tsung, and that would have meant you guys would have had to fight two Turks.

Yuffie: I could have taken them easily and that chick knew it.

Just then a rustle of branches came from green of the jungle and was coming towards us. Yuffie didn't hesitate to throw a star at the source. There was a sudden yelp and Cait Sith jumped up into the nearest tree.

Cait Sith: Oi, what was that for! You nearly took off my head!

Yuffie: Sorry.

Chris: So where did the other Turks go?

Tifa: We managed to fight them off; we have Aerith to thank though.

At that Cloud had walked back to the group half carrying an exhausted looking Aerith.

Aerith: I'm fine Cloud, just tired.

Cloud: We should get going. If Elena went to get Tsung, they could end up meeting Rude and Reno and regroup. We could handle two, but four could be too much.

Cait Sith: If we need to hide, I think I know just the place!


	56. Chapter LVI: The Man Named Zack

Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry! I know I keep doing this and it's getting annoying for some of you as well as with me. I try my best to get to a computer that allows me to post this stuff, but my freedom is limited at times. Anyway, I figured out how to place the poll that I mentioned in the last installment; mentioned at the bottom of chapter 53. So just go to my profile page for this site and vote away; the voting will end on February 27. Now for the start of Chapter 56!

Cait Sith led the way along the trail to a point where a path branched off from the main trail. He had said it was something odd and could be a good spot to head for to avoid the Turks. As we continued, I noticed bits and pieces of metal on the trail and in the trees. They were small at first, but as we continued they became larger, one shard of metal the size of my fist was buried in the bark of one of the trees. I could make out the top of some metal structure that rose above the trees up ahead. When we reached the clearing, I was shocked by what was there.

Chris: What is that?

Barret: It's a mako reactor, what's left of it anyway.

If it was a mako reactor, it had to have gone down in flames. The whole structure was nothing but an empty shell of what it once was. There was nothing but what seemed to be a mass of broken and burnt metal. There were remains of burned and destroyed trees in the clearing, no doubt caused by the great explosion when the reactor went down.

Cloud: It looks ok, let's go.

We continued down into the clearing, eventually reaching the destroyed reactor. Up close it looked in even worse condition. The thing had to have gone down due to an explosion. I couldn't help but think about what were the results of AVALANCHE destroying the reactor. Now that I thought about it, some of the things that happened then seemed a bit fuzzy.

Red XIII: Someone's coming.

Cloud: Hide!

We quickly ran further into the wreckage and dove behind a large pile of scrap. After what felt like minutes of waiting, we could make out the sound of footsteps and voices. One of them I recognized as Tsung's.

Tsung: …really think that it could be here?

?: How should I know? Honestly that child of a president doesn't know what he's doing. Sending me to find Huge materia in a place like this; it's a waste of time.

Tsung: Orders are orders. This should be what's left of the reactors core.

They had stopped at the pile we were hiding behind. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, worried that we would be caught. There was the sound of metal being shifted and moved. A shard fell from the top of the pile, nearly hitting Theo.

?: Just as I thought, nothing useful; you only get junky materia from a junky reactor.

I heard a small grunt just a red crystal sailed over the pile and nailed Yuffie in the head.

Yuffie: Ow!

Tsung: Did you hear something?

I watched with horror as I heard approaching footsteps as Tsung grew closer to our hiding spot. My hand slowly went down to my knife.

Me: _If I can just move fast enough…_

Elena: Tsung, there you are; I've been looking everywhere for you two.

Tsung: Elena?

Elena: It's AVALANCHE, they're here! Rude and Reno should be taking care of them. I had a few of them on my tail but managed to lose them… and myself.

Tsung: Scarlet, you should head back to headquarters and report on our findings. I'm going to head back and deal with this problem.

Scarlet: Honestly, what's the point of receiving information on them if it's not accurate? They shouldn't have shown up yet.

We waited minutes after we could no longer hear their retreating footsteps before we stepped out from the hiding spot.

Yuffie: That hurt!

She was about to throw the crystal when I grabbed her wrist.

Me: Wait a sec, let me see that.

She opened her hand to reveal a piece of summon materia. I immediately took it from her.

Me: This could come in handy.

I handed it to Aerith.

Liz: Who was that?

Cloud: Scarlet, one of the most powerful people in Shinra corp.

Me: That was too close. We should just make our preparations at Gongaga village and move on before something else happens.

Cloud: Good idea.

It had been about a thirty minute hike through the jungle before we reached the small village. It consisted of a hand full of small stone brick huts. It was built on a hill and had clear view of the destroyed reactor.

Few people moved about outside of their homes; those who were, seemed to have been tending to crops or doing house maintenance. It didn't take long to find an item shop. They only sold the basic supplies like potions and herbs.

Owner: That's going to be- wait a second. You're eyes…

He was talking about Clouds.

Owner: You're in SOLDIER, aren't you?

Cloud was reluctant to say at first but answered…

Cloud: I was.

Owner: Y-you wouldn't happen to know my son would you? His name is Zack; he had to have joined about a year ago. We haven't heard from him for ages.

Aerith: Did you say Zack?

Owner: Do you know him?

Aerith: I knew a man named Zack who was in SOLDIER. He was my… He was your son?

Owner: Yes.

He turned his attention back to Cloud.

Owner: Do you know where he is, if he's ok?

Cloud: I'm sorry, I never knew anyone by that name.

The owner was saddened by the news. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt; not knowing whether his son was doing ok or not.

Me: I'm sure he is going to be ok.

The owner looked at me with a grim look that was then replaced by a look of suspicion. He came alarmingly close, staring into my eyes.

Owner: You, you're in SOLDIER as well aren't you. Please can you tell me what you know?

The others were all staring at me now. I was caught off guard by what he just assumed.

Me: You're mistaken; I've never even worked with Shinra.

Owner: Don't lie to me kid; I can see the mako in your eyes. It may be faint around the edges of your irises but I haven't gone blind yet. Everyone in SOLDIER is treated with mako; you have to tell me what you know about my son.

Me: I told you, I'm not nor ever been in SOLDIER. I'm sorry but I can't help you.

I couldn't take the stares from the others or the lost look on the owners face and left the shop without even grabbing the items I had asked for. I stopped at small fountain where the water created a reflective surface. I eyed my reflection, staring into my own eyes. I couldn't tell if there was anything, the lighting and the ripples in the water made it difficult to see clearly.

Cloud: Let me see.

Startled, I swung around to find that it was just Cloud.

Me: Where are the others?

Cloud: They've already gone on ahead to the buggy. You're worried about what the others may think, aren't you?

Me: _Was it that obvious?_

Me: I would know if I had been in Shinra or not; and with the threat of a spy, they could all now think it's me.

Cloud: Let me see.

I kept my eyes focused on Cloud's so he could inspect my eyes. As he did I noticed what the shop owner had meant. Cloud's eyes seemed to have been a natural green color; but on a closer look they seemed to glow a little. I tried using the power of the Cetra to see the life stream in Cloud. To my surprise, there seemed to be even more than what was in other people around us. It wasn't a lot, but noticeable.

Cloud: He was right. It's only a little exposure, so that explains why it's around your eyes. I'm sure you already noticed, but with me it's quite easier to tell.

Me: But how, when did this happen to me?

Cloud: I don't know. In SOLDIER, the body is put through mako conditioning to improve our abilities. The only other thing I could think of is that you could have gotten some mako poisoning.

Me: Mako…poisoning?

Cloud: An over dosage of mako in the body. Not many survive, and those who do are disabled or go insane.

Me: If it was an over dosage, then wouldn't I be one of those? And wouldn't my eyes still look similar to yours if it was too much.

Cloud: It depends on the body. In this case with how much can be seen in your eyes, I'd guess that it was when you were a small child, maybe even an infant.

Me: That doesn't explain why I'm not disabled or insane! No matter how you look at it there is no explaining how this mako got into my system.

He started to make his way back to the forest, leaving me to sulk on the fountains edge.

Cloud: Then the only other thing is that you came into contact with a small amount by accident.

Me: _By accident?! How could I have come into contact with mako in the first place? It's not like the stuff was gushing out like a geyser or flowing like a stream on the surface. This stuff was deep underground._

After a few more minutes of confused thinking, I decided to make my way back to the buggy. Once I got in we started off again.


	57. Chapter LVII: Canyon Breakdown

I sat in my seat with my head resting on my laced fingers as I thought. I was still trying to figure out why I had mako in my body. I knew that every person had it, the Life Stream, it acted as the soul to my understanding. But there was no indication of this in the eyes. As I thought I realized that Yuffie was handing me the items I had bought from the shop.

Me: Thanks.

I noticed that she was trying to look closely at me.

Me: Will you quit it, I'm trying to think.

Yuffie: I'm just looking…

Me: And what exactly are you looking for exactly.

I already knew anyway, I wasn't sure why I was asking her anyway.

Yuffie: Just wanted to get a closer look of you.

Me: Well stop, I'm trying to think.

I turned my head only for her to lean in the same direction. I turned the other way, looking out the window now only for her to follow.

The terrain had completely changed. We had gone from a jungle to some kind of canyon. Large, towering, naturally formed rock walls blocked the sun, but the color of the sky suggested that the sun was setting. The different layers in the rock were almost mesmerizing as they went by. There was little vegetation and wild life to be seen around. I could have really enjoyed it if it wasn't for Yuffie being so annoying.

Me: Will you just STOP!

I slammed my fist hard on the wall of the buggy. I wasn't sure why I snapped, I just did. I was just so angry and confused, and even a bit worried about what the others might have thought.

I looked at Yuffie to see that she was surprised by my sudden outburst. Looking around I saw similar faces from the others.

Yuffie: I- I'm sorry.

Me: Yuffie I-

Suddenly the buggy started to go hay wire, randomly stopping and starting at random intervals until there was a large bang and the smell of smoke filled the inside of the car.

Cloud: Everybody out!

We all piled out as Cloud walked to the engine. When he lifted up the hood, gray smoke billowed out in a steady stream into the sky.

Cloud: Oh man…a breakdown? Now?

Tifa: What now?

Aerith: The nearest town must be miles from here.

Red XIII: I know exactly where we are, and where we can rest for the night.

Red started too bound ahead before he stopped to look back.

Red XIII: Come on!

With not much else to go with, we followed. I tried to talk to Yuffie, to apologize to her; but she kept her distance from me. We walked for what felt like three miles in silence until we reached a clearing. It was like we were in the heart of the canyon. Looking around, all you could see were several breaks in the canyon walls that created other paths, twists, and turns; creating a natural maze. Lights could be seen coming from one of the more distant parts of the wall, the shape of some structure at its top.

Theo: What is that?

Liz: There's a town in the middle of a place like this?

Red XIII: Cosmo Canyon, my home.

With that he took off without a second look back as he made his way to the lights. We quickly followed after him only to be left behind. There were still a few miles to go so we decided to hike as Red continued to run ahead. Before we knew it he was out of site.

Barret: Cosmo Canyon…

Chris: You know this place?

Barret: This was where I was going to take them to once this was all over.

Me: Who…oh, you mean Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. I'm sure they're just fine in Midgar. They're smart guys; they can handle things without out us.

Barret: …

Cait Sith: What is Cosmo Canyon anyway?

Barret: It's a small community that is dedicated to the study of the planet and peace. I thought it would be the perfect place to take AVALANCHE once Shinra was done for.

Me: Well then we just have to finish this quickly so you guys can come back here.

After an hour of hiking, we reached the entrance to the village which was a long case of stairs carved out of the stone of the canyon wall. Up close the place was amazing, there were small huts everywhere. Their walls were made of wood while the roofs were composed of giant leaves; I couldn't imagine what kind of tree these could have come from.

Once we reached the top we could see the entire place more clearly. The place didn't seem to have any kind of electricity; all around there were flames to illuminate the place as the sun finally dipped down past the horizon. A large flame burned brightly on a rock platform to our right while smaller torches dotted the rocky walls. What was really amazing was what was at the very top of wall. Built at its peak, towering over the rest of the village was a giant telescope. The building that it was sticking out of was definitely built differently than the others; it was more modern. Its walls were plastered and metal platforms rung around it metal domed roof, some kind of antenna could also be seen as well.

Aerith: This is incredible.

?: Nanaki, it is really good to see you again.

We turned to see that Red was talking with one of the villagers. They seemed to have been old friends.

Red XIII: It is good to be home.

?: You should go see your grandfather, I'm sure he was worried about you since you left; he would be happy to see you.

Red XIII: Grandpa…

Red took off again; it was like we weren't even here. We had walked over to the person he was just talking to.

James: Welcome to Cosmo Canyon, my name is James. Have you all come here to study?

Cloud: No, we were just traveling with the one you just spoke to when our car broke down.

James: You've been traveling with Nanaki?

Liz: Nanaki?

James: Well that is his name. Now, you said something about a broken car?

Cloud: Yes, it's a few miles out from here.

James: Well I know my way around some machinery; I could check it out for you.

Cloud: Thanks.

Tifa: Now what?

Me: I guess we could follow Red. There's plenty of time to get supplies and rest if James fixes the buggy. Besides, don't you want to know what his grandfather looks like?

We all made our way up the multiple staircases to reach the top. Occasionally we had to go into hollowed out portions of the rock to get further up. To my surprise there was electricity; there weren't many of them, but there were a few electrical lights hanging from a wall or the rock ceiling. We hadn't expected to find that Red's grandfather lived in the observatory, he must have been a very important to live there. Once at the top, we knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before an old man came to the door

The man was wearing green trousers and a blue robe. His hair had grayed with age; there was none at the top of his head while a long beard hung from his face. He wore a pair of full moon wire rimmed glasses. What was most interesting about him was that he wasn't even touching the ground. He floated three feet off the ground; his legs were crossed as if he were sitting. He had a cheerful look on his face.

?: More visitors, what can I help you with?

Me: Um… we were looking for Re- I mean Nanaki, he should be here visiting his grandfather?

?: Ho ho ho, young lad, you are looking at him.


	58. Chapter LVIII: The Planet's Life

Hey guys sorry about another late chapters. This one has a good reason for it. Unfortunately, because I don't bother to update and keep a copy on my own computer, the original flash drive with the original along with one of my back up's was stolen right out of my bag while I was school. If that thief is reading this; dick move man, dick move. Hope you enjoy the fact that one of those flash drives is completely useless. Anyway I still had one copy left although it was very much behind and had to re type these chapters that I've posted for the week. Now I have about...oh 30 more to go. Anyway wish me luck and I hope you enjoy

To be honest, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was surprised by this. I had pictured Red's grandfather to be… well the same species as him at least. There was definitely something we were missing here. The old man who claimed to be Red XIII's grandfather introduced himself as Bugenhagen.

Bugenhagen: So, you have been taking care of Nanaki on your journey?

Cloud: We've known and traveled with him for a while now.

Thinking about it, it had to have been about a month now since we had left Midgar.

Bugenhagen: He has already told me why you are traveling. I must admit that it will not be an easy task for any of you; especially for the children of the Ancients.

Me: Trust me we figured that from the get go.

Bugenhagen: I'm afraid you don't know much of it at all. You don't know all of your kind's history.

With that he went into another room, we slowly followed after him. The next room was very large and spacious. Diagrams and artifacts hung on the walls of the room while at its center was a large metal circle.

Bugenhagen: Please, stand on the platform.

We did as he told. Once we were all on, it started to rise up into what looked like a planetarium hanging from the ceiling about two stories up. Once it stopped all the lights went out, leaving us in darkness. After a few seconds light filled the room, only we weren't in the room anymore. Everywhere I looked there were stars shining brightly and planets floating around us; we were in space.

Chris: How-?

Bugenhagen: It is only a projection created by the telescope and my other devices.

He was floating around, moving in space.

Bugenhagen: Now you already know what Shinra has been doing for several years now. They have created machines that pull up what people refer to as 'mako', the planets life force; Life Stream.

Barret: We already knew this. It's the whole reason AVALANCHE was started.

Bugenhagen: Yes, but you don't understand. It is to everyone's understanding that this is the only planet with life; when in reality every planet is alive.

Cloud: I've been in Shinra for a while; there hasn't been any talk of life being on any other planet.

Bugenhagen: It is not just living things that make a planet 'living'. Each planet has a soul; a planet is a living thing even if you see it as just a giant floating rock. And right now, Shinra is stealing this planes life. If it continues to do so, it will die along with everything else on the planet. But they are not the only threat.

Aerith: Sephiroth…

Bugenhagen: Yes. You already know that Jenova is not human, or from this planet for that matter.

The image around us changed, bringing us closer to a planet; it was Gaia.

Bugenhagen: When the Ancients were still a prospering civilization, a catastrophe hit the planet.

A large object made its way to the planet, slowly at first. But as it grew closer it gained speed. Soon flames engulfed it as it entered the planet's atmosphere. There was a bright flash as the meteor struck the planet.

Bugenhagen: This was how Jenova came to this planet. A creature that had no other purpose but to cause the destruction of our planet; a disease.

Theo: You called that thing a disease? Sorry mister, but I think that hardly explains what we had to fight.

Bugenhagen: As I was saying. With any living creature, what would happen after it's been injured.

Tifa: It would heal.

Bugenhagen: Exactly. Now when we heal, naturally or magically, cells in our body close up the wound. For the planet, it's the Life Stream that does it. But with an injury like that a great deal of the Life Stream is pooled there, the planet is still recovering, and with the reactors taking the planets energy, the process is even longer.

Me: The Promised Land…!

Aerith: What?

Me: Remembered what president Shinra said? The Promised Land was a place with a great amount of mako. He wanted it to increase his profits for power and wealth. If the planet is still healing itself now, then-

Aerith: Then the Life Stream is still flowing there. It has to be the Promised Land!

Bugenhagen: Ho ho ho, exactly right. Now the question remains, how will Sephiroth deal enough damage to the planet in its weakened state.

Cloud: He won't. We're going to stop him, Shinra, and Jenova before things get any worse.

Bugenhagen: Then you will need to rest.

The stars around us all went dark, and after a few moments, we were back in the observatory.

We decided to rest out by the large fire in the village that was called the Cosmo Candle. There was little to do but wait for the repairs to be finished. James had stopped by and reported what was wrong. It was a cracked radiator and a few blown spark plugs, otherwise it was minor damage. He would have it all finished sometime early afternoon if he started the repairs in the morning.

Me: So why didn't you tell us that your name was Nanaki? It would have been a lot more convenient then calling you Red XIII.

Red XIII: I would prefer that you would continue to call me that. I have no need to keep that name beyond my home.

Aerith: Why, Nanaki seems like a great name.

Red XIII: Years ago this village was attacked by an evil tribe called the Gi. It was my father and mothers job to protect the village. But when the Gi launched a large assault, my father had ran and left my mother to die. My father was a coward; and I will not carry a name that was given to me by a coward.

Bugenhagen: So, that is what you think of your father, Nanaki?

We turned as Bugenhagen floated over to the flame.

Red XIII: Grandpa, he left the village unprotected to save himself. He didn't care about anyone else.

His grandfather continued to stare at the flame in silence before speaking.

Bugenhagen: Nanaki, you need to learn about this places history.

He turned to face us before continuing.

Bugenhagen: If you all could accompany him, I would be grateful. What I am asking him to do will be dangerous and will need some help.

Me: I'll go.

Yuffie: You can count me in.

Liz: Well if the boss is going…

Theo: Then we got to go with him.

Chris: Right.

Aerith: I'm coming too.

Cloud: Guess you can count me in as well.

Tifa: Where you guys go, I go.

Barret: You idiots wouldn't even get far without me anyway.

Cait Sith: I still need to see what's up with this bloke's future.

Me: Oh no, you are staying right here Cait.

Cait Sith: And why should I?

Me: No offense, but your just a cat on a giant mog. If things took a turn for the worse you may get killed. Besides if you died then you wouldn't be able to see what's at the end. That's what the fortune said right?

Cait Sith: Alright, but don't think it's because you told me to.

Bugenhagen: Ho ho ho, such loyal friends. I'm sure that my grandson will be in great hands.

Red XIII: Where are we going grandpa?

Red's grandfather floated off to a stone staircase that led to the inside of the rock.

Bugenhagen: You will have to follow and see.

With Bugenhagen being all secretive, we had to follow him back into the village's caves where they had several shops and spots for people to do research on the planet in peace and quiet. We continued several passages carved out of the stone until we came to a small room that had some junk sitting against the stone walls and a single steel door on the opposite end.

Red XIII: What is this?

Bugenhagen: This, Nanaki, is the entrance to the Gi's layer.

Red XIII: An entrance here?! Why would there be something like this inside the village?

Bugenhagen: That is what I brought you here for, grandson. For you to learn of this places past; one that was hidden away from you.

He floated over to one side of the steel door where a small metal box with wires hung from a hook. The tangled wires trailed to random locations on the steel door's frame. Bugenhagen opened the box to reveal keypad and started to put in a code. The door gave off a loud buzz as steam escaped from its seems. As it began to open, the room became much warmer and was filled with a stench that smelled like rotten eggs.

Bugenhagen: The Gi had long since been defeated, but the cave will most likely be overrun with fiends. Once you enter Nanaki, there will be no turning back.

Red walked over to the open door way and stayed silent as he had second thoughts. When he turned around his answer was…

Red XIII: I'll go grandpa.

Bugenhagen: Ho ho ho, I had no doubt that you would.

With one last wish of good luck from Bugenhagen, we slid down a rope that led far underground. The smell and the heat got worse the further we went; the stench was so bad I almost puked on the people below me. When I looked down I could see a faint reddish glow.

Me: _Something tells me that I'm about to become a few shades darker._


	59. Chapter LIX: The Cave of the Gi

Luckily I wasn't the only one who was troubled by the stench. Once most of us were down at the bottom, several of our party members started to gag.

Liz: GOD! Why does it smell so bad down here?!

Cloud: This must be close to some kind of underground volcano. The stench is sulfur.

We dug into our packs to find something that could help with the smell. In the end everyone had some article of clothing wrapped around their nose and mouth like some kind of mask.

Cloud: Alright.

His voice was muffled by the set of bandages he had wrapped around his face.

Cloud: Let's not stay down here for too long. Too much exposure to this stuff could kill you; so move fast.

Me: _If Red's grandfather had mentioned the poisonous gas, I wouldn't_ _have to worry about it; cause I wouldn't_ _be down here in the first place! What was he trying to do, get us killed?_

We moved for the only opening in the cave; it was the source of the red glow I had spotted before. Once we went through I was speechless.

Cloud wasn't too far off about us being near an underground volcano. We were IN the volcano! Before us was what looked like a web of natural rock bridges that spanned over a sea of magma. The heat was unbearable; if I got any closer to the stuff I would have probably burst into flames.

Theo: He wasn't joking when he said it wouldn't be easy.

Me: Yah, no kidding.

Tifa: So now what?

Red XIII: We go through.

Red took the lead of the group as we tried to navigate our way through the confusing tunnels and endlessly connecting rock bridges. Despite Bugenhagen's warning, there wasn't a single fiend in sight. We had to have traveled for about twenty minutes now with no luck in finding what we were looking for.

Me: Do we even know what we're looking for?

Our group stopped at the realization of the fact we had no clear goal. We could have traveled all day and not accomplish what we came here to do; not that we could last a whole day in this place anyway.

Red XIII: My grandpa wouldn't have sent us down here if it wasn't important. There must be something down here.

Tifa: For everyone's sake, I hope so.

We had hit about a dozen dead ends, ended up following paths that looped back around to where we started, and had set off three traps that had been set up years ago. We were traveling down a tunnel I was sure we had gone down before when we heard the warning.

?: Oi, behind ya!

Yuffie: We're not the only ones down here!

We turned to see that there were creatures moving in the shadows of the tunnel. There had to be fifteen of them and yet we didn't even hear them stalking us. They moved silently on the ground while a few clung to the walls; staring at us with red glowing eyes. The beasts moved on all fours as they still made their way towards us. The creatures bodies looked extremely thin and convulsed as if they hadn't eaten in years. I would have thought they weren't much of a threat if it weren't for the yellowed fangs, wicked claws, and the dangerous looking spikes that stuck out of the creatures back.

Aerith: What are they?

Barret: Don't know, but you don't have to in order to kill 'em!

Barret unleashed a small spray of bullets into the heart of the pack, causing them to suddenly charge us. In less than a second, we were fighting for our lives. Everywhere I looked each one of us was taking on one or two of the monsters. No matter how many we killed, more just appeared from the darkness of either end of the tunnel.

Me: They just keep coming!

I had killed my fourth and was drinking a potion to heal a head injury. Even when the wound was healed I felt nauseous as my eye sight started to go blurry. In my daze I could see a crouched figure launch itself at me, only to be stopped by as sudden flash. I felt a cool salty tasting liquid go down my thought, moment later the nausea and spinning room faded.

Tifa: Their poisonous. We have to get out of here!

She didn't need to tell us again. We fought our way through the growing hoard ahead of us, cutting a path to the exit of the tunnel. Once we came out of the tunnel, we turned to see nothing but a horde of the creatures running over each other as they gave chase. Me and Chris moved back to the mouth of the tunnel and unleashed a torrent of flames that engulfed the whole space. When the flames died down we were hit with a smell of burned flesh; which was a lot better compared to the stench of the sulfur.

Me: That was close…

Yuffie: You guys heard that right? Someone warned us before they attacked.

I suddenly felt pressure on my back. My immediate reaction was to slam my back on the ground. When I heard the muffled sound a strangled ' _meow_ ' I stood up right away.

Cait Sith: Oi, what was that for!? This the thanks I get for saving your lives?!

Me: Cait Sith, I thought I told you to stay back on the surface.

Cait Sith: And I told you I was staying, but not because you told me to. So I came down when I felt like it. Good thing I did or you'd all be goners.

God this cat was annoying, but he did just save us from an ambush that could have ended much more tragically.

Me: Fine, you're already down here, you might as well come along. You wouldn't go back even if I told you to anyway.

After everyone took the time to heal up their wounds and take some antidotes to fight off the poison from the creatures we continued deeper into the cave.


	60. Chapter LX: Ancient Enemy

Luckily after our little skirmish we found what we might have been looking for. We came to a rock bridge that went in a straight path to the other side of the magma sea. It stretched a distance that must have been over a hundred meters, before it reached a wall with a large crack big enough for several people to go through at once.

Theo: If what your grandfather said was true Red, then this would have been the perfect place to attack the village from.

Red XIII: What troubles me is why they didn't use it. And why it has been left here. Something like this should have been sealed off permanently.

Me: Maybe there wasn't any need to since the Gi were defeated.

Red XIII: Even so, I don't like the feel of this place.

Now that he mentioned it, I felt like I was being watched all around me. Even though we were in a kind of clearing with nothing but the caves walls and a sea of magma around us; I could feel a dark presence. It didn't take long to cross over to the other side and reach the crack in the cave wall. On closer inspection it acted like another tunnel that led into a much smaller cave. This cave was very circular. A large natural rock bridged spanned the gap of the boiling lava below. The bridge connected to the other side of the cave, leading right at a face carved out of the caves stone wall.

The face was grotesque and life like. Its face was contorted with scars and warts. Its mouth large hideous fanged grin. Pointed ears poked out of the creature's hair along with devilish horns. Who it was I had no idea, the only thing that came to mind was maybe the Gi's god.

Carved out of the remaining walls were statues of what looked like some kind of creatures wearing armor and fashioning crude looking swords and spears.

There was no other visible way out.

Liz: There's nothing here but a bunch of useless statues.

Tifa: We must have made a wrong turn. There's bound to more of this cave to check out.

?: Ho ho ho, you've done well to make it here!

We turned around to find Bugenhagen floating silently behind us.

Me: _Too many things have snuck up on us already. Is it so much to ask for one of them to wear a bell or something?_

Red XIII: Grandpa, what are you doing here?

Bugenhagen: You don't think I would miss this would you? What you are about to see is- Oh dear, this is not good.

He had floated past us and was now looking at the carvings. A look of worry crossed his face.

Bugenhagen: We must leave at once.

Chris: What? Their just a bunch of statues; worried that their going to come at us?

Me: I agree; we should get out of here now. It's getting harder for me to think, and it's not from those creatures.

?: _So you are the ones responsible for the death of my hounds._

I drew my sword, trying to locate the source of the voice until I realized that it was in my head. From the others expressions, they could hear it as well.

?: _For years I have laid here forgotten. Plotting the demise of those creatures on the surface…And once again, you dare to interfere._

Cloud: Who's there!

?: _You are not like the others from the village long ago. And yet, you travel with that beast; the same beast that stopped our control._

The face began to move, stone slowly turned into grotesque green flesh, the hair turned shaggy and red, and the creatures eyes turned yellow. In the center of its forehead was some kind of crystal. It began to speak out loud

Gi: I am the Gi. The anger and hatred of the Gi lingered after death and created me. Their wish for your kind's death is mine. Their hatred to that beast is mine. And the strength to crush you all is mine!

Suddenly the statues around us started to move on their own. Small bits of stone broke off the statues, revealing undead creatures underneath, as if they had been turned to stone. Large stalagmites crashed down from the high rock ceiling, crashing down into the pool of magma, spraying it dangerously close to us. The walls were lined with the statues, and every one of them was coming to life.

And as if things weren't bad enough, a giant skeletal creature that wore clothes that resembled that of a shaman came down from the ceiling. A aged thread bear green cloth hung over its skeletal remains. Around its neck hung a necklace of human skulls; on top of its head was a hat comprised of feathers. In its hand was a large lance looking spear.

Gi: Nattak, my brothers, kill them all and lay waste to the village!

The creatures, the undead Gi tribe, made their way across the stalagmites that had crashed down that acted like small islands in the bubbling magma.

Red XIII: Grandpa, you have to get out and warn the village!

Bugenhagen: Nanaki-

Cloud: He's right. You need to warn everyone to evacuate. There are just too many to fight off here. We'll do our best to buy you time.

Bugenhagen looked torn on what to do, but he must have realized that Cloud was right. He floated off much faster than we had seen him do before out of the crack and was heading back for the village.

Gi: Warn the village, flea like the cowards and weaklings you are. Once we leave here we will hunt them all down until naught one stands!

Me: You know what? I'm getting real tired of looking at your ugly face. Cait Sith, you need to leave too.

Cait Sith: For once, I agree!

With that he scampered off after Bugenhagen. Hopefully they would get to the village and have it evacuated in time.

We had split off into groups to face the enemy. There were only ten of us and an army of them. The odds weren't in our favor. Cloud, Yuffie, and I faced off with the Nattak while the others took on the rest as they attempted to make their way to the main bridge. Barret sprayed gun fire on the ones higher up, causing them to fall into the magma below. The others met the coming forces on the stalagmites.

The Nattak swiped at us with its spear only to catch air. Cloud moved in to strike with his sword and was deflected by a powerful swipe of its hand. When it was open, Yuffie threw her giant shuriken along with a few of her kunai. The blades hit their mark, embedding themselves in what flesh the creature had left while the shuriken nicked its shoulder before returning to its master. It didn't even seemed phased by the hit. I came in next with a blast of ice materia, only for it to be met with a fireball that easily destroyed it and almost took my head. These things were undead creatures; no matter how hard we hit them it wouldn't be enough.

The others were now having issues. The army was coming at them in greater numbers and was becoming overwhelming. Barret had run out entirely of ammunition and had no option left but to use materia and come in for close combat. I would have felt sorry for whoever would be at the receiving end of that gun hand punch if it weren't for our troubles.

I was too distracted by what was happening to them that I didn't even see the spear coming. The Nattak had struck me hard in the chest with the side of his spear, knocking me clear across the cave, slamming me into the wall; I was sure I heard my head crack open like an egg on the impact. I sat there confused and dazed as the fight continued. Yuffie became distracted and tried to run to my aid when the Nattak attacked again; slamming its spear into the stone bridge.

It was like a horrible dream that seems to happen in slow motion just to torment you further. Even in my daze I could still remember what happened vividly as I write this journal now. As Yuffie made her way towards me, a spider web of cracks quickly covered over half of the bridge. No one else was in that spot but Yuffie; she had been so worried about me that she didn't even notice. The bridge quickly fell apart, falling into the magma below; taking Yuffie along with it.


	61. Chapter LXI: Blinding Fury

It's good to get a chapter set in on time for once; its so aggravating for me that I just want to splatter my brains out on a wall. It's good to see that some people are still taking interest in this story of mine and I hope you continue till the end. I also hope you stick around to check out my next story on Final Fantasy IX. It hasn't been written yet so don't bother looking for it. I'll start that up once I finish writing this one. And don't worry, I have a big lead on you guys that I could write a good couple of chapters by the time the rest is posted here. For those who don't know, there is a pole to see if anyone would like me to write a bonus chapter pertaining to Aerith's survival at her death scene. The dead line is February ; so don't forget to vote. Now on to the next chapters for this week.

* * *

I felt my heart catch in my throat. There was no way what I just saw was happening; I had to have hit my head harder than I thought that I was imagining things. It had to be a mistake or a dream. I mean we were fighting an army of the undead.

I knew I was badly injured but the adrenaline and worry that was pumping through my body blocked everything out; the pain, what was happening around me, all that mattered was getting to that edge. I looked down to see nothing but the bubbling red liquid that was scorching my face. I desperately looked around, hoping that she landed somewhere safe; but there wasn't anything there. Not even the pieces of the bridge that had fallen. Which meant that she…

Me: _This can't be happening. It just can't be real. Please, not her!_

Yuffie may have been annoying sometimes since she had joined us. She may have tried to steal the Bahamut summon materia. She even had tried to kill me. But that didn't mean she deserved to die.

Me: _She didn't deserve this! She wasn't supposed to die!_

I looked up at the chaos around me through stinging eyes and tears. None of the others seemed to have noticed what had happened; they were too busy protecting themselves. I knew that my friends were in trouble but my whole being felt numb. I didn't feel any worry for their safety. I felt hollow, as if all of the caring emotions I had were thrown down with Yuffie. All I felt at that moment was sorrow; sorrow and rage.

I hated them all, every last one of those damned creatures. They had no purpose but to kill; they were no better than Jenova. My hatred towards them, my overall anger didn't even seem possible. It was a heated anger that could have only been rivaled by the intensity of the magma below us. I wanted them gone; I wanted every last one of them destroyed.

Me: Enough…

The others had no choice but to fall back to the crack in the wall. The army was too much for them to handle.

Aerith: Tyquiil, you have to run!

The Nattak had easily leaped the gap of the broken bridge and now stood over me with its spear raised. I didn't move from that spot.

Cloud: Tyquiil!

The Nattak struck down with its spear aimed for my head. It glanced off a barrier and struck the ground only inches from me. I grasped the spear head with my hand.

Me: I've had ENOUGH!

I focused on the power of the Cetra, my ancestors, and used the fire materia. In a matter of seconds the spear head became molten metal. The Nattak seemed to be surprised by what had just happened and swung at me with what was left of his spear only for it to glance of my protect materia again.

The other undead soldiers were now focused on me.

Gi: What is this power?! Kill the child now!

The entire army now came towards me, weapons drawn. I drew my own sword and faced them. The Nattak hadn't given up on striking me; but every one of its attacks was useless against my barrier. I focused on my haste materia and charged the undead head on. I easily closed the ten meter gap between us in only a second. I swung out with my sword and cut off the nearest soldiers arm off and then took of his head. I moved to the next one and kicked its leg causing it to buckle before I stabbed my sword through. I drew my knife and started to cut them all down. I could feel the materia giving me power; it felt like I could have fought them all day.

There were still hoards of them making their way down the caves walls, replacing the ones that were still living, squirming on the ground. I just hated them so much; they had to pay for what they did.

I summoned my ice materia and had the metal blades of my sword and knife encased in ice that took on their form; extending the weapons range by three more feet. I started to cut them down in twos and threes. But I wasn't done, I was far from done.

I focused on one of the summon materia on my pocket and could feel heat coming from one of the stones. Soon the magma below us started to bubble more violently until it erupted like a geyser. Standing behind me was a large horned creature that gave off an intense heat. Its horns were four feet long and curled back from his head. I could feel a rage from this creature; and I wanted it released.

Ifrit: _I am Ifrit, beast of the flame. I will destroy these abominations!_

Sensing my desire, Ifrit launched itself at the Nattak as it still attempted to take my life. Ifrit had tackled the Nattak and both tumbled into the magma. I could still feel the beast's presence though; the Nattak had been destroyed, incinerated by the magma. But that was the Ifrit's home; its strength grew from the heat and was gaining strength from my fury.

I focused now on my fire materia and the used it to send torrents of flame on the creatures on the walls. As I did the magma began to bubble more violently all around, the heat in the room was beginning to rise. Finally, with a powerful roar from Ifrit, the magma shot off as if the volcano had erupted. It shot up into the air, engulfing almost the entire room, striking everything that wasn't on the remains of the stone bridge. Not a single drop escaped from this barrage as it came crashing down. The last few on the bridge met their end when I brought my anger down on them; turning all of them into ash.

Ifrit had leaped out of the magma and was now standing in front of me as if protecting me; as if I needed it anyway. I turned to face the Gi, who had a face of confusion and fear.

Gi: This is impossible. How could my forces be defeated by a child?!

I walked towards him with no worry of the fact that the bridge was broken. As I grew close to the gap, ice began to span the gap, recreating the bridge. Despite the heat, the ice did not melt in the slightest.

Me: You will pay for what you did to her. Because of you she's gone for good.

Gi: You can't kill me, I am a god compared to you!

My body seemed to move on its own. Before I knew it I was on the giant face, my ice sword buried to the hilt in its head.

Gi: H-How?!

Me: Then you are a sorry excuse for a god if a _CHILD_ can kill so easily.

I focused on the ice of on my sword and caused it to branch out in deadly spikes. In mere seconds the face had icicles protruding from random locations. There was no anguish of pain, no blood curdling scream, he had already been dead the moment the first icicle formed. The Gi then began to vanish in a cloud of smoke, creating a new path.

Just then the others made their way back through the crack. They had stayed on the other side watching the entire time. As they came through, Ifrit launched a fire ball that exploded in midair above their heads.

Cloud: What are you doing?!

I turned towards them. I was very much aware of what just happened; because I had told Ifrit to attack.

Aerith: Something's wrong…

Me: You did nothing to help Yuffie! You didn't care what happened to her!

Tifa: We did care, we were surrounded and-

Me: Stop making excuses!

With my outburst, Ifrit launched another fireball that struck the wall only a few feet from them.

Theo: Boss!

Me: Because of you she's-

?: Just stop it!

I felt someone wrap me in their arms. My heart stopped as time seemed to slow around me. I knew that voice, but it was impossible; there had been no sign of them. I turned my head to see her light brown eyes, her short black hair that covered her head band. If this was some kind of a trick it was too cruel. I felt all my anger and rage melt away when I saw Yuffie's face.

Yuffie: What are you trying to do you idiot?!

Me: Yuffie…you're ok…?

There was nothing left in me. Once my anger left it was like all my energy went with it. I could no longer keep Ifrit here and so he simply vanished. My whole body went limp and I crumpled to the ground. Yuffie was knelt over me with a face full of worry. I felt myself fall into darkness; the last thing I saw was tears in Yuffie's eyes.


	62. Chapter LXII: Emotions

My body felt exhausted; my head felt like my brains had been splattered all on the insides of my skull. When I first tried to move, I sudden shock wave of pain and nausea caused me to double over and fall out of bed. The room was spinning all around me as I tried to regain focus. I could make out the sound of a door opening and the sound of some peoples voices; they were arguing. There were two of them.

?: I've told you already, this child is in no condition to do anything now.

?: And I've told you that we need to see him. If he wakes up we need to- Oh god!

The second voice sounded startled.

?: Help me get him back into bed.

The other voice ordered.

I soon found myself lifted off the ground and back onto the bed. I tried to focus on their faces, but everything looked like a smeared painting. The first voice started again.

?: I'll let you stay here; but only because if he tries to leave again that you keep him here.

?: I plan on talking to him anyway.

There was the sound of retreating footsteps and a door closing. The remaining person took a seat on the edge of my bed.

?: What were you thinking back there? Why did you attack the others like that?

I tried to zero in on the voice. It was a women's, and it sounded familiar, but it felt like someone had drugged me big time and I couldn't think straight. It was only until her face came into focus that I realized it was Yuffie.

Me: Yuffie?

Yuffie: Yes me, who were you expecting?

I tried to move again, only to have to grip my head before it could explode.

Yuffie: Take it easy; you over did it back in the cave.

Me: Cave?

Yuffie: Don't try to play dumb. The cave, where we fought, or I should say YOU destroyed an entire army of undead monsters!

It all came flooding back to me in painful flashes. I had thought I lost her and then before I knew it I lost my self and tried to kill the others. If it hadn't been for Yuffie, they all would have been…

I looked up at Yuffie; tears were threatening to spill over my eyes.

Me: I thought you were…

Yuffie: Don't try to change the subject. What was that back there? What were you trying to do?

I hung my head in my hands.

Me: I honestly don't know. I just lost myself after you had- after I _THOUGHT_ you fell into the magma. I just lost control of everything. But I think I know who can tell me. Can you do me a favor and get Aerith. Tell her to bring Ramuh's materia… on second thought, just get everyone here. It might be best if they all heard this.

Once she left I looked around the space of the room. It was some kind of hospital room. Along the carved out stone shelves were clay jars of varying colors and sizes. Hanging from a chain was a pot with several burning incense that gave the room a thick perfuming smell that seemed to be clogging up my nose. Hanging off the walls were skins and paintings. On the ground were several handmade rugs comprised of blue, red and yellow thread. It was about twenty minutes until Yuffie had brought everyone back; Cloud had stopped to put out the burning incense.

Me: Thanks. I'm sure you all must have questions about what happened back in the cave. Honestly, that fight is still a blur to me. But I think that someone can explain it. Aerith, did you bring the materia?

She nodded her head as she took out the red stone.

Me: I need you to summon him.

She nodded again before she got on her knees and clasped her hands around the materia, making it look like she was praying. Soon the materia flashed red and Ramuh was standing with us in the room.

Ramuh: I believe that you wished to speak with me?

Me: Yes, sorry if about this, but you had mentioned something the last time you were here. Something about me needing to be careful with my ancestor's powers.

He began to stroke his beard as a concerned look crossed his face.

Ramuh: I indeed told you this. And despite my warnings, you let it go on a rampage.

Me: You know?

Ramuh: I am very knowledgeable, young man. In our domain, all that are summoned by the red materia exist on the same plain. When Ifrit returned, he had been put through some difficult trials with you.

Me: How?

Ramuh: When you summon us, you have total influence. I don't very much like it, but that just seems to be the way things are. When you tap into that gift given to you by the Cetra, it enhances everything; not just you're abilities with the materia. You're senses and even you're emotions are magnified. When you summoned Ifrit to your side, your rage became his rage; and the kind you had sent you both berserk. Causing you not to care who you harmed.

Me: So it's all my fault…

Tifa: No one said-

Me: Tifa, I know you're trying to help, but I know it was my fault for what happened. He warned me in advance and I let it happen. I let my emotions get the best of me, and you saw what happened.

Liz: You stopped the Gi from taking over the village.

Me: And I tried to kill you just like I did them!

I realized my outburst and settled back against the head board of my bed. I rubbed the temple of my head, trying to clear it.

Me: Ramuh, is Ifrit ok? I didn't… cause any trouble on your side, did I?

Ramuh: Once he left this domain, he became his natural self again.

Me: Good… I'll have to summon him again to apologize for what I put him through.

Yuffie: It's not your fault, it could have happened with any of us if we were in your shoes.

Me: Yah, but you don't have this terrible power. You aren't the one trying to understand how to control it. Because of my recklessness I almost killed you guys and possibly Ifrit as well; and I don't even know much about any of the summons to just keep putting them on the line.

Ramuh: If it will help ease your worry, we do not have to worry about dying here. When we're mortally injured, we will simply return to our own world.

Me: I'm glad to hear that.

We all stood still for a while in silence. Chris was the first to speak.

Chris: So what now?

Cloud: I had a thought about what we should do. In the direction were going there's one place that comes to mind that Sephiroth might stop at.

Tifa: Where?

Cloud: Nibelheim.

Me: I'm not going.

The others looked at me with shocked expressions.

Liz: What?!

Me: I would only be a threat. Now that I know what could happen, I can't risk any of your safety. The best thing to do would be just to leave without me.

Theo: That's crazy!

Chris: Boss, we can't just leave you; we won't do it.

Me: What happened to what was said back in Midgar? You said you would follow ANY order I gave you. I went along with your arguments before, but not this time. You are to continue with the others and help to defeat Sephiroth and Jenova.

I looked into each of their eyes so they would get the message.

Liz: But-

Yuffie: Don't worry. While you guys do that I can watch him.

Me: Yuffie, you of all people need to leave as well.

Yuffie seemed hurt by my statement, but I didn't care right now. All I cared about was everyone being safe.

Cloud: Just let him think it over. We leave in three hours. The guy who fixed up the buggy left it just outside of town. If you aren't there by then, it will mean you chose to stay.

Me: Fine… Now I need to speak with Ramuh privately.

Cloud: We understand.

They all piled out of the room, giving second glances before the door finally closed; leaving just me, Aerith, and Ramuh.

Ramuh: I suppose this has something to do with the safety of your comrades?

Me: I need to know if there is any way to seal my abilities. If they're sealed, then I shouldn't have to worry about them harming the others.

Ramuh: I'm afraid that it isn't that simple. It is a blood trait, it makes you who you are; there is no way to seal it.

Me: Then what is it that needs to be done?

Ramuh: I would hope that you continue with your journey with the others. You and this young lady are the only ones that have the power to stop Jenova from destroying the planet. If you were to split up, you would only make yourselves more vulnerable.

Me: But if I were to do it. Then the chances are he would come after me. I would be on my own and Aerith would be with the others. It would be a huge sacrifice but… I think things would be better off without me entirely.

Ramuh slammed down his staff, causing sparks of electricity to fly from its base. There was a look of fury on his face.

Ramuh: Young man! I know that you are worried about the safety of the others; but talking about something like this is out of the question!

I was caught off by his sudden outburst.

Ramuh: If you want to keep them safe; if they are truly your friends, then you must learn to control your abilities and continue on this journey.

He placed his age worn hand on my shoulder and bore his electric blue eyes into mine.

Ramuh: This is what you must do.

He Aerith a glance and then looked back at me.

Ramuh: I must leave. This is entirely your choice… I just hope you make the right one.

There was the sudden familiar flash of red light and then he was gone. Leaving just me and Aerith.

Aerith didn't seem to be in too bad of a condition after this summon. There was a little sweat moving down her forehead, but otherwise she looked ok.

Me: You understand why I think I should stay don't you?

Aerith: I do, but that doesn't mean you just give up.

She left the room without another word. I slumped back against the bed.

I could see where Ramuh was coming from. If I didn't come over this obstacle I would be a danger to anyone if I ever attempted to use my power. I had been set on leaving; whether the others agreed or I had to sneak out in the middle of the night, I was ready to get away. But now after hearing what Ramuh had to say, I just didn't know.

I looked down at my watch to see that only about twenty minutes had passed since everyone had left. I decided to write; my mind always felt clearer when I wrote my journals. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't written one since Costa Del Sol.

As I wrote, all of the things we had gone through together came back to me. Midgar, the swamp, Junon, Fort Condor, Gold Saucer; all of it. Everything we did, I had remembered. Before I could stop myself, I found that I was starting to cry.

Me: _How can I just leave them after everything?_

I whipped the tears away from my cheeks and looked at the drops on the back of my hand. As I stared at my own tears, I thought back to how I felt in the cave; then I remembered what Ramuh had said.

 _"_ _You're senses and even your emotions are magnified"._

If my emotions were what caused me to go berserk, then I just needed to keep a tight rein on them to keep it from happening again.

By the time I finished the pages, there was only fifteen minutes before the others left. There wasn't any time to have them dry and hidden. I asked one of the scholars that were studying medicine if she could take care of them. I passed them off as notes I had just written and she had told me that anything like that would be kept in the village's library. It was the perfect spot; hiding a bunch of pages in a haystack.

Once I knew that the pages would be safe, I geared up and went to the village's exit with my emotions put under lock and key. Praying that our journey would end before I went out of control again.


	63. Chapter LXIII: Locked Emotions

I knew very well that the others were happy to see that I was coming with them after all. Especially Aerith, Yuffie, Liz, Chris, and Theo. They all gave me small words of encouragement about the things ahead. But I didn't say anything back to them. Their happy words only fell on a person that had sworn to never let his emotions get the better of him again; good or bad.

Once we were in the buggy I tried to distance myself from the others as best as I could. Sitting in the very back of the car, I just stared out of the window, watching as the scenery changed from rocky canyon to mountains and grassy plains and rivers. The others had asked if I was feeling well. All I answered with was…

Me: Fine.

As we drove, the others informed me on what happened after I blacked out. Turned out that Red's father hadn't run away after all, but had gone to where we were to stop the actual attack. The sad part was that his father, Seto, had been injured by cursed arrows and had turned to stone. Now that Red knew the truth, he wanted to be referred to as Nanaki. After a few hours of driving, we stopped and took a break near a small wood. Once out, I drew my sword and walked towards it. Some of the others had picked up on what I was going with and decided that it was a good chance to train some more; I was sure a little pain would help me out.

I had a solo sword fight with Cloud. Hand to hand combat with Tifa. I took on Chris, Liz, and Theo in sparing with our swords. Practiced on my instincts with Nanaki and had Barret shoot at me with rocks. After an hour of all that I still needed to practice with Yuffie with my weapon throwing.

I threw another kunai, nailing it next to the other two I had already thrown.

Yuffie: You're getting better.

I continued to focus on the tree; trying to get the knives to leave my hand going straight.

Yuffie: You were really worried about me back in Cosmo Canyon, weren't you?

I took out the shuriken next and tried to hit the tree directly behind the first; the star didn't turn in the slightest.

Yuffie: It wasn't your fault. No body blames you.

Me: Can we just get back to throwing?

My voice was hard and devoid of any emotion.

Yuffie: Tyquiil…

I threw another, this one moving around the first and only just hitting the bark of the tree further back.

Yuffie gave up and started to grab her things.

Yuffie: You're improving, but let's stop. The others are already packed.

Her voice sounded hurt. I did my best not to feel regret for treating her so coldly. I grabbed my weapons and got in the back of the car. Feeling that it was best to avoid any more confrontation from the others, I decided to take a nap. The steady thrum of the engine and smooth terrain were enough to lull me to sleep.

I found myself standing in the middle of a dead forest, in front of an odd building. The trees were dark grey and had no leaves on their branches. The building in front of me was made of some kind of material I had never seen. It was the same grey as the trees around me; parts of the building just branched off at random with no purpose. All around me, everything was grey; as if the whole area had been petrified. I noticed that the building was built on the edge of a blue pond.

I wasn't sure what was about that place, but I soon found myself walking into the grey structure. Inside there wasn't even a single room. The path that lead to what seemed to be an entrance, lead to a staircase of stone stairs. Without much of a second thought I went down.

As I went down I noticed changes to my surroundings. The stone walls on both sides of me just stopped as the stairs continued. The stone stairs soon became a luminescent crystal as I descended spirally into darkness. Then when I thought about heading back I could make out the shape of small buildings further down. I soon started to run, feeling suddenly worried. Down below was a crystalline city. Crystal spires rose in a large circle out in all directions as if acting like a wall. I could make out houses, a bell tower, and even a small alter out in the middle of the water that the city seemed to be floating on. I could make out a figure on the altar; I started to pump my legs faster.

I jumped over the last few steps and ran in the direction I saw the altar. Weaving my way past the buildings, it finally came into view. Small stone column platforms created a path to the altar, their base lost in the deep blue of the water; something told me that the rest of the city was being held up the same way. I put my attention on Aerith, who was locked in prayer on the altar. She hadn't noticed me yet.

I walked across and was standing over her. She looked up with her green eyes and gave a small smile. I was happy to see her ok and realized I wasn't keeping my emotions in. Suddenly the light that was streaming down on us seemed to be blocked. I could hear the sound of something falling. Before I could even look up, a long blade had come down from above, striking Aerith through the chest and even penetrated the stone floor, creating a large crack.

Standing just behind Aerith was a figure wearing mostly black clothing and an open black coat. Silver hair swept over their shoulder as they looked up at me with their bright, pale green eyes.

I woke with a start, almost drawing my sword when I realized I was still in the buggy. It was just a dream. And yet it felt familiar; as if I had watched Sephiroth kill Aerith before. The thought made me shiver.

Just as I was about to try and go to sleep again the car stopped. I heard Cloud's voice.

Cloud: That's impossible.

Tifa: There's no way…

Soon everyone started to pile out; I was the last one to leave.

Just ahead of us was a small town that was nestled at the base of the mountains. I could make out the signs of chimney smoke rising from a few houses.

Me: A rest stop?

Cloud shook his head, looking shocked.

Cloud: No, it's Nibelheim.

I took a second look at the town, rubbing my eyes to see if I was still dreaming. I was wide awake; and yet I was staring right at a town that was supposedly burned to the ground.


	64. Chapter LXIV: A Town That Doesn't Exist

Hey everyone, sorry about the hold up. High School can really take up your time; especially when assaulted with projects from several classes at once. I hope everyone had a great Valentines Day. I spent mine alone working on Physics...whoopey-boring-doo. Now then, I think we left off on a town that shouldn't even be there. Enjoy!

* * *

We walked into town following a grey brick trail that led us under an archway with the town's name on it written in white letters. It was a small circle of houses and shops; at its center was an odd looking device.

Tifa: It looks exactly the same…

Cloud: This isn't impossible.

Barret: Didn't you say that this place was burned to the ground.

Tifa: It was; I remember that fire. None of the homes could have survived.

A man left out of his home and made his way to another building. Tifa went to intercept him and we closely followed behind.

Tifa: Excuse me?

The man turned and gave us all a huge smile.

Man: Good evening. I don't recall ever seeing you around here before.

Tifa: I used to live here a few years ago. I was wondering when they had rebuilt everything after the fire.

The man had a look of confusion on his face.

Man: I think you must be confused; this town has never had a fire.

Tifa: There was, I was here when it happened four years ago.

Man: I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave. Talking about something so horrible happening to this town is terrible.

The man stormed off without another word back into his home.

Yuffie: What was that about?

Cloud: I don't know. Tifa, let's check your house.

Tifa soon led the way to one of the similar buildings. They were all made from stone with their wooden supports visible from the outside. The roofs had large metal contraptions with several pipes disappearing into the pink roof tiles.

Me: What are those for?

I was pointing to one of the machines.

Tifa: Water pumps. They take in the water that's in the well over there.

She pointed to the strange structure in the center of the town. Once at the door, Tifa thought it best to knock rather than just waltz in, just in case someone else was living here. Sure enough, a middle aged woman had answered the door; she was drying her hands on a towel.

Woman: May I help you?

Tifa: Yes; this may seem odd, but I used to live here when I was little. I was hoping I could-

Woman: Of course you can come in. I don't see why I should keep you from looking around the place you grew up in.

She stood aside, letting all of us to walk into the living room. Tifa's face seemed impassive as she looked at her surroundings. Whether it was just like she remembered it or not was beyond me.

Tifa: May we go upstairs?

Woman: Please, go right ahead. If you're thirsty, I have some refreshments in the kitchen.

We followed Tifa up the staircase and straight to the nearest room. Tifa looked stunned at what she saw and sat down on the bed. The room had a wooden dresser set up against one wall with several belongings sitting on its top. Next to it was a small desk with a mirror; there was make up and perfume strewn on its surface. Set into the corner was a desk with several books and pages stacked neatly in its center. Up against the wall opposite from the bed was a piano. Cloud had walked over to it and played a short tune.

Tifa: It's like nothing ever happened…

Cloud: Which doesn't make any sense. I saw this town on fire, we both did.

Cait Sith: Then why is everyone acting like nothing happened?

Cloud: That's what's been bothering me for a while now.

Aerith: You don't think has something to do with Shinra, do you?

Barret: It's looking that way. Only Shinra would be able to do something like this.

Me: But why?

Cloud: A cover up. They probably wanted the incident quite; especially since it was caused by one of their best.

Me: Let's ask around. Chances are someone might know something.

We all split up into groups and went around asking the towns folk. I was partnered up with Barret, Liz, and Yuffie. There were several occasions where those two were at each other's throats for the smallest things; and of course I had to break it up. We had asked seven people now with no luck.

Yuffie: We're getting nowhere.

Liz: Well maybe if you hadn't broke that guys vase we could have had better chances.

Yuffie: You're the one that bumped me into it!

Liz: So you're just going to try and pin this on me?

I quickly stepped between the two before things went from words to fists.

Me: Will you two just stop. Look, let's just try this inn here and meet up with the others back at the well.

We went to the desk where the inn keeper was dealing with another customer. The guy had on a black cloak with his hood up so I couldn't hear what he looked like. As we got closer I could hear their conversation.

Keeper: I'm sorry there isn't anyone here by that name. Maybe the man you're looking for hasn't arrived yet. If you like, you can wait here until he does.

The inn keeper looked up at us as we approached them.

Keeper: Maybe one of them is who you're looking for.

The guy looked back at us. He had short black stubble on his chin and cold green eyes. I could see a number 4 tattooed on to his neck. He simply shook his head and shuffled past us. As he did I heard him mumble something; I felt my blood run cold.

Me: Who was he looking for? We may be able to help.

Keeper: Looking for a man named Sephiroth; that ring any bells?

Me: It rings plenty.

I left the others to ask the Keeper about the town while I went and questioned the cloaked man.

Me: Why are you looking for Sephiroth?

Cloaked Man: You know Sephiroth?!

Me: I've met the guy. Now tell me; is he here?

Cloaked Man: Yes. We must find the great Sephiroth.

Me: Who's ' _We_ '?

Cloaked Man: My brothers, we are all destined to be with him. He is our leader, and will help us to our greater purpose.

Me: You're sure he's in town? Do you know where exactly?

The guy looked like he was about to say something but then he got this distant look in his eyes and walked towards a window. I followed behind him, my hand on my sword in case things took a turn to violence. I followed his gaze to a large old looking building further down a path, close to the start of the mountain trail. I saw that the guy was mouthing something; it didn't take long to figure out that he kept repeating the name 'Sephiroth' over and over.

Me: He's in there?

The guy just nodded his head, not even taking his eyes off the building. The others walked up behind us.

Barret: Nothin.

Me: Well I got something; and chances are it isn't good.

We quickly met up at the well where everyone else had already gathered up at.

Theo: Any luck?

Me: On the town, no. But on Sephiroth, I got a big lead.

Cloud: Where?

Me: We aren't the only ones looking for him. There was a man at the inn wearing a dark cloak and had a number tattooed on him asking around.

Chris: There was someone that looked like that. He had a number seven on his arm.

Me: Ours was four. Not sure what the numbers are about, but the guy seemed sure that Sephiroth was in the building near the mountain trail.

Cloud: Shinra Mansion. I think he planned this.

Cait Sith: So now what do we do?

I drew my sword and followed the path leading to the manor. The dream I had in the buggy replayed itself in my head.

Me: We finish this right now.


	65. Chapter LXV: Secrets of Shinra Manor

As we made our way to the mansion, we noticed several other cloaked figures making their way to the building as well; a total of ten were present. A large black iron gate was the entrance to the property. A broken padlock and chain lay on the ground by the open gate.

Liz: Looks like you were right.

Cloud: Let's go.

We followed Cloud across the front yard to the door and found it unlocked. Inside it was dark and dusty; looked like no one had lived here for years. There were papers strewn all over the old wooden floor boards. Large artistic windows took up an entire wall, but the thick layer of dust prevented much light to get in. Yuffie had stopped and picked up a few of the papers as we looked at our surroundings.

Chris: This place is huge, we could look for him and he could just walk out without us knowing it.

Me: Nanaki, are you picking up anything?

Cloud: There isn't any need for that. I'm sure I know where he is.

Yuffie: Guys! I just found something that might be good. There's a safe here. Know Shinra, there must be something good in it.

Liz: There's no time for that. We have to get Sephiroth.

Me: Liz is right, once we take care of him we can check it out.

Yuffie: There's something else here. These are old pages, but it says that someone is being held in the underground levels. There's even a map showing which room.

Cloud took a quick look at the map.

Cloud: This is the same floor where the library is. We'll check it in case he's there.

We went up to the second floor and down the right corridor leading into a small room. There was nowhere else to go from there.

Tifa: Are you sure this is the right place?

Cloud walked over to a stone structure in the room. It looked like it could have been the shaft of a chimney from the lower levels. Cloud pushed one of the similar grey bricks in the wall, causing it to recede into the wall. There were a few small clicks as machinery opened a secret passage. A section of the bricks swung inward as if on a hinge, revealing a series of wooden planks erecting from the large grey stone shaft, spiraling downward like a staircase.

Chris: I think you forgot to mention that this was a secret library.

We made our way down; the sound of the boards creaking under our weight, threatening to break, bounced off the walls. If we were planning on ambushing Sephiroth, that just went out the window.

After reaching the bottom, we found that we were in some kind of rock tunnel. There were no lights down at the bottom; all we could see was inky blackness in one direction that seemed to be a passage. I summoned the power of my fire materia and created a fire ball above my hands; using it as a torch, I took the lead.

The passage seemed to have been completely natural. Some patches of moss grew on the rough rock walls. There were a few bones on the ground; I didn't want to think about what they might have belonged to. After a minute, a door at the end came into view. It was a wooden door reinforced with iron bars, set into a grey stone wall. This seemed to have been the only thing man made down there. I was reaching for the handle when Yuffie spoke up.

Yuffie: This is the room here.

I turned back to see that I had passed a door that was hidden by a boulder. The door was locked, but after a few seconds, Yuffie had it opened. The boulder kept it from opening fully, and unfortunately I was the only one who could fit through.

After a tough squeeze, I found myself surrounded by coffins. Several of the wooden boxes rested on the floor or were leaned up against the walls.

Liz: Anything?

Me: No, just some kind of storage room. I don't think I want to know what they did down here to have so many coffins down here.

I was going back to the door when I caught some movement. I swung back to face one of the coffins that was on the ground. Its lid had been completely closed, but now it was beginning to open. I drew my sword and stood ready. The lid fell to the ground with a heavy thump against the stone floor.

Cloud: What was that?

Me: I'm not the only one here…

Liz: Get the door open!

I heard as the others started to struggle with opening the door, trying to move the boulder. I kept my eyes on what was happening before me. A hand wearing some kind of black, fingerless, glove with a series of black leather straps gripped the edge of the coffin; another hand with a metal gauntlet grabbed the other edge. I soon found myself looking at a man that must have been in his twenties; probably the same as Cloud.

The guy had long black hair that fell past his shoulders and red eyes. A red cloth was wrapped around his head, partially hidden by his hair. He wore a red cape with a black shirt and pants. His boots were long and went up half his leg; they were covered in metal, ending with at tip at the toes.

Cloud: Is it Sephiroth!?

Me: No…but I still don't like the looks of this.

I was edging my way back to the door slowly. His expression seemed to have been dazed, as if he were half asleep. But at the mention of Sephiroth he regained focus.

?: Who are you; Shinra?

Me: No…seeing this place, I had thought you were.

?: I was.

Me: Are you a prisoner? There were some pages that said someone was locked up down here.

The guys face was passive as he continued to stare at me.

?: Why are you looking for Sephiroth?

Me: I don't think I can do say anything until I know your name.

?: And I never got yours.

Me: Tyquiil.

Vincent: Vincent Valentine.

Me: To answer your question; I'm hunting him down.

Vincent didn't seem to react in any way to what I said. Instead he started to lye back down in the coffin. He stopped himself, now sitting.

Vincent: Have you met his mother?

Me: I've had the unfortunate pleasure.

Vincent: You saw Lucrecia?

His expression now changed to that of one with interest.

Me: Sephiroth's mother is Jenova.

Vincent: I know that Lucrecia gave birth to a Sephiroth.

This was something interesting. This explained some things and cleared up how he could have been related to Jenova. So if Lucricia gave birth to Sephiroth, did that mean she was an Ancient, or was there some kind of mistake made by Shinra thinking that Sephiroth was one?

Me: Have you heard of Jenova?

Vincent: No…

He was now lying in the coffin.

Me: You're free now. Although the door is blocked, you might be able to squeeze through.

Vincent: No, I will return to my slumber. More nightmares shall come to me now more than I previously had.

This guy was starting to creep me out. I put my sword back in its sheaf and turned for the door. I realized that the others had long stopped their attempt and was now eerily quiet.

Me: I don't know what Shinra could have put you through, but if I were you I would leave. There's no telling if they may come back.

I was about to squeeze through when I heard the running footsteps. I pressed myself against the door. Listening intently, I looked through the gap as the footsteps got closer. They quickly made their way past me. It was for the briefest moment, and the gap wasn't all that big, but I knew I had caught the sight of grey hair. Sephiroth was heading back to the exit!

I found that my heart was racing and that I had been holding my breath; my hands were shaking.

Me: _Get it to together!_

Vincent: What is it?

He was now sitting again.

Me: Well, I think once again, he got past me.

Vincent: He was here?

Me: Looks like it. I'm going to look for my friends.

An image of them all being laid out on the ground like the soldiers back in Junon flooded my mind. I quickly shook it off; I couldn't let myself give in to fear.

Vincent got out of his coffin and grabbed a belt and a hand gun with three barrels arranged in a pyramid from a coffin that was set up against the wall.

Vincent: I'm coming with you.

Me: I appreciate that, but there are already too many involved in this.

Vincent: I'm already involved. Sephiroth is Lucrecia's son; he is sure to know where she is.

I quickly thought this through. On one hand we would have another person to help with our cause. On the other hand, I had managed to get five other people stuck in this mess already; I didn't want others to get hurt on my watch because of my choices. I looked at Vincent to see that he was determined to come.

Me: Ok, you have your own reasons. I don't see why we can't work together for now.

I took another quick look through the gap before squeezing out. The passage was clear; the other door at the very end was wide open. Soon Vincent was standing beside me.

Me: They went this way.

Just as I was about to go through, the others were coming out.

Me: What happened?!

Cloud: He got away and is heading north. Who is this?

Me: Vincent, no time to explain, let's just get him already.

We all quickly made our way back up the staircase and through the manor when I noticed that someone was missing.

Me: Where's Yuffie?

Yuffie: Got it!

She came scrambling out of the left passage from the second floor.

Me: Where were you?!

Yuffie: I had to check that safe, and I scored big time!

She tossed me a piece of summon and attack magic materia.

Cloud: Ok, let's go.

As I we went out the manor door a question came to mind.

Me: How did you know Sephiroth was heading north?

Cloud: Because he told me to follow him.


	66. Chapter LXVI: Keeper of the Materia Cave

Well there was a bit of disturbing knowledge. The man, intending on destroying the world and won't let anyone stand in his way, is letting us follow him. There so many things wrong with what Cloud told me, I wasn't sure where to start.

Me: It has to be a trap.

Theo: One that we're clearly falling for.

Cloud: It's the only lead we have.

Aerith: Shouldn't we take the car? It would be easier to keep up with him.

Tifa: Trust me, that isn't a good idea. The mountain trail is so jagged and thin that we would fall over the cliff side before we got half way through. I should know since I was the guide.

We didn't question what Tifa said; especially after seeing what we had to cross. Just the outward appearance of the mountains made Mt. Corel look like cake walk. The sky had now become filled with dark and ominous clouds, threatening to rain down on us.

Yuffie: Hey, you don't think that thunder guy would be able to clear the weather, do you?

Aerith: I don't think that would be the best reason to summon him for.

We followed the rough trail through the dark mountains. The place strangely creepy; especially with the small patches of strange glowing lights coming from the deeper recesses covered in fog.

So with a little fiend trouble being the only issue, we quickly reached the cave passage of the mountains. Vincent had been a great addition to our team; he seemed to know where the fiends were before they could show themselves and his reflexes were incredible.

Inside the mountain, I had expected to see some similar details between this and the mythril mines we passed through before reaching Junon. What I wasn't expecting was the large number of pipes running through the place. The large metal tubes jutted out from one rock wall and went down a ledge into several large holes with the same eerie greenish glow. Yet, for some reason I was attracted to it. The light seemed to pull me towards it as we continued. Eventually, my curiosity got the best of me and I went over to the holes.

There was a metal tube, just like the others, that went down into the hole and disappeared into the light.

Me: Tifa…what is this?

Tifa: It's mako. The reactor is higher up; we're basically right under it.

Me: The life stream is this visible here?!

Cloud: Explains why Shinra chose this place to put a reactor. With easy access and the materia that can be found naturally here-

Yuffie: There's materia here?!

She suddenly looked around more focused, as if hoping to find a piece just lying on the rock floor. As she went over to one of the largest holes there was a sudden screech. The terrible noise bounced off the walls, causing us to cover our ears. Suddenly a giant blue creature fell from above.

The thing was like a giant bug. It moved on four legs that ended with single large claws on each one of them; smaller spikes surrounded the larger ones at its base where it turned into the creature's shell-like covered body. Two more legs were raised up in the back as if poised to strike. Two horned tails swished around with no supposed meaning high above its body. Its face was elongated, ending with a spear shaped horn. It had landed directly in front of Yuffie.

She had been knocked over by the sudden shock of its arrival and sat there stunned as it raised a leg to strike. I was right between the two of them almost instantly, blocking the attack with my protect materia.

Me: _Not. This. Time._

The others joined in the fight while the fiend was confused. Barret and Vincent unleashed a hail storm of bullets, puncturing its exoskeleton. It reared back in anger and stuck at me with its spear face. I easily side stepped the attack and poised for strike to its face when a one of its legs knocked mine out from under me. Yuffie threw her giant shuriken, cutting off the main claw on the leg, causing it to walk lopsided and off balance. Cloud and Chris ran in with their swords drawn, follow closely by Nanaki and Tifa. At the last second of an attack coming from one of its tails, they all broke formation. Chris came in and did a strike on one side and while it was distracted, Cloud had successfully chopped off one of its tails. Tifa showed no fear as she jumped on the things back and started to deliver quick blows to the point where its leg connect to the body. Nanaki went for a straighter on approach and jumped on its face and successfully ripped one of its eyes out. Liz and Theo stood back giving support fire or acting as medics with their materia along with Aerith. I was glad to see that Cait Sith sat this one out and was high up on a rock ledge; although he and Mog were throwing some rocks down at the thing.

The creature was completely overwhelmed by us. There were so many of us and it could no longer walk right. It finally picked up that it couldn't win and so simply fled into one of the large holes. It stayed there looking at us with its one good eye as it clung to the inside of the hole. It had no desire to go any deeper, or to fight us for that matter. Still, we kept our eyes on the hole along with the others and the ceiling in case anymore of those things decided to show.

We managed to leave without as much as a scratch on anyone; except for Yuffie skinning her knee when she fell over. The last few minutes were thankfully uneventful. Aerith's guess was that we had stumbled into the fiends home, and that's why we hadn't seen anything else living in the cave. After some twists and turns, we finally reached the exit. The light at the end was too bright to look at after being in the dark cave. Outside were fields of grassy plains.

Me: So where is he?

Cloud: Still heading north.

Me: That would take us out to sea, unless there's some kind of land just jutting out of the mainland.

He simply shook his head and pulled out his map.

Cloud: There should be a town a couple miles east of here. If we get past the base of the mountain there, it should come into view.

As we walked, Yuffie had tried to talk to me again.

Yuffie: Thanks for helping me back there. I didn't see that thing coming.

Me: Don't mention it.

Yuffie: Tyquiil…?

I was still in emotionless mode, or at least trying to be anyway. It was a lot harder than I thought for me to do it. But whenever Yuffie tried to connect with me, her voice just tugged at my heart. I wanted everyone to be safe; I just couldn't afford to get too close to her.

Me: Yuffie…

Yuffie: Yah?

Me: Please, just don't mention it. We have to focus on what's important here.

She looked down at her feet as we continued to walk. Her face was full of disappointment.

Yuffie: I understand.

I had the strangest feeling. And when I looked back I saw that Liz had been watching us from further back in the group. She was talking with Theo and Chris, but occasionally she would give a side glance at me. When she realized that I was on to her she stopped talking completely and looked the other way.

Me: _What was she up to? She couldn't_ _have been the spy, could she?_

It had taken all but an hour to finally get away from the mountains and reach the plains. In the distance, the town looked like a little brown speck on the green of the plains. Towering over the town was a tall thin structure

Cait Sith: That must be one heck of a tower…


	67. Chapter LXVII: The Captain

Hey guys, I know that this isn't the usual day I post the next chapters of my story, but I figured I'd take some insurance and just post it ahead in case I couldn't this Saturday. Hope you all had a good week and weren't too upset about the late chapters for last week. There are just some things I cant control thanks to my teenage life. I hope you guys enjoy this and hang on for the week!

It turned out that the large structure wasn't a tower; far from it. The giant shadow of the rocket greeted us as we came through the town entrance. The rocket was in bad shape. There were patches of rust all over the hulking metal object. There were large panels that seemed to have fallen off, exposing the interior and frame work. And there was one more big thing about the rocket; it was leaning over in the direction of the town as if threatening to squash everyone. The memory of the plate crashing down on sector came to mind. Someone really needed to get that thing fixed.

Chris: That's amazing, what is this place anyway?

Cloud: Rocket Town.

Me: _How convenient._

?: Now who are you?

We were passing by a house when an old man sitting in a rocker spoke to us.

Cloud: Just some travelers.

Old Man: Well it's nice to get some visitors here every now and again. Come to see the famous rocket?

Cloud: No, were actually looking for someone. You haven't seen anyone come through here have you?

Old Man: Can't say that I have. But you should try talking to the Captain. If there's one thing I'm sure of, is that everything that happens here reaches the Captain's ears one way or another.

Barret: Where can we find this 'Captain'?

Old Man: His place is just a little ways deeper into town. The one on the left once you hit the square.

We followed the guy's instructions to find a small house surrounded by a white picket fence. There were a few flower boxes sitting in the closest window sill. Cloud knocked on the door to find that it was opened.

Cloud: Hello?

Nobody answered; there didn't seem to be anyone at home. We stood out in the yard for a moment before finally deciding to go in. The door came directly into the kitchen. Lining the wall on the left was a stove, sink, and shelves with different sized jars. A wooden table surrounded by four chairs sat on a green diamonded patterned rug.

Tifa: This is wrong, we shouldn't just barge into some one's home.

Liz: If you think about it, they left the door open, so we're not barging in.

Tifa: You know what I mean!

There wasn't anyone in the house, so next we tried the backyard. What we found was quite a surprise. Normally someone would have a garden, a tree, or just even just grass in their back yard. But this guy had a big freaking machine taking up most of the space.

Its paint job mostly consisted of orange with some blue touch ups for some style. There were two propellers on the end of each wing; settling right on top at an angle. The words 'Tiny Bronco' were painted in curly fluid writing on one of the wings.

Me: What is this?

I was now looking at the cockpit; a single brown leather chair faced a set of buttons, switches, and dials.

Me: Some kind of one man airship?

Cloud: No, it's a plane. They were the main form of transportation before airships were made.

Me: Well who ever this Captain guy is, maybe he can let us borrow it. This could make tracking Sephiroth much easier.

?: Can I help you?

We were startled by the woman's appearance. No one had heard her come outside. Cloud looked at the group and then back at the woman.

Cloud: Are you the Captain?

?: Oh, no. I'm his assistant. My name is Shera. Please, why don't you all come in?

We followed Shera into the house and grouped up in the dining room. She looked at each of us before deciding to talk.

Shera: Can I ask why you're looking for the Captain?

Me: We're looking for someone. We were told that he knows everything that happens around here. So he was the best chance.

Shera: Well, I'm afraid that he isn't here at the moment. Right now he's going over the rocket since President Rufus is coming into town today.

Now I was certain we were moving in the right direction.

Tifa: Why is he coming here?

Shera: They didn't say. Although the Captain is hoping it's to refund the space project that failed several years ago.

Cloud: Thank you. We'll stop by the rocket to talk to him.

Shera gave us a warm farewell before we had left and said to come back any time.

Cait Sith: Well she was cheery.

Me: Who knows, maybe the Captain is that way too and we'll be able to borrow the plane.

Chris: Even if we did, how would we all get on? That cockpit was meant for one person; two might fit inside, but what about the rest of us.

Cloud: That we won't have to worry about unless this Captain says yes.

We moved as a group to the rockets launch site. There wasn't a clearly marked trail, but once we reached it, more of the machinery came into view. Several large pipes and cords snacked their way away from the base of the launch pad, moving deeper into the wood that was at the edge of town. There were several small bridges that helped people to get over the tubes. The pad was as in bad shape as the rocket. There were patches of rust and there seemed to be parts missing. The pad had a staircase and ladder that led to the entrance of the rocket higher up. There were several metallic arm claws that had been used to support the rocket. But now that the rocket had been launched a long time ago, they had released it; and now the rocket was leaning on only one of the arms. There was no doubt that these people got lucky. If that arm hadn't been there or wasn't strong enough, this town would have been squashed flat.

There were several people that seemed to be working on repairs of the platform and rocket. People were cutting and reconnecting wires while others were welding. The sound of their crackles and saws cutting metal fill the air as we got closer. Tifa had stopped to ask one of the workers about the Captain. I couldn't hear what he said and neither could Tifa with all the noise, but we got it once he started to point up. He was inside the rocket.

As we went up I noticed the word SHINRA painted on one of the boosters.

Inside it seemed like chaos. There were workers running around in the single small hall that wasn't even meant to have so many in it at once. I noticed the several pipes and cords that lined the wall and ceiling, disappearing into the walls. There was a single man that seemed to be giving orders; and he seemed mad. He yelled at every one of the workers that passed him; asking what was the progress while he continued to cuss uncontrollably. If this wasn't the Captain, I wasn't sure who to suspect.

Captain: And who the hell are you?!

He had now just noticed us.

Cloud: We're looking for the Captain.

Cid: You're looking at him; but call me Cid alright.

It didn't seem like he had shaved; short stubble sprouted from his chin. Cid seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties. His blond hair was short and stood up a little. Around his head was a pair of goggles; I noticed tucked into one of its straps was a pack of cigarettes, one of which he was smoking now. He wore a blue jacket that seemed it was meant for a pilot with its sleeves rolled up. On his hands were simple brown leather gloves that went almost up to his elbow. He also wore dirt brown pants and boots; the white scarf that was wrapped around his neck completed his look of a pilot.

Me: We were told that you might know if someone had passed through town. Someone wearing a black coat, long silver hair, was carrying a long sword?

Cid just gave us an annoyed look before he returned to talking to one of his workers. He continued to talk to us over his shoulder as he looked over some blue prints.

Cid: I've been too damn busy to pay much attention the stuff like that! Right now I have some important things to take care of.

Cloud: Could we at least use you're plane?

Now he looked angry.

Cid: You out of your fucking mind!? That's my most cherished possession. I can't let you take it. Now get out before I throw you off.

We did as he had told.

Liz: Well that was a wash. Now what?

Cloud: We wait for Rufus.

Everyone stopped and gave Cloud odd looks.

Barret: What the hell are you thinking Cloud?

Cloud: There has to be a reason to why Rufus is coming here. It has to be related to Sephiroth somehow. Rufus is in Sephiroth's way and vice versa. If we know for sure where Rufus is going, then we learn where Sephiroth is going.

Me: And knowing what either one has planned. They both plan on destroying the planet. If we can get there before either of them, we could deal with both problems.

Tifa: Then let's head back to Shera's.


	68. Chapter LXVIII: Space Program's Failure

Shera had greeted us back when we came to her door; she didn't seem disturbed that we had all come back so soon.

Shera: Did you have any luck finding him?

Theo: Finding him wasn't the issue.

Shera: I'm sorry if he came off as rude to you; he's just worried with the President coming here and wants everything to look ok.

As if on cue at the mention of Cid, he had come through the door. I had almost forgotten that this was his home. When Cid looked utterly surprised by our appearance and when he looked at Shera it turned into anger.

Cid: What the hell are all these people doing in my home?!

Shera: They had stopped by. I had thought they had talked with you.

Cid: They did.

He turned to us.

Cid: And I'll tell you again; there is no way I'm letting you take the Tiny Bronco!

Me: Wouldn't work for us anyway since there isn't enough room for everyone.

Cid: Shera! These people came here and you haven't even made them any tea?!

Shera: Sorry, I'll get right on that.

Aerith: There's no need, we wouldn't want to trouble-

Cid: I don't give a damn what you say. You're going to get your damn tea.

Cid stormed out to the back yard, slamming the door behind him.

Yuffie: What is his problem? You shouldn't have to take that kind of crap from him.

Shera: No, it's ok. In a way I deserve it.

Me: No one deserves to be treated like that.

I thought about how Jackel had treated Theo when he didn't follow orders. I was starting to like Cid less and less.

Shera: Maybe so, but I think taking it is a way of paying for what I did.

Chris: What did you do that has him so mad?

Shera: I ruined his dreams. Several years ago when Shinra was still funding the space program, Cid had been selected to be the one to fly the ship into space. He had always loved flying, which is why he has the plane out back. But once he heard what Shinra was planning, he jumped at the chance to go even higher than any man had gone.

Shera took a breath and sat in a chair before continuing.

Shera: I was a member of the prep crew, so my job was to make sure that everything was in running order by the time the launch was support to start. But when it was time to take off, I still wasn't done. There was still an issue with one of the oxygen tanks on board. If it wasn't fixed there could have been serious malfunctions. Cid knew I was in there, the launch was timed and he told me to get out. But I didn't listen. I knew how important it was for him to go up into space; I want to make sure everything went right. I knew that if I didn't get out of there I could die, and I was ready if it came to that. But instead, Cid had aborted the launch to save me. After that, Shinra had used a lot of money to get the program going, and so thought it would be a waste to try and get back and running after the failed launch. Cid was crushed by the news. He would never be able to live his dream all because of me. But I'm in debt to him; he could have lived his dream but instead chose to save my life.

Nanaki: That sounds like a nice story.

Me: Still doesn't mean he should treat you like he is now.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Shera stood up to answer but Cid was already on his way to the door.

Cid: You still haven't served them their tea?!

Shera: I'm sorry.

She quickly stood and grabbed the boiling tea kettle that was on the stove. Cid opened the door and immediately stepped outside. I had just caught a glimpse of someone wearing a Shinra soldier uniform. Cloud must have seen it as well, because a second later he went to the window, just peeking through the gap in the curtains.

Cloud: It's Rufus.

I got up and went to the door. Pressing my ear to it, I could just make out what they were saying.

Cid: What do you mean that you're not here about the space program?!

Rufus: Exactly what I mean by it. I have come for a different reason. There has been mention that you own a plane; I need it.

Cid: Why the hell is everyone trying to take the Bronco from me!

Rufus: What?

Cid: Never mind and you can forget about taking my plane. I don't care even if you are the president, you're not getting it. Besides don't you have airships that you can take?!

Rufus: True, there are several airships that could be used for my travel. But I need something that's fast. Airships aren't built for speed; that plane of yours is the fastest thing in the sky and I need it.

Cid: Well you can forget it!

Then there was the sudden loud bang from the back as if something had back fired, followed by the steady sound of an engine.

Shera: The plane!

We all moved fast out the back to see that someone had started up the plane. Its rotor blades were spinning with great speed, buffeting the air around them. There was someone dangling in the cockpit.

?: He he! Now we're in business. Now how do we fly this thing, maybe this switch here.

One of the flaps on the tail lifted up.

?: Oh come on. One of these things has to get this hunk of junk to take off.

Liz: Hey!

The guy looked over his shoulder, startled, and fell to the ground. He was a chubby looking man wearing a brown suit and tie. His grey hair, thinning, was pulled back in a comb over.

?: Who the hell are you?

Vincent: I don't think you should be the one asking questions.

Vincent pulled his gun on him. Honestly there didn't seem to be any need for violence, but the guy was trying to steal the plane. If we couldn't get it, what the heck made this guy think he could?

Me: I think the better question is who the hell are you?

Palmer: I'm Palmer, and you would do best to put that gun away before I have you arrested. Don't you know who I am?!

Yuffie: No clue.

Me: _At least she was honest._

Palmer: I'm one of Shinra corps. top executives. If you have any sense, you'll put that gun down and leave!

Palmer had taken out his own gun.

Liz: That would make sense, if you weren't the one that was out numbered. That doesn't belong to you and we aren't just going to let you take it.

Liz had her knife drawn. Soon each of us had our weapons pointed at Palmer. He understood the situation he was in and quickly dropped his gun, causing it to miss fire. It wasn't any normal gun. The blast that came from the guns barrel was a bright green and I could feel a similar power of that to the cannons back at Fort Condor; it was powered by mako.

The idiot, who was now on the ground from being scared by his own gun, had been trying to get the plane to go while the wheels were still locked into place by large stone blocks. The miss fired shot had hit one of them, causing it to shatter and rain shrapnel on all of us. With one of the blocks gone, one side of the plane started to move, causing it to move in a circling pattern. Palmer was still on the ground when it came towards him; there was the sickening crunch as the tire went over his leg. Without the aid of one block, the other soon was knocked away, completely freeing the plane. It was about to take off.

Cloud: Everyone on!

Cait Sith: But where are we-

Cloud: Just do it!

Cloud ran along the moving plane and hoped onto the back; crawling on its surface he got into the open cockpit. Everyone listened to his orders and got on the best we could. The best thing we could do was hop on and hold on to dear life to the wings and tail. The air rushed into my body, threatening to rip me away as the plane started to fly.

The plane just barely made it over the white fence surrounding the yard and was now moving towards the rocket. When we were getting dangerously close, the plane veered to the right, circling the rocket while going upward until we were flying back to the town. Down below I could see several soldiers and a very unhappy Cid; the way he was moving and shaking his fist at us, I was sure that he was brewing up a storm of choice words for us. We were too high up to hear, but after a few gestures from Rufus the soldiers began to open fire. Bullets whizzed by the plane, some bouncing off the plane harmlessly while others penetrated its metal plating. I immediately ducked down as I watched Cid running ahead of us. Suddenly the plane started to dip towards the ground, stopping only a few feet above it. Cid ran desperately alongside the plane and with a last effort, he jumped and hung on to the tail of the plane, quickly pulling himself up for more stability.

Just then there was a small explosion and smoke began to billow from a spot on the tail.

Cid: What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!

The smoke was bad and I could see the light of a fire. Doing my best to move from the wing to the tail as we flew, I focused on my ice materia. Placing my hand down, I watched as a thin layer of ice snaked its way to the damage; within seconds the hole was covered. But it wasn't enough; one of the propellers was now starting to go out. We were going to crash.

Cid, his face red with anger, crawled up to the cockpit and slammed his fist repeatedly on the glass and then pointed to our left; he was telling Cloud to go for the ocean. The plane turned in the same direction, suddenly dipping dangerously close to the ground again before pulling back up. Rocket Town was becoming a speck on the horizon as we reached the ocean. Whether it was an emergency landing, or the plane finally died on us, we had crashed down into the water.

I looked around to see that everyone was still on the plane; wet, but ok. Luckily the plane was able to float, and bobbed on the waves like a cork. Cid was still beating franticly at the glass of the cockpit.

Cid: You better get your blond spiky haired ass out here right now or so help me there will be hell to pay!

Aerith: Please, just try to calm down.

Cid: Calm down?! You stole my plane, had it damaged and is currently floating in the ocean, and you want me to calm down!

Liz: We weren't stealing it. Someone from Shinra was trying to take it while you were talking to the President. We were just trying to stop him.

Cid: By stealing it yourselves?!

Cid opened up a hatch built into the plane and rummaged through before he pulled out a large wrench and began to swing it like a club.

Cid: I swear you people are going to pay for damaging the Bronco!

Cloud had gotten out and had grabbed his arm in mid swing.

Cloud: Just keep it together. At least this way you still have your plane. If Shinra had taken it, chances were you would never see it again. Now maybe instead of using that wrench to bash in our heads, why don't you use it to fix the plane so it can fly?

Cid: You think that it's going to be able to fly? You wanted my plane, and you don't even know what kind of shape it is in now. Motor wires in the tail have been shot, were leaking fluid all over for tail control, and they hit one of the tanks. This thing ain't ever going to fly; and what makes you think I'm going to take orders from you?

Yuffie: Because you're in as much trouble with Shinra as we are.

Cid: What the hell are you talking about?!

Tifa: She's right, the fact that you just jumped onto the plane when we were taking it makes it seem like you're working with us. If you go back, they won't hesitate to arrest or shoot you.

Cid looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

Cid: But I'm not!

Chris: Good luck trying to tell them that, especially after you talked to the President like you did.

Cid looked at each of us, as if he were taking in his options. He quickly got his arm free of Clouds grip and went back to the compartment. After a few seconds he had pulled out a tool box.

Cid: You're lucky that this thing is floating, otherwise we'd be dead. Now help me out and pull out some of that metal sheeting.


	69. Chapter LXIX: Treachery and Betrayal

After several hours of working on the Tiny Bronco, we got it into working order; sort of. There was no way that the plane would be able to fly, so after removing the propeller blades and submerging them into the water at the tail. Then rewiring the motors and making new connections to the blades, we got them up and running again; turning the Tiny Bronco plane into a makeshift boat.

Me: So now where are we heading?

Cloud: We continue north. Hopefully we come across what we're looking for.

Cid: Why are you guys heading north?

As Cloud was driving the Tiny Bronco across the water, we filled Cid in on what was happening. When we finished he gave off a low whistle.

Cid: Sounds like you people are in over your heads. So where do I sign up?

We looked at him oddly.

Me: Um…no offence, but that probably isn't a good idea.

Tifa: He's right; you should lay low for a while after what happened.

Cid: Like hell I am. The planet's in danger and no planet means no space program ever. I am not going to let something like that happen. Besides, after today's stunt you clearly need my help.

Me: _You're kidding right?_

Barret: More people to the cause means better chances…

Nanaki: And Sephiroth is a dangerous foe.

Me: Which is exactly why he shouldn't get involved.

Cid: You think I'm going to listen to a kid? You're stuck with me whether you like it or not.

Honestly I was set against him joining, and clearly he was set on doing exactly that. It wasn't my decision to make anyway. If he wanted to put himself in harm's way then he should be able to do it. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me of protecting them.

Cid: Now all I need is a weapon.

Cloud: First let's get to land and rest up; the sun is already setting. In the morning we can head to a town and get supplies.

By the time we reached land, the sun had already dipped past the horizon, leaving a sliver of pink on the water's edge as we set up a camp on the beach. The plane had been chained to a rock that was out a couple of meters in the water. It was a good thing we were going to get supplies. What little food we had, had mostly gone to waste; and despite Cid's boasts, he hadn't managed to get a single fish.

I lay on my blanket staring up at the stars; they seemed to dance across the dark sky. The smell of the fire was somewhat relaxing, its heat drying our wet clothes. It was moments like these that I could feel really calm, when I was actually in control. I knew that my emotions were a great risk to the group and considered just leaving them that night. But Vincent didn't even seem the tiniest bit tired and just continued to stare at the fire, deep in thought. I soon fell asleep the lullaby of the crackling fire and the sound of the waves.

The next day we got up early as the sun was just coming up to the east. Without knowing where we were exactly we decided to catch fish for food before we continued. The fish weren't all that big, but we managed to catch plenty. It was when we were eating when Yuffie spoke up.

Yuffie: I know where we are.

Cait Sith: Really?

Yuffie: This is a bit of a ways from my home town, Wutai. I realized it when we were catching the fish. They only swim around here. We could go there to resupply.

We finished the fish and followed Yuffie inland. There had been several miles between us and where Wutai was. There was no clear trail anywhere as we continued, but soon we reached a long rope bridge spanning a large gap. Once across we had come to another where Yuffie had stopped us.

Yuffie: Make sure your set; this is where the fiends tend to show themselves on the other side of the bridge.

Everyone had drawn their weapons; Vincent checked his ammo. We moved across with caution in case something decided to swoop down from the sky and attack us. Once on the other side it seemed clear.

Me: Are you sure there are fiends around here?

Yuffie: Of course I'm sure, just stay on guard.

As we came around a bend of a rocky hill covered in boulders, a rock from up on a small ledge came tumbling down. I had caught the movement in the shadows. We stopped, staring right at the spot when several Shinra soldiers came out of hiding behind large rocks.

Soldier1: We got them!

Soldier2: Wait these aren't them, it's AVALANCHE!

Soldier3: This is even better.

Everyone grouped up into a circle, defending each other's backs. Looking up I could see three more soldiers up on the hill, one of which was standing where the rock had fallen from.

Yuffie: This wasn't supposed to happen…

Me: What?

She looked at me with a sick look. There was something she wasn't telling us. Just then the soldiers decided to shoot first and ask questions later. Everyone scattered and took cover behind the rocks. Vincent and Barret shot counter strikes with their guns, but the gunfire was too heavy for us to come out without taking a hit. I focused on my fire materia and shot a blast at one of the soldiers higher up on the hill, the guy was blown off and laid on the ground in a broken heap.

Me: Theo, see if you can distract them with a bolt spell, I'll try and get close!

Theo: Right!

Theo stuck his hand out from behind his hiding spot, a puzzled look came across his face. He did the same motion, this time his face was screwed up in concentration.

Me: _What was he doing?_

Theo: I can't, my materia is gone!

Me: What?!

A bullet whizzed just past my head.

Chris: Me too, it's all missing!

Me: _This wasn't making any sense, how could they both be missing their materia?_

The fight took a lot longer than I had though without the others using their materia, but eventually they were taken care of with the help of Vincent's and Barret's guns. When it was over we regrouped.

Cloud: Materia?

Tifa: Gone.

Barret: Same.

Liz: It's just not there.

Everyone was missing their materia; everyone's except mine. I had all of my materia with me. Aerith reached into her pocket and pulled out several pieces of summon materia; she still had them all.

Me: _Who could have taken the materia, and still leave some behind? Maybe they just didn't have enough time to get everyone's and fled when we woke up._

I looked at the party and realized that our materia wasn't the only thing missing.

Me: Where's Yuffie?

I knew it before anyone could have said it. The missing materia and Yuffie nowhere to be seen, what I heard her say when the soldiers showed up; it all made sense.

Tifa: She stole our materia! After everything we've done!

And that wasn't the worst part, and Cait Sith knew it.

Cait Sith: Not only that, but I think she's been the one working for Shinra this whole time.


	70. Chapter LXX: Ninja Hunt

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed those chapters last week. And those of you that decided to laugh because one of them was 69, Ha-ha, very funny. I decided to post these early again in the chance of not getting to a computer with the right access. Now if I'm not mistaken, the time for the poll I posted should be closing soon or should have already happened. I'll be checking the results later today and see what we got. I also want to wish any high school juniors out there the best of luck on their ACT's. Hope everyone enjoys these next three chapters and have a good week.

* * *

I sat down on one of the nearest boulders and put my head in my hands. Our materia being stolen was bad enough, but finding out that Yuffie was the spy really stung. After everything that had happened since she joined the party, she had been playing for the other side.

Liz: I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. You should have just left her in the forest instead of letting her come with us. She was nothing but a two timing little-

Chris: Liz!

Liz: What? I'm only telling him the truth; we should never have just kept her on her little tree.

I stood up and marched off in the direction Yuffie had been leading us. I didn't bother to look back if the others were following or not.

Cloud: What are you doing?

Me: This is my fault, and I'll be the one to fix it. Yuffie was my responsibility and I will be the one to take care of her.

My emotions were starting to get out of control. I was hurt and betrayed by someone I had gotten involved with in this journey. Before I went further I un-synced my materia and set it down in a pile on the ground, including the summon materia.

Me: You guys take my materia; I'll be just fine without it. Aerith, you should take my summon materia until I fix things.

As I expected, the others followed me and there was no point in trying to get them to do otherwise. So after a few hours of hiking we came to the village of Wutai. The buildings were mainly red with green tiled roofs. Small bridges spanned over a river that flowed through. The village was in front of a small forest, and just beyond it was a great mountain range with figures carved out of the stone. The details were great, giving the statues a likeness. The way that everything was built showed that it was made by a completely different culture; there wasn't any sign of machinery anywhere; or of Yuffie.

As I looked around, the town's people that walked around seemed to have a similar likeness to her. The same dark hair, skin tone, and even eyes. There was no doubt that this was Yuffie's home town.

Cid: Where do you think she went?

Me: I don't know, but we can't cause trouble around here. This is Yuffie's home; chances are that if we fought her, these people would defend her.

Theo: So what now?

Me: We find her, and get her to give up our materia willingly. If she attacks us first, that could justify our actions of fighting back and give us the upper hand if others see us.

Cloud: You've put some thought into this.

Me: I want to get your materia back and get out of here as soon as I can. Whatever gets the job done peacefully would be best.

We walked around and asked some of the town's people if they knew Yuffie and if they had seen her. From what others said, they knew that Yuffie had left the village months ago and hadn't seen her sense.

Cait Sith: Maybe she never went back here.

Me: No, something tells me that she is here. I don't know why, but I think it's my Cetra abilities. I can feel her life force amongst the others in the town, but there's so much I can't lock on to it.

?: Excuse me?

I turned to face a guy about my age. He had the same similar characteristics of the other people in the village.

Zhang: My name is Zhang; I heard that some people were looking for Yuffie. I don't know what you may need, but if you went and talked to her father, Godo, he may be able to help you.

Me: Thanks.

Zhang gave us some instructions on how to get to the house; turned out he was like their leader. We stopped at the weapon shop before going. Cid still didn't have a weapon besides his wrench he had been carrying with him. There, Cid had gotten an actual weapon and had bought a spear. The weapon was about six feet long; its foot long steel blade was attached to its long wooden shaft that was bandaged at the end. Small metal rivets dotted the wooden shaft at regular four inch intervals. Cid swung and spun it experimentally, testing its weight, as we approached Godo's home.

A large red gate marked the entrance to the house; large symbols must have told readers who it belonged to, but it was in a language I couldn't read. We found that the door was open and decided to let ourselves in. The inside of the house was like nothing I had ever seen. The door led into a small hallway; wooden planks covered the floor and the familiar red wooden supports were visible in the walls. What was odd to me was that the walls weren't made of plaster or stone, but paper. Going down to the end of the hall there was a split, the right led to a garden of some kind. Tall green shoots grew in its corner; right beside it was a series of large stones stacked on top of each other in two piles, five in total. Sticking out of each of those rocks were smaller green shoots where water trickled from the upper most one into another which directed the water to another until it reached a small pool of water that was surrounded by small rocks. Small orange and white fish could be seen swimming through the water. The other hall led to a room that was left open; inside was a man sitting on a cushion with his legs crossed. He was reading a book when we saw him.

Aerith: Are you Godo?

The man looked up; his face showed that he was a bit puzzled by us being in his home. He stood up slowly while keeping a wary eye on us.

Godo: Yes…

Me: We were hoping if you might know where your daughter was.

Godo: What do you want with Yuffie?

His voice now had an edge to it. His features now became hard.

Me: We're looking for her because she stole our materia. We were traveling with her here when we were ambushed by some soldiers. It was then when we found that we didn't have our materia, except for some reason I was the only one with mine.

He was shocked for a moment before he regained his composer. He sat down on his cushion; he looked very tired as he put his head in his hand.

Godo: Well that definitely sounds like something she would have done, but to innocent people that she was with…How is it that you know my daughter?

Me: She…tried to steal our materia in a forest outside of Junon. She joined us after we caught her.

Godo: So, she tricked you by getting close just for your materia. And now you think she came here?

Me: It was the closest town, and she was leading us here when we were ambushed by Shinra.

Godo: Shinra?! This close to the village? We have had trouble with them for ages, but they have promised to leave us alone as long as we don't trouble them.

Me: So then why would she be working for them?

Godo: Ha, you don't know my daughter very well. She hates Shinra, that's why she stole your materia. Our nation was powerful, but with Shinra gaining power we didn't want any trouble. If there was any conflict between us there would be great bloodshed. Yuffie thought of me as a coward and wanted increase our military strength by stealing materia. When I didn't approve she left the village.

Me: So it was just a coincidence that the soldiers showed up.

Godo: I know she would never side with Shinra, but to think that she would betray you is dishonorable.

Yuffie: I'm dishonorable, what about you?!

We turned to see that Yuffie was right behind us in the hall.

Yuffie: You're the one without honor! Bowing down to Shinra, we should fight back!

Godo: Who do you think you are, talking to me like this? You betrayed people that trusted you and now you have the nerve to speak to me about my actions? You are a miserable daughter!

Yuffie turned and ran down the hall towards the exit.

Liz: Damn it, she got away!

Liz immediately ran after Yuffie, quickly being followed by the others leaving me in Godo's room.

Godo: Maybe I was a bit harsh on the girl, she is only trying to do what she thinks is right.

Me: I think I can understand what she was trying to do after what you've told us. But she still betrayed our trust and we need that materia back.

Godo: Then I hope you catch her.

I ran out of the building and went to look for the others. There wasn't any sign of them; I just hoped they had gotten her.

As I went across a bridge, I noticed some movement from the corner of my eye. Turning quickly, I faced a large building with a sign that had a language I couldn't read, just below it in smaller writing were the words 'Turtle's Paradise'. My eyes were locked on the large clay pot that had moved only a moment ago.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps approaching behind me.

Cid: She got away again! I swear that girl is nothing but trouble. When I find her I'll-

Me: Shh!

I pointed to the pot and then pointed to the other bridge. They got the message and half of them ran to the other bridge while the others stayed on the first. I walked towards the pot and took out one of my kunai; one of the ones that Yuffie had given me. I threw the blade at the pot, hitting the ground just in front of it. Yuffie immediately jumped out and tried to run towards one bridge to see that it was blocked; when she looked back she saw the same results. There was no way she was escaping this time.

Me: You can't get away, Yuffie.

She stared at me with her green eyes before she spoke.

Yuffie: Fine, you've got me.

Liz: Now give us the materia that you took!

Liz made a step away from her stop and I had to stop her.

Me: If you leave from that spot she'll try to escape.

Yuffie: Fine, I'll give it back. I put it in my basement.

We all surrounded her to make sure she wouldn't try and run as she led us to her home. It was a small building with only the basic stuff; a table, bed, dresser, and a chest. She led us down stairs to the basement; we stopped in the middle of the room.

Me: Where is it?

Yuffie: There are two switches on the wall in front of us. The left one opens the secret vault.

Me: Tifa, go to the right one, we'll pull them at the same time.

We moved to our switches and pulled them on the count of three. At the moment we pulled them, Yuffie had made a break for it and managed to get out of the group as a large cage slammed down, trapping them.

Yuffie: The materia's mine!

She ran up the stairs and out of sight. This really burned me up. She had tricked us again! Both switches were rigged to set off the trap, once we flipped them back up the cage was raised back to its hiding spot up high.

Cait Sith: She got away again!

Me: This is starting to get old.

We ran out of the basement, back to the main room and out of Yuffie's place. We got out in time to catch a glance of someone running back in the direction of Godo's place. Without taking in the fact it may not have even been her, we ran. As we came to the gate there was the sudden sound of a gong going off coming from a building on the opposite side of the dirt trail where Godo's house was.

I had noticed the building the first time we had gone this way. Its design was like all the other structures of the village; red posts acting as the supports highlighted with yellow gold designs and patterns. It seemed that was just some kind of bell tower, although it lacked the height of a tower. A few steps led up to the large bronze bell that hung in the space. The first time I had noticed that there was a door on the side of the structure that was closed; now it was open.

Me: This way.

I changed direction to the open door, the others right on my heels. The door came to a staircase that I ran down three steps at a time, leaping over the final five at the bottom. I looked up to see that a section of the wall was closing up, a triumphant looking Yuffie stood on the other side with a smile as it closed right in my face.

I punched the section, finding it as solid as any normal one. I looked around the room franticly, trying to find a switch or a button that would open the secret passage.

Me: _There has to be a way in there._

I turned to the others.

Me: Liz, Theo, Chris, go back topside. If this passage leads back outside I want you guys there to catch her.

The three of them took off, quickly followed by Vincent and Nanaki. The rest of us quickly looked around, shoving objects out of the way in hopes of uncovering the switch. I looked behind a large gong to find nothing; just as I was moving my head back I took in the slight sway of the gong. The sound we heard before hand came back to me.

I looked around to find a wooden stick with a wadded cloth at the end lying on the ground. I took the stick and swung with all my strength hitting the gong, causing its sound to reverberate throughout the whole room. The sound was so intense and unexpected by the others, that we all clasped our ears. After a few seconds a section of the wall started to recede in on itself.

Me: Come on.

My words were drowned out by the ringing of the gong, but the others got the message as I went towards the secret passage. A small dark hall led to a larger room that was lit with paper lanterns, their flames burning brightly, engulfing the whole room in a yellow tint. What caught my eye first was Yuffie tied and gaged while being held by someone wearing all dark clothing, including a mask.

Yuffie looked at us with wide eyes as she squirmed and tried to yell. There was someone else wearing the same clothing as the person holding Yuffie; this person was also had someone straddled over their shoulder. I recognized the blond hair and suit right away; it was Elena, one of the members of the Turks.

Me: What's going on here?

I drew my sword; the others followed my example. The two sneaks stopped where they were and looked at us.

?: Well, if it isn't my old friends, and there seem to be quite a few more of you than last time. AVALANCHE must have been very busy.

A man came walking down a staircase on the other end of the room. I took in his appearance, his clothes, the blond Mohawk, he didn't seem to have changed his appearance since we last saw him in Midgar. Just seeing him made several questions come to mind.

Corneo: I hope you haven't forgotten me.


	71. Chapter LXXI: The Unlikely-est of Allies

Tifa: Corneo!

Corneo: You seemed surprised; thought you were rid of me, did you?

Me: As a matter of fact yes.

Corneo: Honestly I hadn't thought of ever seeing you again, seeing as how you're on Shinra's most wanted list.

Me: What are you doing here?

Corneo: Thought I would go on vacation, set up shop, try and find a few more…candidates.

He eyed Elena and Yuffie for a moment before continuing.

Corneo: There have been issues thanks to your interference back in Midgar. I was forced to flee for my life and eventually escape here.

Corneo snapped his fingers and two soldiers came from the upper floor with their guns trained on us.

Corneo: They seemed especially mad that I had gotten some of their own men to work for me. They've been hunting me down like relentless hounds. And just when I thought I was safe, those blasted Turks show their faces here. And after all of the trouble of setting an ambush for them outside of the village…

Me: The one by the bridge?

Corneo: Yes, but how did you-

Me: Sorry, looks like your friends took us for someone else, like it mattered if it was the Turks. They would have been defeated anyway.

Elena had managed to get her mouth cleared.

Elena: Corneo, you are wanted for treason and the corruption of Shinra. If you continue, you will be eliminated once my comrades find out what you've done!

Corneo: Oh, I don't think they will. You two ladies are going to coming with me as my pets.

I drew knife from behind my back and threw it, the blade hit square center in one of the soldiers chest. He let off a few rounds before he fell to the ground. The other took aim but was quickly taken out by Tifa, throwing him clear across the room. In those few seconds Corneo had ran off, along with the guys that had Yuffie and Elena.

Barret: That was Corneo?

Tifa: Yah, looks like that slime ball is still up to trouble.

Cloud: What's more, the Turks are here as well. We need to be ready for them.

We ran to the other side of the room and up the staircase which led back outside. Just as we came up I saw Liz, Theo, Chris, Vincent, and Nanaki running towards us; there were two other figures right behind them. Just when we were in talking distance I realized that the other two were Reno and Rude; I drew my sword.

Me: What the hell are you doing with them?!

Rude: I don't like it any more than you do.

Chris: We came here like you told us and ran into them. When we were getting ready to fight we saw these guys run out of some trap door. One was carrying Yuffie while another had one of the Turks.

Liz: That's not the crazy part; another guy that came up with them looked a lot like Don Corneo.

Me: It was Corneo.

Her jaw dropped, dumbfounded by what I just told her.

Reno: You were right, and now he has Elena.

Me: He has one of our comrades.

Liz: She isn't a part of this group.

Me: Maybe so, but we can't just leave her with him.

She didn't seem ok with this but agreed.

Liz: Fine, but only because she still has the materia.

Me: So…

I turned to the Turks.

Me: Do you think we could try not killing each other until after we deal with Corneo?

Rude looked at the group and then back at me.

Rude: Truce.

Cloud: Ok, so where did they go?

Reno: We saw them running towards the mountain monument.

We all took off on the trail leading to the mountain through the small forest. Once at the base of the mountain, the carvings were a lot more intimidating. The trial turned and forked at visible locations.

Rude: We'll have to split to cover ground.

Me: We should have groups, no telling how many more men Corneo has working for him.

Rude: Me and Reno can cover each other's backs.

Cloud: Ok, then the rest of us split into groups of three. Tifa, Barret, let's go.

Me: Vincent, Chris, let's go.

Liz, Theo, and Cait Sith formed one group while Nanaki, Aerith, and Cid formed the last one. We all took off on our own paths, occasionally meeting each other when forks connected our paths. We had run into a couple of soldiers that were easily taken care of; I felt bad when one of them had fallen off one of the ledges to his death. After a few minutes our path took us behind one of the massive heads of the monument, Corneo came into view on the other side, standing on the palm of the massive statues outstretched hand.

Corneo: Well, you're just in time for the show!

Me: Corneo, where are they?!

Corneo: They? Are you saying that you're all buddy-buddy with those Turks now?

Chris: For now we aren't killing each other, now give us back the girls.

Corneo: That won't be happening.

Yuffie: Tyquiil!

I whipped my head around to see that Yuffie and Elena were shackled to the head we had walked behind; Yuffie hung in front of one of the eyes while Elena was shackled to the other.

Me: _When did he have the time to do this?_

Vincent: I think you should give up, you are surrounded.

Corneo: That's what you think, I have soldiers all over this mountain, and I doubt only three of you took them all out.

Me: Sure, but the others split off and have no doubt taken care of them. Now I'll only tell you again; let them go!

Corneo's face turned red with fury; just when I thought he was about to blow he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

Corneo: RAPPS, come here!

There was a sudden screech that went through the air, a dark shadow traveled over us for a brief second. Looking up, I saw a large winged creature circling over us high in the sky, spiraling downward. It looked like a small, skinny dragon with grey scales and red and orange wings.

Corneo: Meet my new pet.

The fiend, RAPPS, swooped down with lightning speed, its talons just sailing over our heads as we ducked. The creature quickly turned back and hovered over us as it beat its wings much more furiously. The wind began to pick up and started to push us back towards the ledge. I drew one of my shuriken and threw it only to be blown away by the torrent of wind RAPPS was creating. Vincent got off a shot, causing the fiend to fly back.

I looked back Corneo who was standing back watching us fight. I ran at him only to be knocked off my feet and dangling from the edge. RAPPS was coming back when it suddenly stopped, as if hitting a brick wall and fell several feet before regaining itself. Chris helped me back up.

Me: Thanks.

Chris: You should have left some materia for yourself; I have that one you hadn't tried yet back from the mansion.

Chris removed one of the green orbs of battle materia and handed it to me. I was hesitant, but took it. If we wanted to win without the others, we would need another edge. Taking a moment to feel the materia for an attribute, the materia felt oddly heavier in my hand, as if it were being pulled down, and then it became lighter and seemed to pull my hand up. I synced it to my arm and focused the materia on RAPPS. A large purple field surrounded the fiend and it suddenly dropped several feet before it started fly again, only now it seemed to be flapping even harder to stay up. The field stayed with the dragon, as if honed in on the thing. When I put more focus on the materia, RAPPS dropped again, this time falling hard on the statues arm, just several feet from where Vincent was standing.

Chris: What kind of materia is that?!

Me: I think it can affect gravity.

The fiend struggled to stand with no success. It let out several screeches of protest until Vincent finished it off with several shots from his gun. The monster laid lifeless on the ground with its mouth hung open, revealing its small sharp teeth. I turned to face Corneo; his eyes were full of fear.

Corneo: Stand back!

He pulled out a small remote from the back of his robe and held it high in the air.

Corneo: Leave now or I will kill them. I press this button, and they both fall to their deaths.

My anger flared at his cowardly action, before it could be risked, I un-synced the gravity materia and handed it to Chris. We dropped our weapons and started to step back.

Corneo: That's right, just go on and leave. I promise to take good care of them.

Elena: Corneo you cowardly snake!

Corneo: You shouldn't talk to me that way with the situation you're in right now.

Suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind that almost blew me off my feet. I had covered my eyes to keep dirt from blinding me; when I looked up, I saw that Corneo was now dangling off the ledge, holding on desperately to the statues finger. I looked up on the statues head to see Rude.

Rude: Get the remote!

I ran over and quickly picked it off the ground before Corneo could reach it as he still hung. He should have kept his grip on the finger; the moment he let go with one hand, he couldn't keep his grip and fell to his death with a scream that sounded like a squeal.

Chris: Sounds like a pig too.

Me: Are you guys ok?

Yuffie: Yah, can you get me down?

Me: Depends, are you going to give us back the materia?

Yuffie: You've got to be kidding me! You're seriously going to bring that up now after helping us?!

Me: Well, let's not forget who has the remote here.

I said this playfully as I tossed the remote up and caught it.

Yuffie: You wouldn't dare!

Elena: Rude, what are you doing? Take them out! Where's Reno?

Rude: He should be getting the other members of AVALANCHE here to help out. Although now the situation is now under control, as long as the boy sticks to our agreement.

Me: You didn't cause us any trouble; I don't see any reason to go against what we agreed on.

Elena looked at me and tried to look up at Reno with no success and back at me.

Elena: Rude, you're working with the enemy? What are you thinking?!

Rude: It was the only way we could have found you in time. Or would you have preferred to have been dropped? In which case the kid can press the button now.

Elena; What?!

We all laughed a little at this, except for a still angry Elena and Yuffie; I noticed that Vincent seemed a bit impassive. After a while, Reno had shown up with the others and we worked to free Yuffie and Elena without them falling to their deaths. Once they were free, we all went down to the base of the mountain. We all looked at the Turks and looked back at us, each waiting to see what the other would do.

Cloud: So, that's that.

Rude: This is the end of the deal. From here on were enemies again; don't expect us to go easy on you the next time we meet.

Rude started to walk away when Elena grabbed his arm.

Elena: What are you doing? AVALANCHE is wanted by Shinra.

Rude: Our orders were to find and take out Corneo; there was nothing about us taking on AVALANCHE as well. We will return to headquarters and report.

Reno: You got lucky this time.

Elena didn't seem too pleased by his decision but didn't question it. The three of them walked off without looking back.

Cid: Well that was nice of them to let us go.

Liz: Yah, I don't think I could have gone through with it after everything that's happened so far.

I turned over to Yuffie who was being held by the shoulder by Barret.

Me: Now I think you owe me for helping you out, even after everything you've done. Now, where is our materia?

Yuffie: Fine…it's back at my house.

Me: If you think that we're going to fall for that trick in the basement again...

Yuffie: No, it was in the trunk in my room. We walked past it on the way to the basement.

We went back to her place to find she was telling the truth. Sure enough, in the chest was all of our materia. It was a bit of a pained process for the others to get their materia sorted out. When we found it, they all gave me my materia back.

Me: Now I have three more questions before we go.

Yuffie looked at me form her bed, she was sitting with her head in her knees.

Me: First, why did you take everyone else's materia and leave me with mine? I understand why you left the summon materia, but why not take the rest?

She seemed to have been caught off guard by the question but answered after a moment.

Yuffie: I couldn't get yours. Even when I tried, I couldn't get yours like I did with the others.

Me: Ok. Now why did Shinra attack us when we were on our way here? Were you working with them? Are you the spy?

Yuffie: Of course not! I was only taking your materia for my village. Shinra showing up was completely unexpected and wasn't part of my plan. I was just going to take you out with a blind materia and run, but instead I ran during the confusion of the fight.

Me: Ok, I know you're telling the truth about that much thanks to what we learned from your father and the Turks.

Yuffie looked at me, waiting for my final question. It really pained me to even ask it after everything that's happened, but it felt that it needed to be asked.

Me: If I were to ask you to come with us, would you try to do anything like this again?

Everyone looked at me bewildered; especially Yuffie. Honestly, I had surprised myself with the question.

Liz: You're kidding right?

Cid: I think the kid hit his head.

Me: I'm fine. Yuffie, if you come with us, can you promise me that you won't betray my- our trust again?

Liz: Are you crazy? After everything she did you want her to stay?

Me: Yes. Let's not forget that I was hesitant to trust you, Chris, and Theo after you attacked us. But I knew that you guys were just misled. Yuffie only did what she thought was right to help others she cared about.

Yuffie: She's right, how can you trust me after what I've done. I could just take all of your materia again.

Me: Because if you continue to work with us, I promise you that we will put an end to Shinra. And that if you decided to stab us in the back again, you'll feel the full wrath of my materia since you can't take it.

I held out my hand.

Me: Do we have an accord?

Yuffie looked at the hand and then at my face. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She took my hand.

Yuffie: Deal.

Cloud: Don't make us regret this; either of you.


	72. Chapter LXXII: Fight for Freedom

Yuffie went to her dresser and took out several kunai and shuriken to replace the ones she had lost after getting kidnapped and had given me some. Before we could leave, Yuffie wanted to apologize to her father and say goodbye.

Godo: So, you have decided to forgive my daughter for her actions?

Me: Yes, and I promise to look after her while we continue on our journey.

He turned to look at his daughter.

Godo: These people intend to trust you; I hope you don't make the same mistake twice.

Liz: Third if you count the time she tried to get away with our materia in the forest.

She spoke under her breath; I did my best to ignore her.

Yuffie: I won't. We're going to get rid of Shinra once and for all.

Godo: I hope that it will be successful, but you won't be leaving with them after what you've done so easily.

Yuffie: What are you talking about?

Godo: If you want to leave the village, you will have to pass a series of trials at the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods.

Yuffie tensed at the name. What was I missing here?

Yuffie: You're serious?

Godo: If you truly want to travel with these people, then you will complete the task.

His voice now took a kinder tone.

Godo: I know that you are ready; and as a test to see if you have their trust one of them may help you, but only if they wish to.

Yuffie looked at the rest of us, waiting for one of us to step up to the plate.

Me: Well I might as well, seeing as how I'm responsible for this mess by letting you in the group in the first place.

Her face broke into a smile and she leapt up to her feet.

Yuffie: Are you sure, these are the five gods; the five strongest people of this village will be there to take us on.

Me: Five on two seems a bit unfair, but I think we can handle it.

Godo: You will not be facing all five at once, but be taking them in one on one combat. You may switch out whenever you wish even in the midst of a fight. But if one of you can no longer continue, then Yuffie will remain in the village.

Me: In that case, point us to these 'gods' of yours.

Godo: There is a tower in the middle of the forest. Only the two of you will go and face the gods, the rest of your companions will stay here with me.

Theo: You can't just-

Me: It's ok Theo, we'll be fine.

Chris: Well then, good luck.

Cid: You two should be ok.

Tifa: You guys got this.

After some more luck from the others, Yuffie and I marched along the trail that Godo had told us to follow, leading us deep into the forest.

Yuffie: You didn't have to come with me you know. I can handle this on my own.

Me: Really? Says the one that was kidnapped, if you can't even handle that, then you're in deep trouble if you take on these gods.

She was flustered by my teasing.

Yuffie: They snuck up on me! I didn't expect anyone to be in my hideout when I got there.

Me: Yuffie, the ninja, let someone sneak up on her. I'm sorry, but there seems to be something wrong with that.

Yuffie: Keep talking, let's just see how you do when you try and face one of them. I bet you a hundred Gil that I'll have to take out each one of them because you can't handle it.

Me: You're on.

We eventually hit a small clearing that had a tower, designed like all the other buildings in village, standing in the center. There were a total of five floors.

Yuffie: Not too late to back out now.

Me: You kidding? I let you go in on your own, we'll be short a person; and I don't think you want to miss all of the hurt Shinra is going to get.

We walked through the large double doors to a single large square room. Bright burning torches hung from the plain walls. The floor was made of old wooden planks, most of them covered by a large rug with a large symbol at its center. On the other side of the room, just to the left of a staircase, was a man wearing a type of vest over a robe.

Yuffie: Hello, Gorki.

Yuffie walked up to the center of the room and bowed, keeping straight as her upper body bent lower, her eyes shut when she did so. I followed her example and followed her to the center and repeated the gesture.

Gorki: Oh, Miss Yuffie! Will you be climbing the pagoda today?

Yuffie: Yes, my father has sent me along with my friend to face the trials. I must succeed if I want to leave the village with them.

Gorki: Oh, so they decided to let you rejoin them then?

Yuffie and I looked up at her in surprise.

Me: How did you know?

Gorki: Godo had stopped by and told us that this might happen. He had even explained how the battle would work if you accepted. If you wish to change parts, all you need to do is say the word. At that point I will forget the first and the second will fight me. You both cannot fight me at once, and you cannot recover from any injuries while on the sidelines until after the battle is over. If one of you is unable to continue then the fight is over.

Yuffie: We understand.

Gorki: For my sake, I hope you best me and the other gods. But I have a title that I must hold; do not expect me to hold back.

Gorki then took a fighting stance, revealing a sheathed sword in one of the flaps of his robe. He did not draw it, but instead took on a stance that suggested he would go for hand combat.

Yuffie: I've got him, just sit back and watch.

Me: Whatever you say.

I walked over to the wall and leaned against it and watch as they began. There was no bell, no declaration of the start. Gorki suddenly rushed Yuffie with a flurry of gabs. One glanced her arm, but she managed to avoid the others. Yuffie returned the action by giving off some of her own blows as well, hitting the man square in the chest and another to his arm. In mid punch, Gorki grabbed Yuffie by the arm and threw her, she sailed through the air and when she hit the ground, she let her momentum right herself back on her feet. She then drew out three kunai and threw them; Gorki had drawn his sword and had deflected each one. Yuffie then unhooked her giant shuriken from her back and charged; Gorki moved to meet her, their swords clashed, causing sparks to fly. It took everything I had not to rush in and help.

Me: _If she needs my help, she'll ask._

Gorki: You are doing well Miss Yuffie.

Yuffie: I've been practicing.

Gorki: Let's see if it is enough.

Gorki pushed her back with his sword and threw several shuriken. Yuffie rolled to the side and threw her giant shuriken, the large spinning weapon sailed through the air at Gorki only for him to jump over it. I didn't think there would be enough room, but the weapon had started to return to its master. Yuffie rushed in close with a kunai, and at the last second, she slid between Gorki's legs with her arms out, knocking him down. While standing back up she snatched her weapon from the air and held one of the four deadly tips to Gorki's neck.

Yuffie: Yield.

Gorki: I, Gorki, one of the Five Mighty Gods, grant you passage to the next domain.

Yuffie placed her weapon back to its place and picked up her kunai that were laid on the floor.

Me: That was impressive.

Yuffie: I told you that I could handle this. You might not even have to fight.

Me: I don't think so; I didn't come with you just to let you have all the fun. This next 'god' is mine.

She gave me a sly smile.

Yuffie: Fine, just don't lose. I want to leave this village.


	73. Chapter LXXIII: Trails of Wutai

Hey guys, I hope you had a good week and enjoyed last weeks chapters. Any way, like the last ones, I am placing these a day ahead for insurance. Last week was definitely the right day to post them. And I may very well change the usual Saturday post to Friday since it's easier for me to get access to my material. Now for the Poll I mentioned for a bonus chapter. As it turned out, I was the only one who voted. No one else. Kind of depressed by that. But now I will write a bonus chapter that changes Aerith's destined fate; and for those who don't already know it, just keep reading along with the others. We are getting close.

The bonus chapter will not be posted till the end of the story so that way I don't get mixed up with the chapters while still posting. So sorry, you'll have to wait. But on to what we were really here for! Lets get started with the challenge in the Pagoda.

* * *

We followed Gorki up the flight of stairs to the next floor. The room was Identical to the one below us. Same design, same wooden floor, even the carpet looked exactly the same, as if we had managed to return to the same room. The only difference was that there was a man wearing red clothing that resembled Gorki's.

?: What have you come here for?

Gorki: Shake, these people challenge the gods and have succeeded in defeating me. I have brought them here so you may show them the wrath of the gods. Send these people out of our domain where they belong.

Me: _These guys really stick to their rolls._

Shake: How many did you have to fight?

Gorki: Only the girl, Yuffie. The other child did not participate in our battle. I know not of what he is capable of.

Shake: Stand before me.

Both me and Yuffie stood in the center of the room and bowed to Shake.

Shake: You dare to challenge the gods?

Me & Yuffie: Yes.

Shake: Which one shall take the torch first and face me.

I took a step forward, keeping my eyes on my opponent.

Me: I will.

Shake: So, the young man will not leave the girl to do all the work. Doing that would have been very rude.

Me: I just hope you don't disappoint. Materia is allowed, correct?

Shake: Yes.

Me: Thank you. But seeing as how Yuffie didn't need hers, I don't think I'll use mine.

Shake: Do not face the gods with this kind of arrogance; it shall be your down fall.

I drew my sword.

Me: You're the only one going down.

Shake was the first to move, running off to my side as he tried to slash me with a kunai. I blocked the strike with my fully armored arm and struck back with my sword, only striking air. Shake had ducked down and swept me off my feet with a kick, causing me to drop my sword, and then went for a punch to my chest. I rolled to the side as I heard the wood splinter. Just when I was back on my feet a ball on a chain wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly pulled towards him. In one hand he held the length of the chain, in the other was a small blade that seemed to be connected to the other end of the chain. I pulled out my knife and blocked the strike from his small blade with the flat of my knife and placed my leg behind his. Faking a strike to his side, he stepped back tripping over my foot; problem was that I was still wrapped in his chain and was pulled down with him. Not expecting this I went down and caught myself while holding the knife to his neck, keeping myself up with my other free arm; my face was only a few inches from Shake's when we had fallen.

Me: Give up?

Shake: You have fought well for a child; you may pass. But I warn you, the next god will be more difficult. Do not expect to win.

Me: Let's just see that when we get there.

I went over to grab my sword from the floor when Yuffie came up to me.

Yuffie: That was great! Especially how you used the chain to help you get on him faster when he fell.

It hadn't been part of the plan, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

Me: Well I had to think with that thing wrapped around me. With it on I was basically at his mercy.

Yuffie: That's two gods down; we're half way there.

Shake had joined us on the journey up the Pagoda. Shake and Gorki took the front, leading the way to the next room. It was just like the other rooms, down to every last detail.

Me: _I swear, if I look under that carpet and find a broken board where Shake tried to kill me, I am going to be freaked out._

Standing in the same spot as Gorki and Shake had stood was another man wearing yellow robes; the handle to a sword could just be seen under one of the flaps.

?: Gorki, Shake, what business do have in my chambers?

Gorki: I have been defeated by the young Miss Yuffie.

Shake: And I have been defeated by her companion, Lord Chekhov.

Chekhov: Both of you defeated without your opponent needing aid? This is unacceptable. You two, I will speak with you later. Now I must eliminate those who dare to tread the path.

Chekhov turned to us.

Chekhov: I am Chekhov, the third god of the Pagoda. Whatever skills you may have used to defeat my lesser comrades, will not work on me.

Me and Yuffie did our bows and I was the one to sit out at the moment. This guy seemed a bit bulkier than the others, hopefully he wouldn't be fast.

The fight started, and it wasn't going in our favor. The guy, despite his appearance was a lot faster than the other two. Before even Yuffie could pull her weapon, he was right in front of her. The guy didn't even try to attack, but instead let Yuffie jump back. She was definitely caught off by his speed as well based off her expression; but she quickly hid her surprise and struck out with her giant shuriken; throwing it across the room. The deadly weapon spun at Chekhov, who wasn't even moving now. At the point where I had thought he would get hit, he had expertly snatched the weapon out of the air. Both Yuffie and I were dumbfounded.

Yuffie: Switch!

That was it, now it was my turn to enter the ring and for Yuffie to take a breather. But what caught me off guard was that Chekhov didn't even give me time to get set. Instead; at eh moment those words left Yuffie's lips; he had thrown the giant shuriken in my direction, causing me to have to step to the side. I felt a slight sting coming from my cheek as blood started to flow and drip onto the floor.

Yuffie: Tyquiil!

Me: I'm fine, it's just a scratch.

I looked back to see that the weapon was planted into the wall, one of its blades about three inches deep. I put my focus back on Chekhov as he drew his sword. The weapon was a double edge, two foot blade with no tip. He held it in his name to where the blade extended out to the side as he held it backwards. He had his knees bent, his body scrunched up as if waiting for the moment to pounce. I circled around my opponent, my sword out in front of me. Without much thought about it, I used my cure materia to close up the cut on my face.

Chekhov: Materia already?

Me: It just comes to me; more of a habit rather than an action.

I ran forward with my sword in my right hand; reaching back with my left hand, I gripped three shuriken. Just when he was just out of striking distance I threw the deadly projectiles. One was completely off target while the other two he had blocked, swatting them down with two strikes of his sword. I came in with an overhead strike which he dodged effortlessly and slashed my leg lengthwise.

The pain roared through my body, only numbed somewhat by the adrenaline that was coursing through me. With a leg out I couldn't move as well, and trying to heal something that big would have taken time, time that would leave me open. It was time I used my attack materia.

Focusing on my ice materia, I directed its power to my sword. Soon a layer of ice encased my sword, increasing its range by three inches and making the sword another inch wide. There was extra weight, but I still held on without trouble. It wouldn't help .much except with range, but I hoped that the sight of it would at least cause him to hesitate.

Chekhov: You have some interesting skills with the materia. I would hope that this fight wouldn't be so easy.

Me: Oh trust me; I don't plan on making it easy. I'm going to make sure that Yuffie makes it to the top and comes with us.

I swung my sword, causing my leg to flare up in pain. My attack was off, the sword only striking the floor; I nearly fell to my knee. My leg was beginning to feel numb, my whole body was starting to get sluggish and cold from blood loss. Whatever damage he did to my leg, it was bleeding out fast.

I reached back and grabbed my knife from its hidden spot on my back, at the same time I brought up my blind materia, making a quick switch and sync. With a throw, the knife sailed through the air, aimed directly for Chekov's chest. With a simple motion, he snatched it out of the air easily.

Chekov: You're at your limit child. Yield now or you shall die from your injuries.

Me: Please, it's nothing compared to what I'm about to do. Blind!

The materia responded to my command; the blade suddenly flaring up with light. I never did understand how that materia worked; but only Chekov was affected, even though the whole room was filled with the blinding light.

Chekov stumbled back as he dropped the knife. I was on him, the tip of my ice blade's tip just on his chest; with so much blood lost, it was hard to hold.

Me: End it.

Chekov: I underestimated your abilities. I surrender.

The weapon fell from my hands, the ice surrounding it shattering once it hit the ground. I was laid out on the ground getting ready to use my cure materia when Yuffie came up to me and started healing my wounds.

Me: Thanks.

Yuffie: That was too close; looks like we'll have to use our materia now in order to win.

Me: Yah, and that was only god three. I wonder how the last one will work out for us.

Yuffie: It's going to be tough, but after what you pulled off with that materia, I think we can make it.

Me: Let's hope so.

After my injury was healed we went up to the next flight of stairs, and no surprise, it looked exactly the same.

Me: Ok, I'll take the lead first, be ready for when I call it. This guy could pull the same stunt as Chekhov.

She nodded her head to me just before we bowed to the fourth god, Staniv. A slender looking woman, on the other side of the room wearing a black robe, bowed back. Yuffie moved off to the side and stood with her shuriken at the ready.

Staniv: It is a great accomplishment for children such as you're selves to make it this far.

She then drew a pair of identical swords that were three feet long.

Staniv: But this is as far as you go. Neither of you will face the fifth god.

Staniv moved towards me in a swaying and twisting motion that made it seem like she was dancing. Her movements did not seem to be random, but as if she was moving to some silent music. It was these movements that through me off; there was no way to tell what her next move would be, each sway and spin she did was unpredictable. All I could do was stand on the defensive as she moved around me and block whatever came.

Just as she was in the middle of a cartwheel, her legs kicked out at my face causing me to jump back. As did this, she stood on one hand and swung out with her free one, the blade just scratching the surface of my armor. I moved forward as she began to right herself; just when my sword was inches from her, she spun around to my side and gave a quick slice to my side, causing me to wince in pain.

I gripped my side with my free hand as I kept my eye on Staniv. Small smile was on her face as she continued to dance around. The wound was easily healed, and I took up my normal fighting stance. My knees slightly bent, my body positioned sideways as I faced her, my sword held out in front of me, its tip pointed to the floor. As she continued to circle me, I moved to keep her in view.

Staniv: Can you keep up with my movements?

Me: Keep up with this!

I slammed my fist into the wooden floor as I focused on my ice materia. A thin layer of ice quickly spread around the room. Staniv's foot landed on the ice and began to slip, but she wasn't one of the best of Wutai for nothing. She instantly regained her balance and started to skate across the ice.

Me: You've got to be kidding me.

Staniv: You aren't giving up already, are you?

Me: As if.

I melted the ice and she continued to dance around me; her blade moving as eloquently as she did whenever she struck. Each blow only caused flesh wounds as she toyed with me, but I hadn't managed to get one scratch on her. It was after getting several more cuts to my face that I decided to make the move.

Me: Switch!

Yuffie threw two kunai right away; the blades soared through the air just past my shoulder at our opponent. Staniv easily moved aside and nimbly made her way to Yuffie. I now stood to the side and watched as each one made strikes at the other, neither managing to hit their mark.

As I watched them fight, I noticed that Yuffie's movements had changed and now seemed to be moving the same way as Staniv. They both moved fluently around the room as they struck at each other. It was an interesting display; it was much more than just a fight.

Staniv: I see that you were trained well Yuffie, but can you hope to defeat me?

Yuffie: I already have.

Yuffie suddenly lashed out with a quick back hand that nailed Staniv in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Yuffie then followed up with an upward kick that made her opponent's head snap back. As she stumbled backwards from the hard blow, Yuffie finished it with another kick to the stomach that knocked her off her feet, leaving her sprawled on the ground.

Staniv laid there for a while before sitting on her elbows.

Staniv: Impressive, you have proved that you are worthy of taking on the last god.

Staniv quickly stood up, holding the spot where Yuffie had kicked her.

Staniv: The Fifth god awaits you're arrivals.


	74. Chapter LXXIV: Father Figure

After healing up with our potions, Yuffie insisted that we prepare before we went and fought the fifth god.

Me: How exactly are we going to prepare? It's not like we're going to be able to find a shop on the way up the flight of stairs.

Yuffie didn't pay me any mind and got down on the ground and started digging into one of her pouches. Her hand came out with several slips of papers, each were about the size of a check. She then took out a small flat wooden box. When she opened the lid, it revealed a small pool of ink and a brush. She took the brush, dipped it in the ink, and began to write symbols on the papers that resembled the ones I had seen on signs in town.

Me: What are you doing?

Yuffie: Well, before I got attacked in my hideout, I decided to resupply. This is one of the main reasons why Wutai is considered a powerful force.

There were three groups of papers with matching symbols, nine in total. Yuffie then took one of the slips directly in front of her and before I knew it, she used her fire materia. A small stream of flames engulfed the paper; but when she stopped, the paper hadn't burned. Instead, I watched as the fire was absorbed into the ink. There were no sign of the fire except for the scorch marks on the floor around the paper.

Yuffie sat the slip aside and grabbed another, doing the same thing.

Me: What is this stuff? How did you do that?

Yuffie: It's a method of using the materia that the people of Wutai created. These have several names; Paper Elements, Paper Materia, Paper Bombs. The ink and paper are unique. The symbols have to be specific for them to absorb the power of the materia. And once it's loaded with some of its power, all I have to do is focus on my materia like I'm about to use a spell, and the paper releases the energy in a burst.

Me: That would definitely come in handy. But we're in side; do you really think you should be setting off bombs here, let alone trying to blow up the top god of your village?

Yuffie: Hopefully we won't need them.

Me: When we get out of here, you're going to have to show me how to do that.

Yuffie was now charging one of the slips with ice magic. The paper was encased in a layer of ice, and then it just seemed to melt.

Yuffie: It takes years to learn how to do this. Only the right combination of symbols will work with a materia. There are even some that my people haven't managed to work with this yet.

Me: Well, it would give me something else to do as we travel. Anything that gives us an edge against Sephiroth would be useful. And the more skills and assets we each have will better our chances.

Yuffie was silent for a while as she then began to charge the last three papers with bolt materia. Small arcs of electricity struck the ink on the paper without leaving a single scorch mark.

Yuffie: Fine, but you're not going to get any progress unless it takes long to get this journey of yours done.

She grabbed up the papers and slid them into her pocket, along with her ink pad.

Me: Ok, then I guess I'll prepare as well.

I drew both my sword and knife and focused on my ice materia, encasing them in ice and increasing their reach by four inches.

Yuffie: Will that be enough?

Me: I doubt it, but I save the best for last. I've come up with a few materia combinations that I think should only be used for emergencies.

The memory of how my materia was used against Jackel and the Turks came to me. What I had planned wouldn't be like that but would probably just as effective.

We went up the stairs, following behind the four gods. At the top, both Yuffie and I were both caught off guard by what we saw.

Aerith: They made it!

Theo: Yah!

Cid: Well the kid sure surprised me.

I looked around, meeting each one of our party's faces; everyone was here.

Me: What the hell are you guys doing up here? How did you even get here before us?

Cloud: Godo brought us here so we would see you guys once you passed the others. He seemed certain that you two would make it. Looks like he was right.

Yuffie: You didn't think we would make it?

Liz: We had our doubts.

Liz gave Yuffie a dark look and Yuffie returned it.

Godo: Well done you two.

We turned to see that Godo was sitting on his knees on top of a cushion. He was now wearing different clothes; this time he had on the same kind of garments as the other gods had worn, but his were purple and white.

Yuffie: Dad, are you here to watch us fight.

He gave off a chuckle.

Godo: Something like that. I brought you're comrades here so they could witness you're success, but seeing as how you will be facing the fifth god, I don't expect it to come as easily as you're other battles.

Yuffie: Don't worry; this one is in the bag.

Godo stood up from his spot.

Godo: Then you best not disappoint me as we fight.

Yuffie: We?

Godo: Some things have changed since you left Yuffie…

He walked over to the wall nearest to him and grabbed a sword that was leaned up against it.

Godo: I am the fifth god of the pagoda; I am the one you two must fight.

Me: What?!

Yuffie: Really?! That's great! Wait, I'll have to fight you?

Godo: Yes, and don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my daughter. In fact, after what you have been up to and what you did to these people, I think this is a perfect time to discipline you.

We moved to the center of the room and did our bows. As we did I whispered to Yuffie.

Me: You still want to try using that paper materia?

Yuffie: Now more than ever.

Me: Then you can have the first shot.

I walked off to the side, standing on the opposite side of the room as the others. We all watched as Yuffie and Godo stared each other down. Godo was the first to move, suddenly surging forward as he drew his sword. The weapon made a horizontal slash as Yuffie ducked underneath it. As she did she made a quick punch to his leg.

Yuffie: You're too slow dad.

Godo: Hmph, don't take your opponent likely!

Godo came at her again, this time even faster than before that it caught Yuffie off guard; she was barely able to block his attack. His cuts were fierce and a blur that I couldn't keep track of how many times he could have attacked, but Yuffie had recovered and was defending herself well as she managed to get a few blows on him.

Yuffie spun around him and hit him hard on the back with the flat of her hand, and now one of her paper materia was there. Suddenly Godo arched his back in pain, his whole body shook violently for a moment before he calmed.

Godo: Very clever.

Yuffie: That's not all.

Suddenly his leg burst into flames. Godo was not ready for the spontaneous combustion but was able to quickly put the fire out. The once white pants leg was now scorched and burned. Holes in the fabric revealed some minor burns on his leg. But despite his injury, he stood as tall as ever.

Godo: My turn.

Suddenly water seemed to gush out from the floor boards in a sudden, miniature tidal wave that knocked Yuffie off her feet and hard into a wall.

Godo: I can easily use materia as well, Yuffie.

She got back on her feet and threw several kunai and shuriken at once.

Yuffie: Switch!

At that moment I rushed in with both my ice sword and dagger drawn as the weapons sailed through the air at Godo. Godo deflect only what was necessary of the projectiles before I even reached him. I came in with a thrust with my sword that Godo deflected easily; my knife came next with a back slash to his chest. He jumped back and threw several kunai at me; using my sword as a shield, the projectiles embedded themselves in the ice.

I stepped back and drew my arm back as I focused on the gravity materia. Slinging my sword, I used the materia to give it an extra boost as the large weapon sailed through the air. It was fast, but Godo was faster, only managing to dodge it with only gaining a large tear in his robe. The sword was inches deep into the wall behind him.

Godo: Combining physical strength with materia, that is a useful tactic.

Me: Yah well I try.

I next used the haste materia, greatly increasing my speed as I ran at him. Once I was close I gave a hard side kick, nailing him in the chest. He regained himself and came back at me, managing to give me several cuts on my left arm; I didn't even see him swing his sword enough to give me the number of cuts I had.

Using my knife, I came in close and slashed at his legs, he quickly stepped back out of reach of the strike and kicked the weapon out of my hand. He then dealt another quick kick to my head that made me spin. I stumbled back.

Me: Switch.

Yuffie came in slowly as I walked backwards to the wall. She looked over her father as if marveling at how well he was fighting. I had to admit, he was a tough opponent.

Yuffie threw her large shuriken, aiming for Godo's head. When it was half way to its target a bright light quickly filled the room; blind materia. Despite the flash, I wasn't affected; once the light faded I could still clearly see what was happening. What I saw surprised me. Godo had shielded his eyes from the flash and now had Yuffie's weapon in his hand. He struck it deep into the floor boards and charged Yuffie.

Without her main weapon, she drew a kunai from one of her pouches and blocked the slash from his sword. The blow was so powerful that she was pushed back more than a foot.

Yuffie: Switch.

I leaped back in, grabbing my knife off the ground as I came at Godo. I moved at a dead run at him; he stood ready for me with his sword out in front him as if to have me impale myself on it. At the last moment, I used the ice materia to freeze the water that was on the floor and slid between his legs as he tried to cut me in two. Just as I passed him, I gave a quick slash to his right leg.

This fight was more difficult than the others, and so much more thrilling. My senses were so sharpened right then that it felt like noting but adrenaline was pumping through me.

I turned around and grabbed my sword from the wall; it was stuck. It had gone deep within the wall and of all times it had to get stuck. I pulled furiously as Godo came at me fast from behind. With a last effort, I melted the ice around the blade, freeing it just before Godo was on me; saving me from having my head chopped clean off.

Me: Yuffie, you mind if I finish him?

Yuffie: Go for it!

Godo: You're doing well, but do you think you can beat me?

Me: No…

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of summon materia. The stone began to glow, reacting to my will.

Me: But she can.

Godo: How did you-?!

Suddenly he was flat on his back with a chocobo standing on his arms. Blaze's head was only inches from his face.

Me: Give up? Or should my friend peck you're eyes out?

Godo: What?! So there's more?

Me: I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you need to give up.

As to make things clear, Blaze gripped his arms tighter with her taloned feet.

Godo: Fine, I surrender.

Everyone burst into cheers and applause. I walked over to Blaze and got her to back off. I stroked her on the back of her head, causing her to _kweh_ in approval. Yuffie helped her father off of the ground. With a good bye, I returned Blaze and put the materia back in my pocket.

Me: A deals a deal, Yuffie comes with us.


	75. Chapter LXXV: Searching

After the final fight with the gods of Wutai, they had set up several low tables with a great spread of food that included different kinds of seafood, pork, chicken, leafy greens, fruit, bread, and wine. I occasionally took a sip of wine since I was still a kid. Everyone kept congratulating me and Yuffie on our success, well Liz only congratulated me; I would have to get those two to get along.

Godo: So, what is it that you plan on doing now?

Cloud: We keep looking for Sephiroth; we know he crossed the sea, but don't know where he went.

Godo: I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone has been by with that name. But if we get any information, we will do our best to let you know.

Cloud: Thank you.

Me: So why were you so confused when I pulled out the summon materia?

Godo: When I first saw it, I thought you had somehow managed to get ahold of the Leviathan stone.

Me: Leviathan?

Godo stood from his spot and strode to the wall with a statue of a serpent. The creature was breaking through the water's surface, creating waves. Godo went up to it and reached his hand towards the well-made statue and pressed a hidden switch, causing the creature's mouth to open. Inside was a piece of summon materia.

Godo: Many years ago, someone had come to this town and saved it from ruin when we were attacked by a powerful army. That person had summoned a great sea serpent called Leviathan. Leviathan had washed all of our foes to sea and drowned them. We greatly respected the man and he stayed in our village, swearing that he would protect it. That was over a hundred years ago.

Aerith: He was a Cetra.

Godo: I don't know what that is, but after some time it came to our knowledge that it was actually materia and that the creature that had save us must have slept with in it. But no one could summon the beast. We also thought it was the only materia of its kind.

He turned to me.

Godo: When you took your stone, the last thing I expected to see in that room was a chocobo. Please, if you intend on defeating Shinra, then take this with you.

He handed me the materia.

Me: Thank you.

Godo: I have made preparations at the inn for you all tonight. I hope you all succeed at your journey.

After several hours of the feast, I decided to call it a night. Godo had booked several rooms that could accommodate for three people. The beds were thin mats on the floor with a single sheet and pillow. A short desk sat under a window; on its surface were several slips of parchment along with an ink well and brush like the one Yuffie had. I figured it would be best to try and write the next journal to get my mind off of my stomach. After only having some fairly tasteless food on the road, the meal had tasted too rich and wasn't agreeing with me.

After a little practice I was writing down everything that happened since Cosmo Canyon. As I wrote, I heard footsteps come and go at different hours. At one point, Cid had come into the room with a cigarette in his mouth and got in the bed after complaining about it. I was finished when I heard Yuffie come in.

Yuffie: Thanks, you didn't have to go through all of that fighting with me.

Me: If I didn't then we would have all been stuck at the top waiting for you.

We both laughed a little.

Yuffie: So is there any real strategy to how we're going to find Sephiroth?

Me: I'll be honest, I don't know. The gist of it is that we track him down and take him out before he can destroy the planet. But me and Aerith are in the way. Whatever he plans on doing, only the Ancients, the Cetra, can stop it.

Yuffie: But what about Shinra?

Me: Once we finish this… we probably go back to blowing up their reactors. But with a spy with us, we can't discuss plans out in the open, not in detail anyway.

Yuffie: You really think there's a spy?

Me: Something doesn't sit right with the party. That's how I feel anyway. There's someone working for Shinra, I just don't know who.

I spread the last of the ink dry over the pages and went to my bed.

Yuffie: Tyquiil?

Me: Yah?

She stood in the doorway, shifting her feet.

Yuffie: Never mind, see you in the morning.

Me: Good night.

Cid: Will you both just go to sleep already?! Can't get any sleep with you two around!

Cid suddenly got up from his bed and went to out the door; there was the sound of another door slamming shut further down the hall.

I lay down on the thin bedding. It wasn't all that comfortable, but it did its job. Before I knew it, it was morning. When I woke up I found Vincent sitting in the window sill and Barret snoring loudly.

I got up and started to put the pages into a roll.

Me: Did you even sleep?

Vincent: I don't need much sleep.

Me: I see.

Once everyone was awake and geared up we went to the entrance of the village to find that there was a large farewell group for Yuffie. Standing at the front of it were the five gods from the pagoda

Godo: Yuffie, do your best to not get killed out there.

Yuffie: Dad, I beat you; I don't think you need to be telling me to be careful.

Godo: You are sixteen now, but don't forget that it was your boyfriend that beat me. Though the move was a little dirty.

Yuffie's face flushed red.

Yuffie: He isn't my boyfriend!

Me: And I don't think my summon was a dirty trick, it was fair game.

Godo: Maybe so. Please, make good use of Leviathan and crush Shinra.

Me: We planned on doing that anyway.

I pulled Godo in close to speak in private.

Me: If it isn't too much trouble, could you hold on to this for me?

I held out the pages of the journal I wrote last night.

Godo: What is it?

Me: A record of what happened to me and the party since we had left a place called Cosmo Canyon. I don't carry them around just for insurance. But once it's all over, I'll be collecting them.

Godo: Don't worry, this will be safe.

Yuffie said her final good byes as others gave us packs of food for the road ahead containing dried fish and dense flat bread.

After some hours hiking, we reached the Tiny Bronco right where we had left it. I looked at Yuffie again, wondering what she was carrying. Strapped to her back with a rope, was an object wrapped in a brown cloth.

Me: You mind telling me what it is you're carrying?

Yuffie: Oh! I forgot all about it when we got the send off. It was supposed to be a surprise.

Yuffie undid the rope and got the object off her back. Unwrapping the cloth, she revealed a sheathed sword. She held it out to me.

Me: Wait, it's for me?

Yuffie: Yes.

I took the sword and drew it. The dark colored blade must have been only two feet long and was fairly thin. It was single edged ending with a tip. The sword's blade ended at a golden hilt connecting to a handle wrapped in red leather cords.

Yuffie: You wanted to be a ninja, so I thought you needed a weapon for the part.

Me: This is incredible, but you didn't have to get this.

Yuffie: And you didn't have to help me. It's a ninja sword; it's called Ashura.

Me: The sword has a name?

Yuffie: Yes. Normally the owner names it. So if you want to call it something else…

Me: No, Ashura is a great name.

Yuffie walked up to me and changed the way I was holding the blade, basically having me hold it like I normally do with my knife so that the blade faced a different direction than a normal sword wielder would have it.

Yuffie: That's how you're supposed to hold that kind of weapon.

I put the weapon back in its sheath. Using the leather straps, I secured it to my back; the strap going from my right shoulder down to my left hip from the front.

Me: Thanks. I'll have to get some practice in on it some time.

We boarded the Tiny Bronco and went on our way. The people of Wutai had given us a better detailed map that showed us that we were on the other side of a mountain range in the Gongaga region. The ride on the water was uneventful; there was little talk and the only sound was from the ocean beating the plane and Yuffie dry heaving over the plane's wing.

We decided that we head back there and see if maybe Sephiroth had turned back. Soon we had stopped on a stony beach. A few miles away from where we docked was a small weapon shop.

Shop Owner: Hardly get customers lately, how can I help you?

Cloud: We're looking for someone. A guy with a black coat, silver hair, and a long sword.

Shop Owner: Nope, never seen anyone like that. Last person I saw was the owner of the Gold Saucer, Dio.

Me: Dio was here?

Shop Owner: You know him?

Tifa: We've had the pleasure of meeting him.

Me: What was he doing out here?

Shop Owner: The man was looking for rare items for display in his battle arena. Came here and bought the Keystone I had.

Cloud: Keystone?

Shop Owner: A special stone that is supposed to grant you access in some kind of temple on the other side of the ocean. Dio was interested when I told him what I knew and offered a lot of Gil for the stone.

Cloud: Thank you for the information.

We all piled out of the shop and made a beeline for the Bronco. I didn't need Cloud to say anything. A temple on the other side of the ocean…it was most likely the place that Sephiroth was heading. But if he had gone there, did that mean he had a Keystone?

We quickly boarded the Tiny Bronco and sailed for the Gold Saucer.


	76. Chapter LXXVI: The Deal

**Hey guys, time for another installment on chapters. I'd like to thank those who have stuck with the story so far; I'm glad that you all enjoy it and hope you stay till the end. I would also like to personally thank Loki, Naosj, and Samantha for reviewing. I know this was a long time ago but I felt I should say thanks. Things have been struggling for the past week due to some personal/family issues. On the bright side, I managed to find one of my flash drives that had been stolen over a month ago; down side is that everything was deleted.**

 **Well enough of my problems, time to get this show on the road!**

* * *

Since the buggy had been left outside of Nibelheim, we went to the gold saucer using the rope way at North Corel. There was little change there, although I was sure another building had collapsed in on itself. We boarded the ship along with other tourists who were excited to enter the giant arcade and casino tower. They all marveled at the fireworks display the started as we grew close to the gate.

Up at the actual entrance stood the same girl that had basically robbed me of my money for one lousy pass. Thankfully it would allow all of us to get through.

Pass Seller: Welcome to the Gold Saucer, how may I-

I cut her off, pulling the pass I had gotten before.

Me: Me and my friends are going in.

I hadn't even bothered to stop walking when I had taken out the pass, and just walked right past her. She didn't attempt to call security or stop us, but just stood there dumbfounded for a moment before turning to the next customer.

Tifa: That guy said that it was at the arena right?

Cloud: Yah.

We went towards the chute with the word Battle Square over it; one by one, we each jumped down, me being the last one to go.

The arena looked like it did the last time we had seen it before we had been wrongly accused and arrested; minus the dead guards of course. Large beams of lights moved far behind the stone brick castle that stood at the top of a staircase. People stood and talked excitedly as if no terrible thing had happened here almost a week ago.

Liz: This Dio guy really doesn't let anything mess with his business.

We went up the stairs to be met by a woman dressed like a knight holding a spear.

Knight: Welcome, to the arena, where you can fight to your heart's content; with the right amount of GP of course. And please, don't forget to stop and see Dio's new mystery attraction where he has gathered some of the rarest and oddest of objects for all to see!

Me: And where is the attraction exactly?

The knight girl opened the large double doors and used her spear to point us in the right direction.

The room she had pointed us to was definitely something. It was as if we were standing in a museum. There were so many objects that had to have come from different time periods and cultures. There were vases and old looking pottery. An old metal suit that had been designed for diving was placed on a mannequin. An abnormally large clock stood beside a large mask. Replicas of balloons with baskets attached to them floated near the top of the room.

When we had walked in there had only been one other person in there.

?: Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the kid!

Me: Peirce! What are you doing here?!

Peirce: What, you expect me to just ride chocobos all day? My back can only take so much. It's my day off, figured I check out Dio's new tourist attraction.

I gave Peirce a fist tap and introduced him to the others.

Peirce: So what are you doing here?

Me: We need something that Dio has.

Peirce: Dio? Ha, kid, you must really have a bone to pick with the man if you think he is going to just hand over something to you. What is it that you need anyway?

Aerith: This.

We turned to see Aerith standing at a pedestal with a glass case. Inside, sitting on a red pillow, was a sky blue crystalline stone. I could tell that it wasn't materia. Aerith began to read the plaque out loud.

Aerith: "The Keystone, a mysterious item that is said to open the way to the mythical Temple of the Ancients".

Peirce: Good luck getting that! That's a part of his new attraction. If you think he's just going to hand it over, you got another thing coming.

Me: We'll have to just ask Dio and see.

Dio: Ask me what?

We turned to see Dio stride into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Cloud: We need the Keystone.

Dio: Mr. Strife, Mr. …

Me: Tyquiil.

Dio: Mr. Tyquiil. Do you realize what you are asking me for? I had bought that piece only a few days ago.

Tifa: We know; we talked with the guy you bought it from.

Me: We need it, sir. Could you at least let us borrow it?

Dio stood there with a hard face, deep in thought. Then he looked up at me with an interested look and a smile on his face.

Dio: Kid, Mr. Tyquiil-

Me: Tyquiil is just fine.

Dio: Tyquiil, you were outstanding in your race. I admit I hadn't watched the actual thing, but once I saw the recording… I was surprised that a child managed to beat my best racers. So since you did so well, let's see if you can surprise me again.

Me: You want me to do another race?

Dio: No, this is the Battle Arena. Show me you're fighting skills; just you, my boy. If you win you can take the Keystone.

Me: You're on.

Dio: Excellent, I'm expecting a good fight!

Dio strode out of the room. The others just looked at me.

Peirce: Wow, you must have gotten on his good side for him to make a deal like that. But this is the Battle Arena, and it won't be as easy as ridding a chocobo.

Me: To be honest, I consider myself a better fighter than a chocobo rider.

Peirce: It isn't going to be a simple battle. There are eight matches that you have to go through, each round they come out with tougher fiends and they give you handicaps.

Me: Handicaps?!

Peirce: Being slowed down, loss of your materia and weapons, a lot of stuff could happen; it's all random.

Me: It doesn't matter. If I don't try, then we have no chance of getting the Keystone.

Yuffie: We could just steal it.

Cait Sith: I'd rather stay out of prison.

Everyone else agreed with Cait Sith.

Me: It's settled, I fight in the Arena.


	77. Chapter LXXVII: Fight for the Stone

To get myself ready, I took a few practice swings with my two swords, trying out different combinations with wielding my Ashura with my other sword and knife; trying the combinations with different hands and styles to see what felt more natural to me. Yuffie had given me some prepped paper materia, all I had to do was charge it with my own magic and I would be able to set them off.

Yuffie: When you put your magic in them, you can kind of sense them. That way when you try to use materia, you don't accidentally set them off while they're still in your pocket.

Me: Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind.

I turned to Dio who was standing at the edge of the room watching me.

Me: There's one thing I want to check. You said I had to fight on my own, correct?

Dio: Yes.

Me: What about me using this?

I pulled out one of the summon materia from my pocket, holding it out for Dio to see.

Dio: What is it?

Me: It's summon materia; it allows me to summon creatures to my aid. I know that materia is allowed in this competition, but will I be able to use this?

Dio stood there, pondering on the question.

Dio: I suppose it would be ok, it is still materia. I don't see why you can't use it.

Me: Thanks; now that that's settled, I'm ready.

Dio led the way from the room we were all gathered in and led the way to the Arena entrance. He stopped at the guy at the counter that was in charge of giving access to the battle zone. With a few words and hand gestures at me from Dio, the guy opened the large double wooden doors and we followed him in.

We traveled down a grey stone brick hall that was dimly lit with candles. Dio abruptly stopped, causing Theo to bump into him.

Dio: Tyquiil will continue to go straight from here. The rest of us will continue down this passage where we can view the fight.

The others turned to follow Dio. As they passed me they all wished me luck. I continued on my own until a light could be seen at the end of the long hall. I started to pick up pace, soon I was running and was out in the Arena.

The battle area had a design to make it feel old. I stood on a wood planked, lowered drawbridge; an identical one was on the other side of the large room, only this one was drawn up. The bridge led to a platform that stood in the center of a pool of water. Looking up, I saw the others standing on catwalks on the edges of the room. I also noticed some of the other jockeys up there.

Me: _I swear if Peirce placed another bet on me, I'm going to show him what his lucky stone can really do!_

Dio: Tyquiil!

I faced Dio.

Dio: You know how this works right?

Me: Just about. There are eight rounds, each one gets harder, and after each victory I get a handicap.

Dio: Ok, but just so you know you don't start off with one.

Me: Glad to know.

Dio: Let the battle begin!

The drawbridge on my side of the room began to rise as the one on the other side began to lower, revealing a large metal gate behind it. Now that the door was down, howls and squeals could be heard coming from the other entry way. Whatever fiends they had in there, they wanted out.

The large gate began to rise up into the wall, its gears and mechanisms squealing either from stress or possibly just for show; I couldn't tell. Once it was at the top, five hound-like fiends rushed out of the tunnel. The gate slammed down immediately as the last hound was out and the drawbridge was brought up quickly, leaving us all on an island.

The beasts were grouped up, slowly making their way towards me; occasionally biting at each other, as if arguing on who got to eat first. Suddenly one of the hounds near the front leaped from the group towards me. Instinct took over rather than thought and I slashed the fiend while it was in the air; its lifeless body lay behind me.

The other four charged at once, angered by the fall of their comrade. They moved faster than I had expected; one of them leaped through the air even higher than the one I had cut down. Two went to my left and the other went on the right. The one above had jumped out of reach of my sword and landed behind me. When I turned, I realized that they had no more interest in me, but were all heading for the fiend I had killed. Once one of them reached the corpse, it started to rip the body apart. Soon it was a feeding frenzy.

Me: _You've_ _got to be kidding me._

It only took seconds for them to finish their meal, leaving behind only fur clumps and bone. They turned their attention back at me, hoping for seconds.

I focused on my thunder materia and shot an arc of electricity at the front of the pack. The creatures scattered backwards but began the slow stalk towards me. As they drew nearer, I placed my sword away and drew Ashura and held it just like Yuffie had told me. My knees were bent as I focused on my haste materia. Just as they were about to charge, I sprinted through the group as I moved my blade in decisive blows.

When I looked back, the hounds were all on the ground.

Dio: Unbelievable…

Me: So how do we choose the handicap?

As if to answer my question, a dark screen lit up on the side where the fiends came from. The long screen was split up into different sections, seven in total. The first one, on the far left, began to show images rapidly like a slot machine wheel spinning. As it slowed I kept my eye on the door, readying myself for the next fight. I looked back up at the moment the wheel stopped on an image of a weapon lying broken on the ground.

Me: _That can't be good._

Dio: You can no longer use your weapons!

Me: Great, I thought it was starting way to easy anyway.

I detached my swords and knife along with the pouches that carried the kunai and shuriken. Now the only way I was going to fight was with materia and my bare hands. A crate came down on a chain for me to place my weapons in. Once the crate went back up, the drawbridge for the fiends came down. I stood ready for the next fight.

After several battles I was finally on the last one. I had fought hounds, giant snakes, robots, plant-like creatures, turtle men, some actual people that I had thrown over the edge, and some ghosts. And with every success I had had my weapons taken, been slowed down, my energy was constantly being drained, I was blind in one eye, I lost the use of my items, and had been lucky enough to have my weapons taken again and land on a freebie. All I had was one more battle and I won. I was thankful that my materia hadn't been taken.

Dio: The child is amazing, not many people can best my Arena.

Chris: Well that's the boss for you, always full of surprises.

Dio: Boss?

I turned my focus back on the gate. The reel had already landed on the half speed, and I found myself moving slower despite the use of my haste materia. The gate hadn't even moved an inch for a few minutes now.

Me: Is it stuck?

My question came out more slowly than I wanted it to. I heard stifled laughter come from some of the party members.

Dio: No, your opponent is already in there with you.

I looked around franticly, which looked like I was slowly turning around. I needed to learn to compensate for the halved speed. As I moved, I heard the disturbance of the water's surface. Curiosity got the best of me, and I made my way cautiously towards the edge. To my horror, I saw something big moving around down in the water, and it was coming up fast.

I jumped back as a giant serpent sprung from the water; its gaping jaws almost took off my head. The monster moved like a snake, its head slowly moving side to side as it stared at me with black eyes. Its scales reminded me of the Bottomswell we had fought at Junon harbor.

Me: You've got to be shitting me.

I tried to speak even faster, causing my words to come out at a normal pace. As long as I tried to move faster, so would my body; only at half the speed. With great effort, I was running back from the creature as I formed a sword made of ice with my materia. I fished into my pocket, my hand clasped around the paper materia Yuffie had given me.

The monster lunged forward with great speed; it was a wonder how I had managed to avoid it. I struck back with a thrust, but the blow was off, allowing the fiend to retreat back into the water. There was no way I could defeat something this big with the handicaps I had. My speed and accuracy were down, my weapons were gone. As my injuries became to much, I used my cure materia to recover.

The monster rose out of the water behind me and sprayed a torrent of water from its mouth, blasting me off my feet. As it lunged at me again, I sidestepped and placed several paper materia on its body. Once again the fiend ducked back under the water's surface.

Focusing on my bolt materia and my link to the paper, I summoned its power. The serpent sprung out of the water, its whole body twitching and shaking uncontrollably as it was electrocuted. But it didn't last long, soon the connection faded as the energy in the paper was used up. The fiend had a look of hatred as it lashed at me with its tail, knocking me over the side into the water with it.

The water was cold and foul tasting. I didn't even have enough time to find out which way was up before I was getting crushed.

The serpent coiled around me, tight enough to keep my arms pinned to my side, not allowing me to fight back. The breath was being squeezed out of me as its grip got tighter and tighter; it's hovering over me, as if it were enjoying my suffering.

My head began to get fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, the world started to tunnel off into darkness. With a desperate move, I wriggled my hand into my pocket and touched one of the summon materia. The world went dark.

I suddenly came to back on the platform, coughing up water. There was the sound of mixed screeching coming from behind me. Standing on shaky feet, I saw that there were now two serpents; and they were fighting each other.

The new serpent had scales that were light blue like the ocean. Fins came off of the sides of its head; yellow eyes with slit pupils stared intently as it fought with the other serpent. The new one was much longer and wider than the first, coming to about eight feet in diameter; dwarfing the first that was about only three.

The two swirled around each other in the attempt to coil and strangle the other. Occasionally each one would shoot out large spouts of water from its mouth with such force that it cracked the stone bricks of the room. Then a voice began to speak in my head.

Leviathan: _I am Leviathan, ruler of the sea. I am honored to be summoned by one of the Cetra once again._

I began speaking to Leviathan with my mind.

Me: _No problem. Thank you for your help._

Leviathan: _It was wise to choose me to face a fiend of the waters. There is no other that can best me in the water._

As if to prove it, the water suddenly surged up as if being shot out of a geyser. The fiend was launched several feet into the air, coming dangerously close to the catwalk. As it came down, Leviathan wrapped several coils around the creature. In only a few short moments, the fiend had stopped fighting and stayed still and limp. It was done.

Me: _Thank you Leviathan. Without you I'd be dead._

Leviathan: _Do not underestimate yourself. There is more to your kind than the connection with the planet. If you learn to use it, it can be your greatest weapon._

Me: _What do you-?_

My head felt like it had just been splattered against the inside of my skull. I fell to my knees with my hand grasping my head.

Leviathan: _You've_ _reached your limit. I wish you luck on your journey._

Leviathan sunk back into the water. When I looked over the edge, there was nothing down there but the lifeless body of the fiend.


	78. Chapter LXXVIII: Deylayed

Dio: Unbelievable!

Peirce: I still can't believe what I just saw.

This had to be the hundredth time they had said something about my performance in the Arena. Honestly I didn't feel all that great about it since I was the one who actually finished the fight. I had to resort to my summon materia for help. And even though Dio had said I was allowed to use it, it still felt like cheating.

Dio kept on talking on about how I had no doubt made history for the Arena and that I should work for him. Doing fights for others to watch. As he went on, Peirce kept mentioning the money he had won from his bets. Apparently he had won over ten thousand Gil.

Dio: I am a man of my word, Tyquiil. The Keystone is yours.

He handed me the blue, crystalline stone.

Me: Thank you. When we can, I'll return it.

Dio: No need, it was just a rock to me anyway. I can always find something to replace it.

The others had gone off to the trolley while I continued with my talk with Dio and Peirce.

Peirce: So you're telling me that the lucky charm I gave you summoned that thing?

Me: No, I have several like them. The one you gave me can summon a man that has the power over electricity.

He gave off a low whistle.

Peirce: I think I got cheated out of that there. But with the money you made me, I think we're even.

Me: Even?

We both laughed.

Me: The others already went ahead; I don't want to keep them waiting.

Peirce: I'll go with you. This time I want to see you off.

We made our way to the trolley as we talked on. It was good to talk to someone without worrying about the safety of the planet. Although I knew very well that would change once we found the Temple of the Ancients. We found that there was an issue at the station.

Cloud: Just our luck, the trolley broke down.

Me: So we're stuck here? What now?

Cloud: We'll be staying at the ghost hotel. Cait Sith says that he can get us in for free for the night. By morning, the trolley should be up and running again.

Me: I would honestly be ecstatic about being trapped in an amusement park. But with the importance of this journey, it kind of kills the mood.

Pierce: Looks like you'll be here for a while, why don't you come down to the lobby? We could play a few card games. I'll even loan you some money that you could use in the game.

Me: Thanks, it would be nice to see the others and Ester again, but I think I'll just call it a day. With what we've been up to, I hardly get a chance to get as much sleep as I want.

Pierce: I can understand that. I'll tell the others that you said hi.

We trekked our way to the Ghost Hotel, which was very appropriately named. The entire hotel was designed like a haunted mansion. Complete with a creep cemetery, ghosts, skeletons, terrible weather, and a ghoul that was the places owner. He each gave us our keys to rooms. The place was so big that Cait Sith had managed to get everyone their own rooms.

My room was meant for three people, but only one would be sleeping in here. There was a large object that I had though was a coffin designed to look like a person, but inside it was filled with dangerous looking spikes. Beside one of the beds was a large mace. The weapons spikes were about two inches long. A single table sat in a corner surrounded by chairs. Sitting on its surface was a large burning candle. Other weapons and mantels dotted the wall for decoration. The windows of the room looked out at the cemetery outside.

Me: They really went all out for the theme.

I found some parchment and ink in a drawer next to the beds and began to write the next journal, now making it the seventh one. I jotted down the Keystone, the temple, my fight, all of what happened since Wutai. It was relatively short being we had only been at Wutai the day before yesterday.

As the pages set out to dry under the familiar white powder, I curled up under the covers of the bed and drifted to sleep.


	79. Chapter LXXIX: A Date

**Hey guys, another week and another installment of chapters! Sorry if none have gotten the word, but I have decided to change the post days to Friday rather than Saturday. I have better access to a computer that way. I also hope that everyone out there still in school has a good spring break, cause I know I won't! I'm going to be stuck at home or walk several miles just to get to the library or even the mall. But I got to do something right? Hope you guys enjoy these chapters and also, don't judge me on this chapter!**

* * *

I woke with a start, finding myself covered in a cold sweat. I had gone through the same nightmare where Aerith was killed on the shrine by Sephiroth. The dream felt even more vivid than last time. I could still feel the cool air from the underground city. The same unexplainable feeling that it was some place important; as if I had seen it before came over me. But no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't pin it down. It was like a distant dream that you could never remember fully, but just knew it was seen before.

I yanked my hand back as I realized I had set the sheets on fire. I had gotten farther in the dream than the last time. I had been fighting Sephiroth in a fury of rage. I must have used my materia in my sleep because of my anger. Seeing this reminded me about my emotions being far too dangerous.

I reached for my sword before I realized the sound I had just heard was a knock on the door. The watch I set down said that it was twelve past ten. From the lighting outside, it was night. When I got to the door, I found Yuffie in the hall.

Me: Yuffie?

I felt embarrassed since I didn't have a shirt on since I had gotten into bed.

Yuffie: Is this a bad time?

Me: No, no, please come in.

Yuffie walked into the room, I followed behind her and leaned against a wall as she sat down on a bed.

Me: Is something wrong?

Yuffie: No, I was just wondering if…

Me: If what?

Yuffie: Is something burning?

Me: My bed, don't worry about it. I don't want to explain anyway. What were you saying?

Yuffie: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to…go on a date with me.

I was thrown off by what she just said. I looked at her face to see if she was just messing with me. Instead I found that her face was slowly getting redder as she waited for my answer.

Me: Yuffie, I don't think that's a good idea.

Yuffie: Is it because of what I did to the others?

Me: No, I've already forgiven you for that. I can understand why you did it; I may have done the same thing. It's just that…

Yuffie: What?

Me: I don't know if I could handle it. Remember what happened in Cosmo Canyon? Ramuh had mentioned that the blood of the Cetra not only enhanced my abilities, but my emotions as well. It was because of how I felt about you that caused me to go berserk in the cave. Even my emotions during nightmares are dangerous.

I pointed to the smoldering sheet.

Me: I tried asking Ramuh if there was any way to seal my power, but there wasn't. The only other option there was, was to just distance myself from everyone; from my emotions.

Yuffie: Are you crazy?! You can't just become some heartless person. You worry about us too much. If you go crazy like you did before we can handle it. We already came up with a plan if that happened again.

This got my attention.

Me: A plan?

Yuffie: We didn't want to tell you since you were so worried about us. But I think you should know so that you won't to be afraid. If it ever happens again, Aerith can always summon Shiva.

Me: Shiva?

Yuffie: You were still in your room at the time, but Aerith had shown us one of her creatures from the summon materia she had. Shiva was this woman who has a control over ice. So we figured that if it happened again, Aerith could summon her and she could have you…um, cool off for a while.

Me: One, that was a bad joke. And two, I appreciate what you did. It puts me at ease a little. But I just can't afford to get too close.

Yuffie got up from the bed and came up to me. Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Yuffie: Damn it Tyquiil, why can't you get it through your head that we don't care about our safety! We're chasing down Sephiroth; the most legendary and feared man of Shinra. If anything you need to let your emotions out; direct them at Sephiroth when you need to.

I was speechless. The others weren't worried about me being a threat to them or the mission. They may have had a plan to stop me from going on a rampage, but Yuffie told me about it just to help me relax a little. She wanted me to feel again.

Me: Ok, I give. So what did you have in mind?

First we went to see the Saucer's play that was viewing tonight. When we arrived, it was a full house. The play had already started, and I was surprised by who I saw as some of the actors.

Standing up on the stage, talking to a man dressed as a king, was Cloud. And standing just off stage by the curtains was Aerith. Cloud noticed me and Yuffie and stumbled on his lines for a while but came over his surprise. The play was about a hero on an adventure to save a princess that was taken by an evil dragon, and only the power of true love could defeat him.

It was fun. I was sure it wasn't meant to be a comedy, but a tale of adventure. But me and Yuffie couldn't help but laugh every time Cloud or Aerith had a line. Aerith had taken our appearance much better and had even managed to sneak in a wave at us.

Once the show was over, I took Yuffie down to the Chocobo Lobby. I was glad to find that several of the Jockeys were still awake, including Peirce.

Peirce: What happened to sleeping in for once in your life?

He had a smile on his face as he gave me a firm handshake.

Me: Well thought I'd enjoy some of the park while we were here. There's no telling when we might be able to relax like this again.

Peirce: There, that's the spirit. So who's the girl?

He leaned in close and whispered to me.

Peirce: Is she your girlfriend?

Me: I'd rather not say.

If it wasn't for my dark skin, I was sure everyone would have seen my face go red, because it felt like it was burning up.

Peirce: That's ok. It's none of my business what you do. So you interested in a little game?

Me: I was hoping to show Yuffie the chocobo stables.

Peirce: Well normally only the jockeys or the care takers go down there. But since you raced with us, I think that makes you an honorary jockey.

Me: Thanks, and I'll take you up on that card game afterwards.

Peirce: Looking forward to it.

We went down to the stables and looked at the other chocobos. A few were asleep, sitting on top of piles of hay while others looked at us with interest. Yuffie and I petted them and fed some greens that were in a sack hanging on a wall. There was even a chocobo that had black feathers.

When we finished, we had gone back to join the other jockeys in a few card games. In the end Yuffie managed to win all their money.

Peirce: I don't know how she did it, but she did it.

Yuffie: If any of you want to get beat, just let me know.

When we left, I started to talk.

Me: Ok, spill it.

Yuffie: What?

Me: I saw what you did during the game; you had other cards on you.

Yuffie spun her head at me.

Yuffie: How did you know?

Me: Let's just say, since the incident, I may have forgiven you. But I still try to keep a close eye.

Yuffie reached into one of her pouches and pulled out several cards.

Me: Where did you even get those?

Yuffie: There was an extra deck lying around. But I wasn't the only one cheating. You should have been watching the guy next to you. He was pulling all kind of tricks when he dealt the cards.

Me: Fine, but I get some of the winnings.

Yuffie: Deal.

We walked around the park, checking out some of the rides and games that it had to offer. Finally, we had gone to the gondola ride. The gondola was a large wooden box car that moved on a series of thick metal cables. The ride would give people a tour of the entire park from up above.

It was like a whole new perspective seeing the whole park from high up in the sky. The people that moved around the park looked like ants. The colors that flashed through the air from spotlights and fireworks were amazing. Yuffie sat across from me on the gondola, occasionally pointing at something that was happening. We saw the chocobos run on the courses as they raced. The large roller coaster ride went by as people screamed from either excitement or terror. It was a night I would remember.

Me: Yuffie…thanks.

Yuffie: Huh?

Me: I was so worried about how things would go with me around. I couldn't bear to be around any of you. I even had thoughts of just leaving in the middle of the night while you all slept and just disappear. That way, Sephiroth would leave you guys alone for a while since I would be the best target.

Yuffie: That's stupid!

Me: I know, Ramuh had said the same thing. But now, it feels like I can breathe again without worrying. But there are going to be times that my emotions are going to get out of control, I just know it.

Yuffie didn't say anything. She continued to look out the window of the gondola, but by the look on her face I could tell she was listening.

Me: If it ever happens again, I don't want you guys to hesitate to-

Without any warning she leaned over to my side of the gondola and kissed me on the lips. It was a simple little, short kiss, but it felt like forever. She quickly drew back and went back to looking out the window. When she spoke her voice was hushed.

Yuffie: You worry too much for your own good. Just shut up and watch the park.

I was speechless and did as she asked and continued to watch the scenery around us. But try as I did, I couldn't focus on any of it. I couldn't get over the kiss.

* * *

 **This is one of my favorite chapters, just saying. And those of you that did it, I said don't judge me. A guy can dream right?**


	80. Chapter LXXX: Betrayal

The rest of the ride was a blur and before I noticed it, we were back in the main square with the chutes leading to all the other squares. Suddenly Cait Sith, who was on to of Mog, shot out of the Ghost Hotel chute. His back was turned, so he didn't see us.

Yuffie: What's Cait Sith doing here?

Me: How should I know? Just because the guy joined because of me, doesn't mean I have an agenda of what he does.

Cait Sith then produced a small blue crystalline stone from somewhere. It was the Keystone! I quickly checked my pockets and found that it wasn't there.

Me: _How did he-?!_

Yuffie: Is that the Keystone?

Me: Cait Sith!

He jumped and quickly ran off down the arcade chute.

Yuffie: What the hell is he doing? You don't think-?

Me: I do, but right now we can't let that cat get away with the stone!

We quickly jumped down the chute and took off running once we reached the bottom. Cait Sith could be seen just as he ran into the arcade room. We hurried after him and just as we entered the room we were being pelted with ski balls. Yuffie and I both dove for cover as several children continued to throw the hard plastic balls.

Cait Sith: That's them! First one to get them to fall gets 300 GP!

Me: _That sneaky son of a bitch!_

Cait Sith quickly ran by without worry of the balls hitting him. Without much thought I used my protect materia, blocking the balls. The kids yelled in frustration; calling us 'cheaters' for not playing the game fairly.

We continued the chase to the chocobo square. The two of them had split up, running from us, throwing the Keystone to the other when one was cornered. Finally the chase came to a bitter end. We chased him out of the square down the large double staircase where we had come in from. As we went down, I heard the sound of an approaching helicopter.

The aircraft came in low at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Cait Sith hit the bottom, he chucked the stone to a man in a suit. I realized it was Tsung. As quickly as the helicopter had come, it was gone; leaving Cait Sith behind with two very angry people.

Me: It was you all this time. You were the traitor?

Cait Sith: Yes, I was the spy. I was hired by Shinra to keep a tab on AVALANCHE.

Yuffie: I should have known it was you! A cat wanting to come along just to find out someone's fortune; how could we have fallen for that?!

Me: Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Cait Sith: I could give you two reasons.

I realized that Cait Sith's voice was now different. It was now a man's deep voice, no longer the higher pitched one I had always heard come out of Cait Sith's mouth.

Cait Sith: One, you wouldn't be able to kill me. I'm just a stuffed toy. And second, I know where the Temple of the Ancients.

After some discussion with Yuffie, we decided to hear out what he had to say. Yuffie kept her weapon trained on Mog while I carried Cait Sith by the scruff of his neck. Neither of them complained or showed signs of resistance.

We made our way to the Ghost Hotel. Yuffie went to get the others while I kept an eye on the two of them. In just a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the hotel's lobby. Most of them stood while a few sat in the velvet chairs.

Cloud: So Cait Sith was the spy?

Me: Yes, and from what he told me, this isn't even him.

Cait Sith: I was made by Reeve Tuesti. I was specially made to spy on you guys.

Barret: And why haven't you two taken care of him yet?

Yuffie: Because he gave the Turks the Keystone and says he can tell us where they went.

Cid: And you bought that crap?

Cait Sith: You don't have much choice but to listen to me. You don't know what Shinra plans to do, and you don't know where the temple is.

Everyone was silent.

Cait Sith: Now if you'll listen, you would know that Shinra wants to use the temple to find out where the Promised Land is. If you were to take the Tiny Bronco east, you should find it in the jungle.

Me: Why should we listen to you? You could be just trying to buy the Turks time by sending us the wrong way.

Cait Sith: You don't have much choice. If you choose to listen, then you have a chance to get there and get the stone back. But if you just continue to wonder aimlessly, then there won't be any chance that you catch either the Turks or Sephiroth.

Liz: Why would Sephiroth be heading for the temple?

Cait Sith: Rufus thinks that Sephiroth is also looking for the Promised Land.

Me: Of course.

The others all looked at me.

Me: Sephiroth wants to destroy the planet right? So if he wanted to do it, where would be the best place to do it?

Aerith: The Promised Land.

Me: Right. I don't know how Sephiroth is planning on doing it, but that must be his target.

Vincent: It's become a race.

Me: Yah…a race for the planet's fate.

We all let the thought sink in. Cloud was the first to break the silence.

Cloud: I'm guessing you were to the one that caused the rope-way to break down.

Cait Sith: Yes.

Cloud: Then you're going to fix it now. And then we are going to get out of here.


	81. Chapter LXXXI: Temple of the Ancients

That night, we packed what we had and left the hotel. I had left some extra Gil in my room to pay for the ruined sheets. Cait Sith got the ropeway car working in no time. And throughout the whole night, we had been moving east across the sea on the Tiny Bronco.

We discussed what would be the best course of action we approached our destination. Cait Sith, or I guess Reeve, had told the higher ups of the Shinra co. that after being found out, they had disposed of the robot. Whether we bought it or not, we just had to go with it. If there was an off chance that he was telling the truth, he would have to hide when we reached the temple. Otherwise things could get complicated with the Turks finding out that Reeve and Cait Sith were now on our side.

After several hours on the water and having to listen to Yuffie dry heave, we reached land. And sitting in the middle of the thick jungle, its top visible over the tree line was the temple.

The air was thick and humid with fog. Fiends came out at us from nowhere; either from the ground or up in the trees, they leaped out at us. Vile, poisonous snakes and hairy beasts were the most abundant of the monsters. But all met their end when they attacked our party. Cait Sith had stayed behind at the Bronco. Before we had set out he had given us cell phones. That way, we could keep in contact with each other.

Liz: Do you think we can trust what he says?

Me: Well there's definitely something in this jungle; whether or not it's the Temple of the Ancients, I can't tell.

Theo: Well you're an Ancient right? Can't you just feel these things?

Me: I don't think that's how it-

Suddenly it felt like we were going the wrong way. I looked around, feeling confused. I noticed that Aerith was looking around as well.

Theo: Boss?

Me: Theo, I don't know whether I should hit you for being a smart ass or be happy that you're right.

Red XIII: What do you mean?

Both me and Aerith started to walk off in a different direction.

Aerith: We're going the wrong way. The temple is this way.

The others didn't question us, but they did give us some strange looks. I would be weirded out as well if it wasn't for the fact that it somehow felt natural. It was like a string was tugging me along. Occasionally it would give a gentle tug in the right direction when we started to veer off course. As we continued, I noticed that we were moving on an old trail. What was once a path made of cut stone bricks, was now turned to rubble, consumed by the surrounding jungle that it was almost gone entirely.

I could make out some of the words that the others were saying behind us.

Tifa: Do you think they're ok?

Cloud: Fine. Whatever helps us get there faster.

Tifa: But don't you think they should have stayed back? I mean, with how everything is going, Sephiroth will be after these two.

Barret: I don't know; this whole think stinks to me.

Me/Aerith: We can hear you back there.

The rest of the hike was in silence. After another hour, we reached the temple. Coming to a clearing, the temple was completely visible. A great stone pyramid, its stones shaped to create smaller levels as it went up, giving it a giant step design on all four sides. The temple sat across a gap that was spanned by an old rope bridge that swayed in the wind. Vines and ivy crawled up the building's walls. There was a strange sensation coming from the temple; as if it were giving off a strange sound.

Suddenly Aerith dropped to the ground, down to her knees, and had her ear resting on the ground.

Me: Aerith?

Aerith: It's the temple… I can hear it.

Cid: I think the girl finally lost it.

I knelt and placed my hand on the ground. I focused on the power of the Cetra and it suddenly felt like I was being pelted from all sides. Aerith must have seen my expression and help support me.

Aerith: It's ok; just try to block some of it out.

I put in more power, imagining a barrier around me except for one small spot. Soon the onslaught of voices became more hushed and bearable. There was still too much to understand what was being said. But at the same time I understood what was around us, where we were.

Me: The Life Stream flows right through here, doesn't?

Aerith: It must be why they built the temple here.

Me: You don't think that this could be the Promised Land, do you?

Aerith's face paled. She had the same though and there were too many key things here that made it a likely possibility.

Cloud: But what about the crash site that Bugenhagen showed us?

Me: I don't want to risk it. The fact that Sephiroth is here is already disturbing.

I rushed ahead, without the others, across the bridge and up a large staircase; going up at three steps at a time. At the top was a small room with a stone altar with bright burning torches on each side. Lying on the ground to the side was Tsung. His clothes were stained with blood.

Tsung: Heh… AVALANCHE, of course you would show up.

Me: I'd kill you right now for taking Aerith back in Midgar, but seeing as how you're injured, I'll let you get off the hook.

Tsung: How kind of you.

He winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

Me: What happened to you anyway?

Tsung: Sephiroth happened.

I drew my sword and quickly looked around. Tsung gave off a small laugh.

Tsung: Don't worry; he's still in the temple. The only entrance is through here. If he was out here, I would be the first and most likely last to know.

The others came up from the stairs and entered the room. They all gathered around behind me, staring at Tsung.

Tsung: I guess the Ancient got you here.

Aerith: I have a name.

I quickly explained to the others what Tsung had just told me.

Tsung: Here.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Keystone.

Me: Why give us the stone?

Tsung: Because we have a common enemy. Like they say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Until that enemy is dealt with anyway. Besides, I know what happened in Wutai. You people can be handy under the right circumstances.

Me: I'm touched. But I'll accept the Keystone. After all, you did steal it from us. It's only right that it goes back to its rightful owners.

Tsung: Just be careful, there are several traps set to keep you from getting in to the deeper chambers. I would hate to see something bad happen to you before I turn you in to the President.

Me: Still have a sense of humor with the state you're in?

Tsung: I'm a Turk, this is just a scratch. The others will arrive here with the President.

Me: Ok. How do we get in?

Tsung: Put the stone on the altar to open the way.

I placed the stone on the slot on the top of the altar. The stone glowed with a soft blue light. At the same time, a large spot on the ground right in front of the altar glowed with the same light. Cloud was the first to stand on the spot. Soon he began to phase through the floor like it was quicksand; his head disappeared through the ground. The others began to go one at the time, each fazed through the floor, leaving me, Yuffie, and Tsung.

Yuffie: Are you going to be ok with him here?

Me: I'll be right behind you. Besides, I think the only trouble we're going to have with him is his smart mouth.

Yuffie stepped onto the light and disappeared.

Tsung: Sweet girl.

Me: Watch your mouth or I'll be giving you a knife to your chest instead of these.

I placed two potions on the ground beside him.

Tsung: Why?

I shrugged.

Me: I don't know. Part of me feels like you're not a bad guy. You're just following orders after all. Then again it might just be the temple telling me to let you live.

Tsung: I forget that you're an Ancient as well.

I went onto the spot of light and as I went down, I grabbed the stone. I wasn't going leave any chances of being followed.


	82. Chapter LXXXII: A Maze of Mystery

**Hey guys, hope everyone out there is enjoying their spring break, cause I know I'm not. At least I have my story to work on and some good books to keep me from dying of board om. Unlike my character, Tyquiil, I'm not what you call a 'people' person, so I have no one to really hang out with during the break. Any way I hopped you enjoyed that last installment of chapters and that you all like these next three as well. Some more mysteries of Sephiroth's plan is about to be revealed.**

* * *

The inside of the temple was unbelievable. It was a maze stairs and pathways carved out of grey stone. Moss and ivy crawled up the sides of the walls of the dizzying maze. There was no way for me to tell what way was the right way to go.

Liz: Tyquiil!

I turned to see that the others were on a lower level.

Me: On my way!

I stepped back and took off over the edge of the path. Once I landed on the next floor, I jumped again, reaching the others.

Me: Any luck finding which way to go?

Cloud: None, there doesn't seem to be anyway out of here.

Me: If it's this difficult to get through here, then there must be something important here. I'm liking this less and less.

Cloud: We need to hurry.

Tifa: What if we split up.

Vincent: We would get separated.

Aerith: Tyquiil…

I looked at Aerith to see that she was pointing at something. I faced what she pointing at to find that we were being watched. Standing on one of the higher levels was a figure draped in a purple robe and wore a large brown hat. A long white beard could be seen hanging from the face, just touching the ground.

Me: No way, that can't be…

Aerith: Another Ancient…

Cloud: What are you two looking at?

We didn't bother to ask questions. Both Aerith and I took off running, following trails that seemed to come up at random. We took several turns and stairs before we arrived to the spot where we saw the figure. The purple clad person disappeared around the corner ahead. We continued behind them. Every time we turned the next corner, or made up or down the bottom of a staircase, we only got glimpses of them.

Cloud: Where are you two going?!

Me: Are you blind?! We're chasing that guy!

After several more turns, we came to an entrance that took us into a long hall lit by torches. The figure had several paces ahead of us. Just as he reached the end of the hall, coming to a fork, a second figure similar to the first appeared from the hall on the right. The two seemed to exchange words and split off. One we followed went down the hall on the left while the new one stayed a while longer before he ran back down the one on the right.

Me: Two of them?!

Aerith: We aren't the only ones!

Me: What if Sephiroth came here to kill them? The Cetra are the only ones able to stop what he has planned.

Aerith: If that's it, then we can't let them get out of our site.

Me: I'll take the first, you take the second.

Aerith: Right.

Once we hit the split, we went our separate ways. I gave a second glance as I saw Aerith run the other way, catching a glance of the second figure disappearing around the corner. I put my focus back on who I was chasing.

Me: Please stop! We need to talk!

The figure didn't show any signs of hearing me and kept moving. It disappeared around another corner and when I turned, I found myself in a large room that was almost devoid of light.

A large bridge spanned the space. There were torches that dotted the bridge at normal intervals. But beyond the reaches of the bridge, it was a dark empty void deprived of light. The bridge went out from where I came in and turned to the right; after going for several meters it turned to the right again. A staircase could be seen disappearing into the darkness on the other side. Splitting off of the center of the bridge was a smaller one leading to a glowing pool surrounded by four stone pillars. The purple figure stood on the other end of the main bridge.

Me: Hey, I just want to talk! You're a Cetra right?

As I started to cross the bridge, I noticed a slight tug on my leg. Looking down, I saw that my leg got caught on a wire. The wire seemed to disappear into the pressing darkness, but soon there were several clicks of machinery and suddenly a large stone wheel dropped from the darkness above and landed on top of the Ancient I had been following. The stone started to role towards me. Not wanting to get flattened like the other guy, I ran back where I had come from. Once I got back to the turn, the stone rolled harmlessly by and off the bridge, disappearing into the darkness.

I looked back as another boulder crashed down and rolled across the bridge. When it passed by I noticed that there was a section cut out of the stone, giving it a rounded U shape. When I looked back at the other end of the bridge, just before the next boulder crashed down, I saw the figure still standing there.

Me: _What the hell?_

I thought it over and decided that the cut out was big enough for me to stand in. If I were to be in the right spot at the right time, I could get by without getting squashed.

After taking some calming breaths I walked down the bridge. Every nerve in my body told me to run, but I kept moving. I stood where I had seen several of the stone's cut outs line up and stood there. The stone came down on me; it took some self-control from using my materia to blast the thing to pieces. The stone continued on over me, leaving me untouched. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth, but I wasn't done yet. The process was slow and nerve wracking. Once I reached the turn off to the pool I took it. I sat down to relax as the stones continued to appear with no end; the figure was no longer there.

Me: Great…finally find someone else with the only chances of understanding my powers and they leave.

I flopped down on my back and was startled to see that the figure standing on the other side of the pool. I quickly got on my belly, my hand rested on my sword from a reflex.

Me: Gaia. Don't do that, I could have blasted you away.

The figure stood silently.

Me: You're an Ancient right? We need to stick together. There's this guy going around the temple that wants the Cetra wiped out.

The figure made no sound or move.

Me: I guess you can't understand me.

I crossed the small bridge to the pool and looked into the glowing water. There didn't seem to be any bottom. I realized that the tension of the crossing made me thirsty.

Me: Is it ok for me to drink this?

Still more silence.

Me: Not the very talkative one, are you?

I knelt down and stuck my hand into the water and instantly regretted it. It was the same as before outside of the temple when I focused on the voices. Only this time it was even worse. My hand had been in the water for only a second, but the experience felt like it lasted forever. My hands were now grasped around my head as it threatened to explode. It was a long moment before the pain subsided. My breathing was deep and quick; sweat poured down my forehead.

Me: Thanks for the warning. Guess it isn't water huh?

The figure hadn't even moved during my little episode.

Me: Oh no, don't worry I'm fine. Just experiencing some minor mind destruction is all.

I was starting to feel frustrated that this guy wasn't doing anything. The only thing he seemed to be good for was running. Maybe that's how he hadn't been killed by Sephiroth.

I walked back to the pool on shaky feet. I focused on blocking out everything as I placed my hand in the water again. There was nothing this time, not even the sound of the boulders moving across the bridge. I opened up a bit and was hit with the voices again. This time more controlled and calmed. They wanted me to see something. Soon images started to flood my mind.


	83. Chapter LXXXIII: The Temples Voice

I found myself in another room. It was a long hall that was brightly lit with torches. Images were etched and painted into the walls; as if they were telling a story. There were a total of seven images; each one was separated by a stone pillar that came out of the wall.

The first one showed several people standing around what had to have been the temple; a small black diamond was in its center. The next three seemed to be one larger image just broken up. It depicted several people, who had to be Ancients, were gathered around the black diamond that was sitting on an altar. The next one showed a scene that unsettled me. Two Ancients held up the black diamond; as they did, something large seemed to be falling from the sky. The next image showed more Ancients just standing around. And the last one made my stomach drop.

The final image showed several Ancients engulfed in flames. Several of them were trying to climb the wall they were painted on, as if trying to escape the inferno. I could almost feel the intensity of the flames and the pain they all felt.

Suddenly a door opened at the other end of the hall. To my surprise, all four Turks walked in. I drew both my swords and stood ready for them.

They continued to walk down the hall calmly; moving straight for me. My mind went through several options as they got closer. The most likely to succeed would be to summon, but I doubted one summon could handle four Turks. They weren't showing any sign of hostility as they approached.

Me: Didn't think you'd be back in here so soon.

Tsung: This is it. This should tell us about the Promised Land.

Reno: So it has something to do with some rock falling from the sky?

Elena: I could be pointing us the way.

Reno: And the black stone?

Rude: Maybe the key.

Tsung: Alright. You three are to go back to the Shinra building and report to the President. I will stay here and watch over this place. AVALANCHE won't sit idle now that we have the Keystone. They'll be heading here sooner or later.

Reno: Do you think you can handle it? Me and Rude had trouble taking them on, and that was before they got even more people.

Tsung: Don't forget who you're talking to, Reno. I'll handle AVALANCHE. The rest of you are to move out now.

Turks: Sir!

The three of them ran off while Tsung stayed behind to study the images more. I walked up to him.

Me: Uh, we're already here; or did you forget?

Tsung continued to look at the walls as if he didn't hear me.

Me: Hello? Anybody ho-

I had tried reaching out to him when my hand phased through his shoulder. It finally dawned on me what was happening.

Me: You're not really here. This is what happened in the temple when you showed up. Like a replay.

Tsung showed no sign of hearing me and continued to look at the mural.

Tsung: Is this the Promised Land?

Sephiroth: I'm afraid not.

We both whirled around to find Sephiroth behind us. I quickly drew my sword but then realized that it was only an after image. Still, just seeing this made all my nerves go haywire. I desperately wanted to run, but at the same time, there was a part of me that wanted to take him out once and for all.

He looked just as he did on the ship to Del Sol and in my dreams. He wore his familiar black clothing. A black coat fitted with shoulder guards, black pants, black boots. He wore no shirt under the open coat; two black leather straps could be seen crossing his chest. His long, silver hair went down to his hips. And in his hand was his seven foot long katana.

Tsung: Sephiroth?!

Sephiroth: I'm impressed that you managed to get this far. The Shinra's lap dogs still have some tricks.

Tsung's fists were clenched, a sneer plastered on his face.

Tsung: Tell me, is this the Promised Land?

Sephiroth gave of a small chuckle, as if Tsung were some kid that misunderstood something. As Tsung spoke, he inched his way around Sephiroth; trying to make a break for the door.

Sephiroth: The Promised Land, Life Stream. None of you understand how the planet truly works. I will be this planets god once I become one with the planet.

Tsung: One with the planet?

Suddenly Sephiroth moved forward and slashed Tsung across the chest. Tsung fell to the ground and laid there.

Sephiroth: Don't worry. Death shall not be the end of you. Once I finish, you will be part of something greater. You will be a part of me.

Tsung may have been a Turk and was hunting us down. But he was just cut down without even being given a chance. My anger spilled over and I started to slash my swords through Sephiroth. The blades went through him as easily as going through air. He stood where he was, unharmed, as he looked at the image with the large object coming from the sky.

Suddenly the image changed. I was still in the same room but now the others were here, they all surrounded Sephiroth around an altar.

Cloud: What are you planning to do?!

Sephiroth: This planet is alive. It can feel and it can hurt. When it becomes injured a great deal of the Life Stream will pool there to heal it.

Sephiroth took his sword and stabbed it into the ground, as if trying to demonstrate. Despite what he did, there was no change to the small hole he created.

Sephiroth: But what if the planet sustained an injury so great that it endangered it? Then a great deal of the Life Stream will flow to that spot. And when that happens, I will be there to take that energy and become a god! And all I need is the Black materia.

Aerith: Black materia…?

Sephiroth: The Cetra's most destructive magic. With it I will summon Meteor and become one with the planet!

Cloud: I don't think so Sephiroth! There's no way that I'm letting you get away with any of this.

Sephiroth: Hump, it seems you still haven't learned Cloud. I didn't ask for your permission.

Without warning, Sephiroth flew off; sailing over the others heads and sailed through the door at the other end of the hall.

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Cloud ran off after him but then stopped in front of the image that must have been of Meteor that Sephiroth had mentioned. As Cloud stood there looking at it, he started to laugh. It was low and cold with no emotion to it. As he did I noticed that there was something off; and not just with how he was acting. If I focused on him, I could see Sephiroth; at least a ghost of him.

They stood in the same spot; Cloud's solid body could be seen through the ghostly image of Sephiroth. They did the same actions at the same time. Aerith rushed over to Cloud.

Aerith: Cloud, what's wrong?

Cloud: Ha, ha, ha, Black materia…Meteor…

Aerith: Cloud, what's wrong?

There was something wrong. I wasn't sure what to do, but I found myself drawing my sword. I quickly rushed behind Cloud and thrust my sword through both Cloud and the Sephiroth ghost. Cloud showed no sign of being injured, but Sephiroth show a reaction. His back arched from the blade running him through and the image of him faded. Cloud looked a little dazed and confused as he turned to Aerith.

Cloud: Is something wrong?

Aerith looked at him with a worried look.

Aerith: No. Sephiroth got away.

Cloud: Don't worry. I think I understood what he meant back there. We need to get the Black materia before he can.

Cid: I think this is it!

The two of them rushed back to the group; they were standing around an altar. There was some kind of model of the temple floating over it.

Yuffie: Could this be it?

Cloud reached out to take it. When his hand grasped the object, the temple shook violently as if it had been hit by an earth quake. The image flickered, moving rapidly between the room and the pool. The image solidified after some time, the others looked at the altar.

Aerith: I'll try asking.

Aerith: _Hello? Please, we need your help to get the Black materia._

I heard her speaking into my mind.

Me: _Aerith, can you hear me?_

Aerith: Tyquiil?!

Liz: What?

Aerith: I just heard Tyquiil. Hold on.

Aerith: _Tyquiil, is that you?_

Me: _Yah, it's me._

Aerith: _How are you talking to me like this? You weren't…_

Me: _No, I'm fine. I don't know how it's happening, but I can see you guys right now. You're all in a room with images on the walls._

Aerith: _Where are you?_

Me: _I'm in some room with a pool. I was following that old man when I came to it. When I touched the water, I could see what was happening. It's like the temple is showing me what it sees._

Aerith: _It is. The Ancients life energy pooled here, giving it a consciousness. It's a combined consciousness of the many Ancients that chose to stay here. Those guys we were following were spirits tasked to guard the temple._

Me: _You're telling me that we were chasing ghosts? No wonder the others didn't see him._

Cloud: What's happening?

Aerith spoke directly to the others.

Aerith: He's fine. He saw the whole thing like how we saw what Sephiroth did to Tsung.

Me: _You guys saw that as well?_

Aerith: _Yes, there was a pool like the one you told me about down the hall I went. The temple showed us what happened._

Me: _Is everyone alright?_

Aerith: _We're fine._

Me: _Tell me which way you guys went, I'll come over there._

Everyone suddenly went wide eyed. I looked around the hall to see that there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

Me: _What's wrong? What is everyone looking at? Are you in trouble?! Please, tell me how to get to you._

Aerith: You're already here.


	84. Chapter LXXXIV: The Materia's Defenses

I looked around the room. It was the same room, but there was something different. I could feel some warmth from the torches that were burning brightly in the room. The ground felt like compact dirt and stone rather than the stone bricks I knew I was standing on back at the pool. I looked at my hand and found that I could see through it. Checking the rest of me, I found the same results.

Liz: He's not dead is he?

Fear took hold of me. I was so busy watching what was happening, that it hadn't occurred that when Sephiroth escaped, he had come across me at the pool. If he had, could have easily dealt with me. But if he had, I think I would have felt something. I focused and found myself lying on my face back at the pool; my hand drawn from the water. The purple figure now stood at the connecting point of the small and main bridge; he looked like he was standing guard.

I placed my hand back in the pool and found myself back in the room.

Chris: Where did you just disappear to?

Me: Sorry, I needed to check something. I'm still here, thankfully. I'm not sure how I'm-

I heard voices all around me. Men, woman, and children all spoke at once; their voices giving me knowledge.

Me: I get it…the temple is doing this. It's sent my spirit so I can speak with you guys.

Theo: Then won't your body be unprotected? Sephiroth could be anywhere.

More voices spoke to me.

Me: It's ok; the temple has me protected for now. It's strange, I can hear them so clearly now.

Aerith: Maybe you can ask then. I can understand some of what they say but it's all mixed up.

I listened to the temple. Voices bestowed me the knowledge of the temple.

Me: Wow. That's not good. Why would you guys even have something like this?

Tifa: What?

Me: The Black materia is the whole temple.

Red XIII: The materia is the temple? How do we get it then?

Me: The Ancients were smart. They didn't want something as power as this to be taken so easily. All you have to do is solve the puzzle on the altar. As you gain progress, the temple will shrink until it's the size of normal materia. The problem is, when that happens the person will be locked inside and crushed.

Cid: Then it's settled. We just leave the materia here and Sephiroth won't be able to get either.

Cloud: No. Remember those people in black cloaks looking for Sephiroth? If they're working together, then he could easily have one of them to give up their lives. We need to take it now.

Cloud reached out to grasp the model and the temple started to shake again. The room disappeared for almost three seconds before coming back. It felt like I was shaken horribly along with the temple.

Me: Can you not do that? It's making me sick.

There was the sound of old machinery and a section of the wall lowered into the floor, revealing a large hidden room that went into darkness.

Theo: I don't like the looks of this.

Me: You and me both.

Words pressed into my mind from the temple. My stomach dropped to my feet.

Me: You just set off a defense for the Black materia. It's a guardian.

As if to strengthen my words a loud roar echoed from the room, there was a bloom of fire deep in the darkness. Heavy footsteps and the sound of claws dragging across the ground came closer. Soon the head of a red dragon came out of the darkness, followed by the rest of its body. The dragon was covered in red scales; its head resembled Bahamut's. Wings stuck out from its back; they looked too small to give it the power of flight. The creature's bright yellow eyes rested on us and continued to move towards us from its den. Flames billowed from its mouth with every breath.

Tifa: Can't you two tell it we're the good guys?

She was talking to me and Aerith.

Aerith: We're Ancients, not dragon whisperers.

Me: Yah, temples with a conscious are one thing. Large fire breathing dragons meant to guard a destructive force is an entirely different matter.

I drew my swords and stood ready at the front of the group.

Cloud: Will you be able to fight like that?

Me: I have some substance here thanks to the temple. It's either this works or by the time I come I'll be too late.

The dragon lashed out with one of its large clawed hands. I swiped both my swords and intercepted the blow, knocking the hand back.

Me: Well, that answers that question.

We moved around the dragon, attacking it from all sides. When it focused on one direction it left its other sides undefended making the fight much easier; but that didn't mean it was easy. The dragon snapped at us, revealing its large white fangs. Its breath smelled like rotting meat, and the flames were even worse. White hot fire would shoot out of the creature's mouth, almost barbecuing us.

Barret, Vincent, and Yuffie stuck to the rear as they sent an onslaught of bullets and knives, while the rest of us took it on up close. The scales were as tough as armor, making it difficult to deal any real damage. The only chances to hurt it were to attack it in the chinks in its scales. When we did manage to hurt it, it only seemed to feed its anger.

Me: Well this is just fun now isn't it? You would think it would leave me and Aerith alone since we're Ancients.

Cid: Yah, well I guess no one is supposed to have the materia.

I was sent flying across the room when the dragon's tail hit me in the chest. I was sprawled on the floor on the other side of the room. I got up and made my way over to the fight, as I did, I focused on the cure materia. Right away, it felt like my injuries were healed right away. The magic had felt much more potent than ever before. When I had cast the spell, it felt like I had cast it a hundred times over with only the focus of just one simple cast. I looked at the dragon.

Me: Everyone get back!

I thrust out my hand and summoned the ice materia to my will. I didn't put much focus into the command. But the outcome was much more powerful. Several ice shards, the size of spears, materialized around the creature and came in from all directions. It never stood a chance.

The dragon lay lifeless on the ground, pinned down by the ice. The magic had been so powerful that the ground began to freeze around where the spikes where impaled and frost began to spread across the dragons scales. Suddenly the dragon began to glow and dispersed into green wisps of light that floated up through the rocky ceiling.

Yuffie: Ok. Point made; I won't try to take ANYTHING from you again.

Cid: How the hell did you do that?

I heard the temple speak.

Me: It's the temple. I have a much better connection with the materia and the planet. Because I'm connected with the temple, it was like all the Ancients used the spell at once with me.

Cloud: With this, you could probably defeat Sephiroth single handedly.

Me: Great idea. Give me a sec.

I focused more on the connection with the temple. It was full of life, every single room was watched. Soon images of each of the rooms, halls, and passages flashed in my head in an instant. I had mixed feelings with my results.

Me: He's nowhere in the temple. He ran off.

Cloud: We need to get the materia before he decides to come back.

Me: What if I tried? I have substance here outside of my body. I could solve the puzzle and-

Vincent: Only problem is that your body is still here in the temple.

Me: Good point, bad idea.

Suddenly Cloud's pocket started to ring; he was getting a call. Cloud took out the cell and answered. Cloud spoke some words, leaving the rest of us out of the conversation until it was over.

Cloud: Cait Sith heard everything. Cid, you may want to check that pack of cigs on your head. He said that he could do it since he's just a stuffed toy.

Theo: Really?

Cid became irritated when he found a small device at the bottom of his cigarette box. He threw it down on the ground and smashed it to pieces and proceeded to smoke.

Me: It is the best choice. Who knows, maybe Cait Sith was telling the truth.

Cloud: We don't have much time. Can either one of you find the exit?

Voices flooded into my mind.

Me: The exit is in the northern room.

Aerith: We need to go back to the time room and move at twelve.

Me: There's a problem. I can feel something different about the room It feels…alive.

Barret: Isn't this place already alive?

Me: No, it's something different than the temple. It could be another guardian.

Cloud: We'll meet up outside the room.

The others took off out of the room and I returned to my body. I was glad to see that I was unharmed; although I felt a bit stiff from lying on the ground. The Ancient hadn't moved from his post.

Me: Thank you. Please, the others are heading out. Can you take me to the exit?


	85. Chapter LXXXV: Demons

**Hey guys, I know that this one came a little late this Friday but there were some complications. On the plus side I once again have internet at home so now I can have more access! I would like to make a special thanks to _Team Wingless_ for his encouraging words and for tweeting about my story. Check out his creative novelization of Final Fantasy VII, it's definitely something to check out! Anyway I hope everyone likes this next installment. **

* * *

The Ancient led me down a series of passages and hall ways before we reached the room of time. The passage we were going down suddenly stopped at a shear drop. The chamber was round, and had several other passages, each one of them marked; twelve in total. Down below was only darkness, as if there was no end. There was a steady ' _tick_ ' as a skinny arm spun around the center of the room. There were two others, only that these were much larger. I realized that it was a giant clock.

Me: Twelve is where I need to go.

The clock continued to tick away. As the second hand passed the twelve marker, the minute hand moved slightly. I checked my watched and compared it to the large device in front of me; they were perfectly synced. The time was now 7:22. I stood at the five.

Me: 12:25. I can't stand around here for five hours.

I waited for the second hand to come back. Once it was right in front of me, I jumped.

Cursing, I grabbed the hand quickly and held tight as it moved around. As I hung there, I realized I was heading straight for the hour hand and had to pull myself up before I got cut in two. With the constant, jerky movement, it was hard to hold on and move to the end when it came to passage twelve. I heaved a sigh of relief once I was on solid ground. As I stood, I noticed voices coming from deeper in the passage.

Aerith: Tyquiil?!

Her voice rang down the hall.

Me: I'm here!

Everyone was gathered in a simple square room. At the other end were green double doors. There were hardly any torches, but the room felt unnaturally warm.

Me: This is it. I may not be linked with the temple, but I can still feel something from this place.

Cloud: Ok, let's go before something decides to show up.

We crossed the room. But when Cloud tried the door, it was locked tight. He pulled even harder as if to pry the door from its hinges, but it didn't budge. As he continued to fight with the door, the room became even warmer, and the wall with the door seemed to be rippling. I was disappointed when I realized the others could see it as well.

Tifa: Cloud!

Right above him, a massive head and arms appeared from the wall. The monster's dry skin was the color of rust. The head was topped with green scales. On the sides of its neck were several slits that grew wider and thinner as it breathed; its breath smelled ancient. It's arms were covered in the same leathery skin. Three, bone like claws, protruded from its hands, each claw was as long as Cloud's sword. Four red eyes stared down on us.

Theo: Why can't it ever be easy for once?

Me: That's asking for too much, Theo.

Around where the monster had appeared, part of the wall was the same color as the creature and then it turned back to rock. As one of its arms receded back into the wall, it turned back to normal. Then suddenly the ground under my feet became softer; before I knew it, I was in the monster's grip.

Tifa: Tyquiil!

Tifa rushed forward and gave a hard punch that broke one of the creature's fingers, causing it to drop me. Once the arm went back under, the ground became normal stone again.

Cid: What the hell is this thing?

Me: I don't know, but it looks like it IS the room.

Cloud rushed forward, leaping into the air, to strike the creatures head. The demon blocked the strike with the scales on its head and swatted Cloud away like he was a bug. Red XIII had managed to scale the wall and was scratching furiously at the monsters eyes, causing it to thrash back and forth before it disappeared into the wall and appeared in the high ceiling.

Barret: You got to be shitting me!

Barret and Vincent opened fire with a hail storm of bullets. As the creature got injured, sand spilled from its wounds.

Me: _Gross._

Another arm sprung from the ground and attempted to catch Vincent, but Yuffie had his back, managing to cut off one of its fingers. As the appendage hit the ground, it dried up and turned to a pile of dirt. I focused on my bolt materia and shot several arcs of energy upward, trying to force the creature to move to a more vulnerable spot; it was a mistake. The creature disappeared at the last moment, causing my attack to hit nothing but rock. A section of the ceiling came crashing down, almost toppling Liz and Aerith.

As the creature continued to move from wall to wall, we stayed mostly on the defensive, leaving Vincent and Barret to shoot whenever it appeared. One arm had been completely chopped off by Cloud's sword, while the other was left with only one finger. The head was severely wounded; sand spilled from the multiple stab and bullet wounds.

Liz: How much more can this thing take?

Her breathing was ragged from exhaustion.

Me: I was thinking the same thing about us.

As the head reared up from the ground again, Cid pulled something from his back pocket and held a thin cord to his cigarette. The wire quickly started to burn, sparks shot out as the small flame made its way to three red sticks held together with tape. Cid through the dynamite straight into the creature's mouth as it tried to take a bite out of Chris. There was a muffled ' _BOOM_ ' from within the fiend. It froze only inches from Chris, its face stuck in a large fanged sneer. Soon the monster began to turn to stone and crumbled into dust.

Me: When did you get dynamite?!

Cid: Got to have explosives ready. I have another one in case we need it.

Tifa: How long have you had that?

Cid: Since the weapon shop after Wutai.

Me: _I can think of several times that it could have been useful._

We took the time to our materia and potions to real any injuries we had; luckily the worst there was, was a scratch along Red XIII's side. Suddenly there was a loud ' _thump_ ' from the door. We all drew our weapons, waiting for the next fiend to appear.

The door burst open and Cait Sith stumbled in, falling hard on the ground. He picked himself back up and took his usual spot on top of Mog's head.

Cait Sith: Hey guys, what I miss… why do you have you're weapons pointed at me?

Everyone placed their weapons back.

Cloud: We're you able to get in unnoticed?

Cait Sith: Tsung left a while ago. None of the other Turks have shown up yet.

Me: Then we still have time. Let's get out of here.

As I made my way to the door, Yuffie stopped me.

Yuffie: Tyquiil, he's really trying to help out. Don't you think you should say something?

Me: I'm not good at those kinds of things.

Yuffie: Just try.

I turned to face Cait Sith as he made his way to the other door.

Me: Cait Sith.

He turned to face me. Despite what was to come, he seemed calm. Then again, he was a robotic cat, so I had no idea what he should look like when he was scared. But he looked like his old self as we had traveled to several places.

Me: Thanks. It may be a little late, but I trust you.

Cait Sith: Thanks, I wish there was something else I could do.

Me: How about one more fortune; this time no rigging it.

Cait Sith: Great! What should I predict? Oh how about your futures again.

Yuffie went up to Cait Sith and whispered something to him. He looked up at her and had Mog do his dance before the fortune pop out.

Me: Is the dance necessary?

Cait Sith: I think it adds a little something. Now for the fortune.

Cait Sith took the slip of paper from Mog's mouth and read it to himself. I could have sworn that he was purring.

Yuffie: Well?

Cait Sith: It's perfect! Both you're stars shine brightly. You two were made for each other. Although…

Me: Hold on, time out! What is it that you predicted?

Cait Sith: I'm not in liberty to say.

Yuffie: What else? It sounded like there was more.

Cait Sith: The two of you definitely have a bright future. But his star is far from yours. It could mean that he is distant or that it could take some time.

Yuffie: Sounds just like him.

Me: Are you talking about me?

Cait Sith: Well no time to say good byes. You guys get out of here. Just don't forget about me if another Cait Sith shows up.

Cait Sith hopped away through the doorway and out of sight. The rest of us took the exit, finding that it took us to the jungle; just about half a mile away from the temple. As we made our way back towards the building, the ground began to shake violently. The source of the quake seemed to have been coming from the temple itself.

We stood in wonder as the temple began to be enveloped in a dark energy that seemed to press down on it. Soon the temple was completely shrouded in darkness and began to shrink.

Cloud: Let's go! There's no telling where Sephiroth could be right now.

We all rushed off towards the rope bridge, but I stopped in my tracks at the others crossed. Something had caught my eye, deeper in the trees, away from the path. I looked at the others for a second and went off the trail. There were voices coming from the jungle; they were faint, but noticeable. As I went deeper, the voices became clearer.

 _Hurry…_

I moved even faster, keeping in mind how far I was getting from the others. I could no longer feel the temple now that it had disappeared; I would have to keep track of where I went.

Suddenly I came to a small clearing; standing in the center by a small pool of pale green liquid was an Ancient spirit.

Me: The temple is gone; there isn't any reason for you to stay. We can protect the materia now.

 _Must…hurry…_

Me: What are you talking about?

I realized that there was something off about the pool of water. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but it dawned on me on what it was.

Me: A mako spring; a part of the life stream.

I walked over to the liquid. It seemed so different up close. The Lifestream was a solid pale green, making it impossible to see the ground under it. The pool was more like a small puddle about the size of a good sized boulder.

 _Please…you must…live…_

The voice didn't seem to be coming from the spirit, but from the spring itself. My hand began to drift to the mako. Two voices flooded into my mind. They sounded as if they were talking, even arguing with each other rather than talking to me. The words faded in and out; each phrase seemed to run into or was over lapped by another. Making it impossible to know what was being spoken of.

 _Child. Planet…save. Chosen Ancients. Boy. Earth. Sacrifice. Plan. Loss. They must! Pain. They're just children! Too young. Different world. Peace. Must live. Destruction. Lifestream. Death. Destiny. Will work. Not enough? Emotion. Love. Rip away. Taken. Survive. Family. Promises. Ties. Sorrow. Angered. Not worth it. Hope. Home. Savior. Bigger picture. Lose control. Break. WEAPON. Strong enough? Kind. Right. Mistake. Must learn. Test. Connections. Fated. Betrayed. Fight. Great danger. Lies. Second life. Memories. Save others. Friends. Torn. Danger. Trials. Breaking point. Threat. Materia. Holy._

An image of Sephiroth invaded my mind and I collapsed.


	86. Chapter LXXXVI: Dreams or Visions

I was weightless. I had no control of my body as I floated over the terrible scene that was happening below me. I was over what was left of the temple; which was nothing but a large square crater. Down at the bottom Cloud and Aerith had gone down into the large hole while the others seemed to stand on watch at its edge. Even from where I was I could hear what was said clearly.

Cloud: We got it. Now we just have to keep it from Sephiroth. Aerith, could you use it?

Aerith: No. The temple mentioned that you would need a place of great spiritual energy; the Promised Land.

Cloud: If he's an Ancient, then he could find it.

Aerith: No, he isn't. I don't know how I can tell. I can somehow feel it from Tyquiil, but there's nothing about Sephiroth that suggests he's Cetra. He can't find the Promised Land.

Sephiroth: I'm afraid I have already found it.

Everyone looked up to find that Sephiroth was flying high in the sky; in fact he was floating right beside me. Sephiroth made his way down into the crater with no interference. I realized that the others were all lying on the ground, struggling to get up, as if they were all being held down. Sephiroth landed several feet from Cloud, who had placed himself defensively in front of Aerith.

Cloud: You lost, Sephiroth. I won't let you get the Black materia.

Sephiroth: When will you learn Cloud, that I can't be beaten by you?

Suddenly Cloud went rigid and fell to the ground. As Cloud lay on the ground, somebody was standing just over him. It was a child, about seven years old. He was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. On his head was a familiar blonde spike hairdo.

Me: What the hell? Cloud?!

It had to be a younger version of Cloud; the resemblance was far too similar to be a coincident. But none of it made any sense. The younger Cloud was faded and see-through as if he were a ghost. Suddenly the older Cloud stood up and walked slowly towards Sephiroth with the Black materia held out.

Kid Cloud: No! Stop!

The child moved frantically around the older Cloud, trying to stop him from making a fatal mistake. As I focused more, I saw the ghostly image of Sephiroth mixed with the solid form of Cloud, moving in sync.

I knew what was happening. I tried to move in and break Sephiroth's hold again, but I couldn't move. I was stuck, suspended in the air. I was forced to watch as Cloud handed over the Black materia; giving him the key to the planet's destruction. Without a word, Sephiroth simply vanished.

The moment he was gone, the others were back on their feet and Cloud had come back to his senses.

Cloud: Why…why did I give Sephiroth the Black materia?!

Aerith: Cloud, its ok we can get it back.

Aerith approached him from behind, trying to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the ghostly image of Sephiroth was back and both he and Cloud turned on Aerith, knocking her to the ground.

Cloud: Just shut up! You were always in the way. Just shut up!

They began to beat Aerith while she was on the ground. She raised her arms to block the attacks, but they just kept coming.

Barret: Hey!

Barret, Cid, and Tifa slid down the crater walls to reach Cloud. They tried to restrain Cloud, but he fought back. When he made a move for his sword, Barret hit him on the back of his head with his Gun hand. Cloud crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The scene then changed. I was now standing in the middle of a large forest. Large trees could be seen in every direction. Only a single trail seemed to exist, moving in a straight line through the wood.

Aerith: Are you ok?

I spun around to see Aerith coming from behind a tree.

Me: I would ask you the same question. What just happened; I mean did Cloud really just give Sephiroth the Black materia.

Aerith: Yes. But it's going to be ok.

Me: How can you be so calm? Cloud hurt you, Sephiroth has the ultimate destruction materia, and we still don't know where the Promised Land is.

Aerith vanished and suddenly appeared behind another tree.

Aerith: I know what to do. The temple told me what to do if it happened.

Me: You have a plan? What is it?!

Aerith's face became pained.

Me: What is it?

Aerith: Tyquiil…you don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of it myself.

Me: But what about Jenova? Out of everyone else, me and you have to take care of Jenova. Only the Cetra can do it.

Aerith: Only the Cetra can defeat Jenova…

Aerith vanished again and this time she floated down from the tree tops.

Me: Is this a dream?

She simply shook her head.

Aerith: Tyquiil, I have to go to the City of the Ancients to keep the planet safe. You just take good care of Yuffie, and leave Meteor to me.

Me: How did you know about-?

Aerith: Good bye.

She ran off down the trail. I tried to run after her but found that I was only running in place as she got further and further away. I tried to yell to her but it wasn't my voice.

Cloud: Aerith!

I turned to see Cloud standing on the trail. He didn't seem to notice me, as if I were invisible again. Silently, Sephiroth came down from the trees.

Sephiroth: This game ends now, Cloud.

The scene melted away and I found myself standing inside a building. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I was standing in what must have been a living room. There were two couches covered with sheets. One was set in the middle of the room, while another was set against a wall next to the door. There were several book cases that held photos on their surfaces. There were two large dogs sleeping on the couch closest to me while two smaller, furry, dogs slept on the other; curled up against a sleeping woman.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself moving over to the sleeping woman. My heart was almost caught in my chest when I recognized who she was. Sleeping peacefully on the couch was my mother.

Me: Mom…

My voice was hardly audible from the emotion. Tears swelled to my eyes. My mother had been dead; wrongly killed by Shinra. Seeing her there as if nothing had happened was something out of a dream. I had to be dreaming.

A faucet came on in the kitchen behind me. I turned to find that my grandmother was filling up a pot. She was also lost to me in the fire. Emotion built up as I thought about my brother. I went down a small hall coming to two doorways side by side. Somehow I knew to go to the room on the left.

The room was a mess; there were clothes and pages on the floor. The two dressers were covered with several objects that you couldn't see any surface of the dresser. A hamper was filled to the brim with cloths. I noticed right away that my younger brother was sitting on the bottom bunk with a small device in his hands. There was someone else in the room sitting on the top bunk with a controller in his hands.

Temon: Don't you ever get tired of that game?

The person on the top bunk replied.

?: I may have beaten the boss, but there's still _WEAPON_ to deal with. So since I can't seem to beat either Ruby or Emerald, I'll need the other materia that's hidden.

Me: _Did he say materia? Who is Temon talking to?_

Temon: You already have the characters at the max level and equipped with their best weapons, materia will only weaken those stats, and you call yourself a Final Fantasy game expert.

Me: _Final Fantasy? Why does that sound so familiar?_

The scene suddenly changed. I was still in the same room, but now it was on fire; more flames could be seen in the other room. Just beyond some of the blaze, I could make out some figures running out the door.

Temon: What the hell happened?!

?: The storm! One of those strikes of lightning must have hit the building! We have to get out now!

Temon ran out the door way of the room, the other person was right behind him when the TV sitting on the dresser exploded, showering them in sparks, glass, and circuits. The blast had knocked the person to the ground. The way out of the room was now blocked off by fallen debris and a wall of flames. There was no way this guy was going to get through.

With a groan, the person stood to discover his escape was blocked and turned to the window. As they moved towards it, the TV sparked up again. Arcs of energy spread out around the room, hitting everything made of metal. There was a blinding light, and everything in the room froze. The person moved his arms away from his face and I almost stumbled back. I was looking at myself.

Me: _What is going on here?_

The other version of me looked less muscular; almost how I looked before I joined AVALANCHE. He was staring at a pale green light sitting in the empty shell of the TV. Me, I mean I, I mean the other me, reached out and grasped it. The room was soon enveloped in light. The next thing I knew I was in darkness.

?: So, have you enjoyed your time here?

A deep voice resonated from the surrounding darkness.

?: Your true memories will still be with you, lying dormant within your mind. The time will come for when they will resurface. But it will be up to you what to do. Will you hold on to the memories of your real life, or will you cling on to false ones in hopes of a better life? That I do not know.

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Everywhere I looked, it was pitch-black.

Me: What are you talking about?! Who are you?!

?: The planet felt a danger approaching, a danger that would need the help of someone else other than what was available. A person that is destined for greatness. You are the one chosen by the planet to save it from destruction.

Me: I'm very much aware of what is happening!

?: But how much do you truly know?

The voice was much closer now. I turned around to find a cloaked figure behind me.

?: Hello again, or maybe this counts as the first for the new you.

Me: New me? Who are you and what were you talking about earlier? What were you saying about my memories? Does it have to do with what I saw; with me in that burning building? I know that my family is gone because of a fire, but that wasn't our home, I wasn't in there when it was torched!

?: It is not yet time for you to claim those yet, but it will be soon.

He began to pace around me, making me on edge.

?: How much do you truly know? Why are you here? Why are you and the girl the only ones to be able to save this planet?

Me: Because we're the last of the Cetra.

?: The Cetra. Only so much is known about them, and yet you claim to be one of them.

Me: Of course, I have great power with the materia. I can commune with the planet. Me and Aerith have the same abilities.

?: But does that make you a Cetra?

Me: Even the creatures I have summoned from the red materia tell me that I am.

?: And yet there was something different about you, correct?

I stepped back at his question.

Me: How did you know that?

?: I have tracked your progress for some time now; ever since your journey began.

Me: You work with Shinra, don't you?!

I drew my sword and took several steps back. I reached back and had my other hand ready on the Ashura.

?: Tell me, do you remember how you met AVALANCHE? How did you come to Midgar?

Me: I- I fell into Tifa's bar after I got to the city.

?: But how did you get there? Why did you fall?

My mind went blank as I tried to recall. I knew what happened before I reached Midgar and when I arrived. But all memory of what was in between was a blank.

?: There is no need to think too hard on it. As I said, now is not the time to claim what is yours. But now is the time to act. A key event, the main reason why you are here, is coming.

He stepped aside, revealing a scene I was already familiar with. Aerith was kneeling on a shrine, locked in prayer. Suddenly, Sephiroth was standing over her lifeless body; his sword glistened red with her blood. He bore his bright green eyes into mine; his pupils like that of a cats.

Me: Aerith!

I finally woke up.


	87. Chapter LXXXVII: Troubled

I sat up quickly; my face was covered in a cold sweat. I realized that a heavy hand was on my shoulder. I reached for my sword to only find that none of my weapons were on me, not even my concealed knife. I then realized that Barret was the one trying to steady me.

Barret: Cool it kid, it was just a dream.

Tifa: Cloud, it's ok.

I looked over to see Tifa standing by Cloud, who was sitting up in a bed, covered in sweat.

Me: _Did he see the same things I did?_

Cloud: Where's Aerith?

Tifa: She's gone. We don't know where she went.

Cloud: She went to the City of the Ancients. She's going to try and stop Sephiroth, but he knows.

Tifa: How do you know?

I wanted to put in my word; tell the others what I knew as well, but something held me back. I couldn't get over what that man in the cloak had said.

Tifa: Everyone else is looking for her. We'll get them together and go.

Cloud: No. What if I lose it again? I don't think I can take it.

This shocked me. The guy that was so bent on taking out Sephiroth, the one person that seemed more committed to this mission than anyone else here, was giving up.

Me: Cloud…

Barret: Let's go.

Barret walked out of the room, followed by Tifa. After sitting in silence with Cloud, I got up and put my gear on. Once I was done I faced Cloud.

Me: You can't give up now. We've made it this far. If Sephiroth is out to get Aerith, then that must mean she can stop him from using Meteor. I don't know how she intends to do it, but we need to keep her safe. We need to keep the planet safe.

I left the room before he could answer. When I left the building, I found that we were in Gongaga Village. Tifa and Barret were on the cell's that Cait Sith had given us. I looked over by the fountain to see that Cait Sith was standing right by it.

Me: _What the heck?_

Me: Cait Sith? How are you here?

Cait Sith: Hi. I can understand if you're confusing me with the other Cait Sith. I'm number 2. Reeve sent me after he found out what would happen to the first Cait Sith.

Me: So you're not the same one then.

My heart sank.

Cait Sith: Hey I got something from the other Cait Sith. He wasn't allowed to tell you since Yuffie made him promise not to tell, but that doesn't mean I can't.

Me: What are you talking about?

Cait Sith: Your fortune; the one that he made in the temple. Here.

Cait Sith produced a slip of paper from under his small crown and handed it to me. It read "You're stars shine bright but are far apart. It may be hard, but the two will cross paths and be together."

Me: What was this about?

Cait Sith: Yuffie asked about how compatible you two were.

Me: Oh. Um, well, I guess this is good news. But I think the romance will have to wait until after we stop the planet's destruction. The City of the Ancients, do you know where that is?

Cait Sith: I can find out. Shinra has almost all of the locations that anything to do with the Ancients.

I went over to Tifa and Barret.

Tifa: I'm glad you're ok. The Black materia was taken. We didn't know where you went, but Aerith found you collapsed in the jungle. We already called the others; they should be on their way.

Me: Good, I've got Cait Sith looking for the city. Once we get the location, we need to head out now. Aerith is in danger, and we can't let anything happen to her; I promised her mother.

Cait Sith: Guess what! I found it, we have to go to the Bone Village on the northern continent and pass through the Sleeping Forest. On the other side of the forest is the city.

Me: I just don't understand why she would do this. We're both Ancients; she should know she doesn't have to do this alone.

Tifa: She may have had her own reasons.

Me: Well that reason is going to get her killed! We knew very well that Sephiroth would need to get rid of both of us in order to destroy the planet. But she went on her own anyway.

Tifa: Maybe she thought she could go unnoticed.

Me: There's more to it than that. I…I just know it.

Barret: Well we'll find out once everyone else gets here.

It took over an hour for the whole party to get back. They had all been searching the surrounding forest for Aerith. There was no sign; I knew she was already at the city.

Yuffie: I'm glad you're ok.

Yuffie embraced me then quickly drew back when she realized everyone was looking.

Liz: What about Cloud?

Cloud: I'm here.

Cloud came out of the Inn that we had been staying at. He didn't seem to be at his best. His eyes lacked determination, his face spoke defeat.

Me: Are you in or not?

Cloud: Yah…let's get going.

We bought some supplies and rode the Tiny Bronco on a four hour trip. The whole time, Cloud had a distant look on his face. Seeing him like this, I wondered if I had looked the same way when I was distancing myself from the others. There wasn't much to do but to occasionally eat some of the dried meat and flat bread we had. I practiced using my materia, trying to find new ways to use it that could help in a possible fight with Sephiroth.

As we went, I kept going back to what I had seen in my dreams. The more I thought over it, the more I thought I had experienced almost all of it. The fire in that building, the strange man, seeing Aerith being killed; it was almost as if I had seen it before. Sephiroth was on Aerith's tail, and I knew she was in great danger.

Once we tied up the Bronco, we trekked through the forest to reach Bone Village. As the name implied, there were definitely bones. The whole village was made up of the stuff. Massive skeletons of fiends had been turned into homes for the few people that lived and worked here. According to Cait Sith, it was mainly an excavation site.

Trails of smoke could be seen curling up from rib cages and empty eye sockets. A large metal vehicle seemed to have crashed there a long time ago; a metal wing was snapped off and the cockpit was shattered. Everywhere we looked; people were hustling around or digging. There was an explosion off in the distance.

Man: What can I help you with, folks?

A man walked up to us from inside of one of the giant skulls that acted as a building. The guy had a yellow helmet on his head; his face was smudged with dirt. He wore work overalls, brown boots, and gloves. Hanging from his belt were several tools.

Me: We're looking for someone. A young woman, brown hair, wore a ribbon?

The guys face paled a little at the description.

Man: Yes, she passed through yesterday. We told her not to go into the Sleeping Forest, but she wouldn't listen.

Me: Yesterday?!

Man: Yes.

I turned to the others.

Me: How long was I out for?

Theo: Th-three days.

Me: Why didn't any one get me up?!

Yuffie: That's just it, we couldn't. We couldn't even touch you; you had a protect spell around you. It went up after we got you to the Inn.

My head reeled at what she said, but I had to focus on what was happening. I turned back to the man.

Me: Why were you trying to warn her? Are there dangerous fiends in there?

Man: I wish. Not even fiends go near the forest, that's why we had the village placed here. The forest is almost like a fiend itself. Legend has it that the Ancients placed a curse to keep people away from something inside.

Vincent: What happens when people go in?

Man: They vanish. We've had several of our own try and excavate in the forest, only to disappear. Chances are the girl is a goner.

Me: Thanks. I think we can handle what it may have in store.

We started to walk towards the Sleeping Forest entrance when the man blocked our bath.

Man: You aren't seriously going in there are you?!

Chris: Actually, we are.

Me: No, just me.

Everyone: What?!

Me: Don't ask me why, but there's something about this place that tells me that you guys won't be able to get through; only me.

Nanaki: Cetra?

Me: Probably. It is their city. What better way to keep intruders out than an enchanted forest.

Liz: Tyquiil, you can't go on your own. Sephiroth will be there.

Me: I know. But if the city will be anything like the temple, then I'll have stronger magic's. If it comes down to a fight with Sephiroth, then me and Aerith will take him on and end it.

I turned and began to hike through the forest.


	88. Chapter LXXXVIII: The Cetra's Domain

**Hey guys, I know I'm a day late on this one and I apologize for that; even with internet at home now, it can still be a challenge to get on when I want to. These next few chapters are my favorite being as how we are now at a crucial point of story. One that many of you have probably have been waiting to see what happens. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Not even twenty paces in, Liz, Theo, Chris, and Yuffie had rushed in after me. Only a few meters in, and the forest suddenly came to life. Vines and roots lashed out from the trees around the others, forcing them into a defensive semi-circle. I rushed to their aid and fought with them. As I lashed out with my knife, I noticed that none of the attacks were directed at me; the forest was only after my friends. One of the vines lashed itself around Liz's arm and began to pull her towards the thick brush. She cut the plantation off only to have her ankle grabbed by a thick root.

I sent my thoughts to the trees, trying to coax them to be calm. I explained that they were my friends, but the forest continued to attack, ignoring my plea. I put more force into the message and the trees became silent again; their roots and vines returned to their homes.

Me: What were you thinking?! I told you guys that the forest wouldn't let you pass!

Chris: Then why did it stop?

Me: I asked; very, very, hard.

Yuffie: Then we can pass.

Me: It won't be peaceful for long; you need to get out now.

Liz: But-

Me: No buts about it. I appreciate that you guys want to help, but this is something that doesn't involve you this time.

Liz was about to say more, but Theo grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her. They all made their way out of the forest; each of them looked back as they left.

?: A wise choice.

I spun around to find the cloaked figure from my dreams standing on the trail. His arms were crossed and a hood was down so I couldn't see his face. All I could make out was a grey beard.

Me: You again? How is it that the forest isn't attacking you?

?: I am simply a spirit, here to guide you.

Me: Don't try and pull that shit, you aren't a spirit; I can tell.

?: Fair enough. What you did is allowing me to be here in peace, only for a short time of course. I only came here to warn you. This is the crucial moment for why you are here. What you do once you reach the city will determine everything's and everyone's futures.

Me: Like I already didn't know that.

I began to walk past the cloaked man. As I did, the image of the large grey house surrounded by grey trees flashed before my eyes; my head throbbed at the sudden pain.

?: Do not take this likely. Too much is at stake.

I spun around to find that he was gone.

Me: _Just my luck, I have to do something important and I start to go insane._

The hike through the forest was uneventful after those first ten minutes. There was nothing in the forest; no fiends, birds, not even bugs. The whole forest was deadly quiet. As I continued something flashed in the trees. A closer look showed me that it was a piece of summon materia resting in the branches. The moment my hand grasped around it, knowledge of what it would summon, along with other things, flowed into me.

I saw as Aerith walked by the tree with a look of determination on her face, but I could see some sadness in her eyes; as if she were about to do something awful.

Me: Thanks, Kjata. I may need your help.

I continued through the forest, and as I did, the terrain changed around me. The ground went from dirt to graying rock. Large boulders began to pop up with strange green outcroppings and strange pink, thorny bushes. Long green plants hung down from some of the tops of the rocks like vines, but there was something else to them. It had gotten cooler as well.

When I came around a large rock wall, the city came into site. On the other side of a long stone path that crossed a large lake, was the city. It looked like it had been petrified. The city, the large strange leafless trees behind it, was all stone grey. The air seemed to change; carrying a scent that was familiar. Surrounding the city was a vast area of white sand. The buildings were distant, but just the look of it all was familiar. As I crossed the bridge, it finally hit me. The water below smelled like the ocean; the air smelled of salt water.

The entire city was made of coral and shells. It had all once been under water, a part of the ocean. And now that most of the water had dried up, the coral and shells died; becoming bleached from the sun and the lack of life.

Me: This is my home…

I wasn't sure how to feel as I walked through the bleached city. I felt distant, as if I was floating out of my body. I just kept walking; following my instincts to where I should go.

I had walked through the city and into the large, grey coral wood behind it. Just a few minutes in, I came to the large shell building from my dream.

It was exactly as it was in my dreams. It sat in a small pool of sea water, surrounded by the coral trees. It was like I came out of a trance. As soon as I realized where I was, I ran while using my haste materia. I had gone through this dream about a dozen times; I knew where I was going. I sped down the crystalline steps into the small underground city. Light filtered in as if I was under water; causing the light to move erratically. I moved through the small roads and down alleys until I came to the altar sitting out in the water. Kneeling down at its center was Aerith.

My heart pounded at the site. Every muscle and nerve was on edge as I stepped across the circular pillars that poked out of the water, acting as the pathway. Aerith hadn't looked up from her prayer. As she continued to do so, I could feel something coming from her; a kind of peacefulness that relaxed me a little.

Me: Aerith.

* * *

 **One of the three down. I don't normally do messages down here, but I have some things to bring up. First, I am planning to release a new story once this one is finished being written. Second, once I do finish, I will go back to the beginning of it and try and do it as a novelization rather than a transcript. Lastly, if anyone has any ideas as to what I should write, let me hear it. I may have seen the show, read the book, or played the game that you mention. Writing stuff like this is one of my favorite pass times right below reading.(So I'm a nerd, sue me) It could be fun to start another project.**

 **P.S.- It may be off topic, but just so everyone knows, I'm a dude! Some people right away think I'm a girl because of the name. Guess this is what I get for being a Final Fantasy fan... XD**


	89. Chapter LXXXIX: Fighting Fate

She looked up at me with her green eyes; a small smile on her face.

Aerith: Tyquiil…you came.

Me: Of course I did, I couldn't let you do this on your own. If there's a way to stop Sephiroth now, we're going to do it together. The others may have not been able to get here, but I can tell this place will help our magic like at the temple.

Aerith: Tyquiil, you can't-

Suddenly the lighting changed and everything happened so fast that I wasn't sure what exactly happened. When it had gotten darker, I had grabbed Aerith by the arm and threw her clear across the pathway and back to solid ground. Only a moment later, Sephiroth came, impaling his sword into the ground. He looked up with hateful green eyes with slit pupils.

Sephiroth: I see that Cloud finally understands that he can't defeat me. But for him to send a child, I just can't even laugh at how sad that is.

Me: Please, I've proved that I'm more than just a child to many people already. This will be no different.

I drew my sword, only for it to be knocked out of my hand and sent flying into the city. Sephiroth then struck at my chest, forcing me to duck. While I was down, I drew my knife and swiped up. Sephiroth had easily stepped back and kicked me in the chest. When he stabbed at me, I raised a barrier, causing the blade to veer off course and shattered a small decorative pillar.

I drew Ashura and swung with both blades, only for them to be blocked by Sephiroth's sword. We both jumped back from each other.

Sephiroth: I won't let you get in my way. This planet rightfully belongs to my mother.

Me: Then maybe she should be the one to take it not you!

I summoned my bolt materia, striking the ground where Sephiroth had been standing only a moment ago. He was high in the air, firing several balls of fire at me. I intercepted them with my own fire spell, causing the attacks to explode in midair. I fired several shards of ice into the cloud of smoke, only to find that he was gone.

I heard the sound of a blade swiping through air and I jumped; pulling both of my legs up hard that they hit my chest. Just below my feet, I saw the seven foot blade pass under me. Using all my strength, I pushed out and struck Sephiroth's chest with both my feet causing him to give a small grunt. Using the momentum, I flipped back once and landed with my weapons in a defensive position.

Me: I won't let you hurt Aerith. So why don't you just get out of here!

This time I focused on the ground as I used my ice materia. Large spikes erupted upward, only managing to tear Sephiroth's coat as he jumped up. He slashed down with his sword; I blocked it using the flat of my blade. My body went rigid as electricity coursed through my body. He had used his sword to transfer the shock. I fell back as he struck at my head. I rolled to the side and jumped to my feet when he tried to turn me into a scorch mark.

I looked back at where I had thrown Aerith to see she wasn't there. I hoped that she had left. That hope was shattered when Aerith came from behind Sephiroth and clocked him on the side of his head with her staff. He stumbled back, a stunned look on his face.

Me: Aerith! What are you doing?!

Aerith: Like you said, 'We're going to do this together.'

I hated that she was there, risking her life; but then again, I was doing the same thing.

Sephiroth: Humph.

He took something red, like raw meat and threw it into the water. The water bubbled and boiled, as if what he threw in was red hot. The water began to bubble more violently as a smell of death rose from the water. A cold smile crossed Sephiroth's face as Jenova rose from the water. The creature looked exactly as it did on the ship to Costa Del Sol; only this time its flesh was red, as if it had been skinned alive.

Me: This complicates things…I'll take Sephiroth, you take Jenova. It's best to split up rather than to fight both.

Aerith: Ok. I'll help the moment I'm done.

Me: Not if I finish first. I have a few choice words for that monster.

We split off, Aerith ran off deeper into the city followed by Jenova who slithered out of the water and after her; leaving me and Sephiroth alone.

Me: You aren't going to win. The Ancients are destined to save this planet; there is no way you can win.

Sephiroth: Once the girl is dead, the planet's fate will be sealed. I will become one with the planet.

I lunged forward, using my ice materia to give Ashura a longer reach; increasing its range by three inches. Sephiroth managed to avoid the attack, but only just. He slashed at me, only for it to be intercepted by a barrier of ice. I placed my hand on the ice wall and used my bolt materia, causing the ice to shatter into deadly shrapnel. The shards bounced harmlessly off the soft green light that surrounded Sephiroth.

Me: All of this, just so you can play god? And you say you're doing this all for your mother? I think you have some serious mother issues.

Sephiroth didn't find my remark funny and blasted me away with a solid fire ball to the chest. The blast was powerful enough to launch me into the city's square that was close by. It was a simple clearing with square quartz tiles and a crystalline well in the center; off to one side was a bell tower. I was amazed that I hadn't been killed by the spell, the armor felt cool to the touch. I used my cure materia to get rid of the painful burns that were on my face.

As Sephiroth came over, he had a pleased look on his face; like he was a cat playing with a mouse that it would soon eat.

I focused on my gravity materia, using it to make a field around Sephiroth. Soon his movements were a lot more forceful and labored as he tried to move under the gravity field. Just when I was going to put more force to squash him flat, he used bolt materia, striking me in the arm; causing me to lose focus.

He was on me again before I could recover. He hit me hard in the chest with the handle of his sword, knocking the wind out of me. He followed up the attack with a swift kick to my leg that caused my leg to bend backwards. Pain shot up my leg, momentarily stunning me. A pillar of flame rose from the ground, breaking us up. As I stumbled back with a broken leg, I used a potion to mend it.

I retreated deeper into the city, I caught a glimpse of Aerith fighting off Jenova, and alongside her was a large muscular creature. He was about seven feet tall with dark skin, like rich earth. White hair came down from his head in a ponytail. Two large, saber tooth like fangs jutted up from his mouth. His muscles were huge, giving the impression that he could lift Jenova without any effort. Aerith gave me a quick, reassuring smile from the other side of the road before they disappeared behind an elaborate building.

I was brought back to my current situation by the sound of crashing bricks and a large bell. Sephiroth had knocked down the bell tower. I don't know how and I don't want to know how. But suddenly I was faced with a giant bell coming down on me. I jumped to the side, avoiding the worst of it. A brick had clipped my head; blood flowed into my right eye; blinding me. Sephiroth's sword came down on my head, only being stopped by a single pane of a barrier. The blade was only inches from my face.

Sephiroth: I am impressed. But if Cloud can't defeat me, then no one else can.

Me: Our friends will find a way here. And with all of us here, you'll just run off like every other time we met.

Sephiroth: I do believe this is the first time we have met.

Me: Don't try and play dumb. I was at the temple the same time you were, I saw you run away at the Shinra mansion. I was one of the few people that chased you in Junon and you flew right past me on the ship to Costa Del Sol.

Sephiroth seemed a bit confused by what I said. I used it to my advantage and kicked him away. As I got up, I noticed my sword that Sephiroth had knocked away at the start of the fight. I placed my knife back and snatched up the sword; now I was wielding two long blades.

It was a nice try, but in the end, Sephiroth had me beat. The guy was a legend in Shinra; he had years of training while I only had about a month's. He had vast stores of energy that I just didn't have. Even the constant use of my materia was pushing my mind to its limit.

I rushed Sephiroth, both of my swords close to me in case I needed to deflect another attack. As I came into range to attack, he swiped his sword at me with two decisive blows. The first I had attempted to block with both swords, but the strike was too strong, knocking both weapons from my hands and most likely breaking my wrists. As I tried to draw my knife, he hit me across the chest with the second strike; a well-placed slash that hit the small gap in the armor plates on my upper body. I was laid on my back; burning pain engulfed my chest as I saw the fabric of my clothing go dark with my blood as if pooled around me. As I tried to sit up, I was pushed down by an invisible force.

Me: _Gravity materia?!_

I couldn't so much as lift a finger under the crushing force. The spell was so powerful, that the ground in the field was beginning to sink down; small pebbles could be seen being drawn to the center of the field. I focused on my magic, only to find that I couldn't think straight. It was completely different then hitting my limit with the materia. Where there would be pain behind my eyes, there was an absents of knowledge. As if I had forgotten how to use materia. I tried to say the command aloud, but nothing came out.

Me: _He…he suppressed my magic?!_

As if he heard my thoughts he spoke.

Sephiroth: Silence materia. Perfect for keeping people from talking and using materia.

I forced all of my will into moving, but it was useless. The force of the spell was too much.

Sephiroth: You're becoming a nuisance.

Sephiroth raised his sword, readying it to strike down on me. I wish I could say that I fought to the last breath, but at that moment, when he his sword raised, I knew I was done. I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp pain of his sword before death.

Me: _Yuffie, I'm sorry. Looks like Cait Sith was wrong._

There was the unmistakable sound of a grunt and the sickening sound of a sword piercing flesh. There wasn't any pain. For a moment I thought I had died without any suffering what so ever. But I still felt the pain from the wound on my chest. I decided to open my eyes and was met with a pair of green ones.

Me: _Aerith?_

Aerith: I'm…sorry.

I wished I could still talk. I didn't understand what she was apologizing for. We were both still here in the city, so either we were both dead or Sephiroth ran. And seeing as how I still had a large wound in my chest, I wasn't dead; not yet anyway.

I suddenly felt something warm drip onto my cheek. The whole time I had only been looking at her eyes. Looking just a bit down, I could see some blood trail from the corner of her mouth. And to my horror; further down there was a sword covered in blood, Aerith's blood. The blade was still in her and was only inches from my own body.

Me: _No…_

I watched as the blade was drawn from her body. The light in her eyes faded; becoming clouded and distant. Her lifeless body slumped down beside me; her face seemed so peaceful.

Me: _No. This can't be happening. It can't be happening!_

My mouth was open as I tried to bellow in rage, but no sound escaped my lips. I wanted to kill. It was another blind rage, just like the one from the Gi Cave. Only this time, it was more intense. I felt magic building up but was damned up by whatever magic Sephiroth had placed on me. There was so much anger fueled magic bottled up that it felt like I would literally explode.

I picked up the sound of Sephiroth's laughter. It was cold, but actually held humor; as if he had heard a really good joke.

Me: I'll kill you! You will die. I swear when I get up you are fucking dead!

But all of it wasn't even audible; words spoken by a muted tongue.

I yelled again, and this time I heard the scream of anger; but it wasn't mine. I heard several pounding footsteps approaching us. Sephiroth looked towards the source and an ice cold smile crossed his face.

Sephiroth: You're too late, Cloud.

He seemed to have been talking to himself rather than to the others. And then he ran off. I felt the sudden release of pressure on me fade; but it was replaced with a pressure building with in me.

Cloud and the others rushed over to me. Cloud ran right past me and took Aerith into his arms. Her eyes looked past him as he gently shook her, hoping to wake her; to find that she was really ok. My rage was getting the best of me. I looked around frantically to find Sephiroth, but there was no sign of him.

Yuffie: Tyquiil! Oh god, are you alright.

I tried to speak, but the other spell was still on me. It was probably the only thing keeping my furry from unleashing. It was like a flash flood, and I was the damn; threatening to overflow or burst, whichever came first.

I moved my mouth and pointed to my throat. She got the message and pulled out some small green leaves with yellow specks.

Yuffie: Eat it.

I did what she asked and put the plantation into my mouth. There was freshness to it like mint that suddenly went to a burning sensation in my mind; as if burning away the spell.

Me: Run…

My voice was harsh and horse from the burning rage. Now that the spell was gone, it took all of my will power not to lash out at the others like back at the cave.

Yuffie: But-

Me: Now! Aerith is gone, and I don't think even Shiva could help with this. GO, NOW!

The others got the message. Cloud seemed to be lost in sorrow and was yanked to his feet. He carried Aerith, following behind the others as they went up the crystalline stairs; leaving me behind in my little crater.

Every fiber of my being seemed to burn with anger and vengeance. I held it all in for as long as I could. There was no telling what damage I would unleash, I wanted them to get as far away as possible in case of the off chance I went after them. I didn't want another repeat of the Gi Cave; but I knew if it did happen it would be much, much worse.

Just as it became unbearable, I let all of my anger out at once. It was as if a massive damn that was holding back hundreds of hundreds of water pressure suddenly broke. It was literally an explosion of anger. The last thing I could remember of that day was the bright flash and the sound of my voice bellowing out in unyielding rage.


	90. Chapter XC: Lowest Point

Everything hurt. My entire body felt burnt up and used; like a piece of charred wood in a fireplace. I had nothing left. I had let Aerith die; and what was worse, I remembered everything. Where I really came from, who I really was, who brought me here; and who was responsible for it. I should have felt happy knowing that my family was still alive, but instead I felt defeated; lied to. Everything that I knew was just a lie.

There was nothing around me but a cold, bitter, darkness. I could easily see my hands if I waved them in front of my face and yet there was nothing to show that there was any light; as if everything was erased. I could look down and see an endless void but it felt like I was on solid ground.

My hands and knees were drawn up to my face as a sorry attempt to get warm. It felt like I had been there for weeks.

Me: There's nothing left.

I sounded exhausted and defeated as I spoke.

Me: _And why do you think that?_

It really sounded like I was talking; the sound of the voice seemed to be coming from all around me. I didn't even bother to take my head out from between my knees as I continued to speak.

Me: I failed. Aerith is dead because of me.

Me: _She chose her own fate; it was her choice._

Me: So she was supposed to die, just like she had in the game back on earth. There was no changing the course of time there.

Me: _We did our best to stop it from happening._

Me: You did…not me. I never got the chance to be a part of this. I was locked up in my own mind while some other went on that adventure.

Me: _You were a part of this, just as much as I was._

Me: And yet, if I had kept my memories, none of this would have gone this far. Sector seven would never have been destroyed, Sephiroth wouldn't have gotten a hold of the Black materia, and Aerith would still be alive.

Me: _We did all that we could. There are some things you just couldn't change._

Me: There was nothing I could change. Now I'm stuck here, alone. And I should stay here after failing.

Me: _How could you fail? There's still a chance to stop Meteor; to stop Sephiroth._

Me: I was brought here by that man in the cloak because I was needed to help save not only this planet but my own. If I can't even save one life; how can I be of use to save billions?

Me: _You can't just give up so easily._

Me: I already have. Now…just leave me alone.

Exhaustion seemed to take me over and it felt like I fell asleep; for how long, I couldn't tell. When I woke up, I felt even more drained than before; it was like I was fading into the oblivion around me.

Me: _We're still needed; you're still needed._

Me: Needed? Having my real memories taken and replaced with false ones for another version of me, is what you called needed? I was never truly here; not the real me. I don't see how you could be so confident; your life is just one big lie.

Me: _Maybe it is, but that doesn't mean I should stop; and neither should you._

Me: You've done great without my help. You can keep going on your own. I'll just stay here and fall into nonexistence. You were the one who could fight, not me. When I think on it, I would have frozen up at every fight that had happened.

Me: _You think that you couldn't do anything to help. But what about the reactor? You helped to destroy it. You helped to fight off those soldiers and destroy the robot that attacked you._

Me: Or maybe that was you taking control. My memory was already changing; most likely since I set foot on Gaia. I came up with the story of my parents being murdered by Shinra; how convenient that it became a memory rather than a lie to get into AVALANCHE.

Me: _You said before that there was nothing we could change anyway, but you're wrong. Chris, Theo, and Liz we're never a part of this._

Me: Yah, that just means I've put more people in harm's way. They would be safe back in Midgar if it wasn't for me.

Me: _But you did change something._

Me: I only made things worse. Besides, how can I change anything? I'm not really an Ancient; the creatures summoned by the red materia were wrong. An Ancient is what's needed to stop Jenova and Meteor.

Me: _And how can you tell what is true and what is not? Both worlds are in danger, but in your world, Gaia is saved and you weren't part of it. But here you are now, and was told that you were necessary for the success of AVALANCHE's plan._

Me: That's why I'm done. There's so much going on, I can't tell what might be true or what might be a lie. Who's to say that this isn't my real home and that I just dreamed it all up? Where I am now; neither Gaia nor Earth exists here. Nothing exists here and that might be how it's always been for me.

Me: _Then what am I? Why would you feel like this?_

Me: Because I now realize that I'm alone and always will be. As for you…you're just someone to keep me company. But now you're just annoying. Just let me sleep.

I woke up again with the other me standing over me. He was dressed in the armor that I had worn throughout the entire journey with the others. My sword and Ashura hung from their familiar places; Ashura strapped to the back and the other blade hung from the left hip. I knew all too well that there was a knife hidden on his back. Looking at the weapons made me feel empty as I noticed the lack of them on me. Light seemed to bounce off the metal plates although there was no light at all. His brown eyes bore into mine.

I was dressed in the clothes that I had worn when I had first arrived to Gaia. I was in a pair of soft pajamas. It was a simple yellow top with a plaid bottom that had a drawstring. The clothes looked brand new and showed no signs of damage from when I had crashed into Tifa's bar. I felt exposed with these clothes on; I missed the weight of the armor and weapons.

Me: _Get up._

Even though he was directly in front of me, his voice seemed to echo all around me rather than just from where he was.

Me: Why?

Me: _Because you're still needed._

Me: I failed to keep Aerith alive; everyone would blame me for it. They're better off without me.

Me: _They're your friends. They'll forgive you._

Me: Forgive me? I am responsible for her death. If I hadn't have let Sephiroth get the better of me, she would never have done what she did. She should have just let me die. Our friendship is based off nothing but a lie and a false life made up of fake memories.

Me: _What about Yuffie? You love her, and she loves you._

Me: No, she loves you. I never got a real chance to be with her. She never got to spend time with the real me.

Me: _But you do love her._

He was right. She was the first and only girl that I ever felt this way about. To be honest I had a bit of a crush on her character back on Earth. Thinking about our date caused my heart to ache. I couldn't stand to believe that she could die because of my weakness; to not be able to see her again and tell her who I really was.

Me: _It wasn't weakness and you will have the chance to tell her everything._

I realized that those last words had been out loud. Without warning, Ashura landed just by my feet; the sword that Yuffie had given me.

Me: What are you doing? I told you that I'm done.

Me: _If you won't fight, then you're nothing but a coward and a weakling._

He unsheathed the sword on his hip; light bounced off its blade as it was raised high above his head. When it came down, I had rolled to the side; Ashura was now in my hand.

Me: _So the quitter still has something left in him; probably just desperation._

I lunged forward only for the other me to step aside easily. His sword came in a wide ark to my chest. I jumped back; only the fabric of my shirt was torn from his attack. As I moved forward, he launched a blast of fire magic; forcing me to summon the power of the shell materia. I was surprised that I still had my materia.

I turned my body to give my opponent a smaller target. My sword was held in the way Yuffie had taught me; I held the blade backwards and held out in front of me so the edge of the blade faced away from me. This would allowed me to block and deliver quick slashes.

I deflected a thrust that was aimed at my leg and managed to place a cut on his forehead. As I did, I felt a faint pain on the top of my head. I shot an icicle at him just as he fired an arc of electricity. The two collided in the air, causing tiny shards of ice to fly through the air like hundreds of shooting stars.

He came in low and struck upwards as I took a step forward. I only managed to block it with a protect spell and when he was off balance, I kicked him hard in the chest; causing him to fly backwards and land hard on his back.

I stood ready as he somersaulted back to his feet. He walked back towards me casually with a look of triumph on his face. Just when we were only a few feet away, he sheathed his sword.

Me: _Do you see? It wasn't just me. Your memories may have been taken when you first arrived, but you still have everything that happened since you arrived. If you were never part of it, would you even know how to use that weapon, or fight like you did? You were there since the beginning, but it just wasn't all of you._

Me: You're that determined to get me to fight, despite how our life truly is. Despite the odds against us?

Me: _They're our friends, and our family. It doesn't matter how bad it seems, we can't help but fight for them; like we're fighting for our own lives._

Adrenaline pumped through my body. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. But at the same time I could feel the short burst of energy from that quick fight fade as if the space was draining me. I stood up strait and looked the other me right in the eye.

Me: Fine. But only to get you to stop bothering me. Now let's go kick Sephiroth's ass.

?: That's just what I was hoping you would say.

We both swirled around to see the cloaked figure standing a small distance away from us. Even with the surrounding darkness, the black cloak seemed to stand out. His deep voice carried the sound of age, and a bit of grey beard could be seen coming from the shadow cast from the raised hood that hid his face from view.

Me: You. This is all your fault.

?: You can't imagine what is truly happening; even with your recovered memories.

Me: _Then enlighten us._

?: I'm afraid that I don't have that much time. I only came to give you some information. I did what I did so that you could be ready. You were too green to fight when you first arrived. You are indeed the person needed for this task, but you needed to be changed; to be given a purpose to fight.

He paused for a moment, as if he were waiting for one of us to say something, before he continued.

?: The anger you felt about your dead parents, the way you felt for your friends, the young lady you have fallen for, and now the death of the other. All of these have given you reasons to fight at your best.

Me: Are you trying to say that this was all part of your plan? Even when you had warned me in the forest; you planned for Aerith to die in the end?! Just to make me a better fighter?!

?: Yes.

Both me and my Gaia version had had enough. We both drew our weapons and charged, quickly closing the distance between us. Our weapons came down on the cloaked man. And just as the blades seemed to make contact with the cloak, he vanished. There was no sign of him but his voice rang out from all around.

?: You are the one to determine both planets' destinies. But remember that the others cannot know of who you truly are. Something like this could very well ruin everything that we have worked so hard for.

I was filled with anger towards that cloaked man. He had put me through so much. There were plenty of people that could have been perfect for the job; and he chose a teenager. All that anger melted away as pale green tendrils of light whipped around me and myself like curls of smoke. There was something that sounded like gentle music; and there was something else, a faint voice, a woman's voice, that could hardly be heard through the melody.

?: Tyquiil…


	91. Chapter IXC: Together

?: Tyquiil, come on, wake up!

My eyes felt heavy as I forced them open to see Chris, Liz, Theo, and Yuffie standing over me. Their looks of concern were washed away and were replaced with relief. I began to sit up from the bed I was in and was instantly wrapped in Yuffie's arms as she hugged me tight. Every part of my body screamed in pain, but I couldn't bring myself to break away from her so I hugged her back. I was so happy to see them all again.

Once we finally separated I got the chance to talk.

Me: What happened?

They each looked at each other with questioning looks as they silently decided who would tell me.

Chris: Aerith…

Me: I know about Aerith. I-I meant how bad was it when I-

Liz: That underground city is gone. There's nothing left of it. We had to use a rope to get down there and get you out.

Me: Was anyone hurt.

Theo: Everyone's ok. But-

Me: What's wrong? You're sure I didn't hurt anyone?

Yuffie: No one got hurt. It's that Cloud seemed to blame you for what happened and he didn't wait for you to wake up. He and the others left yesterday.

Me: Yesterday? How long have I been out for?

Yuffie: This would be the second day.

Me: Then we can't just sit around here. We have to catch up with them.

I stood and managed to take two steps before the ground seemed to tilt under my feet. The others quickly held me up as I teetered.

Chris: You aren't doing so well yet. You should take it easy.

Me: No…There's something you have to know.

I could care less about what the man in the cloak had warned me not to do. These were my friends; and now that I was out of that darkness, I felt more determined and capable. Plus I really hated that guys guts. I told them everything about my life on Earth, explained to them what had happened in the fire and how I came to Gaia. I told them about the cloaked man and what he did. As I spoke I noticed that the others hardly spoke as I talked. Their faces were unreadable masks and they only nodded at some points.

Me: That's about it… I'm sorry.

Yuffie: For what?

Me: What?

Yuffie: What are you sorry for? It's not like it's your fault that some crazy old guy took your memories. What's important is that you're ok and that you're yourself; your true self. Besides, it's exciting to know that my boyfriend is someone from another planet.

There were those words; _boyfriend_. It was weird hearing her say it, especially in front of the others; but at the same time it felt right. I really did love her.

I looked at the others who seemed to be looking at me in slight surprise; except for Liz. She may have had a small smile on her face, but it held little happiness and her eyes seemed full of sadness.

Me: Liz…I know it was you now.

She looked at me confused as she broke away from her thoughts.

Me: The Inn back at Kalm; you were the one who left me that food at my door.

She only nodded her head. The other me may have been too blind to see it. But I could see why she was acting like this. All the times she didn't seem to like Yuffie, how she sometimes cared about me, the look on her face then; it all made sense.

Me: I'm sorry, Liz, but I just don't think of you in the same way. I look at you and I'm glad to know you and that you've been there to help me out. But with Yuffie, it's just something else and-

Liz: It's ok. I figured that you wanted her over me. I saw you two leave in the middle of the night in the Gold Saucer. I decided I would ask you out, but I guess Yuffie beat me to it. Since then you two seemed a bit closer. I knew then that I didn't have a chance.

Me: So, you're ok with it?

She hastily wiped her eyes before looking at me with a new expression; one with determination.

Liz: Yah. But that doesn't mean I have to get along with her.

Yuffie: Great, that makes things all the more fun.

Me: You two will never get along, will you?

They both turned to me.

Liz/Yuffie: No.

Theo: Girls.

Me: Ok. Now that that's been taken care of; we need to get going.

I took a few steps on my own and had no trouble.

Me: Where did they go?

Chris: They went north to a place called the Icicle Inn.

Me: Alright.

Both of my swords were leaning against the wall; I already knew the knife was still on me. I snatched up the weapons and placed them on their familiar spots; their weight eliminating the feeling that something had been missing. With a simple nod to everyone; we moved out.


	92. Chapter VIIIC: Blanket of White

We had passed through the city and had entered the coral forest. We followed a path that went by where the large shell building had been; there was nothing there but a large crater; the coral trees surrounding it were scorched black and seemed to be crumbling to ashes. My stomach tightened up at the sight of the destruction.

Me: I did that?

None of them said anything when I looked back towards them. All I got was a slight shy nod from Yuffie.

Me: And the city…?

Yuffie: It's gone. There's nothing left.

I felt horribly sick thinking about how they all could have been in there when I had lost it. It was so much worse than back at the Gi Cave. I forced myself to look away and focus on the road ahead.

The path soon lead from the forest to a small canyon. We climbed down the sides of the walls using wide cracks that allowed us to use our hand and feet easily. The entire time we had been going; it had gotten colder by the minute. Looking down; I could see a small break in the wall at the very bottom; an unnaturally bright light was coming from it along with the small howling of the wind. The moment I stepped in front of the opening, my body went rigid from the blast of freezing air.

I know before, a long time ago, that I said I couldn't stand thieves but now I remembered something else I hated just as much; the cold. I was born and raised in Nevada; mainly in the Las Vegas and Henderson area. My grandmother would sometimes call me a desert child; and I had to agree with her. I would rather take a record breaking hot summer day over the cold days of winter. But this, this put that cold weather to shame.

Everything was blanketed in white snow. The white stuff came down gently around me and the other as we came through the small break in the wall that ended up leading us to a vast field of snow. There were no trees and sight and far in the distance were large bluish grey mountains; their peaks were completely covered in the white powder. I was nearly blinded by the light that was reflecting off of the snow.

Theo: Wow… That's a view.

I had to admit it was nice. There was nothing to be seen but the field of snow and the mountains. The sky was a startling blue; a sign that there was a big lack of pollution, a sign that there were no cities around here for miles. I probably would have enjoyed it better if it wasn't so cold.

Me: L-let's g-get going.

My body was shaking as I trudged through the snow. The snow crunch under my feet as I walked; my feet sunk down to into the snow to where it was almost halfway up my leg, just below the top of my boot.

The progress was slow. Every so often we would stop to try and warm up using the fire materia we had. But every time it didn't seem to help me much. The warmth seemed to only touch uncovered hand and face. Everything under my armor was left feeling miserably cold. It was after another hour of the slow pace that I had an idea.

I reached into my pocket and focused on the summon materia that was in my hand. In sudden flash of red light, Blaze was standing in front of us.

Blaze: Kweh!

Me: It's good to see you two girl.

I rubbed her on the back of her neck; as I did she nudged her large yellow beak at my shoulder.

Chris: What are you planning?

Me: Blaze, do you think you can get us to the town?

She gave off a loud _Kweh_ and stood at her full height as if trying to imply she could do anything.

Liz: How is it going to get us all to the Inn? There isn't enough room.

Me: She isn't; not all at once anyway. She can at least take two at a time to the town. While she does, the rest keep moving until she comes back for another trip.

I turn my attention back to Blaze as she watched intensely with her red eyes.

Me: Can you handle three trips like that?

She stomped one of her taloned feet in the snow as if to show some annoyance towards my question.

Me: Sorry. I just wanted to make sure. Ok, Liz and Chris will go first, and then Theo and Yuffie, and I'll be last.

Yuffie: But what if you get attacked?

Me: I'll be fine. With any luck the town isn't all that far away and it should only take a few minutes for her to make a full trip. She's fast so it shouldn't take long.

Liz and Chris got on without so much as a complaint. Liz got onto the back of Blaze with ease and didn't show any sign of uneasiness. I wondered if maybe she had just been pretending to be afraid of chocobos to get me to notice her more.

Me: _Girls are weird._

The rest of us, Me, Theo, and Yuffie, kept moving on our own following Blaze's tracks in the snow. It wasn't until over a half hour that she came back.

Me: Ok, no complaining. Theo, Yuffie, get on.

The two of them hoped on. They both wished me safety before they took off and disappeared around the mountains we had been approaching. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I thought over what was bothering me since we started after Cloud and the others. I had asked them where the others had gone and realized right away that something was wrong. I should have known where the others had gone; but I didn't. I tried to think about the place they had mentioned, Icicle Inn, and got nothing. I couldn't remember what it looked like or if we could have even been close. I tried to remember what I knew from the game but could only recall what I knew about what already happened.

My memories were locked up; at least part of them. I knew that I was from Earth and could remember everything about it. But when I thought about future events that were supposed to happen based off the game it became fuzzy. I knew it was there, but it was like it slipped away every time I tried to grasp it; as if someone had cast a silence spell that affected only those certain memories. I was broken away from my thoughts when Blaze had come up to me.

I wasted no time getting on her back and hopped we would get to the town fast so I could finally get warm. As we took off I noticed that the sun was starting to dip, turning the sky into gold.

In just a few minutes we had reached the town that was actually set in a smaller set of mountains; the others were there waiting for me at the small wooden gate that acted as the entrance. I hopped down from Blazes back and with a quick thanks I returned her to her home.

Me: Did you find them?

They all shook their heads.

Theo: Nothing yet, we're going to check the inn next and see if they know anything.

As we walked through the small town, I took in my surroundings. All the buildings were log cabins varying in size; all of them were made from the same kind of pale brown wood. Snow covered most of the ground, there was only stone in the spots where it was bare. The roofs of the buildings were covered in snow. As I looked, I noticed several children playing. Some were having snowball fights while others were taking turns pushing each other in small wooden sleds. There were small children to teens to even some adults that all seemed to be enjoying the cold weather.

Me: _How they can stand this, I will never know._

We entered the Inn and I immediately went into a small seating area where several cushioned chairs were placed around a fireplace. There was one woman who had a blanket loosely wrapped around her as she slept in a chair. A man, who must have been her wife, was gently brushing his hand over hers as he watch the snow fall outside; he had a steaming cup in his other hand.

I sat down in the nearest chair and let the warmth of the fire melt away the ice in my bones. It was nice to feel the chill leave my body and replaced by pleasant warmth that started to put me to sleep. I was brought back to the present when Liz came up to me.

Liz: They were here. They left earlier today; only about five hours ago.

Me: What?!

I stood up quickly; I was now wide awake.

Me: We have to get going then. If we hurry we can catch up with them.

Liz: No. The guy said that they had gone into the mountains. If we followed them now we could freeze to death; it's nearly dark out.

I looked out the window and saw that there was only a bit of light left coming from the sun as it set behind the mountains.

Me: Alright, I'm guessing you already rented the rooms. We'll have to stay here for the night and gear up in the morning as soon as we can.

Liz: Ok. Me and the others will go and get our things then beforehand.

Me: Alright, right now I think I could use some rest. Some actual rest for once.

I watched as Liz regrouped with the others at the door and went out the door. I left the comfortable chair and went to the desk to rent a room to find that one was already rented for me.

Manager: The young lady with the black hair was the one who got your room. Is that ok?

Me: Yah.

The man at the desk handed me a ring with three keys on it; each one was marked with the room number that I was staying in. I walked down the red carpeted halls and found room 12. After trying two keys, I opened the door, stepped inside, and locked it behind me.

The room was well designed. There was a skin of some animal laid out on the ground, right in front of a fireplace. Right beside the fire place was a neat stack of wood and some pokes for when the fire would get started. There was a rocking chair sitting right next to one of the windows and next to the other window was a small couch that could seat at least two people. There was a tall wooden clock that was tucked into a corner of the room. Along one of the walls was a dresser with a wash basin and a bar of soap. Built into another wall was another door that led to a bathroom. The bed was fairly large and had a wooden chest with a heavy lock at the foot of it. Testing the key that hadn't worked on the door, I undid the lock and stored my weapons inside along with the top to my clothes.

I started a fire in the fire place and sat there for a moment to enjoy the cozy feeling of the flames before I kicked off my boots and got into the bed; letting sleep take me over.


	93. Chapter VIIC: New Experiences

I was woken up only an hour later by a knocking at my door. I tried to ignore it but the banging became even louder and constant I worried that it might cause some trouble with the other guests. Then the thought of Shinra came to mind and I moved cautiously to the door, my hand resting on my knife. I had started to make sure to sleep with the thing in case things went wrong fast.

I had moved soundlessly to the door. The banging just kept going as the person on the other side seemed to be trying to open the locked door. There was no way to see who was out there; so I undid the lock and yanked the door open in a quick motion. The person who was knocking wasn't expecting this and almost hit my face. I had nearly drawn my knife when I realized it was Yuffie. Her expression went from one of annoyance to one of surprise when she must have noticed the knife gleaming from behind my back.

Yuffie: Why do you have that out?

Me: What the hell are you doing?!

I was speaking in a hushed tone, trying to make as little noise as possible. No one seemed to be coming out of their rooms to see what all the noise was.

Yuffie: What do you think? I'm trying to get into my room; it isn't easy if you're locked out without the key.

Me: Your-The man at the desk said that you rented this room for me.

Yuffie: No. I got it for the both of us.

Me: Wha-

Yuffie simply stepped into the room, leaving me standing in the doorway; completely thrown off. I closed the door as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her yellow sneakers. They were wet from the snow outside and seemed to have some patches of ice; she set them in front of the fireplace. I noticed that there were a few flakes of snow in her hair.

Me: So, hold on, you got the room for the both of us?

Yuffie: It was cheaper. Theo and Chris got a room together as well. Liz didn't mind getting one just for her.

Me: Uh huh…

I went over to the dying fire and used the spoke to move the charred wood around and placed a few new pieces in. As I moved the wood around in the fireplace, I spoke.

Me: So when were you planning on telling me that we would be staying in the same room.

Yuffie: I'd figure the guy at the desk would tell you.

Me: Ok, well… I don't think I can come up with anything right now.

Yuffie: Why would you need to come up with something?

Me: Because this is a bit awkward for me. You know…having a girl in the same room; a bed room.

I heard Yuffie give a small laugh. I tried to give her a hard look but couldn't when I saw as she tried to hide the smile on her face.

Yuffie: All you need to do is get into the bed.

I replaced the spoke and got back into the bed. I laid on my side as I looked out the window across the room. Suddenly I felt Yuffie getting into the bed with me.

Yuffie: Don't be greedy, scoot over and give me some room.

With a sigh, I moved over some to let her get comfortable. I then felt her cold hands as brush my back causing it to arch in surprise. There was a slight sound and I turned to see that she had taken my knife; its blade gleamed in the orange glow from the fire. My body tensed at the sight of the blade, anticipating a strike.

Yuffie: You don't need this in here. It's not like anyone is going to break in.

Me: Well YOU tried to break in here.

She set it on a small dresser by the bed and laid back under the covers. She kept her clothes on, but I noticed that the armor sheath for her left arm was propped up against the wall by the bathroom door.

As I began to drift to sleep, I felt her hand snake its way around me; just under my arm. Her fingers were laced between mine. I was too tired to care anymore. Or maybe I had gotten used to the fact that Yuffie and I were actually together.

The next morning we got up early; the sun was just barely coming over the mountains. The others had gotten gear for the trip through the mountains. There were two packs with mountain climbing gear. There were ropes, hooks, clasps, harnesses, and a tent. I hoped that we wouldn't have to spend a night up that high. Along with the travel gear, they had also bought some spiked boots, thick coats, a map, and snowboards.

Me: Snowboards?

Chris: Yah.

He reached into the pack on his back and pulled out a rolled up piece of brown parchment. He spread it out on the table we were sitting at; I sat my bread down and moved over to get a better look. There were rough sketches of landmarks, each one done with an ink and quill and was given a name.

Chris: The best route for us to take would be to go into the valley. The guy I bought this from said that it's faster to snowboard down. Once we get down in there, we cross the valley to the mountains. Any other path would take longer.

Me: I've never been boarding before; this should be fun.

Chris: We'd better hurry; there's been some talk about a storm coming and we don't want to get stuck in that.

We finished our food and stepped outside. The sky was a bright blue without a single cloud in the sky; nothing that would suggest a storm was coming. We began to walk up the tallest hill where there were several people with snowboards. They seemed to be upset about something as they talked with someone. As they turned back down the hill in frustration, I saw the usual blue uniforms of soldiers and a woman in a business suit; Shinra had found us again.

Elena was muttering something about Tsung as we approached her.

Theo: Should we just be walking up to them like this? She's a Turk.

I wasn't sure why, but I didn't think we would have any trouble. If I had my memory I would know for sure but I guess there was something left after all; otherwise I wouldn't have been so calm as I was. Elena finally seemed to notice us as we were nearly at the top of the hill. There were two soldiers standing on each side of her; each one carried an automatic weapon that was slung over their shoulder and swords that rested on their hips.

Elena: AVALANCHE!

Me: Why is it that you guys keep following us? We took care of your spy, so how did you follow us here?

Elena: I'm as surprised as you are to see you here. We didn't come here to capture you. My orders are to make sure that no one enters the mountains while Tsung and the others scout ahead. I can't believe they just left me here doing the useless work. Stupid Tsung; I'm as much of a Turk as the rest of them.

Soldier: Ma'am, should we take them in?

Elena seemed to snap out of her own conversation. Her eyes were focused on me.

Elena: No, I will take them in myself.

Soldier: A-are you sure? There are four of them. Maybe we should call for back up.

Elena: I am a Turk! But you made a good point. Where are the others? Hiding somewhere in the town?

Liz: Like we're about to tell you.

Me: Yah, now if you don't mind; we have somewhere to be.

I attempted to step around her, but she headed me off. Her blond hair covered up one of her face, covering her eye. Despite the cold weather she had on the usual suit for the Turks; if she was cold, she didn't show any sign of it.

Elena: I'm taking you in, even if I have to fight you.

My hand went instinctively to the sword on my hip. Elena pulled her arm back for a punch and when she let her fist fly, I stepped to the side easily dodging the strike. She teetered for a moment before rolling out of control down the hill.

Soldier: Ma'am!

Both of the Soldiers ran Elena as she continued to roll to the bottom of the hill.

Me: Let's go before she gets back.

We rushed over the top of the hill and hopped onto the boards.

It was a very shaky start for me. My legs seemed to shake uncontrollably as I tried to gain balance going down. After a minute I started to get the hang of it and started to move the board back and forth to get a better feel. The others were way ahead of me and I leaned forward to close the distance.

Trees dotted the hill, but as we went down, they began to become more grouped up to where we had to be constantly moving. We swerved left and right as we avoided trees, broken branches or the tops of boulders that broke the surface of the snow.

I dodged tree after tree, doing my best not to get knocked down or hit one straight on. When I came around another, a boulder came into view causing me to turn even harder. I managed to avoid the rock but took a branch to the face instead. The broken skin stung as the cold wind bit my face. Just as we came through the trees, something brown streaked past me. I only caught a brief glance of it before it disappeared over the tree tops.

Me: _Was that the-_

Yuffie: Tyquiil!

I looked forward to see that the others had stopped just at the tree line of a thick forest. I was heading straight for them and had to brake hard; causing snow to fly up in a wave. I undid the clasps that kept my feet secured to the board and walked over to them. I noticed that Chris had several cuts on his face along with some pine needles and a twig in his hair.

Me: Looks like a tree gave you some trouble.

Chris: I could say the same thing about you.

I drank a potion and felt as the skin on my face knit itself back together; leaving behind some spots of frozen blood. I brushed away the needles that were in my hair.

Me: Ok, so where do we go from here?

Chris reached back and pulled out some torn parchment. Surprise and worry covered his face as he quickly unrolled the paper. The map had been badly damaged. Half of the map was missing and what was left of it had several holes and tears in it. What I had saw fly by me must have been the other half.

Theo: Now what?

Chris did his best to hold the remains together as he tried to make it out. Relief filled his eyes.

Chris: This shows us where we need to go.

Yuffie: But not where we are now.

Chris: No, it shouldn't be a problem. If we just head north from here, we'll hit a spring. All we have to do is follow the river that feeds it up stream and we'll reach where we need to go.

Liz: You're sure?

Chris: Yes.

The wind picked up quickly, causing me to pull my coat closer around my body. I looked up to the sky to see as a thick layer of clouds were making their way towards us over the mountains to our left; just covering their peaks. The storm was coming after all.

Me: Let's hurry. Freezing to death is something I don't want to do.


	94. Chapter VIC: Treacherous Elements

**Hey guys, another Friday has come and that means new chapters. Unfortunately you guys are catching up to me fast. I've been having a lot of writers block and have been depressed for a while now. The weird part? I don't know why I'm depressed in the first place! I just don't feel okay. So hopefully these issues clear up soon and I can get back to what I love doing. Wish me luck and I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

I had pulled out the compass from the other pack I had been carrying that also held our climbing gear and followed the needle as it pointed north. Carrying the snowboards would have slowed us down so we left them just at the tree line. With the five of us together, Liz and Theo took the front; Yuffie was on the right while Chris was to the left, leaving me to take up the rear. There wasn't any sign of life around as we walked through the forest.

Me: _Even the animals are taking shelter with this storm coming._

After about an hour's walk we reached the hot spring. Steam rose from its surface carrying the faint smell of sulfur. It was more like large pool rather than a spring. Large grey stones, smoothed by the flow of the water, poked out from the surface at one end; forming a natural path to the other side.

Yuffie: Finally!

Yuffie suddenly took off her arm sheath and her metal knee pad and raced to the water's edge. Before I could let out a word of protest, she had jumped into the water. She spent several seconds under before coming up to the surface for air. Her skin was pink from the heat of the water; she had a pleased look on her face.

Yuffie: Come on! This is so great!

Theo made a move to join her, but I grasped his shoulder. When he looked back at me, I shook my head.

Me: Don't.

Chris: What's wrong? The water doesn't look dangerous. She isn't burning to death.

Me: It's freezing that I'm worried about.

I turned my attention back to Yuffie as she continued to have a dopey smile on her face.

Me: You can't stay in there forever; and if you come out you're going to freeze; literally.

Her face seemed to pale and she frantically waded to the shore and got out of the water. No sooner was she out she began to shake violently. Thin sheets of ice could already be seen forming in her hair. I summoned the power of my materia and created a fireball in each hand. I moved my hands around her body, trying to dry her off and get her warm. When her clothes were dry, I handed her gear back to her.

Yuffie: Th-thanks.

Me: Don't thank me yet. We still need to get out of here before you get worse.

Yuffie: I'm fine. A little water and cold isn't going to stop me. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss.

Yuffie pulled out a piece of red materia that was very smooth from the water. She managed to stop shaking as she gave me a reassuring smile. We did as Chris had mentioned before and followed the water that fed the spring up stream. No sooner did we start moving again did it begin to snow; it was light, but it only showed that the storm was closing in on us.

As we walked I constantly looked back to see how Yuffie was doing. Every time I did look, she would do her best to stop shaking as we moved; but I still caught glances of her shivering with her arms wrapped tight around herself. We had walked for another half hour before disaster hit.

Theo: Yuffie!

I turned around to see Theo rushing over to Yuffie who was now shaking badly; face first in the snow.

Me: Yuffie!

I ran back to her side and knelt down beside her. Her eyelashes held small crystals of ice and her skin had gone pale; her lips had turned blue. I shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. Her eye lids seemed to open with some difficulty; her light brown eyes seemed to look past me.

Yuffie: I'm…fine…

Me: You're far from fine.

I took off my pack and began to pick Yuffie up.

Me: Chris, get the pack; I'll carry her.

As Chris strapped the bag over his shoulders, I put Yuffie in a piggyback position. She was still conscious enough to wrap her arms around my neck; my hands were secured firmly to her legs as I shifted her for a better hold. I looked at the others.

Me: Let's get going. We have to find someplace to make a shelter.

We continued in what felt like an aimless direction. The storm had finally hit. It was a large blizzard; the snow was coming down so hard and the wind blew with great force that I couldn't see more than a few inches in front of me. While I walked I paid close attention to how Yuffie was doing. I could hardly feel her heartbeat through the fabric of my armored clothes. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest and the feeling of her breath against the back of my neck, I would have thought she was gone. I had tried so many times to charge up my fire materia in my body to warm us up. I couldn't tell if it was helping her, but it wasn't helping me. Only my face seemed to get warm.

This armor was both a blessing and a curse. I could at least tell that it had spell neutralizing abilities; that would explain for my quick recoveries from the bolt spells I had been hit with before; along with the fire spell back in the city of the Ancients. But now when I needed magic to keep me alive, it seemed to be absorbed by the armor.

It was a while longer until I realized that I had lost the others. I looked around frantically at the white out around me; there was no sign of them.

Me: Theo, Chris, Liz!

My words were caught up in the howling words; making it impossible for even me to hear them. I tried to take a step and fell hard on my face. I gasped for air as my head came back up. The cold was becoming too much that I was begging to get tired.

Me: _No…I can't fall asleep._

There was a brief orange glow coming from ahead; it had only been for a second.

Me: _Have to signal…for help…_

I used all of my remaining concentration into the fire materia and created a flame that was quickly blown out by the cold wind. The last thing that went through my mind was worry for the others.


	95. Chapter VC: The Man in the Mountains

It was warm. I could hear the crackling of a strong fire and there was the smell of the wood smoke and something being cooked; something made with herbs.

As I laid where I was in exhaustion, I felt something warm and damp placed on my forehead. Mostly from a reflex, my eyes snapped open and I had grasped a hand that was hovering just above my face. The hand was slightly wrinkled and held some spots from age.

?: Easy now. I'm a friend.

I slowly let go of the hand and turned my head towards its owner. I looked up at a man that looked like he could have been in his sixties. His skin was tanned and his hair had gone grey. There were a few wrinkles on his face; the creases deepened when he gave me a smile.

?: That was a close one. You and your friends nearly froze to death out there. I'm not sure if you're lucky for being found, or stupid for trying to travel in that storm.

Me: The others are ok?

?: They're fine.

The man had gone over to the lively fire burning in his fire place and retrieved a kettle. He poured a pale green liquid into a small wooden cup and held it out to me.

?: Drink this. It will help you feel better.

I sat up slowly, the rag that had been on my head fell into my lap. I took the cup and took a sip of the hot substance. I burned my tongue on the first attempt and blew into the cup several times before I tried again. It was some kind of herbal tea that had the taste of honey and something else I couldn't identify. As I drained the contents, I could feel every ounce of cold in me melt away; my entire body was being warmed from the inside. My head seemed to clear immediately and everything seemed to come into better focus.

The room we were in was somewhat small with only a few pieces of furniture. There was a cushioned arm chair sitting close to the fire; resting under it was a woven rug made up of red and gold thread. I was laid out on a couch and the man was sitting right by me on a three legged wooden stool. A gas lamp hung on a hook attached to a support beam. A pile of coats were in front of the fireplace.

Mr. Holzoff: My name is Holzoff; I live up here in the mountains in case people get lost.

Me: Thank you.

Mr. Holzoff: Your friends are in the other room. When you're ready, come on in.

Mr. Holzoff went to the only door in the room and left; leaving me alone in the warm room. After another minute, I got out of the couch and followed after him.

The next room was a little more furnished. There was another rug like the one in the other room; along with a couch and arm chair. There was a head of an animal mounted on the wall along with a few pictures. Everyone was sitting on the couch. They had all been sitting quietly until I had come in. They all jumped up and came over to me to make sure I was ok.

Me: I'm fine. I'm more worried about you guys.

Liz: We're all ok; thanks to him

She nodded her head over to Mr. Holzoff who was over by the fireplace as he added more wood to the fire.

Mr. Holzoff: Don't thank me; I'm just doing my job. You should thank your friends when you seem them.

Me: Friends?

Mr. Holzoff: Yes…I assumed you were the ones that the spikey haired fellow mentioned to look out for before he left with everyone else.

Spikey hair; that had to be Cloud. My mind leaped ahead to what we needed to do next; calculating if we could catch up.

Me: When did they leave?

Mr. Holzoff: About a few hours ago. You all weren't out that long. The moment they left I went searching and found you all shortly after.

Yuffie: Where did they go?

Mr. Holzoff: Now hold on. Don't tell me you plan on going after them when I tell you.

Me: We are. We've been trying to catch up with them for a while now.

Mr. Holzoff only shook his head.

Mr. Holzoff: That storm is still going, and it doesn't seem to be letting up soon. If I let you kids go out there, you'll freeze again.

Me: We can't just stay here. I just know that they're going to need us.

I wasn't just trying to convince him. I was getting an uneasy feeling; I had had it sense I woke up. Something big was going to happen and I only wished I could remember what it was that was supposed to happen here in these mountains.

Mr. Holzoff: I see. I figured that you wouldn't stay here. One of those people from earlier said that one of you would be determined.

He went over to a small table and grabbed something. When he came back, he was holding several thin metal flasks; four in total.

Mr. Holzoff: You're going to need these.

The flasks were about as big as my hand and just as thin. There was a slight curve in them. I realized that they were flasks meant for alcohol. The memory of the Devil's Tonic from the Junon bar made me a bit sick.

Me: I don't drink.

He looked at the flasks then me and back again. A big grin sprouted on his face causing the wrinkles around his mouth to become deeper.

Mr. Holzoff: No, no. It's an herbal tea; the one I gave you before. Not much is needed so I used these flasks instead. It helps to warm you up in the cold. If you're going to go out there, you will need it. They went higher up towards the Gaea Cliffs.

He handed each of us a flask. The metal was slightly warm.

Me: Thank you.

Mr. Holzoff: Just be careful out there. Don't let this old man regret what he's doing.

We all gave him a word of thanks as we headed out of his warm home and into the biting cold.


	96. Chapter IVC: Maze in the Mountains

The storm seemed to have died down since we had last been out there, but it felt far colder now that we were higher up. We followed the clearest path that led up the mountain. Boulders were hidden in the snow, causing us to trip and fall from time to time. After what felt like nearly an hour, we had reached a part of the mountains where it suddenly went skyward in a nearly vertical climb. Its top seemed to disappear into the white of the storm.

Me: Do you think this is it?!

I shouted to the others to make sure they could hear me over the howling wind. I saw as Chris nodded his head and took off his pack. He reached inside until he pulled out a length of rope and a grappling hook. His hands fumbled as he tried to tie an end of rope to the hook. Yuffie took it with an irritable look on her face and quickly tied a knot. She stepped back and looked at the rock wall for a moment before she pointed up. She had said something, but I couldn't tell what she said. I followed her finger to a section of dark rock. Most of the stone was naturally dark but there was a patch that was darker and free of snow.

Me: _It's not rock at all. It's a cave!_

I nodded at her and she nodded back. She took several more steps back and began to twirl the hook using the rope. She let it fly and I watched as it changed direction due to the forceful winds. It had failed to attach to anything and came falling back down. She threw it a second time, causing it to snag on something. She pulled hard on the rope to make sure it was completely secure and then began to climb. She faded into the white of the snow filled wind and was hard to make out. Moments later, an end of rope materialized from the sky. I took one while Theo took another. As we climbed up, Liz and Chris started to follow.

At the top, Yuffie was standing in the mouth of the cave and was signaling us to follow. We quickly brought up the ropes and followed her inside.

Yuffie: It's freezing.

She reached into one of her pouches and pulled out the flask that Mr. Holzoff had given her and took a swallow. Her face seemed to redden a bit.

Yuffie: Wow; that stuff really works.

The rest of us took out our own flask and took a drink. The moment the liquid reached my stomach, I felt warm all over; as if I were standing right by a fire. There was nothing left in me that felt cold.

Me: Ok, let's get going.

We moved through the cave and found that it was more of a labyrinth. The single path soon split into two and then four; leading us to small natural rooms or large ones that had several exits and paths. The walls and ground were covered in a smooth layer in ice that would have made it difficult to walk if it weren't for the spiked climbing gear the others had bought back at the Icicle Inn.

There was no sign of the others or of any life for that matter. It was so quiet that our amplified footsteps sounded like boulders falling. I nearly winced every time in an anticipation of there being a cave in. Eventually we followed a tunnel that brought us outside again; only this time we were higher up. The ground could not be seen below us, nor could the top be seen as well. Everything just faded into the surrounding white; as if nothing else existed.

I spotted another cave higher up and got the hooked rope to catch on the first throw. To no one's surprise, it was just more cave tunnels.

Theo: This place is a maze. We could walk around here for hours and not find a way out. Maybe we should have waited for the others to get back. They would most likely have gone back to that old man's cabin.

Me: No. We should keep going. I can feel it; we're close to something powerful.

Liz: Is it like back at the temple?

Me: It's a lot bigger than the temple. I think we may have finally found-

Suddenly there was a hiss like roar that echoed and bounced off the walls of the large tunnel we were walking down. There was the sound of something rough being dragged across the ice along with sudden _thumps_. We all drew our weapons and looked down the tunnel; waiting for whatever was coming. When the sound was starting to make me edgy, a green scaly head popped out from around the corner at the end of the tunnel and was soon followed by another.

The heads resembled that of a fish's. There was spine like horns growing out of the top of their heads and seemed to go back. Their eyes were completely white with no pupil or iris. They both bared needle thin teeth as the made the same hissing sound.

The heads came further into the tunnel, revealing that each head was attached to a long neck; and those necks were connected to the same large body. Two big clawed feet could be seen dragging its large body towards us. Each of its claws, as big as daggers, sunk deep into the icy floor causing a spider web of cracks to spread out around it. It moved slowly towards us as forked tongues flicked out from each head.

Liz: Any ideas as to how we kill it?

Me: Yah.

I focused on the gravity materia and used it force it down. There was no sign that it worked.

Me: _What?!_

I then launched a shard of ice that shattered harmless against its green scales.

Chris: Ok. Plan B.

Chris rushed forward with his sword raised. The creature stopped its advance and watched as Chris closed the distance between them. Just when Chris was a few feet away, the left head let out a blue stream of what looked like fire. Chris let out a short yell as he stumbled back. We all looked in bewilderment at Chris's sword arm encased in ice.

Liz: Chris!

Chris stood there stunned as the right head quickly snapped out at him. I created a protective barrier around him, causing the head to bounce off it and slam hard into the wall. Chris had stumbled back and was now backing off as he held his small knife in his left hand; his other completely useless, stuck in a raised position.

The creature's right head then shot out a stream of orange flames that caused the surrounding ice on the walls, ceiling, and floor to melt. Chris dove to the ground to avoid being torched. The other's soon let out an onslaught of lightning, fire and ice. The spells collided with the fiend head on. The fire had caused smoke to block our view but from the sound of the irritable hissing, the thing was still alive.

Me: _Nothing's working._

My hand went into my pocket and wrapped around one of the pieces of summon materia. The stone reacted to my touch and began to glow red. The creature's right head raised back as flames began to build in its mouth. Just as it let the fire out, a spire of ice suddenly rose up between it and Chris; blocking the flames and keeping him safe.

I looked at the spire of ice to see that there was something inside. It was a woman; her skin was blue as if she had been out in the cold and had frozen to death. Her hair was a blue green and was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a long purple scarf that covered her breasts and was tied around her neck; the ends stuck flying in the ice. She had on a pair of blue tights and long purple boots that went up to just below the knees. She seemed to be asleep but once the ice shattered around her, they opened.

Shiva: _I am the empress of ice; Shiva. Your call has been answered._

She turned and faced the large fiend. The creature's left head breathed a stream of ice breath at Shiva. She simply flicked her hand and the blue flames swerved to the left, causing jagged chunks of ice to collect on the walls. The other head then shot out flames that Shiva blocked by raising a wall of ice that completely separated the beast from all of us. The ice melted away as Shiva raised her hand above her head. A cold white light began to build just above her palm.

She thrust her arm forward and the energy dispersed into a harsh cold wind. The creature gave off one last hiss before it froze where it stood. It's heads raised high, one of them with its mouth wide open as if it were about to strike again. Then, without warning, the creature shattered like glass. Bits and pieces of icy green and red fell to the ground, covering up the spot where the creature had stood moments ago.

Shiva: _It is done._

As if there was a gust of wind, Shiva started to vanish as her body turned into snow that blew right past us and down the tunnel then around a bend.

Chris: What-what just happened?

We rushed over to Chris and helped him up. Yuffie began using her fire materia to melt the ice that had encased his arm.

Me: Let's not question what happened and just be glad that it worked.

Chris's arm was now free and he was moving it around to check if it was ok.

Chris: I just want to get out of here before the rest of me can freeze.

Me: Ok. I know we're close. So let's hurry.

We took off, now at a run with me in the lead and the others on my heels. We came to another exit that led outside. Everything was so different though from every other time we had been out in the open. The wind wasn't as harsh as before and it wasn't as cold either. The sky was clear of clouds, revealing a dark sky dotted with bright shining stars. Down below I could see nothing but white and could hear the howl of the wind. We had managed to get above the storm. Looking up, I could easily see the top; the rocky wall suddenly coming to a stop.

Theo: We made it.

There were plenty of hand and foot holds that we didn't even need the rope this time. When I got to the top I looked out into the large valley below and my breath caught. The others came up next to me and stared out at what was in front of us.

Yuffie: What is that?

The feeling was much stronger now. All of my suspicions seemed to have been proven right just from the sight of it. And along with that connection with the planet, the feeling of unease and fear rose as well.

Me: This is what we've been looking for. It's the Promised Land.


	97. Chapter IIC: The Promised Land

**Hey everyone, I know these came late on Friday, but I at least got it on the right day. Things have been a hassle with graduation coming up soon; everyone who reads this who's graduating High School, Congrats Class of 2016! Now I also want to give special thanks to Naosj who had sent me a review that brought chapter 89 to my attention. I would like to apologize for this. I honestly have no clue how or why this even happened, but now I'll be going through all of them to make sure there isn't any other problems. Thank you Naosj for the help!**

 **Ok, now on with the story!**

* * *

Liz: That's the Promised Land?

Her voice carried a note of uncertainty; and I couldn't blame her. The place was nothing what I had expected it to be. I had imagined some place teeming with greenery and life. A city built into a forest or jungle as big as the city of the Ancients. Old stone buildings that had managed to stay up after so many years of being abandoned. Maybe even a large deep blue river. What was in front of us was so different.

There was no sign of life, but I could feel a great amount of it from the Lifestream that was gathered here. There was no greenery; just barren dark boulders and stone. No creatures could be seen from where we were. The Gaea Cliffs seemed to make a bowl. The crest of mountain we were on went around forming a complete circle; this was the crash site of Jenova.

The ground below was cracked up all over and the familiar pale green glow of the Lifestream. The light seeped up from all of the massive cracks and was moving to the very center of the crater. At the center was the most impressive site I had ever seen. The mako was pooling at the planets injury. A massive swirling vortex of mako was formed around the center of the crater; forming what looked like a massive wall of energy. Inside that was a pillar of Lifestream that seemed to gush up like a geyser and went up even higher than the vortex.

Me: This is what Sephiroth is after. He can only use the Black materia here. I just hope he hasn't gotten here yet.

Chris: How can you be sure he needs to use it here?

Me: If he had wanted to destroy the planet, he would have summoned it already. Especially after he had…finished Aerith. I think he needs this place as a way to summon it; to increase his power.

Liz: Then let's not waste any more time.

Liz leaped over the side and slid down on her feet; me and the others followed her lead. Once we were on more leveled ground, we left the packs hidden by a boulder for when we would need to leave. Just as we started to go deeper in to the crater, I tripped; badly scrapping my knees and arms on the rough stone.

Me: Damn it. What the hell…

I looked back at my feet to see I had fallen over someone. The body was covered in a black cloak. When I pulled the hood back with an unsteady hand, I found that it was a man; and a very sick looking one at that. His head was bald and his eyes were blood shot. His skin was pale, as if he was drained of blood. One of his arms was disfigured and along the front of his chest was a single long slash; the front of the cloak was sticky with drying blood.

Theo: You alright- What the…

The others had gathered around and were checking the body. Yuffie checked for a pulse but I already knew he was dead.

Yuffie: Look at this.

She turned his head slightly to reveal a tattoo of the Roman numeral V.

Me: It's like the guy at the Inn back at Nibelheim.

Chris: Then there are more of them? Here?

I got up and used my materia to take care of my minor injuries.

Me: We need to hurry. I just know that something is wrong here.

We hurried along the only trail we could follow. The ground was uneven and unstable. Occasionally one of us would trip and fall or the ground would suddenly fall out from under us. I was amazed with the condition of this place and that it hadn't all gone down. As we got deeper into the crater, the mako seemed to get stronger.

Me: _Please don't let any of us get Mako poisoning._

After some time, we had reached the vortex of Lifestream. The wind had picked up here considerably and was carrying a thick amount of the blood of the planet. It felt like my magic would be powerful; but I could also feel a danger in the air. The wind seemed to be focused in one spot that cut off our advancement. The ground was suddenly cut off where the mako wind was strongest. The pale green light would blow right by and fade into the distance and after a few seconds another wave would come again. On the other side of this natural barrier was where out trail continued.

Liz: Now what?!

I counted and counted again every time the wave had passed us and started when it came back.

Me: There's about ten seconds between the waves. If we time it right and jump, we can get pass this.

There was silence. But suddenly, right after the next wave had past, Yuffie started to run and leaped over the large gap and rolled as she landed on the other side. When she got up she had a smile of triumph on her face.

Yuffie: Who's next?!

With some moments to get prepared, Theo, then Chris, and then Liz, jumped to the other side. Now it was my turn. I stood ready waiting for the right moment to jump. One wave passed, another, then another. Just as another was approaching I took off with a running start. Just as the wave passed, I leaped forward and landed on the edge. Just as I took a step forward, the ground came out from under me. With a split second action, I jumped forward as the ground fell away. I laid there on the ground breathing hard as adrenaline and fear pumped through my body.

Theo came over and helped me to my feet.

Theo: You ok?

Me: Yah, wasn't ready for that. But I'm fine.

There was a faint red glow coming from a loose rock, when I kicked it aside, I saw a piece of summon materia wedged in a small crack. With a few struggling pulls, the materia popped out.

Me: Another ally.

Images flashed before my eyes. I saw Cloud and the others pass through here; each one of them seemed clean of injury and was moving in the same direction we were. Just as they seemed to fade from sight, some large and dark passed by and was following behind them silently.

Me: They're in trouble. Something was following them.

Yuffie: What was it?

I took off running and the others were close behind.

Me: I don't know…but I know it's bad.


	98. Chapter IIC: The Dragon's Power

Chris: What are we up against?

Me: Something big and quiet if it was sneaking up on the others.

We came around an outcropping of boulders and into a larger portion of stone ground. Scattered around, like discarded clothes, was everyone. They were all badly injured and were laid out on the ground. I rushed over to the nearest and found that it was Tifa. There were patches of skin scrapped off her knees and elbows and there were long gashes in her arms and legs. A bruise was beginning to form on the side of her face and here hair was matted with blood. One of her arms was badly burned. When my hands brushed over her neck, her eyes fluttered open; they were clouded, but otherwise she was alive.

Tifa: Tyquiil?

Me: Don't talk, just drink this.

I took out a potion and took out the cork. I slowly poured the phial's contents into her open mouth. As it went down, I watched as some of the smaller injuries stitch together. I then began to use my cure materia to take care of the rest of her injuries. As I did that, the others went and healed the others.

Me: You're just a bit banged up. What happened?

I felt a bit stupid asking the question, I already knew what she was going to say.

Tifa: We were ambushed. It was that thing from the boat…Costa Del Sol.

My blood ran cold. I knew what she was talking about and I couldn't believe that it was here. And if it was here, then that would mean that _HE_ was here.

Me: _Jenova…_

I continued to heal her as I looked around to make sure we hadn't been followed. I met eyes with the others and they picked up that we needed to be ready for a fight. Just as I was finishing up and was about to head over to help Cid, Tifa spoke.

Tifa: Cloud's still in trouble.

Me: What?!

Tifa: He was the last one fighting, he ran off after that thing.

I looked around at everyone that was on the ground and who was getting up. There was no sign of Cloud. I swore under my breath and looked at Tifa.

Me: I'll go look for him. Just sit tight in the meantime.

Tifa: Be careful.

I was surprised that she didn't try and talk me out of it; so I ran. Yuffie looked up from her work. I looked her right in the eye and mouthed the words 'Stay here'. She got the message and went to heal Vincent once Barret began to get up.

As I ran I reached my hand into my pocket and grabbed a hold on the materia that I had found here in the crater. After the blinding light show, there was a mighty roar that tore through the silence of the crater. Coming down from the clear night sky was a large red dragon.

The beast looked a bit like Bahamut. It flew with dominance in the sky but seemed to fly with ease despite its bulky size. The creature hovered over me in a way that made it look like it was standing upright in the air. Most of its scales were red while the ones that covered its underside were yellow. Its wings were a mix of red and black; the two layers of colors along with its design made it look like it had two sets of wings stacked right on top of each other. Two massive black horn-like objects protruded from its back and shot up over his shoulders. If he were to ram something with those, it'd be done for.

Neo Bahamut: _I am Neo Bahamut; one of the three dragon lords. Why have you called me here?_

Me: I need your help. Jenova is close by and one of my friends is in danger. Please, I have to get to him fast but I don't know where he is.

Neo Bahamut landed on the most solid piece of rock that could support him and got down on all fours, his head bowed close to the ground.

Neo Bahamut: _Climb on._

I leaped several gaps before I could even reach him. The dragon, Neo Bahamut, looked at me with patient yellow eyes with silted pupils. I climbed up using his rough scales to lift me and sat with my legs straddled around his neck. I clasped both hands tightly around a bit of scale that stuck out like a small horn.

Me: I'm ready.

And like that we took off. The sheer force of his wing beats forced me down against his neck as we rocketed into the night sky. Soon we were flying high above the ground; everything looked so different when you were high up.

Me: I don't see him.

Neo Bahamut: _Search for the creature; sense it out._

I closed my eyes and felt using the power of the Ancients. Everything changed as if my eyes had gone into negative mode. The Lifestream that was flowing out of the earth was its normal pale green, only now it was much brighter and more intense; everything else was completely black. I looked at my own hands to see what looked like jets of blue flames. I looked around and noticed several small lights coming from behind us.

Me: _Those must be the others._ _What?!_

I looked higher up and saw something coming towards the crater. It looked like a cluster of life high up in the sky. Before I could figure out what it was my eye caught on something else. Ahead of us, just off to the left was a single green flame that paled in comparison to the ugly, angry purple light. Just looking at it made me sick and when I blinked everything went back to normal. Down below I could just make out a tuft of blond hair.

Me: There!

I pointed Neo Bahamut in the right direction and we were moving right at the two. Just as they were coming into better view, Cloud was plucked from the ground and was grasped by a thick tentacle. As Neo Bahamut was just coming over them, I jumped off, with both swords drawn, and struck Jenova. The creature gave a piercing screech as it dropped Cloud and turned its attention towards me.

This Jenova was different from the others, its basic shape was the same but its colors were different. This Jenova was black, blue, and purple; as if its body was covered in one ugly bruise. I sneaked a look behind it to see Cloud crumpled on the ground. I used the protect materia to create a barrier around him to keep him safe; then I focused on the monster.

Me: You'll pay for what you've done to my friends!

Jenova: _A child? What does a child…think he can do…against me?_

Jenova's words pierced my mind like it was a metal spike; causing it to seer in pain.

Me: Trust me; you don't want to mess with this kid.

I jumped to the side as Jenova unleashed a torrent of flames from must have been its mouth. The heat alone was enough to cause me to wish I was back in the cold winds of the mountains. I launched a barrage of icicles that only seemed to get lodged and absorbed in the creatures flesh. A tentacle struck out at me like a snake, just when it was within grabbing distance, I slashed in two. The severed limb wriggled around on the ground on its own while the stump writhed in pain.

Jenova: _You will die!_

All of Jenova's slimy limbs struck out at once, coming at me from all angles. I couldn't fend them all off and was caught in a crushing grip. The air in my lungs was being squeezed out as its grip got tighter.

Jenova: _I will make you suffer._

As my vision started to go dark around the edges, a loud roar filled the air and soon found myself flying. I saw that I was still in Jenova's grip, but now Jenova was being held in Neo Bahamut's mouth. As his jaw tightened, a green fluid could be seen trailing down Jenova as it writhed in pain.

Jenova wasn't much for one to take losing well. It must have known it was done for, but was at least going to take me with it. In an instant I was in its grip and the next I falling. No sound escaped my mouth as I watched the ground come closer and closer. Suddenly, while I was still high up, it felt like I was hit by a car and I saw that I was no longer falling but flying on my own. The air around me was filled with a green mist and I soon realized I was caught in the storm of Lifestream. The air tingled my skin as I was exposed to the high amounts of Mako. Worry seeped in when I thought about already being exposed to Mako.

Me: _What if I contract Mako poison?_

I was caught in the air flow and couldn't direct myself out of it. I watched as the ground below me seemed to spin out of control. Just when I thought I was going to puke, something rough had grabbed me but held me in a light grip. I looked up to see Neo Bahamut; Jenova was still in his mouth.

We started to make a steep climb up into the sky. With a quick motion of his head, Neo Bahamut had thrown Jenova higher up. At that exact moment he had tucked in his wings and we began to drop like a stone. His wings snapped open, catching the air. He hovered as I began to hear a high pitched sound coming from where his chest was. His mouth open and I could see a dim yellow light that was growing brighter. Just as Jenova was coming down, a large beam of energy shot out of his gaping jaw and struck the monster; its body only a thin black silhouette. When it was over, an unrecognizable piece charred remains fell past us and to the ground below. Just as it passed us by, something glinted higher up. Something small was falling straight towards me. When it was within reach, I snatched it out of the air.

The object was small and as dark as a starless night. Light easily reflected off of its crystal like surface. As I held it, I could feel a great amount of power coming from it; destructive power. I had obtained the Black Materia.

Neo Bahamut glided back down to where we had left Cloud and found that the others were gathered around looking up at us. When we were close enough to the ground, I jumped and landed at a crouch. Neo Bahamut took off into the sky and faded into the dark night sky. Everyone seemed to be ok now although there was a feeling of exhaustion coming from them. To be honest I was feeling worn out as well.

Me: _Why couldn't potions help to recover stamina as well as heal wounds? It would make things a lot easier for us._

Cloud: What happened? Where's that monster?

Cloud didn't show any sign of injury except for the faint scars left behind wounds patched up by potions and magic. He looked at me without much interest. His face was a mask; I wasn't able to tell how he felt towards me about Aerith's death. If he did blame me and even hated me for it, I wouldn't blame him. I still blame myself for it now.

Me: It's been taken care of. Look at this.

I held out the Black Materia so the others could see.

Theo: Is that-?!

Me: Black Materia. That Jenova had it.

Cloud: So I was right…

Liz: What are you talking about?

Cloud: We were never chasing Sephiroth. This whole time we've been chasing an impostor being control by the real one. That creature was what we've been following this whole time.

My mind reeled at what he said.

Me: How do you know this?

Cloud: Because it showed me. It transformed into Sephiroth and then back. That thing in the capsule back in the Shinra building was never stolen. It got out on its own and killed the President.

Tifa: Then where's the real Sephiroth?

Cloud: He's been here the whole time.


	99. Chapter IC: Puppet

We continued with a new determination and energy; moving deeper into the northern crater. As we continued across the desolate dark stone, the surroundings changed. The ground soon became more solid, stable, and even. Mako energy seemed to become scarcer but now naturally formed materia took its place. Walls and boulders of the light blue crystallized Lifestream rose from the dark rocky ground and went high above us; creating a kind of gorge. The distant howl of the vortex surrounding the place could be heard behind us.

After what had happened and what Cloud told us, I had decided to give the Black Materia to Yuffie to hold on to. Despite her past actions, I doubted even she would try and take that kind of fire power. Something that could destroy the planet, I didn't think she wanted something like that to happen.

Yuffie: With this much materia-

Me: Don't get any ideas. I may not be religious, but this feels like a holy place. It shouldn't be messed with. Besides, I doubt even you could manage to take this much materia.

She turned her head back to look at me. Her cheeks were stained red but she had a genuine smile on her face.

Yuffie: It'd be better than letting Shinra get it.

Tifa: They just wanted the Mako. But for them to get their hands on the materia as well…

Cloud: Would make them invincible. Their military power would be unmatched.

Me: All the more reason to make sure that neither them nor Sephiroth get here.

Barret: Once this is all over, we can take care of Rufus and the rest of Shinra.

Suddenly Tifa let out a small cry and was staring into one of the materia walls. Her face was pale, her eyes wide with shock and surprise.

Cloud: What happened?

Tifa: It was there just a second ago.

Cloud: What was there?

Tifa: Nibelheim. I saw Nibelheim. It was right there in the wall.

Everyone was now gathered around Tifa; Cid was inspecting the materia wall.

Cid: There's nothin in there.

Tifa: I know I saw it.

Just then something caught my eye, a sudden change of color. I turned around to see that just inside the other wall of materia was a brick trail, flanked by some grass, that led into a town through a wooden post gate. A sign hang from its top; written in faded black writing was the word ' _Nibelheim_ '.

Me: Guys… She wasn't wrong.

I didn't see them turn, but I took their silence as a way of knowing that they saw what I was seeing.

Cloud: How-

The materia around us began to glow softly at first, but the light quickly intensified into a blinding white light. When the light began to die down, I removed my hands from my face to see that we were something else.

There was an old brick road leading to a wooden post. White picket fences could be seen around the closest homes of the town just inside the gate. Small weed flowers could be seen mixed with the short grass that was growing around. An old broken down truck sat up against the closest home.

Cait Sith: How did we…?

Cloud: This must be Sephiroth trying to mess with us. Whatever happens, don't fall for it.

A figure was coming from the road, making their way to the gate of Nibelheim. When they were finally close enough, everyone took out their weapons. It was Sephiroth; and he wasn't alone. Just behind him was a man with black spiked hair; a couple spaces back there were two uniformed Shinra soldiers.

?: Hello!

We turned around just as someone ran through the gate and actually _through_ Vincent. If this was an illusion, it was a good one. I could feel the warm air and smell the sweet scent of fresh air.

The girl that had gone by had long dark brown hair and she wore a light brown vest over a white shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a wide brimmed hat. It took me a moment to realize that it was a younger version of Tifa. Looking between the two, I could definitely see the resemblance.

Sephiroth: Are you the one that will be helping us through the mountains?

The younger Tifa looked distracted as she looked at the rest of Sephiroth's group. She realized he had just asked her a question and focused back on him.

Tifa: Y-yes. The mountains are dangerous so I'll be leading you to the reactor. Is it really that serious?

Sephiroth: Hopefully nothing serious.

Sephiroth turned to face the guy with black hair.

Sephiroth: Glad to finally get a break?

?: I'd be better if I could get this done now. But a break would be good.

The younger Tifa led the group into town. We hadn't even moved from where we were.

Nanaki: Was this when Nibelheim burned down?

Cid: I thought you said that you were with Sephiroth when that happened. You weren't even there.

Cloud: Like I said, Sephiroth must be trying to confuse us. I know what happened.

The others seemed a bit knocked off balance by what they had seen. I was shocked as well. The guy with the black hair clearly had a sword that was an exact look alike as Cloud's. But Tifa looked the most disturbed and troubled. She looked like she wanted to say something but was think hard on whether to do it or not. Just when it looked like she was about to say something there was another bright flash and the scenery had changed again.

Now everything was hot and engulfed in flames. We were now inside the center of the burning town. Every building around us was on fire. Windows were broken; doors were wide open giving us a clear view of the wreckage and flames inside. It was now night and the flames cast everything in a bright orange glow. The air was thick with ash and the smell of burning wood.

The guy with the black spiky hair appeared from a wall of flames and ran into the square. Like before, he couldn't see us.

?: How could he do this?

?: Hey, you!

A man with graying hair burst out of one of the flaming buildings with a person slung over their shoulders.

Man: Hey, can you check that building over there! There could still be people in there!

The man with the black hair nodded his head and ran into a building house just as the older man went back into the one he had just come out of. Moments later, the black haired man came out of the burning. His face and clothes were covered in black soot. The older man came back out of the other building with another body in his arms. He set the woman down gently next to the other body he pulled out.

Man: Anything?!

?: No!

The guy with the black hair was looking around frantically and his gaze settled on a wall of flames from where he had first appeared from. It was hard to make out, but I could have sworn I saw a flash of silver hair. In an instant, the man with the black hair took off after Sephiroth.

?: Have you gotten it yet, Cloud?

Emerging from one of the flaming buildings was the real Sephiroth. His seven foot long blade hung from his hip as he walked casually towards us.

Cloud: I know that you're trying to trick me.

Cloud had his Buster sword drawn and was pointing it directly at Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth: I told you before at the City that you are nothing more than a puppet. This is what really happened in this town. You were never here. You are just an experiment created using Jenova Cells. Your entire life is a lie; and you choose not to see it. Even she knows it.

He pointed his sword at Tifa who seemed to stay quiet as she took an unsteady step back. Cloud looked confused; his gaze flickering from Sephiroth and then back to Tifa. He then grasped his head in both hands and seemed to be freaking out. There was a sudden flash again and we were now back in the materia gorge.

Tifa: Cloud!

The sound of her voice seemed to help him come to his senses. He quickly recovered and stood up straight.

Cloud: I'm fine. He almost had me there, but there's no way what Sephiroth said was true. You were there as well. Even with what he said before, you remember the same things. I did come back that day.

There was that look again. Tifa didn't seem too sure about something and looked upset.

Tifa: Cloud-

Barret: We got a problem. Everyone else is gone.

I did a quick 360 of the area and noticed he was right. The only ones there were myself, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. We had been separated from the others.


End file.
